ABC's of Love
by mikanchan94
Summary: Shorts from A-Z about the dysfunctional lives of Lelouch and Suzaku. Lord help their souls and Suzaku's poor ass. Z is for Zap, Zero, Zealous, and more. Lulusuza
1. A is For

**AN: **Just a warning to say that this has yaoi. I might do some more couples if you request any or like sibling stuff. Anyway if you request something I'll most likely put it in, unless it's something outrageous. Also **these are unrelated. **So if you connect them together they make no sense. Thanks for reading, enjoy -^-^-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**A is for…**_

**Affection**

"Lulu you need to show more affection towards people, other than your sister." Milly whined shrilly in his ear.

Lelouch could only roll his eyes. "I do show affection."

This earned him a scoff from the president. "I have yet to see that."

Right then Suzaku entered the room with a stack of papers. "I have the pa…pers…umm did I interrupt something?" He asked as he looked between the two glaring friends.

Milly was the first to break from it, "Suzaku, tell Lulu he needs to show more affection!" She asked desperately. Suzaku 'hmmed' and straightened the papers. Lelouch took this moment to come over and kiss his forehead, while stroking his soft curly hair. Suzaku smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and cuddled against him. Milly looked dumbfounded.

"I dunno Taichou, he seems to show lots of affection to me." Suzaku said cheekily.

**Admiration**

Nina hated Suzaku because she could not help but admire him. He was strong, determined, and brave. He was loved by his friends and many other people. He was able to keep going when his precious Euphie died. Most of all, though, he had the courage to say 'I love you' to someone he truly loved.

'Still,' Nina thought silently, 'I wish they would be a little quieter' She sighed as she heard another moan of "Lelouch" coming from the janitor's closet.

**Apple**

"Lu I think you're like an apple." Lelouch lowered his book and looked at Suzaku quizzically. The said boy was sitting next to him, biting into the crispy red apple.

"What?"

"Well…you're very attractive, but cold on the outside. However, once you get inside it is soft and sweet."

Lelouch gave him a funny look. "You're so weird." He replied.

Suzaku laughed. "Yeah I guess," He scooted closer to Lelouch to give him a peck. "But that's why you love me."

Lelouch laughed and nodded. "However," He said taking the apple and inching closer to Suzaku's blushing face. "I'm the one doing the biting."

Needless to say Suzaku was very sore the next day.

**Abs**

Lelouch had never liked to look at other people's abs. Mostly male, females with abs are just plain scary. Back to the point though, they looked really obnoxious and gay on the guys. To him they were either too big and prominent, or they were nonexistent and looked like skin and bones or a pile of fat. But for some reason, he can never take his eyes off of Suzaku's abs.

**Abs II**

Lelouch gave a wicked smirk and rubbed Suzaku's abs. The other boy yelped and blushed furiously.

"L-Lelouch, you really need to stop your ab fetish." He whined.

The black haired prince only chuckled. "Maybe, but." He nipped Suzaku's ear, "Your abs are the only one for me."

Yeah Suzaku was just at the medium point, firm, but soft and smooth with a hint of the protruding pecks. Lelouch sighed in contentment. They were perfect.

**Ass**

"Hey Suzaku why the funny walk?" Rivalz asked.

The poor brunette blushed furiously.

It didn't make it any better that Shirley also joined in the unintentional interrogation."Yeah you've been walking really weird and you seem to be in pain whenever you sit."

Milly being the good fangirl she was chuckled, "Has Lulu been giving you a lot of love?" she snickered.

The rest of the student council looked at her quizzically. It furthered their confusion even more when Lelouch slung an arm around his adorable uke and said, "I can't resist President, he has such an adorable sexy ass."

**Arch**

Lelouch loved arches, whether it was Miky D's falling arches or the grand arch in Italy. There was just something majestic about them. Of course his favorite one is the one Suzaku makes when he comes.

**Answer**

Milly was one to always find answers no matter how trivial. So when Suzaku started to show a limp one day she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately, the brunette didn't really give her a straight answer, provoking the she-demon even more. That's how she found herself stalking the poor boy to the roof. She pressed her ears to the door and a blush formed on her face followed by a maniacal grin. By the end of the day she had a great film of hot steamy boy's love and something to blackmail her vice-president with.

**Analytical**

Whether people realize it or not, Nunally was very analytical. She could put things together like a jigsaw puzzle and see things no one else could see. She prided herself for this. So it was no surprise when she noticed her brother and Suzaku were going out. However what really surprised her was that Lelouch was top.

**Aim**

Cupid usually had a lousy aim now-a-days, so she didn't start freaking out when she accidently shot a love arrow into the wrong partner for Lelouch. It ended up on a guy named Suzaku instead of Shirley.

'They're going to separate like all my other couples' she thought sardonically. Days turned into months, months into years. Somewhere along the road Cupid started studying them more intently, cheering for their happiness. Helping them in any way possible. They were special, and the gods could tell, even when the war threatened them apart, they clung on. Even as death tore them apart, Suzaku stayed strong and waited patiently for him to meet his beloved again. Cupid smiled as she saw his lover's spirit watching him, protecting him.

**Angst**

The student council members were very worried for their dear Lelouch, he had been sulking for a long time and Suzaku was nowhere to be seen. He was in his angst mood, they could see dark clouds hover over his head bringing forth rain and thunder. The dark atmosphere was almost too much, but just as they were about to leave Suzaku, red in the face and in a frilly cat maid costume complete with the ears, tail, collar, and underwear. As soon as Lelouch looked up the dark clouds lifted and he had the most perverse smirk they had ever seen. So the student council decided it was time to leave as Suzaku walked up to him and sat on his lap, dragging a fangirling president with them.

**Always**

"Lu promise we'll be together always?"

"Yeah Suzaku, always."

It was a promise he and Suzaku made when they were children. It was strained through the test of time and threatened to break entirely. However they managed. Lelouch kept his promise to Suzaku even in death, in the form of Zero, he was with Suzaku. Because they promised to be together, always.

**Anger**

The students backed away fearfully as Lelouch walked down the halls. He was really angry, probably because Schniziel ruined his plans again. For like the billionth time. He wanted to punch something, not that it'll do any damage or anything. He heaved a sigh and went to the empty student council room, hoping it would solve his problems. He stared at the empty seats around him glaring at the imaginary people in them. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him.

"Still mad?" a soft voice asked. Lelouch didn't need to see that it was his green-eyed brunette and he relaxed in his embrace. He smiled, for some reason Suzaku always managed to make him feel happy again.

**Anime**

There was something Lelouch never understood, and that is why Japanese people love anime. He never understood it. Most of them were perverted cartoons that had no meaning to life. They had HUGE-ass eyes and a perfect figure. The men looked like supermodels and could pass of as women, and it bothered him to no end.

When he asked Suzaku why he loved anime he just said, "'Cuz it's great."

Lelouch felt a morbid urge to strangle someone that day, but he decided that understanding the point of those cartoons (anime Lu) was one of those things that were just unexplainable.

**Arigato**

The first word Lelouch learned in Japanese was 'arigato', but he still had that Brittanian accent to it. Suzaku had laughed at him because of it. The boy had said that it sounded like he was saying ar-e-gay-toe. It was rather fitting to him, that it was the last words he said to Suzaku, all Brittanian accent and all.

**Aishiteru**

Suzaku had a strange habit of saying 'aishiteru' before they part, and it unnerved Lelouch to no end. The guy knew he did not know Japanese too well and he still does that. When he finally found out, it was quite a shock. It wasn't until Lelouch was in the safe haven of his palace that he turned to Suzaku and said,

"I love you too."

**Angels**

Lelouch was never religious. He never believed in God or the angels and saints above. God was a hindrance, a weakness in the human soul. So fragile and weak. No powerful leader can believe in a god because God is the essence of purity and goodness, who is all about the people. However, even when the leader loves the people, they must kill, they must stain their hands, their purity. A soft voice brought him out of his musings. He looked at Suzaku, the very being of purity and God. He was a frickin' saint! Doing the right thing for the sake of mankind. Slowly, he stroked the brunette's cheek. Funny how he didn't believe in God, but he believed angels existed on earth, in the form of one Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

**AN: **Well that's the end of A. I hope you liked it. I'll post B up soon. I just need to proofread it. Reviews would be nice. Thanks

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	2. B is For

**AN: **Well here's the B I told you it come out fast. -^-^- Well ENJOY! Or not which ever you prefer.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**B is for**_

**Baby**

Round soulful eyes stared right at Lelouch's amythst ones.

He eyed Suzaku quizzically. "Suzaku, what is that?"

A giggle from the boy." "It's a baby, Lu. Don't tell me you haven't seen one before."

"I can see that and yes I have come across these _things_ before, but my question is: why do we have a baby here?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Cecile asked me to watch her baby cousin while she and Lloyd go shopping for parts."

"More like have sex in a love hotel." Lelouch muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you agreed to care for this…this…"

"Baby?"

Lelouch looked abashed. "No, monstrous creature is more like it."

"Lu!" Suzaku chided. "Well I think they're so adorable and loveable. I always wanted one of my own."

Hot anger surged through Lelouch. "Well I'm sorry if I can't get you pregnant." Lelouch replied hotly.

Now it was Suzaku's turn to look at him oddly, before realization struck him. "Oh Lu I didn't mean that." He explained before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind if you don't get me pregnant because I'll always have you." Lelouch looked at Suzaku who had a bright smile on. A smile crept on to his lips as he leaned over to claim Suzaku's pink luscious lips. They had a hot steamy make out session followed by a nice round of sex, all in front of the babe.

**Beautiful**

He was so beautiful, a great work of god, with his wavy soft brown hair and tanned skin. But probably the most beautiful piece was his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes that would look up at him with love. Suzaku was the most beautiful being to him.

Whether Lelouch realized it or not he was beautiful. His pale soft skin and onyx hair matched him perfectly, but the thing Suzaku loved the most was his eyes. He had amazing violet eyes that looked down on him with such love and tenderness it almost made him cry with happiness.

**Backrub**

Purring in contentment, Arthur stretched out his back. Suzaku chuckled, and Lelouch scowled. He hated it when Suzaku gave back-rubs to that damned cat. He wanted backrubs from Suzaku too. Arthur gave another purr and Lelouch steamed away.

**Backstabber**

Most people would hate backstabbing friends. Kallen had often asked why Lelouch still loved Suzaku who betrayed him. Lelouch would usually shrug his shoulders, but the reason why was because Suzaku also still loved a man who terrorized and killed people. Besides, Suzaku looks so sexy when he points a gun at him.

**Bullet**

Lelouch never feared bullets. Most men would cower away at the sight of them bombarding the grounds. But Lelouch did not fear them. Not when they rained on him in the heat of battle, not when he fired one, not when they had him cornered and had their guns pointing at him. Heck he didn't fear the bullet that Suzaku fired at him, however…he feared that his bullet would have killed his beloved green-eyed brunette.

**Blood**

He was covered in the blood of the people, his father, his enemies, his lover. Suzaku would stare at his hands and see all the faces, all the screams and all the curses of the ones he killed. Their blood stained his hands, but when he sees the last moments of him and Lelouch, he didn't hear an anguished scream, he didn't hear curses spit at him. Instead, he heard a request to keep the people happy and safe, an 'I love you.' He felt the caress of his hands on the metal mask, the love he had for him, the regret that he could not be with Suzaku, and, of course, a last grope on his ass.

**Blanket**

Suzaku never wore a blanked to bed. Most people would think it was too cold, but Suzaku had Lelouch, who he snuggled against to keep him warm and cozy. Even when Lelouch was gone, he still didn't sleep with a blanket because he could still feel Lelouch's warmth.

**Bell**

Green eyes looked at a smirking face quizzically.

He fingered the accessory around his neck. "Um..Lelouch what is this?"

Lelouch smirked at the puzzled brunette. He tugged the collar, pulling Suzaku towards him. The bell tinkled a pure cleaned sound. "So I know where you are and," Lelouch nipped Suzaku's ear, "And I think it'll look sexy on you when we're in bed." He said with a devious smirk.

**Bite**

Suzaku gasped as Lelouch bit his neck. Lelouch bit him repeatedly on his sweet spots. A second after Arthur bite his finger. This caused the poor boy to yelp in pain.

"Why do people love to bite me?" he pouted nursing his poor finger.

Lelouch chuckled, "Because you're so bitable." And he bite his cute idiot again.

**Breakfast**

"Lelouch what are you doing?" Suzaku asked the emperor who was currently hugging and groping the poor boy. Lifting his head, he smirked devilishly at Suzaku. As he slide his hand lower and lower he got a surprised moan as he reached Suzaku's sensitive lower area. The other hand traveled along the upper part to his buds.

"I'm having breakfast."

"Your Majesty—"

Lelouch cut him off by swiftly grabbing his groin. Suzaku cried out a moan of pain and pleasure as he felt the heat rush downward.

"It's Lelouch remember, but I don't mind Lulu or, my lord has a nice ring to it too." He chuckled in his deep baritone voice. Somehow Suzaku managed to roll his eyes in the heat of pleasure.

"Lelouch the breakfast is on the table over there." Suzaku motioned to. Oh what a sweet sweet naïve child his beloved Suzaku was.

"Oh but I think your milk will be so much sweeter." Lelouch whispered as he laid Suzaku on his bed. Needless to say Lelouch was very energized for the day, however, Suzaku had to deal with a very sore ass, and it wasn't going to be the last time Lelouch had Suzaku for breakfast.

**Bonding**

When they first became a couple Lelouch got out an elaborate plan in case they were ever caught. It was so detailed and Suzaku spent many sleepless nights to memorize what to say in what stage of sex they were in or how to act and whatnot, but it was perfect. However, with every perfect plan there is a flaw. The main flaw is that everything usually flies out the window and you babble when you're in the spotlight. What's most surprising is that Lelouch was the one that forgot everything. He'd like to think of them as Lelouch's brainfart moments. So Suzaku learned to stop his boyfriend and explain the situation in the most painless way. So when Nunally walked in on them it was not surprising that Lelouch started stuttering something useless. In order to save Nunally's precious innocent mind he pushed Lelouch from the bottom, and smiled.

"We're just bonding."

**Bottom**

When Milly first rushed into their sex time she saw Suzaku on top and Lelouch on the bottom, which made her squeal with joy. The next time she spotted them Lelouch was one top with Suzaku on the bottom, Milly just assumes that Lelouch rode.

It wasn't until she caught them many a-times with Lelouch on top that she questioned them. "Hey Lelouch do you like riding Suzaku or are you just trying to make yourself feel like you're on the top?"

The rest of the student council blushed furiously. Lelouch stuttered as well and Suzaku just cocked his head to one side and said, "Madame President I think you're mistaken. Lelouch is the top."

This caused a hail of incoherent sputters from Lelouch along the lines of, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?!" the others just stood there in shock and Milly tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well I guess brain does overcome brawn. That and Suzaku's pretty innocent so he wouldn't know a thing."

Suzaku just smiled contently with the other members and Lelouch yelling all around him. It was good to be bottom especially with a good seme like Lulu.

**Barbie**

Lelouch sighed for the seventh time that day.

"Milly tell my why I'm doing this again" as he pointed to his outfit, a black wig for his hair and a pink top with a short white skirt and high heels for cover.

The president smiled, "Because I'm doing a toy fashion show and you are Barbie." She pointed out.

Lelouch could not help but feel his left eye twitching. "I'm what now?"

"You're Barbie and look here comes Ken." Sure enough a blushing Suzaku comes out with an open button up shirt and khakis to reveal his sexy abs and even sexier ass. Milly wasted no time putting them next to each other.

"There don't you two look gorgeous!" she squealed in delight, "It's prefect since you two are going out and all." Lelouch was fuming.

"Um…Madame President there is something wrong here." Suzaku said timidly.

"And what would that be?"

"I'M THE GUY IN THE RELATIONSHIP!" Lelouch burst out. Milly was silent for a minute.

"Well that changes everything."

It sure does.

**Balls**

Lelouch hated balls, they were boring and unnerving. As he scowled by the buffet table, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to his lovely brunette he asked, "What?"

Suzaku smiled and handed him some wine. "Here have some, it'll help you relax."

Lelouch scoffed. "As if I'd relax in this hellhole of damn women who want me in their beds or at least in mine."

Suzaku sighed at his stubborn lover. "What balls do you like?" he asked exasperatedly.

Lelouch got a wicked smirk and snaked an arm around Suzaku's waist. "Well I definitely love yours."

**Books**

Nina loved to read books and she read them by the dozen. She read almost every book in the school library. As she looked around the shelves for something interesting Lelouch came up to her to place a book on the shelf.

"Looking for a good book?" he asked. She nodded shyly and he handed her a thick hard cover book.

"This one's pretty interesting." He smirked. Nina took it graciously and Lelouch left her to read it. The heat rushed to her face as she read the title, How to Make Pleasurable Gay Love. She didn't question why Lelouch had it; she wondered why the school had it.

**Black**

"Hey Lu how come your favorite color isn't black?"

Lelouch gave a questioning look to Rivalz.

"Y'know you're always so dark and moody so black make a really good color for you." Rivalz continued.

Lelouch sighed at his friend's stupidity. "Because black and white don't mix very well."

"Huh, but black and white makes gray."

"Yes, but people in this world, don't really like gray areas huh?"

**Breaking**

Suzaku thought that he would be able to get over it. He ran it over in his head and thought he could get over it, but somehow he can't. As the sword slid into Lelouch's chest he felt nothing. Even now afterwards he didn't feel anything, but he knew that deep down as he cried silently in his bed. He was breaking to pieces.

* * *

**AN: **Yes I know I ended with angst, I'm sorry if you feel a little depressed. Well pleas review I'll get the next one up soon. Oh and please read my other story **Wacky World of Animation **So yea please review!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	3. C is For

**AN:** Here's the next one I hope it is to your liking. And these are thanks to the reviewers:

**Crazy animal lover: **Haha I probably scarred the baby for life, or not it probably won't remember. I think you'll like the collar on. It's almost as sexy as the bell one. Haha I had to say arigato in a way I hear most people say it and that's how I came up with the spelling.

**Blackrose2005:** You guessed right Arthur and Lulu have a little fight lol. I think Nina would have probably thought that if she saw it. I can't find that sound episode however dunno maybe I'm just not looking hard enough.

**Mikoofdoom: **lol I usually have nothing to say in review either other then the story is awsomness like yours :D.

**Manga-otaku-94: **Thank you. I thought it was a good change I like getting away from the norm. Haha he would look so cute because he's so clueless.

**Kyoruhi24: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if I weirded you out.

**Methegirl: **I just hope I can keep doing a good job. Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**C is for**_

**Cats**

If there was one mammalian creature Lelouch hated the most, it was the cat. Of course most people would disagree and say they were soft and cute. However, Lelouch would find it highly inaccurate. They were black furred demons who loved to make his life a living hell. Then again the only cat he truly hated was Arthur because "the motherfucking feline" would always bite his Suzaku in inappropriate places.

Arthur did not like the black furred two-leg that was around his brunette two-leg. He always marked him and ignored all the other claim bites that he put on him. He'd have to mark the brunette even more.

**Candy**

Suzaku had always found trick-or-treaters darling, especially the little kids dressed as pirates and princesses. They would hold up their little pumpkin buckets and say, "Trick-or-treat!" in their cute little voices. Of course Suzaku gave them a large handful of candy. Afterwards, they would smile happily and trot away to the next house.

Lelouch would then scowl with contempt. "I don't understand why you insist on giving them a treat instead of a trick, it saves me money if you do."

Suzaku sighed. "Lu, you know I'm not good with magic tricks."

Lelouch shrugged. "Then why don't you let me do it?"

Suzaku facepalmed. "Because the last time you 'tricked' them they ran away like scared babies."

"But they are scared babies."

"That's not the point! I don't want to go to the courtroom again because of your little 'trick'!" Suzaku cried and he flopped on the couch.

Suddenly, Lelouch got a wicked idea. He slid on top of Suzaku who groaned in return. "Ne Suzaku can I get my 'treat'."

Suzaku looked up at him quizzically. "Sure take as much as you want."

Lelouch smiled wickedly. Suzaku was going to kill him later, but it was damn worth it. Besides, he can't run fast if his ass is sore right?

**Cute**

Guys were not supposed to be called 'cute.' Handsome, gorgeous, hot, sexy, maybe, but not cute. Never cute. It just sounded wrong and weird. However, all his life Suzaku was called cute. By every man and woman alive, and it always bothered him. That is until Lelouch came in. Now only his dear possessive boyfriend can call him cute, the other people, fearing their lives stopped calling Suzaku cute. Needless to say Suzaku was pretty pleased.

**Call**

The two were just peacefully sitting under the tree in its cool shade until,

"Lelouch I think we need a call."

That was Lelouch's cue to look at his boyfriend with his what-the-hell-are-you-smoking-face. "Why, Suzaku, why in all seven layers of hell do we need a **call**?"

Tapping his chin cutely, the brunette replied with a shrug. "So we can find each other no matter where we are."

Lelouch just shook his head at his crazy, but cute boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed the brunette's lips. "Idiot." He muttered as they pulled away, "Why do we need a call when I'm always going to be by your side?"

**Color**

"Ne Lelouch, what's your favorite color?" Rivalz suddenly asked. Amythst eyes gave him the what-the-fuck look.

"What?" Lelouch asked incredulously.

"What's your favorite color?" Rivalz repeated.

He wanted to ask why in all heaven and hell would he ask that, but Lelouch decided that some things were better left unquestioned. "If you must know I love that emerald green color." He threw a mischievous smile at the brunette sitting next to him.

"What about you Suzaku?" Rivalz asked.

The emerald-eyed brunette smiled, "Why I like that amythest shad of purple myself."

Rivalz stood there confounded and very lost. It didn't make it any better when he told Milly the results. She had started laughing for joy and squealing something like, "I knew it! My yaoi fangirl dreams are coming true!"

Rivalz concluded that some things should be left unquestioned.

**Casket**

When Suzaku died he did not want to be put in a casket. He wanted to be burned in the open air and his ashes thrown in the wind. When Lelouch asked why, he smiled and said, "So I can watch you from above."

**Clouds**

"Oh look Lu, that cloud looks like a bear." Suzaku smiled as he pointed to the fluffy white object floating in the sky.

"Hmmn looks like a vibrator to me" Lelouch replied nonchalantly.

Suzaku blushed furiously. "Well doesn't that one look like a box?"

"Ehh looks like a comfy bet to have sex in."

"Well then doesn't that cloud look like a laughing face?" Suzaku asked, he was at his ends wits right now.

"No it looks like you when you have an orgasm." Lelouch smirked. Suzaku facepalmed.

"I think this proves you still have a pure mind after all the dirty things I did to you Suzaku." Lelouch chuckled.

Suzaku glared at his lover. "And I think this proves that you are a horny sex addict who loves to get into my pants."

There was a sustained silence.

"Hmm touché."

**Cold**

He was suppose to feel the burning anger and pain, like a hot stake nailed into your body. Emerald eyes had glazed at the scene before him, his amethyst-eyed lover making love to another much younger male geass user. They had noticed his presence, but by then he had all but gone away. He was suppose to rip up the photos of him and Lelouch, but he only gazed at them wishing for time to turn back and pause. It was suppose to feel like a burning pain, a slap in the face. Your lover cheated on you for God's sake so why don't you cry? Why don't you scream? Why don't you slap the bastard in the face? He didn't know. Suzaku Kururugi didn't know why, he tried to answer it, but he couldn't. He was suppose to feel that stab of betrayal, but he didn't. He just felt cold.

**Cry**

It's been five years since the Zero Requiem. Five long years Suzaku endured, his face didn't age, but that innocent boyish gleam was forever lost in his emerald hues. His face seemed softer now than ever, and his hair was longer, which made his face look more feminine. He could go out without his Zero mask disguised as a woman. He was free to go out. He should be happy that he is no longer hated, but it was Zero that was loved.

It was nearing that day, that day he killed his beloved. He stood at his grave, if you could call it one. The people had long vandalized and spit on his beloved's grave. There were no flowers decorating it. He used to put new ones every day, but he soon realized that people would just take them and burn the beautiful things. So he would stand there remincing the time he shared with Lelouch, the emperor, his king, his beloved, his seme, his pervert. A small chuckle escaped his lips. His dress swayed with the wind. He knelt down and carefully placed a hand on the dirt mound, hoping to…what? Bring him back from the dead? Not likely.

"My my what's a beautiful lady like you dirtying your dress on a worthless grave like that?"

Suzaku felt enraged, he quickly stood up and turned to the perpetrator. But she paused just as suddenly as she found herself staring into a very familiar beloved face.

There was her beloved with outstretched hands and a smile on that face. "What, not going to give me a hug?"

For the first time in five years, Suzaku cried as he ran towards him.

**Computer**

A strangled frustrated groan came from the black haired boy. He furiously tugged on his hair. The source of this frustration? The rectangular screen in front of him, aka the computer.

"Damn you stupid machine you're suppose to SMART!" He started banging his head on the monitor. "So why…!" bang bang "The hell!" bam bam "WON'T YOU FUCKING WOOOORRRK?" The unfortunate piece of machinery was being tortured and pounded by the frustrated prince. Just then, his beloved boyfriend came in to see him strangling the monitor. Suzaku sighed.

"Lu why are you strangling an inanimate object?"

"BECAUSE THE DAMN THING WON'T LET ME PRINT MY DOCUMENT!" Suzaku sighed and rubbed his forehead. His boyfriend could be a genius at times, but right now he was being very unreasonable. He's trying to kill an inanimate object.

"Well before you destroy the computer can I print my document?" Lelouch reluctantly gave him the monitor.

"As if you ca—"

Click…

Print…

Suzaku took his document out of the printer.

"Well have fun." Suzaku said masking the smile that itched his lips.

As he shut the door he heard Lelouch give a war cry and something along the lines of, "WHAT THE HELL?! %$&%$# $%*%$#$*&"!"

Suzaku shook his head while C.C chuckled.

"How come you just don't tell him you have to press enter twice?" C.C. asked.

Suzaku smiled "He's gotta want it badly enough."

**Chinese**

"Woe she huuaan nii duh maa maa." An appalled look from Kaguya and Tian Zi. Xing Ke and Todou looked like he was going to strangle him.

"Zero-sama you just said you want to have sex with Tian Zi's mother." Kaguya said sympathetically.

Lelouch facepalmed. How the hell do you end up saying you want to have sex with their mother?!

Xing Ke sighed. "Shall we try again Zero–sama?"

Lelouch nodded spitefully, after all it was his idea. He thought it'd be like learning French or Japanese, but apparently this language can make 'I want to buy cake' sound like 'I sell whores.'

"You know if Suzaku was on our side he could easily teach you Chinese." Kaguya said, and Tohdoh nodded in agreement.

This piqued Lelouch's interest. "Suzaku knows Chinese?"

Kaguya smiled. "Of course he was the one that taught me."

Suddenly, a devious plan formed in Lelouch's head.

Next morning in school he went into the student council room to find his candy eye reading. He slowly wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "Wo zen ai shi ni zhong wen."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch oddly. "I want you inside of me now?"

Lelouch smirked. "Actually I was trying to say I need help with Chinese, but I wouldn't mind that either."

Suzaku groaned. He couldn't believe he fell for that.

**Childish**

Lelouch huffed and stomped away with a sighing Suzaku trailing after him.

_Why me? _He thought unhappily as he followed the steaming geass user. When they entered the safe haven of his room Suzaku sat on the bed and asked him, "What is it this time Lelouch?"

Lelouch grumbled something incoherent.

"I don't speak grumble."

"She said I was childish. ME!" To further the point he dramatically placed his hands on his chest. "I, Zero, the prince of Britannia CHILDISH?!" He made dramatic hand gestures to prove his point. All the while Suzaku was sitting on the bed listening to him rant.

"I can't believe that stupid witch of a shmmoffabisht!" he muffled the last part as he threw himself faceflat on the bed. Suzaku sighed and stroked Lelouch's hair.

He said the only appropriate thing at this point, "It's okay Lu I still love you."

Lelouch looked pleased.

"But you can act pretty childish."

**Collar**

Suzaku fingered the object on his neck. "Lelouch what is this?"

Lelouch smirked. "It's a collar so people know your mine."

Suzaku sighed. It was a lovely collar with a deep red color and gold writing. Still…"But really now, _Property of Lelouch_?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "Would you rather it say, _Lelouch's slut_?"

"Dunno sounds kinkier that way."

Lelouch smirked and pounced.

**Code**

"THAT'S IT! NO SODA FOR YOU!" Suzaku yelled as he stomped out of the room with steam coming from his ears.

Lelouch tried to look cool and tsked. "Now why would he say that?"

C.C rolled her eyes. "Lelouch you should apologize."

"Why would I succumb to him?"

C.C facepalmed. Did she have to spell it out for him? "Lelouch we both know that "No soda for you" is code for no soda for you for a month."

**Cheap**

"Ne Suzaku it's not fair how come I have to grovel on my hands and knees and give you boxes of chocolate for you to forgive me." Gino whined.

Nonette smirked. "Well isn't someone an expensive little whore?"

"That's not even the end of it he gets a single rose from Lelouch and he instantly forgives him." Gino wailed.

Nonette taps her chin thoughtfully. "So are you cheap or are you expensive?"

Suzaku looked up from his book and smirked at the two knights. "I'm only cheap for Lulu."

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope you liked it and remember if you request a word for any letter I promise will put it on. No matter how ridiculous the word is. My job is to make you happy, and hopefully I'm not failing. Oh and I understand if you don't like lulusuzu, but please don't flame it because of that anyway, please review. =^-^=

Without wax,

Mikanchan94


	4. D is For

**AN: **Here's D thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this. Also any suggestions for E?

**Crazy animal lover: **Haha I thought so too. I was going to make I smexy but I thought the innocent appeal was better. I hope doughnut is to your liking. I almost died trying to spell it.

**Spunkay Skunk:** Yea there is a lot of angst for Lulu and Suzu. I was laughing my ass off when I wrote Lulu like that. It was just so unlike Lulu I suppose.

**RiseofaRebellion: **Thanks I hope doubt is to your liking. I was trying hard not to laugh as I was typing it.

**Blackrose2005: **Haha thanks although sometimes I fear that I might accidently kill because you laughed yourself to death. Oh well at least you die happy. I hope you like dirty and dog.

**Methgirl:** Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this one as well. Btw do you know any good words starting with E?

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**D is for**_

**Daddy**

Tiny arms grabbed Lelouch's hair and shirt. Groaning inwardly, he tried to fend off the annoying hands. Beside him, a green-eyed brunette chuckled softly at his husband and daughter.

"Suzaku please take Sora off of me." Lelouch pleaded. Suzaku laughed and gently picked up the little three month old baby.

After the bundle of energy was finally off of him, Lelouch heaved a much relieved sigh. "Sometimes, I can't stand that little brat."

"But she's your child."

"But she's got none of my genes!" It was sadly (on Lelouch's part) true, Sora had auburn hair and bright green eyes just like her "mother".

Suzaku rolled his eyes and laughed, cooing his daughter. "Don't worry Lelouch, she probably has your brains."

Lelouch scoffed. "Please if she's a genius like me she'd have said her first word by now."

Suzaku smiled and looked down at his daughter and pointed to his scowling husband. "Who is he?"

Sora turned to Lelouch and smiled brightly. "Daddy!"

**Doughnut**

Amethyst eyes scrutinized the round sweet treat in front of him. Gingerly picking it up, he took a small nibble. Next to him, his long time boyfriend rolled his beautiful emerald eyes and slapped his forehead.

Suzaku had given Lelouch the doughnut while he had the round doughnut hole. "Lulu it's just a doughnut."

Lelouch nodded and smirked. "Well I suppose it is fitting."

Suzaku gave him a quizzical look. Lelouch put the doughnut in front of Suzaku's doughnut hole. "You fill in the empty hole in my heart."

**Dear Lelouch**

The teacher's droning voice went through Suzaku as he scribbled a small letter in his journal. He didn't want to send it, just write it to himself to get those painful feelings out.

_Dear Lelouch, _

_I don't know what to say. I want to love you, but I can't. You're Zero and I'm a Knight of Rounds. Plus we're both guys. I start crying inside whenever I see you on the TV, but I feel so proud at the same time. You finally put that God-given head of yours to make some people happy. My people happy. Something I can't do. I didn't want to join when you first approached me because I didn't want to go against you. I'm such a fool I should have known better. Now it's too late. I have so many questions in my head: Why did you kill Euphie? Why did you do all this? Are you happy? _

_I get so jealous of the girls especially C.C, Kallen, and Shirley. They seem to understand you. You seem to open up to all of them. I want to be close you to I want you to open up to me, but it can't be helped. You probably hate me, scratch that you do hate me. I'm your enemy and I'm sorry I am. It's okay though, I still love you. Euphie was a really nice girl and she understood me, but she was more like a sister. You are the one I love always even if you're the enemy. Even if you're Zero I'll continue to love you from afar even if it breaks my heart into pieces._

_Love Suzaku_

A tear fell from his eye.

"Kururugi-san is everything alright?"

Suzaku looked up at the teacher and gave her his brightest smile. "Of course, I just got something in my eye."

**Dear Suzaku**

Lelouch didn't know how it happened, but as the teacher lectured he ended up writing a letter. Staring at the brunette across from him, he could tell that Suzaku was diligently writing something. Most likely notes, but he couldn't help but see sorrow in those beautiful emerald depths.

_Dear Suzaku_

_Am I the cause of that sorrow? I'm so sorry, please don't cry it'll break my heart into pieces. I caused you so much grief, sometimes I can't recognize you anymore. I guess I'm to blame huh? I find myself apologizing in my head so many times its second nature to me. I hate Britannia because they hate you. They used you like a guinea pig to test their new Knightmare frame. They framed you when Clovis died. My heart almost stopped when I saw you on the TV. I hated them even more. Why did you refuse my offer? Why did you make it so hard? Does Britannia mean that much to you?_

_I get so jealous of that bastard Gino. Clinging on to you like you're his. As I talk to the girls I see that prick come up from behind and hug you. I know you don't like it you had that look. Would you rather have Euphie there? I was kinda glad she died because then I foolishly thought I could be with you. Who am I kidding? I know you think I love Shirley or Kallen or god forbid C.C, but you're the only one for me. Suzaku I love you so much. It wasn't just for Nunally is was for you. It was always for you. So please smile for me. My lovely._

_Love Lelouch_

"Kururgi-san is something wrong?" He looked up to see a tear in Suzaku's eye. Was he crying? A bright smile masked his feeling, but Lelouch knew. He knew his angel was suffering.

"Of course. I just got something in my eye." Heh bullshit. Lelouch stared at his letter and back at his brunette. Their eyes met for a second sending an unreadable message to the other.

_I wish I could tell him the truth. That I love him so much._

**Dirty**

Milly huffed at her vice-president. He had continuously scrubbed the desktop because of a piece of dust. A FRICKIN' PIECE OF DUST!

Groaning in frustration, she walked up to her vice-president who was **still** cleaning that spot. "Lulu stop being such a frickin' neat freak! It's just a PIECE OF DUST!"

Lelouch looked at his presidents fuming face. "Why Madame President how could you accuse me of such a horrible OCD?"

"Because you are a NEATFREAK! Tell him Suzaku!" she demanded at the innocent brunette.

He sighed. "Madame President I would love to, but that would be lying." Milly looked like she was going to kill someone.

"What are you talking about?" Milly asked.

The prince decided that he should step in, lest he wanted his dear brunette to get killed. "It's true." He slung an arm around Suzaku's shoulder. "I do lots of dirty things to Suzu-chan."

**Droplets**

The rain fell on his mask, but Suzaku could feel the cold through it. He was standing in front of Lelouch's grave again with a bundle of daisies and roses in his hand. Slowly, he placed them on the grave. It's been four years now since the Zero Requiem and things were beginning to look up for the Numbers. A gloved hand reached up to remove the mask, emerald eyes stared at the grave in front of him. Suzaku scoffed and ran a hand along the worn tombstone. What a bastard he left him alone. He didn't even get to say 'I love you'. Suzaku knelt down in front of the grave as droplets came down from the heavens.

**Date**

Their first date was a normal one go to a nice restaurant then to the movies followed by a nice romantic walk on the beach. As they watched the sun set on the beach Suzaku turned to Lelouch.

"Ne Lulu can you promise me something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Just before we part could we go back to this beach?"

There was a short pause.

"Or course." Lelouch finally said, and he kissed his sweet brunette.

-0-

"Lulu why did you take me here?" Suzaku asked as they sat along the shores of the beach. The Zero Requiem is tomorrow so why are they on the beach of all places?

Lelouch smiled bitterly. "Because I promised you on our first date to take you here before we part."

**Doubt**

As he stared at his reflection, Suzaku could not help, but fidget in his seat. His green eyes stared back at him with uncertainty. Anxious hands crumpled the white dress trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh God this can't be right. I look so baaAAHH! I think I have a zit NOOO~! Not my wedding day why God WHY?" He started poking the imaginary zit before he was confronted with another catastrophe.

"UWAH I think I smudged my make-up." Funny he didn't put on make-up. Oh well.

"Oh my God I think I gained weight. Lulu's gunna think I'm fat or worse OBYESE! He's gunna call off the wedding! Oh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that extra chocolate cake, but it was soo creamy~" Unbeknownst to the very nervous bride her groom amethyst eyed groom was smiling at his cute brunette's panic attack.

"AHH what if Lu just did this to make me feel okay?! What if he really thinks I'm fat or…or ugly or mean or dumb?!" He kinda already is.

"What am I doing here I'm a MAN for crying out loud! Why would you marry a maMMPH?!" Lelouch got a little tired of Suzaku's insecurities and took the liberty of shutting him up, the pleasurable way.

After releasing the blushing boy he flicked his head. "Stupid, would I marry you if I didn't love you?" He kissed him again.

Suzaku smiled. Of course, how could he have been so doubtful? UWAHH! He **did** have a zit!

**Doki-Doki**

"You know Lu you seem to always find a way to make my heart go 'doki-doki'."

Confounded amethyst eyes looked his way. "What?"

Suzaku laughed and pecked his lips. "Nothing just go back to reading." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch stared at him before leaning over and giving him a kiss. "How can a book make me ignore my beautiful _koi_?"

There, Suzaku's heart was going doki-doki again.

**Devil**

Suzaku knew Lelouch was one of the most devilish people in the world. He gambled, he mentally terrorizes people, he's a womanizer. Everyone knew better then to get too close to him, but it was impossible. His devilish charms seem to attract people by the hundreds. Both male and female. Lelouch smiles at them, luring them even closer. He had broken many a hearts and dreams. Yet so many girls cling on to him. But Suzaku didn't mind at all because he was the only one that the devil personally corrupts.

**Dance**

Anxious green-eyes wander around the room trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. It should have been an easy assignment, go in disguise and protect the prince and princess. However, he didn't expect to be cross-dressing, and he didn't expect the love of his life, Lelouch Lampourge aka Zero to be here. That damned prince was supposed to hate balls!

Suddenly, a familiar blond haired blue eyed girl whizzed by. Oh that explains it.

Before he was able to go get a drink, the dance started and a hoard of men stampeded over to his direction asking for a dance. Putting on his best smile, he politely declined leaving many heartbroken men. Not wanting to take any more risks he hurried over to the balcony. And loll and behold Lelouch was there. Someone up there has something against him. His throat seemed to close as Lelouch looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"U-umm I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to disturb you." Suzaku said with his eyes downcast.

Lelouch smiled. The girl was cute and those eyes reminded him of Suzaku's. It could have been Suzaku if Lelouch didn't know that Suzaku hated cross-dressing. Taking her small soft hands, he placed a soft kiss on them pretending they were Suzaku's. He laughed silently as he saw a dark blush appear on the young woman's face. So much like Suzaku's blush. A sardonic smile came to his lips. Sad how everything seemed to remind him of Suzaku.

"Would you care for a dance M'lady?" Lelouch asked politely. Suzaku couldn't help but nod and it wasn't after he was on the dance floor that he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Before he was able to excuse himself the stupid song started and he was whisked away on cloud nine. It felt nice with Lelouch's large warm hands on his waist and the other interlocked in his hands. He almost didn't want to stop. Subconsciously, he leaned his head on Lelouch's chest.

Lelouch mentally laughed as he watched the other men glare at him with envy. The girl just acted so much like Suzaku that he couldn't help, but dance with her like this. He even pretended that it was Suzaku here in is arms dancing and swaying with him.

He was so caught in the moment he whispered "Suzaku" in the young girl's ear.

Lelouch nearly smacked himself afterwards. Just say the name of the person you love in your dancing partner's ear. Genius.

Fortunately, the song had ended and his partner couldn't distinguish the name. Unfortunately, Suzaku then mistook it for another woman's name. They bowed and Suzaku smiled a sad smile his way. Lelouch looked really pained. That was the same smile Suzaku would make.

"I hope that woman returns your feelings." Suzaku said softly. Before Lelouch could stop and correct her she had already disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and left the dance hall.

After making his way to a more desolate corner Lelouch leaned the back of his head to the wall. Suzaku had left to the garden silent tears slid down his face. They both sighed.

"I'm such an idiot. He would never love me back."

**Dog**

Suzaku and Milly were dumbfounded. Lelouch had somehow turned into a big black dog. He was currently rubbing against Suzaku's abdomen.

Milly had to laugh. "Well he's definitely going to change some rules around your house huh Suzaku?"

The poor brunette shivered at the thought of Lelouch being the one in charge. Lelouch smirked. Yeah he was definitely going to change some rules. His first change, get rid of that damned cat.

**Dying**

Green eyes glazed over, the red tinge around the iris flicked on and off. Blood flowed from his wound in rivers and streams. Heavy breathing echoed off the ruined walls as he tried to take in some air. His vision started to blur with every passing second. He could hear the rumbling of men.

"Where's Zero?"

"He's gone!"

"He can't be gone. Keep looking for him you mongrels."

Suzaku sighed. He was dying in a hellhole, how fitting. He stared at the ceiling when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. Wet drops fell on his face. Was it raining? He looked up to see teary amythest eyes. Those arms held him tighter. Suzaku could feel the familiar heartbeat.

"Lelouch?" The arms held him closer to his body. Afraid that Death might take him away if he let go.

Smiling gently, he looked up at his once dead lover. Slowly, he felt his eyelids slowly drop. He could feel Lelouch shaking and shouting,

"No… no Suzaku please…you're not allowed to die." The geass, the geass should have prevented this. Lelouch started crying harder as he felt Suzaku's body become colder. Those gentle emerald eyes looked up at him. His angel had his beautiful smile on his face as he placed a cold hand on Lelouch's cheek. Lelouch quickly clung on to it.

"I love you." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch started to stroke the hand gently as the tears fell. "I love you too…so please, please don't leave me."

Suzaku smiled weakly. "Idiot I'll be with you…forever." It was okay, he didn't mind dying in his lover's arms.

* * *

**AN: **There I'm done. Yes I know shoot me already I wanted to do that too when I killed Suzaku. –sniff- IT HAD TO BE DONE! Oh and if you didn't know doki doki is a term in Japanese when you're heart is racing or something cute like that. Although I can't believe how much angst there was. I think this might be the most angsty filled one yet. Hmmn maybe it was because it was raining the whole day and it was dark and gloomy. Well please review.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	5. E is For

**AN: **Alright I got one up and just before finals too. Hehe sorry it was kind of late E was really hard to make. Well I hope you enjoy it also please read the one-shot I made **Cinderella** aaaannnd its LelouchxfemSuzaku MUAHAHAHA I put Suzaku in a dress! HAHAHAH Okay that's enough caffeine for me. On with the story after a couple more words from the author. And anyone got anything for '**F**'?

**-angels cry018-:** Haha it's okay I have a friend who uses a lot of old English words too. I hope you continue to love it and I hope **Etiquette **and **Emotion** are to your liking. I don't think I would have thought of etiquette without you.

**animelver23: **Wow two reviews that impressive, but please don't die it would hurt my conscious greatly. Hmm maybe I might do a oneshot for **Cry **I just need to find a way to make it unawkward and such but I think I can do it.

**RiseofaRebellion:** Yea I was totally cracking up when I wrote it god knows how many times I had to fix spelling errors in that one.

**Blackrose2005:** Hehe its okay E was a toughie for me too, but thanks for your **Evil **suggestion I hope you like that.

**Crazy animal lover: **Okaysers I did **Eggplant**! I feel so accomplished anyway I hope you like it it took a while for the inspiration to come but when it did I was typing like a madwoman on caffeine. Not that I'm not already. Thank you for that suggestion!

**Spunkay Skunk:** Haha yea I even have a pic of that on my deviant account. It's the same as my ff account but anyway I had fun writing **Erection** even now I still can't write it without laughing. Geez I'm such a middleschooler. I thought I got out of that phase anyway I hope you enjoy this.

**Verrin: **Thanks I enjoy writing for you guys and myself because it keeps my mind active and it's fun, but anyway I hope you like this chapter.

**kyouruhi24: **And I love love love love you for reviewing. It makes me feel happy. Lols I hope you enjoy this

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

**E is for**

**Euphimia**

Cries from the babe echoed throughout the small hospital room. Suzaku cooed the little baby, calming her down with his voice. Next to him, Lelouch smiled and stroked the little girl's soft fuzz on the top of her head.

"So what are you going to name her?" he asked.

Suzaku smiled, he had picked this name as soon as he found out it was a girl. "Euphimia."

A pang of guilt and sadness flashed through Lelouch's eyes. "Why that name?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Because it's sounds so gentle and pure, also" Suzaku smirked "I'm hoping that it'll keep her from being a no good perv like her father."

**Ecstasy**

It was considered a hard-class drug. Illegal, dangerous and deadly. However, it was good, damn the world if its high didn't feel good. But like all drugs its got a hell of a crash with it. Lelouch looked down at the panting brunette. Lustful emerald eyes looked up at him as Lelouch stroked his soft red cheeks. Lelouch didn't need some damn pill to make him feel good when he had this fallen angel with him. Besides, even though that pill gives people a good high…

"What are you thinking?" Suzaku asked airly.

Lelouch smirked. "You don't make me crash." Suzaku was his ecstasy and he'll make sure it stays that way.

**Excellent**

Rivalz was walking down the hall with Lelouch when he suddenly said, "Hey Lu did you know that Gino guy is planning to ask Suzaku out?"

The violet-eyed boy froze and looked at Rivalz with a abashed look in his eyes. "One that wouldn't happen and two Suzaku would most defiantly say no."

Rivalz shrugged. "Well you never know Suzaku is pretty nice. He might say yes out of pity and then Gino will take him on a date, get him drunk and ra—" Before Rivalz could finish the sentence Lelouch had ran towards down the hall to find his dear brunette.

"He's on the roof!" Rivalz cried out. He flipped open his cell and made a call.

"Hey Milly its Rivalz….yea it worked…he's heading up there right now…'kay will do Taicho." And he was off to the roof to tape the drama for Milly. In the student council room, Milly put her hands together in a Burnslike fashion. Her plan had worked marvelously and now all she needed was the tape. A devious smirk went up onto her lips.

"Eeeexcellent."

**Eggplant**

"Lelouch you need more eggplants in your diet." Suzaku complained to him one day. Lelouch looked at the young ten year old with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you can't become strong and you'll remain a weakling for the rest of your life!" he wailed. Lelouch covered his ears. Tohdoh, who was currently preparing lunch, chuckled at the two boys.

"So? I don't really care." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku looked very frustrated and tried to come up with an excuse to get him to eat his eggplants. "W-well if you don't I…I'll..."

"You'll what Suzaku?" Lelouch challenged.

"If you don't I won't marry you!" This causes a variety of reaction from Lelouch and Tohdoh. Lelouch had spat out the tea he was drinking and Tohdoh ended up the cutting board as well as the vegetable.

"WHAT?!" Both males cried. Tohdoh looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Lelouch, well he was reeaaallyy red.

"I won't! Right Tohdoh?"

"Wh-wha-…how…oh Genbu what the hell did you do to your son?!" he cried as he slapped his forehead. Taking deep breaths he calmed down and slowly knelt in front of the confused ten-year-old. "Suzaku you can't marry a man." He said seriously.

"But I can dress like a woman and no one will know I'm a man!" was the very strange reply.

"Bu-bu-but Suzaku I'm sure Lelouch would want children." Tohdoh tried to explain.

"I can bear his children."

"Suzaku that's not the po—WHAA! How in the world did you get THAT idea into your head?!"

"Tou-san said that in order to have children the person has to have a hole where the baby can come out and be made. I have a hole so that means I can bear children!" Tohdoh went reeaaally red and Lelouch was covering his nose.

"Alright Suzaku I'll eat the eggplant okay?" Lelouch said covering his nose. Suzaku beamed and sat on the younger boy's lap, much to Tohdoh's dismay and Lelouch's silent enjoyment. He picked up an eggplant with his chopsticks and put it in front of the Brittanian prince's mouth.

"Say 'Ahh' then."

"Wha-What t are you doing?!" Tohdoh cried.

Suzaku gave him an innocent look. "I'm practicing to be a good wife."

It was that damned vegetable that damned eggplant fault that Suzaku is like this. Tohdoh started crying as he saw Lelouch slowly opened him mouth and Suzaku slid in the purple vegetable.

"There now you're my finance and I am yours, right Tohdoh? Tohdoh?" Tohdoh was currently crying in a corner mumbling something around the words of, what the hell did you teach him Genbu? Suzaku just chuckled and fed him another eggplant.

Lelouch licked his lips and placed a kiss on Suzaku's lips. "There our first kiss." He smirked. Suzaku blushed softly and nuzzled into the crook of Lelouch's neck, leaving the eggplants alone and forgotten.

**Earn**

She was a sweet angel something pure and beautiful. Nothing an ugly demon such as he should earn. She didn't belong in this world of war and hatred and she most deffinetly didn't need that horrible title. The White Grim Reaper. It made her sound so evil so inhuman, but she was far cry from both. All she thought about was the happiness of her people. This hideous world didn't earn her, yet God sent her here to this ugly bloody place. Lelouch stroked her soft hair his eyes trailed down her naked body that was gleaming from traces of their last nocturnal activity. Her breathing was still half-hazardous, but she was beautiful. Nothing he would ever earn. Beautiful emerald slowly opened up to look at amethyst ones.

"What's wrong Lulu." She asked in her soft voice, placing a hand on Lelouch's cheek.

"What did I ever do to earn someone like you?" he asked.

Suzaku smiled her beautiful smile. "You loved me."

**Erection**

Currently Suzaku was eavesdropping on Lelouch's biology class. Why? Because they were learning about the wonders of sex and most importantly, erections. Earlier Lelouch had promised Suzaku not to say a word about their realtionship or anything of that matter. Of course with Lelouch he'd probably say 'Oh but you didn't say anything about a hard-on.' It's the same damn thing! Suzaku pressed his ears closer to the door ignoring all the stares from the passing students. He could hear the teacher talk about that topic, rambling on about her sex life and stuff. Suzaku suppressed a shiver. Then he heard the teacher call on students.

'Oh God please don't screw me over now.' He prayed. He listened quietly as the new guy what's his name…Larence answer how he'd get a guy an erection (the yaoi fangirls must be screaming in there).

_Geez what a weird guy_. He thought as Larence listed all the things he'd do: sexy maid outfit, nice frilly underpants, sexy music and a nice pole dance for his Lelouch…WAIT A MINUTE! This guy was hitting on Lulu!

'NO WAY ASSHOLE HE'S MINE!' Suzaku's inner demons raged on pouring out a murderous aura into the room.

Meanwhile inside Lelouch felt a familiar chill in the air. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. But Larence is trying seduce him from his little kitten. Suddenly he was struck by a devious idea.

"My my Larence I'm sure I'd like that a lot. I defiantly wouldn't mind having you over…" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1—

The door flew open with a very very pissed off Suzaku.

"You little two-timing bastard!" he gritted marching over to Lelouch's desk, ignoring the pleas from the teacher and the shocked faces of the students. "I already wear maid uniforms for you, I **only** have sexy frilly underwear and I've stripped danced, pole danced, and all the other fucking dances for you! And you're saying you're going to get erect because of that horny slut right there?!"

Larence was about the say some really nasty things, but Suzaku cut him off. "And don't you dare think that you can give him an erection and shit. **I'm** the one who gives him the erections and he's the one who releases them in me and how many have you done? ZERO! With a big fat Z so you keep your fucking hands off of him and MMMPH MMMMNNNNPH!"

Lelouch had slapped his hand over Suzaku's mouth and apologized to the teacher. "I'm sorry Larence I was going to say as lovely as your offer sounds I already have cute sexy kitten right here." Lelouch said with a triumphant smirk. The girls and some guys groaned in disappointment and Lelouch carried off a steaming Suzaku to the bathroom.

When they reached inside Lelouch slammed Suzaku to the wall of the stall.

"Well that was interesting ne, Suzu-chan?" he started unbuttoning Suzaku's pants while the other hand rolled over his now hard nipples. Moans of pleasure flowed out of Suzaku's pink lips.

"You…aahh…planned it…unahh…didn't you?"

Lelouch smirked at his kitten. He could see the erection through his pants, not that Lelouch was any different. "Possibly, but ultimately it was you who revealed it."

Suzaku sighed. Ironically that was true.

The older boy smirked. "Well at least you were right about one thing." he said as he nipped Suzaku's ear earning a gasp from the other boy. "You're the only one who can give me an erection."

**Emotion **

Emotions were powerful things. They ripped hearts out and clawed them to pieces, that's why Lelouch never faltered to them. He was a proud prince and as one he had to create a solid stone barrier between the little fluffy feelings and his stone cold calculating mind. As an emperor he only did what was good for the Order he didn't have time for little petty naked fat babies flying around him. The Black Knights were powerful because of him and him alone.

Zero was the embodiment of cold. He held no feelings for anyone except that small area for Nunally. But even though he wanted to create a world for her sake, he kept them hidden buried ten feet under. So why? Why could he not keep those feelings for Suzaku away? Those pestering little babies somehow got out and fluttered around him whenever he say that brunette. He couldn't feel anything for Suzaku. Especially Suzaku, who was his sworn enemy and his betrayer for God's sake.

But as he lifted his emerald green eyes to him, Lelouch couldn't help but feel those stupid angels fluttering around him, and he knew he was in deep fucking love.

**Emeralds**

"Hey Lu why didn't you enter the contest?" Milly asked. It seemed almost impossible to phantom that Lelouch turned down a chess tournament. Lelouch only replied with a shrug.

"You could have won an emerald necklace!" she exclaimed. "A really big emerald on the pure white gold chain."

Suzaku looked quizzically at Lelouch as well. "Yeah, why didn't you enter?" he inquired.

Lelouch smirked, "Because I already have my emeralds right here." He said as he brought Suzaku in for a kiss.

**Etiquette**

To win the heart of a Suzaku Kururugi one must follow these etiquettes:

Never kill his precious princess

Don't be a Whineburg especially if you're a blond with blue eyes

Don't be an insensitive pompous jerk

Treat him with love and care

Get approved by his overprotective father figure Tohdoh and live

Do not be a masked terrorist who threatens to take over the world

Don't be a weakling who can't run ten feet without getting exhausted

Deal with a yaoi obsessive cousin Kaguya

Don't point a gun at him

You must be a Lelouch Lampourge to skip all these rules because you already have won his heart and is currently making love to him somewhere.

Sorry suckers, but he's taken already.

**Evil**

Slim fingers ran across a smooth abdomen. His eyes ran across the stark naked body of a emerald-eyed brunette. His hands were cuffed to the bed post rendering him vulnerable to the perverted Brittanian. The amethyst eyed boy ran a tongue along his precious uke's body earning gasps and moans from the said uke.

"Ahh…Lu more…unnn" Suzaku moaned.

Lelouch smirked deviously as he groped the poor boy's ass and caressed his nipples.

"You want more Suzu-chan?" he asked rubbing his leg on the boys weeping member.

"Unnahh yesss."

This caused the amethyst-eyed boy to rub his hard member against his, leading Suzaku to his breaking point. "AH! Lu I'm gunaa come!"

Closer closer….RRRIIINNNGGG.

Lelouch stopped and flipped open his cell. "Yes…uh-huh…fine I'll be there in ten minutes." Lelouch closed it and kissed Suzaku's already bruised lips while slipping a tight ring on Suzaku's member.

"Lu?!" Nooo he was sooo close.

Lelouch gave him his mischievous smile. "Sorry Love, but I have a meeting to go to and I really wouldn't want you to come without me."

Suzaku groaned in disappointment. He supposed that the cuffs weren't going off either. Suddenly, he felt a warm hot feeling surge through his system and into his lower region…oh he didn't. "LU…ah…you didn't."

Lelouch was already dressed and cleaned up wearing the smuggest smirk Suzaku had ever seen. "Well I gave you a little something to keep you 'vigorous'." And with that he shut the door leaving a very aroused and Viagra induced Suzaku behind. Suzaku groaned

Damn his boyfriend is so evil.

* * *

**AN: **Well that's a wrap folks. I hope you liked it and continue to read this and my other stories like my new one **Cinderella.** Hmm what else oh yea anything for 'F'?

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	6. F is For

**AN: **Alright I got it done I hope you like it. Oh and I'm sorry if I didn't use all your suggestions there, but I tried to get one from each of you. So I hope you like this. Oh and to all you girls please don't take offense I'm a proud female as well, but I just thought I'd poke some fun at us and you males who are reading my story don't think that it makes us female any less superior that you it was just for the sake of the story. Btw are there males reading this because I would really like to know I think its pretty awesome if there are. So you males who are reading this go you! You gals too. All you reviewers make my day! Uhh G is next right? Or is it I?...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing if I did you might be seeing this on TV.

**Blackrose2005: **You're almost always the first one to review and that is so cool of you. Thanks. I hope you like **Fuck** and I changed 'found' to 'find' so **Finders Keepers **also is thanks to you.

**Spunkay Skunk: **Haha no problem on the grammer pointers I do not have an edit-mode unfortunately. I hope you like **Frolic **and **February 14 **was first inspired by flowers so thanks.

**-angels cry018-:**. Its okay if you give a lot of words I will try to put them up but sometimes I am such a lame ass that I can't. So sorry, but I hope you like **Fear, Females, **and **Forgiveness**

**Crazy animal lover: **Haha you're welcome I enjoy writing these things for you besides writing abstract things is fun. Hehe I hope you like **Fake**

**RiseofaRebellion: **Wahh! I'm so sorry if it was late I had it in my notebook, but I was just so lazy. Man I'm so lame anyway I hope **Fudge **is to your liking and thanks for your reviews.

**verrin: **Thank you for the good luck. I really need it, and I'm sorry for making your stomach hurt. Well I suppose it is a good think maybe…Anywhos I hope you like **Forbidden** and **Furry**

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**F is for**_

**Finders Keepers**

Suzaku was usually used to Gino's strange behaviors such as his constant need to be near the poor brunette. However, they have become more direct and almost sensual. Frankly it scared him. Currently, he was on the roof next to Lelouch, eating peacefully before Gino stepped into the picture.

The said blond waltzed on over next to Suzaku, slung an arm around the brunette and pecked him on the cheeks. "Hey babe why don't you and I go out so we can get a taste of some really delicious food."

"Uhh Gino I…"

"Oh don't worry it'll just be the two of us all alone."

A dark aura seemed to fill the area as Suzaku tried to explain to Gino the situation.

"No Gino that's not what I'm…." He hesitantly looks at a certain black haired boy; unfortunately, Gino caught the look and smiled.

"Oh don't worry Suzu-chan your friend over their can come and learn how it's done." Gino suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Uhhh Gino that's..."

Lelouch tore him away from Gino and brought his lips down on his brunette. He lovingly grasped Suzaku's ass and smirked. He made an L with his thumb and index finger.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."

**Furry**

A yelp was heard throughout the school. Arthur had once again bitten poor Suzaku who was nursing the bite. Lelouch stood next to the whimpering brunette giving Arthur the most evilest glare he could muster.

"Suzaku why do you keep that damned cat if he just keeps biting you?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku had a cute thoughtful look on his face before he smiled up at Lelouch. "Because he's so cute and furry."

**Fudge**

Lelouch stared at the bottles in front of him, contemplating, thinking.

"Lelouch would you hurry up already?" Suzaku whined.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Suzaku you can't rush me on this. It is a very delicate process that must be done with careful consideration."

"Lu, it's a bottle of fudge."

"Which is exactly why it needs to be perfect."

Suzaku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why does he even bother? Lelouch went back at scrutinizing the bottles smiling to himself.

_These need to be perfect for bed._

**Fake **

Green eyes looked at amethyst ones.

"A fake Gucci bag?"

"I was broke."

Suzaku shook her head and pecked him on the cheek. She didn't need anything expensive and this dingus knew that.

-0-

"Fake flowers?"

"The real ones were too expensive."

The brunette laughed. She still loved her cheapskate.

-0-

Suzaku looked down at Lelouch as he opened the box. There lay an Italian gold ring with 25 carat diamond heart with smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"How come it's not fake?" she smiled.

Lelouch smirked. "Because my love for you isn't. Now just say yes damn it. My knees are killing me."

**Frolic**

"No, no no Lelouch." Milly exclaimed. The black-haired prince sighed. Why in the world is he in this freakin' play anyway? He looked back at Milly. Oh yeah the she-demon made him.

"Milly I don't understand how you can frolic the wrong way."

"Well you can! It has to be perfect! Filled with love and romance and mushy hearts all over! Don't you do that with Suzaku." Milly turned to the brunette.

Suzaku wrung the dress in his hands. "Well…uhh you see…"

Lelouch stepped in. "We only know how to frolic in bed."

**Fear**

Suzaku shut his ears tightly as the thunder boomed and rolled in the dark sky. Cautiously looking out the window he saw a flash and braced himself for the coming boom.

"Wow imagine that, the Knight of Zero is afraid of thunder storms."

Suzaku jumped when he heard Lelouch's voice. He saw him with his usual smirk leaning on the doorway. "Shut up Lu!" he pouted clutching his pillow tightly. The emperor's amusement just grew even more. He strode to the edge of the bed and held out his arms.

"Come here Suzaku."

The brunette only glared at him. "No, you're going to do something perverted."

"That's why I said 'come here'"

Suzaku face palmed, but the thunder came in and he jumped into the perverts arms. "See I'll protect you from your worst fears."

Suzaku pouted into his shirt. "No you can't idiot." He mumbled. Lelouch laughed and laid him on the bed. As the bed creaked and moaned Suzaku cried, not from the pain, but from his deepest fear:

That Lelouch would soon leave him.

**Females**

Females were so difficult to understand. You give them a compliment and they make it an insult. And he didn't even want to go to the time of the month and PMSing part of it. Not to mention the fact that they always complain about their boyfriends not being romantic and give them gifts, but when they do they always say that it's not romantic enough. What do guys look like ATM's?! That's why he's so proud to be gay and in love with Suzaku.

Come to think of it…he just described Suzaku.

**Fuck**

"Fuck you Lulu!" Suzaku shouted.

Lelouch looked a little shocked at his boyfriend's outburst, but then he snuggled closer to him. "But Suzu-chan, I would rather fuck _you._"

**February 14**

"_I want to have lots of flowers planted when I'm gone." The brunette smiled at him weakly. _

Lelouch stood in front of his grave holding a bouquet of flowers at hand. It was a beautiful grave filled with flowers of every color.

"_Why so glum, its Valentine's Day?" and he held out a box of chocolate for the prince._

February 14, a day of love and happiness for almost everyone else in this fucking world. Lelouch knelt down and traced the soft letters.

"_He won't live for much longer."_

He had third stage leukemia; it was too late for him they had said.

"_You have to do something!"_

"_I'm sorry we can't it's too late for him._

Tears started to flow from his eyes. Suzaku had looked beautiful, even on his death bed.

"_Why are you so sad Lu?" pale weak hands graced his cheek. He held it tight in his hands._

"_You're life could have been prolonged, it might have been saved, so why…why didn't you take the fucking treatment?" _

_Suzaku smiled his usual smile. "Because you would have been suffering even more."_

The flowers gently swayed as the wind blew softly. Flowers. They were his favorite. Especially the white lilies.

"_You're gunna be okay Suzaku…You're gunna get better, I promise." Tears dampened Suzaku's cold pale hands. _

_The brunette only smiled weakly. "You're a bad liar Lu."_

It was a day of love and happiness when he was stolen away from the earth and returned to the heavens.

"_Someone please help! He's dying!" Lelouch frantically called out to the nurses who hurried for the doctors. He desperately grasped Suzaku's cold hands. The brunette tried to say something._

"_Shh…save your strength, they're coming they're gunna make it all better…so stay here for a little while longer."_

"_I love you…" Suzaku whispered weakly._

_Lelouch cried as he watched his love slip away. "I love you too, so just hang in there okay? We're going to have a nice dinner after this remember? Like every Valentine's day okay?"_

"_Yeah that'll be nice…"_

"_It will be. So stay here." _

_Suzaku smiled at him as the doctors quickly rushed in. "I'm sorry Lu." _

_Then there was only the dreaded long note that resounded through the room._

Lelouch stroked the words on the tombstone.

_Here lies Suzaku Kururugi, beloved friend and lover_

_July 10 1990-Febuary 14 2010_

**Forgiveness**

There he was standing there with his arms wide open at him. Suzaku could barely keep his tears in. There he was, Lelouch in flesh and blood. He didn't know how and he didn't really care. All he knew was that stupid bastard was standing there before him with his arms outstretched.

"You came back." Suzaku choked. "Why?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I dunno I mean you did betray me, sold me to my father and erased every single memory I had about the geass, Zero, and Nunally, then you tried to kill me on more than one occasion, not to mention you betrayed me a second time and turned me into Schniziel. And to top it off you stabbed me in the heart." Lelouch thought for a moment and smirked. "But even after all that I forgive you. Now come here, my arms are getting tired."

Suzaku laughed softly. "Why should I?"

"Eh?"

"You mentally tortured me, tried to kill me on more than one occasion, you raped me god knows how many times, you killed Euphie, and you left me to suffer while you are hiding and making me think I killed you." Tears ran down his face as he smiled up at Lelouch and he ran into his warm arms. "But still I forgive you. You bastard."

**Fly**

Kallen had walked into the student council room to get some papers for Milly; however, no one had ever told her that she'd be seeing Lelouch slap and grope Suzaku's butt when she got in.

"W-What are you doing?!" she screeched. Suzaku had blushed a million shades of red when he saw Kallen standing there shell-shocked, whereas Lelouch looked very amused.

He slung an arm around Suzaku's shoulder and gave her his perverted/sly smirk. "There was a fly on his ass."

**Future**

_They were laughing in the lily field as Suzaku tackled Lelouch down. Lelouch looked up at his beloved koi, her green eyes glowing in the sunlight. Suzaku nuzzled her head into Lelouch's neck._

"_We'll our future be like this Lu?" Lelouch smiled and nodded._

"_Yea it will." Suzaku lifted a pinky up to Lelouch's face._

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Yea. Pinky promise." And he entwined his finger with hers._

The church was dead silent as the two looked at each other. Tears threatened to fall from Suzaku's eyes, but she put up her brave face. Lelouch's amethyst eyes seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I accept this geass." Suzaku whispered as she took the helmet into her trembling hands. Long fingers grasped her arms and tried pulled her into a strong embrace…SLAP. Lelouch staggered back at the force of the backhand holding the red stinging cheek. Anger radiated from his amethyst eyes.

"Why did you…" he stopped as tears rained down from his emerald skies. She had thrown the mask to the floor with her hands now clutching her breaking heart.

"You promised." She whispered. Lelouch slowly brought his arms around her and pulled her into him, this time she didn't stop him.

"I know." He could feel her tears seep into his cloths, but he didn't care too much. "I'm sorry."

**Forever**

Lelouch grasped the cold hands that lay on the bed. He looked up to see glazed emerald eyes. The effects of the refrain.

'_They injected him with too much refrain. I'm afraid he'll probably be like this for the rest of his life.'_

Suzaku had endured it for him, those long hours of torture, the harsh effects of the refrain. Lelouch nearly cried as he gently stroked Suzaku's pale cheeks. There was no response. Slowly he sat on the bed placing Suzaku on his lap and held him in his arms.

"Did it hurt Suzaku?" he stroked the unresponsive brunette. Brain dead the doctors said. Lelouch hoped though, that he would get better. Guilt plagued his every thought every time he went into the room and saw his beloved so still, with glazed eyes. He subconsciously held him tighter.

"I won't leave you anymore, I'll be here so…so just wait okay? I'll get back at them. I'll make the Japan you dreamed of." For Suzaku, he'd destroy Britannia. Soft knocks entered his ear and he beckoned the person in. Kallen entered with a remorseful look on her face.

"Lelouch, he's not coming back." She said quietly.

Amethyst eyes snapped angrily at her.

"He will come back Kallen, just you watch." He turned and stroked Suzaku's cheek whispering, "Right, your just tired? You'll be back on your feet soon."

"Lelouch be reasonable, just kill him off now and end it…" A chess piece smashed against the wall and cut her off.

"Don't. Don't ever say that. He's like this because of me, and I'll…I'll find a way to save him. He'll come back and then we can be together again, forever and ever and I'll make sure that he's safe and I'll love him the way he deserves. So don't you dare say that." He turned away from her burying his head in Suzaku's soft hair. Kallen sighed and left him.

Lelouch stroked Suzaku's soft hair and murmured. "I'm gunna get you back so just wait okay? And even if you don't." Lelouch choked up. "I'll still stay with you, forever."

**Forbidden**

"You idiot, do you really think I loved you?" Hurt flashed through those emerald eyes as the owner backed away. It was as if Lelouch backhanded him.

"What…?"

Lelouch pulled Suzaku's face up to him before he could finish. Scared green met with a void cold amethyst.

"I only needed you to find out the battle plans and strategies." He laughed coldly, but his heart was hurting. "You were just a toy, a good informant, and a nice fuck in bed."

Suzaku's eyes welled up with tears.

_Stop this you fool, look what you're doing to him!_

_**I can't**_

"I hate you, and your stupid whiny voice." _**No I could never get tired of it.**_

"You were so fucking clingy and lovey-dovey it almost made me want to vomit." _**I loved the way you would embrace me and those silly little notes were so cliché, but I kept every one of them.**_

"You were only good for a nice fuck and some information." _**No you were more than that, so much more.**_

"I hate everything about you." _**I love you so much, every single piece of yo**__u. _Lelouch put on a cold arrogant face and walked away, leaving Suzaku crying on the sunny roof amidst the singing birds and the clear blue sky. He pressed his back on the door listened to the heart breaking sobs from his beloved.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." How he loved him so much, wanting to hold him, wanting to kiss him, to tell him that everything's alright, that he had been joking so that they can fight and then laugh about it together, but he couldn't.

Because it was forbidden.

* * *

**AN: **SOB SOB SOB! What have I done WAHHHH! Okay I'm better now –sniff- umm review or kill me for the endings. I dunno. Well review please and thank you. –continues to cry-

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	7. G is For

**AN: **Hey guys here's 'G' I hope you like it and thank-you for all those who reviewed! Umm H anyone? Please and thank-you .-^-^-

**Blackrose2005:** MUAHAHA feel the evilness. Not really it breaks my heart when I have to do that, but thanks for thinking its still nice. I dunno how I mix them together. It's like soup you just dump some stuff in there and hope it'll turn out okay. Hope you like **Groan, Glomp, Gold, **and **Glitters**

**Spunkay Skunk: **So true so true. Schneizel is a pain in the ass. But I also got a review that said Suzaku was born in 1991 or something. Oh well. Anyways I hope you like **Gold **and **Goldilocks and the Three Guys.** It was suppose to be game, but I switched up the title.

**verrin: **Thank-you its hard to reply to those anonymous ones so I just say them here. It saves a lot of work but really though your reviews are very uplifting to me. Haha love cats too, but my mom hates them so no kitty for me. Well anyway I hope you like **Genius**

**Crazy animal lover: **Well if it makes it any better I always smile whenever I see your reviews haha. I love seeing them there so funny and it really brightens my mood. So thanks uhh let me see oh yes I hope you like **Gentle **and **Geas **

**-angels cry018-: **MUAHAHA it is my plan for world domination! Okayy that was weird, but seriously though I'm really glad you like it so much. Your reviews mean a lot to me. I hope you like **Goodnight Goodbye **and **Grope**

**mika:** Hey you're a new reviewer! Well I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review. Haha I kind of feel sorry for Gino the poor fool he has no idea what he's up against. Anyway is Suzaku's really birthday on good old Wikipedia or what?

**Forlorn Maiden: **Well I wouldn't say smart or original just plain random and crazy due to my overdose of caffine. But anyway thank you and hey you're also new too. I'm glad its reaching to more new people though and yes lulusuza rules.

**kiruka:** Alright another new reviewer! (PS I love you old ones just as much) but anyway thank you for the review I'm glad you have taken a liking to it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**G is for**_

**Glomp**

Suzaku was caught by surprise as Gino glomped him. He sighed and pulled him off while Lelouch laughed.

As he went to the student council room an overexcited Milly glomped Suzaku with all the sqeezing force she could muster. Again Lelouch laughed.

After the harsh battle with Suzaku and Zero facing each other Cecile came in and glomped him telling him how relieved she was. Zero failed at trying to hide his laugher.

Suzaku groaned as Lelouch grasped his weeping member. The blackette smirked at his koi. He glomped him squeezing the member tighter.

Suzaku gasped. "Why do people love to glomp me?"

Lelouch chuckled and whispered, "Because you're just so glompable." He licked Suzaku's ear. "But I'm the only who's allowed to glomp you like this.

**Glitter**

"Hey Suzaku who do you think is cooler Edward Cullen or Lelouch?" Milly asked. Lelouch glared at her.

Suzaku tapped his chin. "Well I'll still love Lulu more," Lelouch puffed up his chest proudly. "But I think Edward is a lot cooler."

Lelouch spluttered. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Stars seemed to come out of his eyes as Suzaku explained ecstatically. "Because he GLITTERS!"

**Girlfriend**

Girls surrounded Lelouch at the party gushing and flirting with him every which way. Suzaku gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath. Lelouch wanted to keep their relationship hush hush, but Suzaku couldn't stand the way those girls flirted with his boyfriend like that. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he laughed deviously.

-0-

Lelouch was once again invited to a party he so hated, but for politeness sake he did. But only for an hour or two at least. Lelouch sighed and wished that he hadn't told Suzaku to keep their relationship hush-hush. Then awed whispers came and Lelouch turned to see the crowd part revealing a green-eyed brunette with high-heel boots a short skirt and a halter tank-top. Lelouch's eyes widened at Suzaku's new look. The brunette tossed 'her' longer hair and strutted up to Lelouch placing both hands on his chest and smirking at the others.

"Who the hell are you his fucking girlfriend of the week?" one of the steaming girls asked.

Suzaku smirked and wrapped 'her' arms around Lelouch. "No I'm the girlfriend he fucks every week."

**Groan**

"SSSUUUUZAAAKKUUU~!" Gino glomped the poor brunette Suzaku groaned and Lelouch chuckled. That was his oh-man groan.

-0-

"Sorry there's no more chocolate." The brunette released a groan. Lelouch smiled behind his hand. That was his disappointed groan.

-0-

"LIFT HIGHER YOU TWO!" Milly cried out. Suzaku groaned and Lelouch smiled through the fatigue. That was his tired groan.

-0-

"Okay class there's a big test so study hard." Suzaku groaned and Lelouch grinned. That was his exasperated groan.

-0-

Long slender fingers rubbed the squirming brunette's hard nipples. He let out a groan as he felt Lelouch enter a slick digit in. Lelouch smirked, pleased with his work, it was his favorite groan. This was Suzaku's aroused sex groan that only he could hear.

**Girls' Plotting, Guys' Hiding**

"Okay their soo going to do it in the car just you wait." Milly said excitedly. C.C, Kallen and Shirley nodded eagerly. It was perfect more perfect than the boy's bathroom, changing room, underwear shop, and adult store. They had left the two inside the car with a bottle of lube if this doesn't work they didn't know what will.

Two bodies were intertwined with each other, kissing, pulling and biting to get a taste of the other's skin. The brunette was the first to pull away.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Suzaku breathed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Girls, let them think they know it all. Oh look some used up lube."

Suzaku looked at him indignantly. "But Lu we did it four times already my ass is getting really sore." The poor brunette whined.

Lelouch chuckled and slipped a cold hand under his shirt. "Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

Suzaku was too aroused to answer.

By the time the girls got back they had cleaned their mess, destroyed all evidence, and were sitting quietly next to each other. The girls cursed their luck.

Lelouch noticed and smirked victoriously at them. "Find what you need?"

Kallen glared. "No, had a good time?"

Lelouch's smirk broadened. "Oh most definitely."

**God**

For Lelouch there was no God; God was just an image an imaginary figure created by weak helpless men. He had no faith in a prayer, no trust in something intangible. It was completely ludicrous of people to trust in that being. Someone who can't answer prayers, someone who can't help his beloved's dying people.

"Ne Lelouch, do you think He's watching us?" Suzaku asked looking at a figure of Christ.

Lelouch scoffed. "He's nothing but a figment of the imagination that weak men created."

Suzaku gave a soft smile. "I believe He's up there watching us, helping us get through this." A bitter laugh chorused through the church.

"Then why has He not helped your people?" His fist clenched. Why did Suzaku have to suffer? Why hasn't He helped? A soft gently hand touched his clenched fists.

He turned to look at Suzaku, who had a gentle smile on. "He has Lelouch." Suzaku answered. "In the form of those good people helping us Japanese, in the form of hopes and prayers, and…" Suzaku kissed him softy, "In the form of Zero and the Black Knights."

**Gold**

Lloyd dumped a pile of gifts and gold in front of Suzaku, his lilac eyes twinkling with amusement. "Hoho Suzaku you seem to have plenty of admirers. Look at the size of this." He held up a gold chain; behind the mask

Suzaku scowled bitterly. "You can have them Lloyd."

The scientist looked at him knowingly. "Would you rather have something else or perhaps." The damned smirk grew on his face. "_Someone_ else?"

"Shut up Lloyd."

The scientist laughed. Behind the cold void mask Suzaku let out a tear.

"I would trade all those riches just to have Lelouch again."

**Geass**

The cold rain pounded his face. Was he crying or was the rain crying for him? Below him was a grave, a grave or a fallen king who died for the good of the people. In the harsh rain he stands in front of it, wishing he could let his beloved hold him tightly, whispering sweet words of love. The rains hid the soft thuds of the boots as a green haired woman came up behind him.

"Are you still mourning him?"

Suzaku was silent and she sighed holding up the umbrella to shield him from the rain.

Suddenly, Suzaku asked, "C.C you once said that the geas can grant the wishes of man right?"

She nodded her head knowingly.

"Then can it be used to grant my wish?"

C.C looked down at him with pity. She looked at the grave and sighed sadly.

_You left too soon._

"The geas cannot grant all wishes." Was her answer.

"Even with its God-like power?"

C.C looked up at the sky. "Not even God can grant this wish of yours." The thunder and rain beat them harder, but they stood there in silence because that was all they could do. Because not even the all powerful God can bring back what is already gone.

**Grope**

Kallen and Suzaku were walking down the hall to the student council room when Lelouch passed by.

He smiled at them. "Hey Kallen….Suzaku."

The brunette blushed as Lelouch went passed him. Kallen started at them shell-shocked.

When the prince was out of sight she turned to Suzaku, "Did he just…?"

"NO!"

-0-

The two Japanese were standing next to one another discussing new project when Lelouch came up. He flung a smirk at Suzaku and his hands reached a very provocative place. Kallen stood there with her mouth open.

"Did he….?"

Suzaku blushed. "NO!"

-0-

Zero and Suzaku's faces were inches away from each other. Suzaku could feel the smirk on Lelouch's lips behind that damned mask. Lelouch took the liberty of closing the gap and grabbed Suzaku's ass, causing the brunette to squeak and turn a very bright red. Kallen was in shock.

"Did you just grab his ass in the middle of the battlefield!" she exclaimed.

Lelouch smirked behind the mask and Suzaku was chili hot red.

"No."

Suzaku heaved a sigh.

"I _groped_ his cute little ass in the middle of the battlefield."

**Genius**

Lelouch thought of the plan in his head it was genius absolutely fool-proof. His goal? Ask Suzaku on a date. He went out and headed for school very confident of his plan.

"Hey Suzaku I have this cake here do you want some?" Lelouch asked.

His green eyed angel smiled, "Sure."

Score! Suzaku would find the note! Suzaku took the small cake and ate it from the back where the note was…damn it!

"That was really good Lu."

Lelouch's eye was twitching. "Yeah I'm sure it was." Plan B.

Lelouch decided to go with the usual put it in the locker trick. He had come early to place it in there…

-0-

"Hey Lulu!" Suzaku greeted cheerily.

Lelouch banged his head on the locker. "Why are you here so early?"

Suzaku shrugged, "Just 'cuz. Why?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. Plan C.

-0-

Okay if this doesn't work he didn't know what will. He caught the brunette on his way to his next period.

"Suzaku, will you go out with me?" There blunt straight and definitely genius.

Suzaku smiled instantaneously. "Sure!"

Lelouch was about to leap for joy when Suzaku took him outside and asked, "Now what?" Lelouch facepalmed.

-0-

That night he was mourning to C.C about it.

"Damn it all C.C how hard is it to ask him out on a date?!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently it's pretty hard, so any other genius ideas?"

He huffed. "Of course I am the supreme genius after all."

C.C hmmed and went downstairs. "I'm getting a drink."

Lelouch waved her off and continued scheming. With a smirk she picked up the phone and dialed Suzaku's number.

"Is he still thinking up those brilliant schemes of his?" an amused voice asked.

"Yup. I'll tell you later, but that was a nice move there."

Suzaku chuckled. "Yeah, well, think we should tell him soon?"

"Nah let him think he's a genius."

**Gentle**

"Lu pull it out gently." Suzaku sniffed. Lelouch smiled taking the twizzers and pulling out the splinter as gently as possible.

-0-

"Be gentle please Lu." Lelouch laughed Suzaku had fallen off a tree and Lelouch was carefully picking him up and taking him to his dorm.

-0-

Milly looked at Lelouch with awe.

"He's really gentle huh Suzaku?" the brunette smiled.

"Sometimes."

-0-

Lelouch smirked at the panting Suzaku.

He whispered sensuously. "Would you like it gently?"

Suzaku smirked. "No, I want it rough and hard.

**Gentleman's Rule**

"Promise me Lu that you won't touch me the wrong way. I'm posing as a respectable elegant lady so keep the hormones to yourself." Suzaku pleaded. Lelouch smiled coyly.

"Yes my Lady."

All throughout the night Lelouch was the perfect gentleman. Bowing, dancing, escorting Suzaku, fetching the drinks, and most importantly, keeping the hormones to himself. After the party as Suzaku was changing out of his stupid outfit he asked,

"Why didn't you do anything perverted?"

"Did you want me to do something perverted?"

Suzaku blushed, "No its just that…you were such a gentleman and I hadn't really expected that."

Lelouch smirked and wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "It's a gentleman's rule to be courteous and polite to his Lady." He kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Then why don't you always do that to me?" Suzaku pouted cutely.

"Because you are a man."

"So?"

Lelouch chuckled. "That means I can do whatever I want with my adorable uke."

**Goldilocks and the Three Boys**

Lelouch scowled as Milly had once again dragged him into her pit of hell. He was currently next to Gino who was next to Schniziel all three were dressed up as bears.

"Milly tell me again why I have to pose as a fat brown mammalian omnivore?"

Milly laughed. "So Goldilocks here can have a small practice run." It was at that moment that Milly revealed her true plan. Goldilocks was a blushing Suzaku in a red square cut dress with fishnet stockings and little red shoes. Lelouch could see the lust in the other guys' eyes. Suzaku finger the lace of the dress before stuttering.

"Milly I don't think this is really necessary." Suzaku said as he shifted around in his dress.

"Sure it is. Now do your thing." Milly shoved her over to the horny boys. Suzaku thought for some good lines before a coy smile broke out. He went over to Schneizel and hugged him tightly before giving a pout.

"This one's too hard and cold." Then he moved on to Gino before the excited blond male glomped the poor brunette. Suzaku shoved him off and shook his head.

"This one's too jumpy and happy." He smiled when he got over to Lelouch. Suzaku wrapped his tanned arms around Lelouch and nuzzled his head on the crook of his neck.

"And this one is just right."

**Goodnight, Goodbye**

Suzaku peered out into the darkness. It was a new moon that night so the familiar silver gleam was lost from the night. He was in the church and tomorrow at noon he would bring an end to the reign of the 99th emperor of Britannia. A door creaked open announcing the arrival of Lelouch. Suzaku tried to glare at him with malice.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and slowly embraced the quivering knight. Suzaku felt warm, safe and loved in those arms. His anger melted away instantaneously.

"I wanted to make sure my murderer isn't going to chicken out at the last minute." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku scoffed, but only a sob came out. "Idiot, why would I back down from a chance to stab you?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Then you better rest so you can easily stab me."

Suzaku nodded. Lelouch lifted his face up to him, and peered into the shimmering emerald orbs. Lelouch smiled sadly, "Goodnight then Love." And he kissed the tear away.

Morning came far too soon. As Lelouch entered the streets high on his throne and donned in his white robes and elegant hat, Suzaku swarmed in, easily dodging the bullets aimed at him. He leapt to the throne and readied the sword. Lelouch smiled and gladly took the blade. Suzaku cried hot tears as he saw Lelouch's hand on his mask. He sobbed silently.

"Goodbye Lu." And he let him fall.

* * *

**AN: **Wow that was weird okay…uhh review and congrats you guys the most review I have gotten for one chapter! I love all you readers and reviewers new and old so rock on dudes!

Without wax,

Mikanchan94


	8. H is For

**AN:** I'M SOOO SORRRY! I know it's so late and stuff so to make it up I made it longer just for you peeps so I hope you like it and thank you for being so patient. God you wouldn't believe how evil my English teacher is. Uhh I think 'I' is next so yea suggestions please and thank you.

**Blackrose2005: **Haha I'm glad you liked Glitters. I use Edward's corny glitter scene to make fun of Twilight but anyway thanks for the glomp. :D I hope you like **Hard, Highlighter, **and **Horny**

**Aki1: **Wow that's one long review! I'm impressed I love your sophistication in it. It was just so refined, but anyway I don't mind essay-length reviews. I hope you like **Hierophant.**

**RiseofaRebellion: **Haha it's all good. I'm also late in updating so we're even and feel free to suggest anytime you want. I hope you like **Hot **and **Hater.**

**-angels cry018-: **It's okay I'm sorry I updated late. Umm let me see I changed hate to **Hater **but I **Heart **stayed the same and so did **Hopless Romantic.** Enjoy.

**Tofu Cuddleumps: **Thanks for liking this. I'm glad I reached out to new people. **Hysricine **was a toughie but it was fun to think of something. I hope you like **Heartless **and **Hula **too**.**

**verrin: **Hi to you too. **Genius** was fun to write I was laughing the whole time. Umm the soon part didn't happen that soon so sorry but I hope you like **Home**

**Crazy animal lover:** Haha yea I loved it too. It was fun to make and no problem about that comment. I just wanted to express my thanks. I hope you like **Harp Heights **and **Hot.**

**Mika:** I read that too on Neo Diji's profile. Anyway it's okay about the years I just wanted to make Suzu die at age 20 on 2010, but I'm glad you liked them. I love torturing Gino it's so fun.

**Spunky Skunk:** You got that right I just wanted to get February 14 2010 because it was that day and such anyway in **Girls Plotting **the girls want Lulu and Suzu together, so they put them in the car together, but Suzu and Lulu are already a couple and the girls are unaware of that. I hope that's a little clearer to you. Sorry if I confuzzled you. I hope you enjoy **Hallway.**

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

_**H is for**_

**Heart**

"Suzaku does it not bother you that Lelouch never says 'I love you' to you?" Milly asked.

Suzaku shrugged, not really caring much. "Not really, should it?"

Milly nodded fervently. "Damn straight it should. Any woman would want their lovers to say 'I love you' once in a while."

Again the brunette only shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm not really what you would call a woman, besides I love him just the way he is. Right Lulu?" The subject of interest entered with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

Milly rolled her eyes. "You never say 'I love you' to poor Suzu."

Lelouch looked at her confused. "I always express my love to him." Lelouch said as a matter-of-factly.

Milly let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up. "I give up." and she left the room leaving Suzaku and Lelouch snickering after her.

Lelouch sat next to Suzaku and nuzzled into his neck. "I heart you Suzaku."

Suzaku laughed. "I heart you too Lelouch." Suzaku was content with it; it was their special way of saying I love you.

**Hopeless Romantic**

"Okay here we are…" Lelouch announced. Suzaku made a face.

"Panda Express?"

"Those fancy restaurants are overpriced." Suzaku sighed, how romantic.

-0-

"Oh look Lu a Love Tunnel!" Suzaku exclaimed ecstatically.

"Oh look Suzaku a bench to make out on!" Suzaku sighed and let himself be led there.

-0-

"So will you marry me?" Lelouch smirked holding out an engagement ring. Suzaku smiled.

"Who else, but you would propose to me at Macdonald's over French fries?"

"And you else but you would accept?" Suzaku laughed.

"Yea I'll marry you, my hopeless romantic."

**Hurt**

Sunshine bathed the solitary figure with a comforting light. The grave was filled with motley of flowers, beautifying it more than ever. Suzaku's hat and sunglasses shielded him from the world. it was a daily ritual for him to come and stare at the grave. The black tombstone seemed fitting from that bastard. Suzaku laughed and slowly took off the sunglasses. Emerald eyes free to let out their tears.

"Who are you mourning?"

Suzaku quickly spun around to face a man donned in a black shirt, jeans, and dark sunglasses, covering his face. "Why does it matter to you?" he retorted, wiping the tears. The man smiled and gently dabbed Suzaku's eyes with a handkerchief.

"Someone as lovely as you shouldn't be crying over someone who can't come back." His baritone voice pierced Suzaku's heart. A heart yearning to see his beloved.

Suzaku smiled bitterly. "He was the only one who said that."

The man quirked and eyebrow. "Who?"

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lampourge." What a name, what a memory. That forbidden taboo was broken by this one. The man looked toward the grave and back at the Japanese man.

"Not Lelouch vi Brittania?"

Suzaku shook his head. "No I never loved Lelouch vi Britannia, only the man who pretended to be him."

A pained look came to the man's face. "You're only hurting yourself."

Suzaku smiled again. "Hurt and love go hand-in-hand."

The familiar stranger suddenly embraced him. Stroking his hair, whispering gently, "I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused."

**Horny**

"It's such a shame that Suzu-chan isn't with us." Kaguya sighed.

Tohdoh nodded agreeably. "It is a bit of a loss, imagine the battle tactics you could have used eh Zero?"

Lelouch nodded absentmindedly and went on autopilot. "Yeah it's a shame he's not here, then I could corner him in a bathroom and ravish him silly while sucking his sweet mild dry from his har—" He finally noticed his ramblings and Tohdoh's murderous glare. "Uh I mean uh—oh shit."

C.C laughed from her corner. "We know how horny you are for Suzaku, but keep try to keep it to yourself eh Zero?" Lelouch shot a glare at the witch when Tohdoh interrupted.

"So care to explain to my little friend?" He unsheathed his long sword and pointed it to Lelouch's neck. The condemned man gulped.

'_Oh man I'm am in deep fucking shit.'_

**Hot**

"Uh Lu I'm so hot." Suzaku groaned, spreading himself on the bed. Lelouch nodded, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Yea I know."

"Uhn make it go away~"

Lelouch perked up excitedly. "Whatever you say." Lelouch pinned the brunette on the bed and started kissing soft neck heady hands wandered under the shirt reaching for—

"Uhn Lu what are you doing?" Suzaku asked breathily. Not that he minded but…

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "I'm helping you get rid of the heat."

Suzaku sweatdropped. "Lu, I don't think we're on same page here."

**Hug**

"What about a lollipop?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch shook his head and Suzaku pondered again.

"A cat?"

Lelouch made a face. "No."

"A new mask?"

"Already have a cool one."

"A new house?"

"Tempting but no."

Suzaku huffed, he had no idea what his prince wanted; suddenly, an idea struck him. "Then what about a hug?"

Lelouch opened up his arms. "Sure."

Suzaku smiled and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Lelouch's hand… "I said hug not grope."

"Same difference."

**He, Him, His.**

Lelouch groaned again as the rowdy guys started their drunken cheers. Slapping each other, and himself, on the back and spilling the beer all over them. Rivalz slapped Lelouch and he grimaced.

"So Lu how 'bout you tell us 'bout yur sex mate?" His words slurred together. Lelouch wrinkled his nose, geez they were all drunken bastards. The other guys started hollering and whistling at him. Lelouch sighed, until an idea struck him. His lip turned upward into a devious smirk.

"A sex beast." He answered. They all laughed.

"She a hottie dude?" One guy asked.

Lelouch smirked. "Oh yea, curly red-brown hair, nice curves, a plush ass,"

"Damn she's fine."

Lelouch smiled. "Well, probably the most stunning thing about him is his eyes. Lust filled emerald eyes looking up at you are so damn hot."

"Fuck man you gotta hottie there!"

Lelouch laughed. "Yeah well I gotta go he's waiting for me." They laughed and whistled at him.

It wasn't until he left that one of the not-as-intoxicated guys called. "Wait did he just say 'he'?"

**Hallway**

Lelouch sighed contently, finally an empty hallway.

Beside him, Suzaku laughed. "You really have a problem with crowds."

Lelouch huffed indignantly. "I do not. I just hate hallways." He looked around yes an empty hallway with no one around to catch them doing…A smirk formed on his lips.

"But~ I think you can help me un-hate them."

-0-

"Oh you boys took a while."

Lelouch gave her his 'dashing' smile. "We had a few mishaps along the way."

"Oh I see, well get back to your seats—"

"We need a clean-up in hallway S, I repeat clean-up in hallway S." The PA announced. Lelouch smiled and Suzaku blushed.

**Hater**

Lelouch laughed manically as he pressed the enter button, sending the hate-mail across the web. Oh that felt good.

Suzaku looked over to his boyfriend and shook his head. "Lu you need to stop being a hater."

Lelouch wagged his finger at Suzaku. "Tut-tut, my sweat Suzaku, I'm only an Suzaku-hater hater."

**Hard**

"Oh my god…what are they doing?!" Shirly shrieked.

"Hush I want to hear you guys." Milly whispered harshly.

"Why would you want to hear two guys having sex?" Kallen asked.

"Then why are you here?"

The red head was silent kept her ears pressed against the door.

Through the hard oak they could hear the voices of their two favorite boys.

"Ahh Lulu it's so hard." Suzaku cried.

They could hear the prince chuckle. "It's okay Suzaku, it'll be over soon."

All of the girls blushed.

"But Luuu!"

"Tut-tut Suzaku be patient it's almost done…"

They could hear the damn prince's smirk. They leaned in closer unaware of the creaking hinges.

"Ahh LU!"

Finally the door gave way sending the girls tumbling into their heated…study session. Suzaku blushed at their sudden appearance; he was sitting on the chair with Lelouch right behind him, leaning down to point at the book. Milly was the first to get up.

"That's it?! No sex no kinky passion! Not even a hot sex toy around!" She exclaimed. The boys looked at her puzzled.

"I was just helping Suzaku with his homework." He said from his position. Milly groaned. Damn it all.

"Well then I suppose we should get going, c'mon girls." The others blushed and quickly went away.

Lelouch waited until the door clicked shut to say. "I told you to keep it quiet."

Suzaku blushed "I didn't think you'd be so hard!"

Lelouch laughed and glomped his lover; burying him deeper into Suzaku. The brunette moaned and Lelouch smirked.

"Well at least we found a good use for these tables and chairs."

**Highlighter**

"Hey Suzaku?"

What Lelouch?"

The prince was sitting on his desk twirling around the yellow highlighter. He popped off the cap and put it at the butt end. "Did you ever notice how they look like penises when you put them like this?"

Suzaku blushed deeply. Leave it to Lelouch to find something perverted in a highlighter.

**Harp**

Sweet music drifted from the music room as long tanned fingers plucked away at the strings. The prince clapped softly as the last note was hit.

"I never knew you knew how to play."

Suzaku turned and smiled at him. "My father made me learn."

"It was beautiful playing. Like an angel's."

Suzaku laughed again. "Like an angel who fell for the devil you mean?"

Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku, inhaling his sweet scent. "Yes my fallen angel."

**Heartless**

"You geased her even though you knew it would hurt her?" Maybe he was just angry at him because he was jealous of Shirley, but still…

"It was for the best." Lelouch said aloft. "I didn't want to hurt her even more." Suzaku bit his tongue. He felt that jealousy stream through him.

"You're heartless."

Lelouch laughed. "Maybe you're just jealous."

-0-

Suzaku felt cold as he saw Lelouch kill the millions of Brittanians. He looked at him through the computer.

"You're a heartless bastard." He whispered.

Lelouch laughed. "I suppose so."

-0-

Tomorrow he was leaving him for good. His chose his true love to end his life just for him.

"As a way of saying I'm sorry." He said. Suzaku laughed and stared at the mask.

What a heartless bastard.

-0-

The sword easily penetrated his chest.

Lelouch smiled. "You got me right in the heart."

Suzaku laughed bitterly at this. "I guess you're not a heartless bastard after all."

**Heights**

"Here I got them for you." a dirtied black haired boy held out the handful of purple flowers. Lelouch had climbed the cliff and went to such heights, literally, to get a measly flower for Suzaku.

"You idiot Lu, you didn't have to! I could have asked Tohdoh or someone. Better yet I could have planted another flower!" Suzaku exclaimed. The boy mumbled something.

"What was that?" The brunette boy asked.

"I wanted to impress you…"

Suzaku laughed and shook his head. He hugged the dirtied prince. "Idiot Lu, you don't need to go to such heights just for me."

-0-

"Lelouch you're hurt!" Suzaku exclaimed ignoring the muddy cat in his arms. It was raining hard, and Lelouch could hear the rain pounding the ground. Suzaku came out with the umbrella and dragged him into the house.

"I found Arthur." He said handing the cat to Suzaku.

The boy just sighed exasperatedly. "We could have found him later. You didn't need to go into the pouring rain t find him!"

Lelouch smiled. "I would go to extreme heights just for you."

Suzaku sighed and softly hit his head. "Don't. It'll do us both a favor."

-0-

"I thought I told you not to go to extreme heights for me." Suzaku cried. Lelouch gave him a sad smile and embraced the quivering knight. The Zero Requiem is tomorrow and he was saying his last goodbye.

"For you, I'll go to extreme heights, just to fall."

**Hysricine**

"Hmm his hair is very hysricine-like." Lelouch commented.

Suzaku looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"Hysricine."

"What's that mean?"

Lelouch smirked. "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss." Suzaku glared at him and took out his iphone. Thank God he downloaded the dictionary app.

"Of, like or pertaining to porcupines." He read.

Lelouch cursed. Damn technology.

**Hula**

"Why don't we do a hula dance?" Lelouch suggested.

Milly's eyes gleamed with excitement. "You're a genius Lu! We can do that dance for the Hawaii cultural festival!"

Lelouch smiled deviously. He can already imagine Suzaku with the coconut bra and the green grass skirt.

**Hierophant**

"So how was your trip to the afterlife?"

Amethyst eyes trained on to the old man donned in a pope outfit, with a staff in his hands. Lelouch answered. "Fine, the demonesses were putty in my hands. So Mr. Hierophant what do you want?"

The old man grinned. "I'm just curious as to why you kept that boy." His cold eyes turned to Lelouch. "Were you not afraid to lose him?"

Lelouch laughed. "Was it not you who said "If you're so afraid to lose what you love dear, either give it up so it won't hurt—"

"Or treasure it so you'll have memories to look back on." Hierophand finished. "Yes yes I know, but only fools actually take the second advice."

Lelouch laughed. "Then I suppose I am a fool."

"We both know that is not true."

Lelouch shrugged. "I loved him too much to let him go."

Hierophant paused before saying. "You never told him did you?"

"I don't tell him many things."

Hierophant smiled. "The fortune teller gave you my card as well as the love card."

Lelouch paused. "He didn't need to know."

Hierophant smiled at him boring his cold eyes onto him. "You realized didn't you?"

"Yes."

The hierophant symbolized death. A death caused because of one's wish to make another happy.

**Heaven**

"Hey Daddy can I ask you something?" A small chestnut haired green-eyed girl asked. Lelouch smiled down at his 9 year old daughter and brought her to his lap.

"Sure honey ask away."

"Well do the legs go up to heaven first?" she asked.

Lelouch quirked his eyebrow. "No, I don't think so why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you and mommy on the bed. Mommy had her legs up saying 'Oh God, oh God I'm coming I'm coming!'"

**Home**

Tired green eyes searched through the crowd and leaned against the vending machines; he pulled out his cell phone debating whether to call Lulu or not.

'Aw screw it.' He dialed his number instinctively and waited two beeps.

"Yes Suzaku?" a deep baritone voice answered. Suzaku smiled slightly.

"How'd you know?"

"Who else would be dumb enough to call me at two in the morning?"

Suzaku chuckled tiredly. "And who else would be stupid enough to pick it up?"

He could hear him laughing in the background.

"So what do you want?" Lelouch retorted.

Suzaku smiled. He missed that sarcasm. It felt good to be back, but he still ached for his lover to be here with him.

'_I could ask him to come get me, but…'_

"I wanted to say—" **beep beep beep**. Suzaku cursed, what a fine time to run out of batteries. He clicked his phone shut and whispered, "I want to come home."

"You already are."

Suzaku whipped around to see Lelouch holding a cell phone to his ear, smirking at him mischievously. He outstretched his arms to him

"Welcome home love."

* * *

**AN: **Wow guys that was nine reviewers for one chapter! I'm so glad you like it. I just hope I'll be able to keep it up. Anyway I hope you liked it and well I'll try to be prompter next time. Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed. -^-^-

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	9. I is For

**AN:** Okay here it is guys! It's early this time kinda…I dunno well I hope you like it. Uhh I believe J is next….oh boy that's a toughie

**Spunkay Skunk:** Haha no problem we're all slow sometimes, but I'm glad that's all cleared up. Thanks for the lol I'm glad I'm doing something right. I have to admit I was a bit nervous putting **Hallway **up but it seemed like you liked it so yay. :D Well enjoy **Illustration, Incognito **and **Intriguing.**

**verrin: **Hey it's good to be back! Yea English teachers suck, but I'm glad I made a positive impact on your day it makes me feel accomplished. Yea **Home **was actually meant for G but I forgot to put it in so there it was. And about Without Wax it's from the book _Digital Fortress _by Dan Brown. Read the end AN it'll tell you more about it. Anyway enjoy **Intrude**

**-angels cry 018-: **Yea I'm sorry about the late update. But I sort of got this one up sooner then usual. Sort of. Well I hope you enjoy **Ice Cream **and** Irreplaceable**

**AgentSnowex: **Hey thanks for taking the time to review! I'm glad you like it so far and I'm sorry about the creativity block. They suck. Anyway I'm glad you liked **Heaven** I was loling too.

**RiseofaRebellion:** Haha I'm glad you like the chapters it's good to know that some people enjoy it. hopefully you didn't wait too long for this but I hope you like **Interest **and **Insert**

**Crazy animal lover: **Well that was convenient for you :D. Yes we all love the fluff in some shots **Hopeless Romantic **was just so full of them. But uh about **Heaven **were you trying to say it was weird, bad, strange or none of the above? Anywho I hope you like **Ichigo **and **Ice-skating**

_**I is for**_

**Ice Cream**

'I can't think that eating ice cream is sexy. That's just not right….' Lelouch wanted to bang his head on the nearest pole he could find. He turned his head towards the brunette. Suzaku's tongue licked every part of the vanilla treat, slowly and…

'Stop that thought Lu! You can't be aroused from your worst enemy EATING ICE CREAM! He's doing this on purpose I know it!'

"Something wrong Lulu?" Suzaku looked innocently at the prince with big adorable green eyes. Lelouch dragged a _nice gentlemanly _smile out.

"No of course nothing is wrong." Other than the fact that he wanted to pounce on the poor brunette, everything was great.

"Oh okay." And he went back to licking the sweet treat away. Lelouch gave a groan. He hated how innocent the brunette was.

--

"So how'd it go?" C.C asked. Suzaku smiled at her.

"He was putty in my hands." The witch gave a wide grin.

"Be careful or he just might pounce." Suzaku gave her a sly smile.

"Isn't that what we were aiming for?"

**Incognito**

Lelouch sighed into the wind, his fingers intertwined between the stands of soft brown locks that shone in the sun. Amethyst eyes looked down upon the sleeping beauty. His breathing was slow, but soothing to him. As he gazed at him tears of bitter guilt and anger welled up. Unknowingly he clenched his hands awakening the brunette from the flash of pain. Lelouch quickly apologized.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" Suzaku hushed the prince and sat up. He turned to him and placed a gentle hand on his prince's cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lelouch looked into the brunette's beautiful emerald eyes so full of honesty, so ready to please. It hurt to look at them. He turned his head away and mumbled:

"Nothing." Suzaku huffed and turned Lelouch's face towards him.

"Really Lu? That was pathetic even for you." Lelouch sighed and embraced the brunette, breathing in his essence.

"I'm just scared." Suzaku tilted his head.

"I'll be fine Lulu Zero won't kill me that easily." Lelouch laughed.

"Yea he definitely won't kill you." But that's not what he was scared about. He was scared about his mask. He lived incognito from the world and from his beloved. A bitter laugh came out.

Incognito. What a distasteful word.

**Illustration**

"Lelouch what in all hell is THIS?!" Suzaku shrieked, holding out a book in front of her husband. Lelouch gingerly took it out of his hands.

"Hmm _How to get it Right: With Fuzzy Bunny_. It's the book I bought for Rin-chan."

"Yea I realized that when she showed it to me, but did even SEE what was inside?"

"I read the summary."

"That doesn't count did you see what was inside?!"

"I am now." Lelouch said flipping the book open…okay…okay...cute….oh….

Suzaku saw the look in her husband's eyes.

"See?!" Lelouch nodded seriously.

"Yea…how come we don't try these positions?"

**Intertwined**

Pale hands intertwined with smaller tanned ones. It wasn't the mushy fireworks galore feeling people have come to expect from romance novels, but it was comfy and warm. Amethyst eyes looked down on the hands wondering what could have been. His eyes strayed to the owner of the hands. Tears were pent up in those eyes. He gently brushed them aside, smiling.

"Tears don't look good on you." Suzaku scoffed, but it ended up as a choke.

"It's your fault their there." Lelouch sighed and hugged the brunette.

"I know, but don't worry…I'll fix this." Suzaku looked at him quizzically.

"We're intertwined you and I, and I promise someday we'll be together again, in a far better world." Suzaku looked up at him.

"Promise?" he asked holding up his pinky.

"Yea I promise." Their pinkies intertwined along with that binding promise.

--

"Who're you?" a brunette boy asked.

"Lelouch." The other black haired boy mumbled. Suzaku smiled at him warmly.

"Wanna play with me?" the boy seemed hesitant at the kind offer, but he smiled and stood beside the brunette.

"Sure." Before them their hands subconsciously intertwined.

**Indestructible**

I always thought you were indestructible, always moving on paving a way to victory. You were always so strong, I envied that strength sometimes. You ways knew what to do, always going on without a doubt in your mind. Heh maybe that's why I said yes. Even when we were children I loved you because you were indestructible. You said I was the strong on, but your wrong. You were the one who truly strong. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

I always thought you'd be there for me, but you weren't there when I needed you most. When Euphie died, when Shirley died, when I lost my mind…when you fell from your throne. I thought you were indestructible. But you weren't you were just a man. A man with a big dream the size of your ego.

You were supposed to be indestructible, but you weren't because you were still a man. A man hated by all, but loved and remembered by Nunally, Kallen and I, Suzaku Kururgi.

**Ichigo**

"I think we should name him Ichigo." Suzaku mused as he rubbed the growing belly. Lelouch looked up from his book.

"Ichigo? But doesn't that mean 'strawberry'?" Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"No, it also means courage or courageous." Lelouch tapped his chin.

"Ichigo huh?" he said testing the name. He shrugged and smiled at his lover.

"Sure why not." Suzaku beamed and kissed Lulu's cheek.

"See it's not so bad." Lelouch chuckled.

"Yea he could be a courageous strawberry."

**Ice-skating**

Milly, the mother of all embarrassment and crazy schemes, dragged the student council members to the ice-skating rink. So here Lelouch was freezing his butt off and holding a pair of the most horrifying shoes he could imagine. Then again he could use the blades to slice Milly's neck open. Sure Rivalz will be a little sad, but who care about the blue-haired boy, it is for the good of mankind. A devious smirk made way to his lips. Oh yes very good.

"Lelouch what are you plotting?" He whipped his head around to see his lovely brunette pouting at him cutely.

"Just thinking of a way to sneak us out to the bathrooms so I can ravish you." He would have thought of that if Milly hadn't come to mind. Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Right I'm sure you were. Now come on the ice is perfect." Lelouch mentally cringed. He didn't like it when H2O was a liquid, but now it's a damn solid. Yes it is Lelouch and solids tend to hurt more when you hit them especially with your ass. He chuckled slightly. Thank God he wasn't bottom.

"But Suzu-chan I can't skate to save my life."

"Lu you can't really do any extraneous activity to save your life, but when did that ever stop you?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Touché, but you're going to have to hold me so I won't fall." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Whenever 'you're' and 'hold me' are in the same sentence I just want to let you fall." The prince laughed and put on his skates. With clumsy feet he entered the rink.

"Hold on to my hands." Suzaku instructed. Lelouch did so with much pleasure. As they were gliding down the ice Lelouch 'accidently' fell on top of the brunette. The said prince smirked.

Suzaku blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Um could you get off me Lu?" Lelouch smirked.

"What if I don't want to?" Suzaku pouted causing the prince to laugh.

"How 'bout you give me a kiss then I'll get off you." Suzaku sighed and smiled back at him.

"Alright your royal highness." And he gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Lelouch smiled and stood up holding out a hand to Suzaku.

"Would you be in need of any assistance m'lady?" Suzaku rolled his eyes and took the hand.

"Yes of course sir knight." Lelouch laughed and he glided alongside Suzaku. The brunette smiled, when a realization came to him.

"Wait a minute you CAN skate!"

**Intriguing**

There were many things that deemed intriguing to Suzaku.

Why girls like Twilight, cows, turkeys, Justin Bieber (is he a guy or a girl?), Lloyd, cats, sex with Lelouch, love ect…

But the one thing that intrigued him the most was how the hell Lelouch always finds a way to corner him and make love to him in the bathroom.

**Intrude**

Euphie giddily skipped about in her room. Yes, she had done it. She had confessed her love to Suzaku and he loved her back! She sighed dreamily thinking of the times they spent. It was almost like a fairytale. She was the princess, he was her knight in shining armor, and someday she would marry him and live happily ever after. She sighed. Yes it was perfect they were perfect. She looked at the clock it was almost eleven Suzaku must be in bed by now. She got a giddy feeling in her. She would go to his room to see him and then they would…The princess blushed at the thought but…it would be nice to make love with Suzaku. She sighed dreamily, her knight in shining armor.

Without wasting any more time she slipped out of her room and sneaked past the guards to Suzaku's room. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away. She smiled and quickly slipped one of the straps of her short spaghetti strap night gown to her arm. She pulled it down some more to show some more cleavage. She chuckled won't Suzaku be surprised. Outside thunder started to broil.

"Oh my is that a storm?" she shrugged it off.

"No matter all the more reason to go to Suzaku." And she walked to the room. She got up to the door and was about to turn the knob when she heard something…like her knight…moaning? She looked quizzically at the door, wondering what was going on. Slowly, she opened the door.

Violet eyes widened at the sight. There on the bed was her half-brother on top of a naked Suzaku. Suddenly, her happily ever after started breaking apart at the sight. How long has this been going on? Did Suzaku only say that because she was the princess? But why? She wouldn't… Bile started to rise to her throat from the revelation of her inner demons. It was sickening; she couldn't bear to see anymore it was as if she was an intruder intruding on their sacred session of love. She quickly shut the door and ran to her room tears falling from them. How could she have been so foolish? Didn't her sister always warn her about this?

There were no such things as happily ever after, and unbeknownst to her, not even for Lelouch and Suzaku.

**Instructions**

Please follow the instructions carefully when trying to get close to a Lelouch Lampourge

1. Be nice, but not overly nice like Shirley, and please no clinging it just looks pathetic

2. Don't hit on his sister, he will kill you and send you to hell trust me

3. Don't be mean to his sister again he will kill you and send you to hell

4. Be humorous and witty, but not like Rivalz because that's just annoying and pathetic

5. When posing as Lelouch don't make him look like a womanizer, he's gay remember?

6. If you are going to pose as him make him look like a manizer. Jk ignore this one.

7. Don't be a dumbass please it will only annoy him and the rest of the world

8. Don't tell the world Lulu is Zero because then who'll you go out with?

9. You have to prove your love to him. Duh that should be a no-brainer

10. If you're a guy be an uke he loves being the dominant one.

11. Finally get a Suzaku Kururugi, dress him up like a kitty maid, hand him to Lelouch, and pat yourself on the back because you got the two together. Really girls isn't that the sole purpose of getting close to Lulu? And to the guys…be **excellent **to each other…and ROCK ON DUDES! (1)

**Irreplaceable**

A chattering orange haired girl busily looked at the dresses a green-haired woman laid out to her.

"Oh C.C its going to be grand. Just think in a few more months Lelouch and I will be married!" She smiled giddily like a school girl. C.C sighed and went back to the dresses. Women could be such fools at times.

"You're a fool Shirley." The woman pouted.

"I know I'm not the brightest person around bu—"

"That's not what I'm saying" C.C cut off. Shirley huffed.

"Then pray tell me, what are you saying?" Cold golden eyes stared directly into her soul. Shirley shivered subconsciously.

"Do you truly believe you are irreplaceable to him?" Shirley was taken aback.

"Of course! I think that Lelouch is irreplaceable too and vice versa!" She exclaimed almost desperately. C.C looked at her with pity.

"Does he truly love you?" Shirley bit back the retort.

"Yes he does! You may be a close friend of Lelouch C.C, but you don't know anything about us." And she stormed off. The green haired witch sighed.

"Poor girl, I know enough to know that this relationship is a sham and you, my dear, will only get hurt in the end."

--

Shirley quickly drove home trying to rid herself of the unpleasant thoughts. Sure the marriage was arranged by their mothers, but what of it? So what they still loved each other deeply. Yes that's right C.C is just jealous. Maybe it was just too soon for the engagement. Lelouch is probable still getting over…that accident. She shook her head to rid the terrible memories. She got home and entered the front door. A smile came to her lips when she saw her fiancé on the couch reading a book with the ever present picture next to him. He looked up and smiled at Shirley.

"Back so soon?" she nodded fervently.

"Yea I..uh…missed you." She smiled. Lelouch chuckled.

"Well that's touching." Shirley laughed and stopped abruptly. Lelouch looked at her, concern flitted through his eyes

"Is something the matter?" Shirley hesitated. Was it wrong to ask, but then again Lelouch loved her right? So it was okay. She was only confirming something she already knew.

"Do you love me?" Lelouch was taken aback.

"Of course I do." He stated automatically. Shirley bit her lip.

"Then am I irreplaceable?" Lelouch opened his mouth to answer when Shirley stopped him.

"Tell me the truth Lu." Lelouch paused and hesitated. Shirley took in a deep breath.

"Do you love me? Truly Lu, am I your irreplaceable one?" Lelouch looked away and she knew as those amethyst eyes trailed away from her, she knew that she was fooled. The perfect mask Lelouch hid under was slowly breaking. She laughed bitterly.

"You never wanted this did you? All this time I was a fool to think that you loved me." His eyes still did not meet hers.

"Answer me truthfully Lelouch, am I your irreplaceable one?" Lelouch sighed.

"No, you're not." Shirley's breath hitched in her throat.

"Then who is?" He looked away and she followed the amethyst eyes, who looked at the ever present picture. Tears threatened to fall.

"So it was him all along?" she laughed. "I should have known all this time, that that person held your heart. He was your irreplaceable one wasn't he? Suzaku Kururugi was the one you truly loved." She started to choke.

"Even in death huh?"

"Yes." He turned to her. "Suzaku will always and forever be the one who is irreplaceable."

"Yes." He turned to her. "I'm sorry Shirley, but Suzaku will always and forever be the one who is irreplaceable."

--

(1) I do not own _Bill and Tedd's Excellent Adventure_

AN: Hey guys thanks for putting up with me for so long. I hope you all liked it. Anyway for those who want to know Without wax derived from the Renaissance era in Spain. For those Spanish artists that messed up on a statue they would patch it up with wax. So those with no flaws would be were said to be sculpture _sin cera _getting the picture? So then the English came along and the word evolved into the commonly known word sincere. See I'm not insane after all. Without wax is just a way of saying sincerely in a very overcomplicated way. Now you learned something new. Anyway please review and suggest words or stuff I dunno. Thank you again.

Without Wax

Mikanchan94


	10. J is For

**AN: **Hey guys thanks for waiting! I hope you like this. Next up will be K huhu I'm gunna have fun with that one.

**-angel cry018-: **Hey thanks for the review. Yea I didn't really get to all of them but I have **jade, jacket, jackpot, **and **jack-o-lantern. **Thanks a bunch.

**RiseofaRebellion: **OMG I'm sooo sorry I really thought I got both of yours in. I guess not. But I made sure to put in yours this time so I have **jade, joker, **and **jam. **Thank you so much.

_**J is for**_

**Juice **

A small brunette girl squealed with glee as her father caught the energetic child. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with laughter as her father picked her up and spun her around. She smiled and pinched her father's nose.

"I got ur nose!" She cried happily. Lelouch laughed and hugged the sweet girl.

"Yes you did Sweetie. Now give it back to Daddy." She giggled and pinched her father's nose a second time.

"Kay it's back on now." Lelouch laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his 'wife' come towards them holding a tray of drinks.

"Mommy!" The small brunette hurriedly ran to her 'mother' and hugged her 'mother's' legs. Suzaku smiled at his little girl.

"I got your favorite juice Rin-chan." He said, handing the cup to the excited girl.

"Hehe thank you Mommy." Suzaku turned to her husband and handed him his ice tea. Rin looked at her father curiously.

"Daddy why don't you dwink juice? You no likey?" Lelouch laughed and wrapped an arm around Suzaku's waist making the brunette blush.

"No Daddy loves juice, but he only likes on flavor." Rin tilted her head and Suzaku gave him a horrified look.

"What is it?" He smiled slyly.

"Mommy's special juice."

**Jack-o-Lantern **

Suzaku whipped the sweat from his forehead. Carving jack-o-lanterns was harder then it looked. He smiled down at his pumpkin.

"What are you looking at?" Suzaku jumped and turned to the owner of the voice. Lelouch had snuck into the room and watched Suzaku toiling away at something. The brunette sighed.

"It's the jack-o-lantern I made." He said smiling. Lelouch looked at it and scrunched his nose.

"What is that monstrosity?! You're creating a plain bore of an artwork that holds no creativity!" Suzaku flinched it wasn't that bad it had triangle eyes and a semi-circle mouth to make it smile.

"It's not that bad Lu." He protested. Unfortunately, Lelouch thought otherwise.

"Are you kidding me?! Pumpkin carving is a sacred art that involves one creativity and art skills along with elegance and beauty. This…this is something even a kindergartener can beat!" Suzaku huffed at his boyfriend.

"Well what did you do?" Lelouch shrugged and took out his pumpkin from the shelf.

"Same thing as you."

**Jack-off**

Suzaku sighed. His two-year old daughter had a very strange speech problem; her "b's" end up sounding like "j's". Suzaku sighed again. Everything else was perfect. She was a genius just like her father and hand undoubtedly taken on his looks, but it still worried him to no end. He didn't want any problems for his little girl. He sighed again.

"You sound like an old man when you sigh." Suzaku gave a pointed glare at the black-haired prince.

"Well maybe if you'd help me fix Rin-chan's small problem then I wouldn't be sighing so damned much!" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll get over it." Just then the doorbell rang Suzaku jumped up and quickly let his little girl in. The girl came shooting in crying to her mother. Suzaku gently hugged the distraught girl.

"It's okay Rin-chan mommy's here what happened sweetie? Lu drop the chainsaw!" Lelouch reluctantly put down the chainsaw and crossed his arms. Rin started crying and told her story.

"Some big boys came up to Rin-chan and started bullying me." Suzaku sighed and rubbed her back giving a warning glance to Lelouch who was already itching for the chainsaw.

"Then what happened?" Suzaku asked, Rin sniffled. "Rin-chan w-wanted them to get away and so I said 'jack off'" Suzaku paled. Oh dear Lord.

"T-then they took off their PANTS and told Rin-chan to touch their their….WAHHH!" Suzaku comforted the distraught girl and turned to Lulu.

"Now you can unleash the chainsaw."

**Jacket**

A brunette shivered and rubbed his arms to gain some sort of warmth. Perfect the one day he forgot his coat was the very same day it was windy cold and rainy. He was walking to his home when two hands covered his shoulders with a warm heavy jacket. He looked up to see amused amethyst eyes smiling at him. The other man's jet black hair gently brushed his cheeks.

"Lulu?" He started, until his lover placed a finger on his lips tracing it softly.

"You're freezing cold Suzu." It was that damned voice of his. That damned baritone voice that never ceased to send shivers down his back. Lelouch smiled and wrapped the jacket around the shorter boy.

"C'mon, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death." Suzaku, not trusting his own voice let himself be lead to his home. All the way, he only felt a warm feeling surrounding him as Lelouch led him home. When he got to the front steps he turned around and shyly kissed Lelouch's lips. The other boy smiled at him lovingly and bent down to give him a longer kiss that left the two of them panting. Suzaku blushed and quickly slipped off the jacket and handed it to Lelouch.

"You'll catch a cold if you walk home like that." Lelouch smiled and kissed the other's forehead.

"Yes, but I know you'll take care of me right?" Suzaku smiled and gently bopped his head.

"Of course I will silly." Lelouch laughed and reluctantly turned around to make his way home. It wasn't until he was quite a way that he let out a pent up sneeze.

**Justice **

"NO stop Zero they have nothing to do with this!" the only thing that was heard was the agonized screams of the woman and children that were set ablaze in the flame.

"STOP Zero! What have I done to you? I took that nuisance Suzaku Kururugi for you! What more do you want me to do to his already tarnished name?!" Anger surged through him. He never asked for him to take care of Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi you say?"

_A bright smile and beautiful emerald eyes looked his way._

"_Lulu c'mon." _

"Yes t-tha-that no-no good E-Eleven of course…" Eleven, the very word made him feel sick.

"_We took care of the problematic Eleven for you Zero."_

Lelouch looked at the condemned man. He was a part of it, a part of the assassination, one of the ringleaders. They had attacked the school in order to get rid of him.

_Gunshots and screams were heard throughout the halls. Lelouch looked around frantically for a green-eyed brunette when he felt a shove followed by warm liquid that seeped into his uniform._

He made the flames go higher intensifying the cries and screams. The man begged and pleaded.

"What are you doing Zero?! STOP IT! Please!" The man tried to get the flames, but Lelouch blocked his path aiming the gun skillfully between the man's eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this!?" Lelouch looked at the man coldly.

"Justice." He said.

_His heart stopped. Suzaku had…Suzaku had protected him from it. He rushed over to him and held his head up._

"_Suzaku, Suzaku." Brilliant emerald eyes looked up at him and a soft smile formed._

"_Of course I am idiot why did you have to be a stupid hero?"_

"What justice is this?! You're taking everything away from me!" he screamed. Lelouch laughed bitterly. An eye for an eye right?

"No, it was you who took everything away from me."

"_Lu." Lelouch held on to him._

"_What is it Suzu?" Suzaku smiled and gently placed a hand onto Lelouch's cheek._

"_I really wanted to see that Japan again, the one we lived in when we were children." Lelouch started crying harder and Suzaku smiled at him. "I'm sorry…for going against you."_

"Hamarabi's code of justice was an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth." Zero said coldly. "You saw your loved ones die as helplessly as I did." The man's eyes widened.

"It can't be Kururugi he was…" Lelouch laughed bitterly.

"Yes." And he dumped another can of oil onto the man's head. The man yelled.

"What-What…"

"The fire will soon spread to you." he turned to the bodies in the pyre. "It seems that they have all but burned and now it's your turn." The man cowered and Lelouch lifted the gun and shot him in the leg. He went out the door and bolted it tight relishing the agonized screams in the room as the man burned to his death. He withdrew a locket from his pocket.

"Suzaku, soon I'll make that Japan you dreamed of."

_Emerald eyes dulled and slowly closed. With a last gasp he said softly,_

"_I love you Lulu."_

**Jam**

Suzaku was currently in a jam. He was in a puddle soaked with the unknown jam. Suzaku glared at the sweet substance with contempt. Damn Milly! This was all her fault. Just then the door opened…

"Suzaku where have you been, and why are you in jam?" Lelouch asked without missing a beat. Suzaku glared at him. Damn his coolness.

"Milly did it. Now help me!" Lelouch seemed to be giving it deep thought.

"I dunno Suzu, I kinda like the view and you do look delicious." Suzaku glared at his smirking face.

"Lulu do you know what kind of jam I'm in?! This is no time to be thinking of sex!" Lelouch sighed and slowly made his way to Suzaku and bent down to meet his eyes. The brunette couldn't help blush at the closeness. Lelouch slowly licked the other's cheek and smirked.

"By the taste of it it's peach," the smirk grew, "which automatically lets me think of hot kinky sex with you anytime I want."

**Jesus**

"His name is Jesus? Who names their child Jesus?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch sighed.

"It's 'Haysus'." Lelouch explained, however it seemed to have gone over Suzaku's head, like many other things he'd explained.

"No Lu I'm pretty sure it says Jesus." Lelouch slapped his forehead.

"No Suzu the Spanish pronounce it 'Haysus.'" Suzaku nodded and Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief.

"Then is it a typo?"

**Jacuzzi**

Warm bubbles surrounded the two naked bodies as they interlocked. The brunette gasped as the black haired prince sucked on his neck.

"Lulu~" Suzaku moaned. The prince smirked and slowly moved his fingertips up the brunette's chest and—

BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG

"DAMN IT!" Lelouch shot up from his bed awakening Suzaku with a start. The brunette looked at his lover worriedly.

"Lulu is something wrong." Lelouch shook his head with a sigh and said,

"We really need to get a Jacuzzi."

**Joy**

It was that time of year again, the Independence Day festival. It was a day where everyone is filled with merriment and joy because it was on this day that the masked hero Zero defeated their 'evil' king.

Laughter followed him like a plague. Everywhere he went he was bombarded with smiles and congratulations, praise and adoration. Those people looking at him with respect and ration. Heh if only they knew the real man behind that mask. Oh the irony. His green eyes scanned the happy faces of the people, he knew, Kallen knew, and Nunnally knew. Just three people in a sea of joyous celebration knew the truth, the ironic truth of his death. Suzaku laughed sardonically, but it was overlooked, after all this was a place of mirth, for it was the fifth anniversary of Lelouch vi Britannia 98th emperor's death. He was supposed to be happy to be rid of that bastard. There would be no more pain, no more tears, no more embarrassing gropes, no more stolen kisses, no more 'I love you's', no more of Lelouch's love…He should be joyous for he had fulfilled his dream, but as he stares at the endless laughter of the people he can't bring himself to feel this merriment, this joy. Just a cold lonely feeling inside of him.

**Joker**

"_Hey Suzaku, I wanted to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Kallen." Suzaku smiled at them, "That's great Lu, you finally found someone for you."_

Lelouch never knew how much it hurt because he kept a smile on his face. He smiled like a joker, already knowing that the jokes on him.

"_She broke up with me Suzu." Suzaku hugged his depressed friend. Lelouch smiled at him._

"_It's nice to have you as a friend." Suzaku smiled again._

Just a friend he'd always be just a friend. But it's okay, he'll keep that smile on, like a joker, a jester, so he can keep his beloved smiling and happy.

"_I think C.C's the one Suzu." Lelouch smiled. Suzaku smiled back, holding back the tears in his eyes._

"_That's great Lulu! I'm so happy for you."_

It was a lie, but at the same time it wasn't. He loved him so much, that he didn't mind letting go. He was Lulu's joker, always smiling.

_Tangled bodies and loud moans met his eyes and ears. Lelouch looked up to see him and Suzaku blushed and ran out. The next day Lelouch apologized._

"_I'm so sorry Suzu I didn't mean for you to…" Suzaku laughed and shrugged it off._

"_It's okay Lu, now I know you're the top." Lelouch laughed and gave him a playful punch._

He didn't know how much he longed to be the one Lelouch entered, but he kept it a secret. He would laugh and shrug it off like a good joker.

"_We're getting married." Lelouch announced. Suzaku smiled brightly and congratulated him._

"_That's great Lulu."_

"_Yea and I want you to be the best man."_

His heart broke then and there, but he kept it hidden because his job was to make his beloved smile and laugh.

_A glass cup clinked and Suzaku stood up to make the toast_

"_A toast for my good friend Lulu, who finally got married and to his poor wife who must tolerate him for the rest of her life." The audience laughed and he smiled through the pain._

It was alright. He would love him at a distance and he would remain the jester, the joker. The one who would smile and laugh for them, the one who would hide all his pain. He would be the joker, forever smiling and laughing in spite of the pain.

**Jade**

"_You're worthless!" CRASH._

Her hands were so cold when he held them. Lelouch looked at her with worried eyes.

"Suzaku you're so cold. Here have my jacket." He quickly covered her up with his coat, when he spotted a red spot on her arm. He shoved the sleeve aside and looked at her wound, knowing exactly who made it.

"Suzaku…" Suzaku hastily covered it up and gave a smile at Lelouch.

"It's fine it's just a cut." Lelouch felt hot anger surge through him. That bastard Gino, her so called husband was in a drunken rage that night, again. He knew the story before she told him. He always knew because he was the first one she told. If it was him…if it was him... He scoffed, but he it wasn't him, it was Gino Wienburg who was bonded to her. His father _suggested _to Genbu that Suzaku would be happier if she married him right before he died. Lelouch gritted his teeth. That damned old man he had separated them because he didn't want a "distinguished" family line to be "tarnished" by the blood of another race.

"Why don't you leave him?" How many times had he suggested that? Suzaku smiled her gentle smile at him.

"You already know why." Was it because of her father's wish? Was it because of _his _father's wish? Was it because of that damned Japanese _pride_? He clenched his hand into a fist. He gently stroked her soft cheeks. He laughed they were cold. Just like a jade when they are in cold hands.

"But you're only hurting yourself." Suzaku, again gave him a smile and gently touched his cheek.

"It's alright. Because Lulu will always be there for me and he keeps me strong and takes that pain away." Lelouch almost cried. If only Gino knew what kind o treasure he received. If it were him he would hold her tight and never let her go. He would give her all the love in the world and make sure she's always happy. He embraced her tightly afraid to let her go to that demon.

"I can't protect you forever though." He whispered she smiled into him and wrapped her arms around him. Strange she wasn't cold anymore.

_Crashes could be heard throughout the room as a man raised the bottle and struck the woman hard beating her with all his might. Suddenly, the door flew open and a figure came and punched the man away screaming at him whilst holding the unconscious woman in his arms. Soon after, a set of uniformed men entered, some in black others in white. The black engulfed the demon while the woman and the other were gently covered in white. Tears and blood had stained the white floor and the man's heart forever._

Lelouch looked at his precious jade, his Suzaku, lying on the bed helpless and broken. The tubes entering her were so unnatural. Her body was ice cold, like a jade that was in cold hands. Tears slide down his face. What did his sweet sweet angel deserve to be like this? He held her hands tightly in his, as if he was afraid to let go and he cried into them.

_I'm afraid that she won't make it. Her internal injuries are too great._

"Lulu?" That sweet voice called him back and he looked up to see her beautiful face smiling back at him. His tears streamed down even faster, she's okay, she'll live and he'll…he'll help her he'll love her.

"Lulu don't cry for me." She said weakly placing a cold hand on his cheek. Lelouch held on to it and smiled weakly at her.

"I wasn't crying I just had something in my eye." Suzaku laughed.

"You're so cheesy Lulu." Lelouch's heart almost broke. Suzaku was quite for a while as she looked up to the ceiling. Then she said,

"How much time do I have?" Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Suzu, you'll be fine." He lied. Suzaku only smiled.

"I'm not stupid Lu, I can already feel myself shutting down." Lelouch grasped the hand even tighter.

"What are you talking about stupid, you'll be fine, you'll get better and then I…I'll take care of you…I'll…I'll…" Suzaku placed her warming fingers on his lips and gave him a weak smile.

"It's gunna be okay Lu, I don't mind because," the machines started to change drastically, and she took in a short hard breath.

"Because I was able to love you till the end." Lelouch's grip tightened as he felt her slipping away.

"No…no…please Suzaku hang on…please…" He banged on the doctor button and held on to her even tighter.

"Suzaku I love you…so much, so please…don't go…" Suzaku only smiled at him.

"It'll be okay Lu, I'm all warm now." Tears slipped down both their cheeks. The line started to straighten.

"I feel sleepy Lu, is okay if I sleep." Lelouch cried and put on a smile.

"Yea…yea, its alright." She smiled at him and her hand slipped, the line formed a long endless beep. Lelouch buried his head in her hands as the doctors came in. A small smile formed on his lips. She was warm.

--

**AN: **And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it. Thank you to those who reviewed and well please review -^-^-

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	11. FILLER CHAPTER also an important note

**AN:**Okay the main reason for this is to find a beta-reader or a proofreader whatever you want to call it, and because its plot bunny season and their eating up all my ideas. As you all know I am realllyyy bad at grammar and getting my Code Geass info right (I know and I call myself a fan). But anyway I just want to let you know that I am looking for one and if you are interested you can send it through the review button. Or pm me whichever, just as long as it gets in my inbox. Okay well that's all and as a token of apology here's some Lulusuza one-shots because I didn't get K up yet. Thank you! Uhh for those reviewed for J I'll respond to them in K because I don't want to count this as a chapter just a notice. Thank and enjoy -^-^-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**One-shots WOOT WOOOT!**

**Edited: 12/26/12**

* * *

**Fanfiction**

Lelouch glared at the website in front of him. He should have known, he should have seen this coming, after all it is Milly they were talking about and they all know that Milly can be a very sadistic evil little bitch at times….scratch that all the time.

"Milly since when did you put this up?"

Milly thought for a moment and said, "Since we found out that you and Suzaku are going out." Lelouch wanted to kill someone as he scrolled down the endless stories of him and Suzaku that came out the minds of the most feared creature in the world…yaoi fangirls.

"Why are you so upset Lu? Is it because you know some fangirls are writing stories about you and Suzaku?" Milly asked.

Lelouch scoffed. "No, where else do I get my ideas from?"

Milly was dumfounded into silence. She finally found her voice and asked, "Then why…?"

Lelouch growled in annoyance. "Because you and your damn fangirls insist on making me bottom when I'm clearly top in the relationship!"

**Auction**

"Milly I don't understand how this will benefit the student council in any way." Suzaku commented as he felt the blonde-haired girl placed a wig on his head.

"Don't worry just trust me." She said shrugging off the brunette. "Now hold still."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered. "I really don't like this idea."

"Since when did you ever agree to my ideas?"

Suzaku responded in silence and Milly put up a triumphant face.

"See? Now off you go and relax, just look pretty." And she shoved him to the curtains where he was sure a crowd had gathered. He sighed. Look pretty she says how can a _man _in a red maid outfit with a wig relax and look pretty? Suddenly, a blinding bright light hit him smack in the face. He nearly reeled with the pain.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL STUDENT COUNCIL AUCTION!" Oh no, oh no no no no no no….Suzaku's vision came back just in time t see a crowd of people, or more like a crowd of Black Knights and the Knights of Round plus Schniezel, the Emperor, and Cornilia. Perfect just shot him now.

"And our grand prize is the lovely knight SUZAKU!" A spot light hit him smack in the face blinding him once again. He was going to sue Milly if he ended up with eye damage.

"Give her a hand!" They all started cheering and Milly was shooting him her if-you-don't-smile-right-now-I-will-make-your-life-a-living-hell look so he smiled.

"Alright let's start the bidding! Starting with five dollars~" Suzaku's eye twitched. FIVE dollars the nerve of that woman he was worth so much more than that!

"Seven!" a Black Knight shouted. However the Knights of Round started their counterattack.

"Ten!"

"Thirty!"

"Fifty!"

"Seventy!" the banter continued between the two sides until it reached five hundred. Suzaku only stood there with wide eyes, and Milly looked at the crowd with greedy eyes.

"700!"

"900!"

"10000" Tamaki hollered. Suzaku could almost see the lust glinting off his eyes.

Milly got the mike and said, "10000 anyone else 10000 going once…"

"20000" Gino smiled. Suzaku cringed, not Gino please not Gino anyone but the Weiner dog. Suddenly Tohdoh intervened. "30000" he said coolly Suzaku nearly leaped for joy his good old sensei will save him or Kaguya either one. Tohdoh gave him a reassuring nod.

"40000." Schniezel replied.

Tohdoh's eyes narrowed. "50000" he replied coolly. Schniezel's smile only widened. Suzaku gulped; this was not good.

"70000"

Finally Kaguya stepped up and smiled, "80000"

Schniezel quirked his eyebrows and shrugged. "90000"

Suzaku should be flattered that people were willing to pay that much but he most definitely did _not_ want to go with Schniezel. No way, not in his life.

However, his worst fears started to come true as Milly was yelling, "90000 anymore? Going once going twice going th—"

"500000" a suitcase filled with God knows how many bills landed on the stage right in front of Milly.

It had a red spot on the front, but the student council members immediately rushed to it yelling, "SOLD! TO LELOUCH!"

Lelouch smirked and looked at his prize with a predatory gleam. He wrapped an arm around Suzaku's waist and smirked at the losers at the bottom of the stage. He stuck out his tongue and flipped them off as he walked out of the stage. He couldn't wait to get his prize.

**Clever**

Suzaku tiredly went into his room. He was so tired. The army, school, hiding the fact that hew knew Zero's true identity. God it was taking a toll on him. His emerald eyes laid on a piece of paper on the desk he opened it up and read it. He smiled at the note Lulu was so clever sometimes.

_Hey Suzu  
I just wanted to see if you want or could  
please be my partner because you're the  
only one in Life Skills that I can tolerate and  
you're the only one I would like to be with.  
Rivalz is just waaayyy too noisy all he says is  
I wish I was better so I can be good enough for  
he president. I wish she would tell him I hate  
you. I just feel that I can't really do anything but  
I really really really hate that goat and his dumb  
I love you so much I wish I could stay with you forever  
crap. Well that's all I had see you tomorrow Suzu._

_P.S. Please marry me my lovely angel  
can you believe he said that to Milly?  
_On another note Lelouch gave to him this morning it said,

_Read only lines 2,4,6, 8 and 10 on a note you'll find in your room._

* * *

**AN: **Yea sorry again for not getting the K I know these three shots won't suffice, but its just a small token of apology. I'll make it up by making K extra long. So if you want to be my beta just send me a message! Thankies -^-^-

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	12. K is For

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so late, but I just had a lot of stuff to do. Well I made K so long I had to split it up into two parts so sorry about that inconvenience. Oh well I think you'll all live. Oh and I have an important think to ask **I need a beta reader! **I would like someone to help me proofread it and I dunno if you really like this and if you are pretty good at spotting grammar error and stuff I could definitely use you. Also it would make updating faster. So yea thanks. Suggestions for L are always welcome.

**Fallen One-Winged Tenshi: **Um no it wasn't based on Kuroshitsuji I just realized it when you told me. Lol Grell is so funny trying to impress poor Sebastian and all. Thank you for reviewing!

**-angels cry 018-: **Hmm I guess I forgot to sorry, oh well it was all smexy goodness. So here are **karma, karate, keep, kick, kind **and **kidnapped. **Hope you enjoy them!

**Spunkay Skunk: **Haha its okay I don't mind too much and I'm glad you like them and yes they were a little bold but hey it never killed anyone…yet. Hmm I seemed to have forgotten that Lulu was 99th and no I do not have a proofreader. I'm trying to recruit a beta but no success yet. I suppose the Gino one was a stretch, so sorry about that I just couldn't think of anyone else at that time. so anyway here is **knight, kind, kids, kitchen **and **kiss.**

**Crazy animal lover:** Hey it's all cool. I don't mind. Okay I got it now, I just thought that maybe you didn't like **heaven **or something, but yea it would be embarrassing haha. Yea I was crying a little inside after **jade. **Oh and before I forget I kinda tweeked **kay **but you still gave me that idea so yea. Well hope you enjoy **Kay, kind, kiwi, **and **kangaroo**

**RiseofaRebellion: **Thank you it's fine. I'm glad you liked **Jade **in a crying sort of way so yea it got the response I wanted. Except the hating Gino part but that's cool. Oh and Mrs. Escalante is my brother's World History teacher and he was complaining about her when I wrote it so I ended up using her name. but that's pretty cool. Your princeples's name is Escalante. I hope she's not as mean as my brother's teacher. Hope you like** kids, kind, kick **and **kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Edited 1/2/13**

_**K is for**_

**Kinky**

"Oh Juliet my Juliet—"

"NO NO NO! Lelouch that's no way to talk to a fair lady!" Milly halted the play and stomped her way to Lelouch. The said prince sighed and looked up. It was unfortunate that Juliet was not really the "fair lady" he wanted, but unfortunately Suzaku had military duties so he's unable to be in the play.

"Milly I don't like this play."

"Well I don't like Louis Vuitton, but I never tried to bomb their headquarters now did I?"

"Yes you did."

Milly waved it aside. "Whatever, that's not the point. My point is you need to act like a man in love!"

"Love?"

"Yes, love you mongrel. Don't say you don't know how to act like that because I've seen you around Suzaku. Now on with the show!"

Lelouch sighed and looked back at his "Juliet", Shirley. Something in him wanted to cry.

"Oh Juliet, sweet Juliet!" he tried once more.

Milly smacked her forehead. "What the hell is the matter with you!? Why can't you act like you do around Suzaku?!"

Lelouch sighed and turned around. "Suzaku makes me feel kinky."

**Karate**

"Dad I wanna learn karate."

Lelouch looked away from his paper and to his little girl. "Rin, why in the world would you want to learn karate?"

"I just want to."

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temples. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rin there is no reason for you to learn karate. I don't need another green-eyed karate-wielding person in this household.

"Even if I told you this guy in school's been…"

"Ask your mother to teach you." Rin smiled and slipped into the kitchen where her mother was.

**Kick**

Suzaku gasped suddenly, causing Lelouch to hurry over to him.

"Is something wrong? Is the baby acting weird?" Suzaku chuckled and placed Lelouch's hand on his swollen belly, holding the child. "Can you feel it?" he asked.

Lelouch waited a minute before a smile crept to his lips. "It kicked."

**Karma**

Suzaku sighed and pushed the long handle back and forth letting the giant net sway in the pool. Light blue water rippled to and fro creating small waves in the water.

"What's wrong Suzu?" a familiar baritone voice whispered in his ear. The same hands wrapped around him from behind, making him snug and warm.

"Lulu what are you doing here?"

Lelouch smiled and buried his head in Suzaku's shoulder. "I can't stand being alone at lunch." He said. Then a scowl formed on his lips. "Did that damned Coach Porter make you do this?" He said this with a steel edge in his voice that made Suzaku shiver.

"Yes, but don't…." Suzaku fished around for the right word.

"Don't?"

"Don't set anymore underwear on fire."

Lelouch smiled and hugged him tighter. "Yes my love."

-0-

By the time sixth period started, a large crowd of students was peering out the window towards the school pool. Suzaku looked out and saw Coach Porter in a frilly pink Bo-Peep dress and dangling above the poof filled with mud and leeches. Suzaku sighed and turned to Lelouch.

"Really Lu?"

The boy shrugged. "Karma's a bitch."

"You mean pissed off boyfriend is a bitch."

"That too."

**Kodak**

Suzaku happily nuzzled his nose into Lelouch's neck. Lelouch smiled and with skillful hands, swiped Suzaku's outer jacket off and started unbuttoning the white shirt that stood in-between him and his prize. Soft tanned skin awaited him under the damned cloth. With a driven haste, he ripped the buttons off, revealing the beautiful tanned skin. Lelouch smiled and traced it gently with his fingers, causing the brunette to gasp in pleasure. Lelouch smiled and connected his forehead to the brunette's. Smiling he said,

"I love you." Suzaku smiled back and kissed his lover's cheek.

"I love you too." They both smiled and Lelouch kissed him again and pressed him onto the table getting ready to —CLICK!—

Bright light surrounded them for a second and they froze. They turned to the intruder who was happily holding a camera. Her mischievous blue eyes shone and her blond hair bounced up excitedly.

"What? It was such a Kodak moment!"

**Kay**

"Daddy, did you get anything for Mommy?" Rin asked as she went up to the table. Lelouch looked up from his papers and looked at her, wide eyed

"That's today?" he asked. Rin rolled her eyes at her hopeless father. In her short ten years she learned that her father tended to lose track of special holidays, like Valentine's Day.

"Yeah Daddy you kinda still need to make-up for last year's Valentine's Day, or he might put on the sweat pants for good." Lelouch started to sweat and he bolted out of his seat and grabbed his keys.

Rin shouted after him, "There's a sale at Kay's!"

Lelouch waved a hand and rushed out.

-0-

After a long wait at Kay and pulling a couple strings to get a last minute reservation at Suzaku's favorite restaurant, Lelouch could finally heave a sigh of relief. He'd have to remember to give Rin and allowance raise.

"Oh Lu you didn't have to do all this." Suzaku laughed taking a sip of wine.

With a smile, Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku's. "Well being a mom takes a lot of hard work, especially when you're a guy." Suzaku laughed and they ate happily. After the meal, Lelouch stood up and kneeled in front of Suzaku.

"Lelouch what are you…?" Lelouch smiled and pulled out a box and opened it, revealing the glittering 23 karat Italian gold with diamonds scattered all over it. Suzaku gasped as Lelouch put it on his finger.

"Just a little something to show what a great mom you are." Lelouch smiled. Suzaku flung his arms around him.

"I love you Lulu." He said.

Lelouch smiled, "Love you too Suzu." And he placed a gentle kiss on Suzaku's forehead. The brunette smiled and glanced at the box before quoting,

"Every kiss begins with Kay."

**Kiwi**

"Lulu, it's just a kiwi."

Lelouch glared at Suzaku. "No it's not _just _a kiwi Suzaku. It could be a bomb for all you know."

Suzaku slapped his forehead. Did it not occur to Lelouch that he didn't have to eat it?

"You know you don't have to eat it right?" Suzaku asked.

"Pft that's a sign of weakness."

"No it's a sign that you don't want to eat a kiwi."

Lelouch huffed and turned his royal head around. Suzaku sighed again and looked at the brown fruit. Sure the outside didn't look too appetizing but it has green goodness on the inside.

"You know Lu I know the outside doesn't look appetizing…"

"Suzu. Have you _seen _what it looks like?"

"Yes, Lulu I'm staring at the damned thing right now!"

Lelouch seemed to ignore that comment. "It looks like a Kuriboh!"

"A what?"

"A Kuriboh, the fuzz ball from Yugioh."

Suzaku blinked. "You watch Yugioh?"

"N-Nunally made me watch it with her when we were kids." Yeah that's what they all said. Suzaku snickered at the thought of Lelouch holding up a card and going: it's time to duel!

"So what's going to make you eat the Kuriboh?" Suzaku smiled. The prince glared at him.

"You need to feed me."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed a knife and cut the fruit to scoop out the green inside. He held it in front of his prince's mouth and he ate it gladly.

"Really Lu I should have known."

Lelouch smiled. "Indeed you should have."

Suzaku snickered. "Yeah, you did look like the Yugioh kind of guy."

**Kangaroo**

"Ohhh look at the kangaroos!" Milly squealed. The other girls cooed at them while the boys sat on the bench away from the marsupials. Lelouch huffed and rolled his eyes.

"All this for a hopping marsupial?"

"Hush Lulu their enjoying themselves." Suzaku chided.

"Really though." Lelouch muttered.

Milly laughed at one of the kangaroos. She turned to Suzaku and pointed to it.

"Hey Suzaku that one walks like you after a busy night!"

**Kitten**

"Awww he's adorable." Suzaku grabbed the kitten Lulu and hugged him, squeezing Lelouch between her breasts. Lelouch nearly fainted from happiness.

_I must be in heaven! Drinking Nina's new formula was worth it after all. _He thought. His ears pricked as he heard a growl from Arthur. He smiled inside and gave him a hiss before nuzzling back into Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku was his, Arthur can just piss off.

**Keep**

_You can't come near me, not like this._

Suzaku looked around for his king. He was not in his room, nor the garden. He was nowhere in sight of the palace even. After a fruitless search around the castle grounds, he sighed and flopped to the floor. Then, an idea struck him. He changed his appearance and headed out the castle gates. It was nearly sunset when he reached the Kururugi temple. Climbing the white stairs, he ascended up to see his king staring at the temple.

"Your Majesty." He said softly edging closer to him. Lelouch turned his head and looked at his knight, looking pensively at him.

"Ah Suzaku it looks like you found me."

Suzaku nodded and walked to him. Gently, he placed a hand on his king's tired shoulders. "You look tired my king." Suzaku said trying to get the tension away from his young shoulders. Lelouch scoffed and placed his hand atop of Suzaku's.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Suzaku knelt down and rested his head against the back of Lelouch's shoulder. "Because I felt that you needed me." Suzaku said. Lelouch tightened his hold on Suzaku's hand. This sweet sweet person. His only love…he must give away in order to better this world. strengthening his resolve he pushed his knight away and stood up.

Without glancing back he said, "Leave me."

Suzaku flinched at the cold tone and tried to persuade him otherwise. "But Lelouch…"

"It's 'Your Majesty' is it not?" he asked. Suzaku stopped and pulled his hand away from Lelouch.

"Go I don't need you here." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku shivered at the cold air and nodded. "Yes My Lord." Lelouch's resolve nearly weakened at the tone of his voice. The unsaid hurt in them broke his heart. He waited for the footsteps to disappear and he let the mask slip.

"Oh Suzaku, if only you knew." he took out from his pocket a picture of them together, during those happier times. He stroked the picture.

"I would keep you forever if I could."

**Koi**

"Suzaku, I don't see the point of sitting here."

Suzaku continued to look over the bridge. "Because it's very peaceful." Was the reply.

"That's another way of saying it's boring."

Suzaku glared at him. "Hush Lu. Koi fish are very relaxing to look at."

"I don't believe that."

"That's because you're thinking of sex every minute."

Lelouch huffed. "I resent that!"

Suzaku snickered. "Then be quiet." Lelouch sighed and stayed silent. Minutes passed before Suzaku sighed peacefully.

"Their beautiful koies."

Lelouch smirked and embraced his lover."Not as beautiful as you."

**Kind**

Suzaku was always said to be kind, but he would shrug it off and deny such a thing.

"_Really Suzu you're too kind for your own good." A baritone voice said._

But it really wasn't true, and as he stood in front of the grave he felt that he didn't deserve the title "kind". Tanned hands graced the letters etched on the white marble tombstone.

"_I'm not that kind Lu." Suzaku huffed. _

_The prince laughed. "Tell me whose kinder than you?" _

_Suzaku smiled and pointed to him. "You." _

_Lelouch looked abashed before he smirked. "Really now Suzu, I'm a heartless emperor who kills so many of his subject for no good reason."_

"_No you're the kindest person in the world." Suzaku said._

_Lelouch sighed and kissed the brunette._

True to the plan Lelouch died soon after, stabbed in the heart by his best friend, his lover. Suzaku scoffed at the grave. Lelouch was a liar.

"You are the kindest person I know." Because Lelouch would let the people hate him and tarnish his name, only to sacrifice himself for the people who hated him. That was true kindness, to lay down your life for the ones who would hate you forever more.

**AN: **Okay next chapter!


	13. K is For II

_**K is for**_

**Kids**

"What are they doing?!" Shirley screeched. Kallen quickly slapped her small hands on her mouth. So the other occupants wouldn't hear the loud kindergartener.

"I have no idea but it looks so gross." Kallen whispered. Rivalz nodded his blue head.

"Eww Lulu's taking off Suzu's cloths." Tamaki scrunched his face in disgust like the five-year old he was.

"Well, might as well watch the show." Milly smiled.

C.C nodded her head. "Yeah it's not like they're going to notice anytime soon."

"I wanna try that." Nina whispered and she subconsciously looked at a pink-haired princess next to Milly.

-0-

Lelouch quickly glanced at the doorway to see the peeping heads of the little "angels" as Suzaku loved to put it. Kids, they think they're so smart and sneaky. He smirked; Suzaku would definitely kill him if he found out. Well the little runts were suppose to be in the other room farther away because it was their nap time and he did say don't get up because he'll be busy so in all technicality it was their own fault. He smiled at the thought of Suzaku's mortified face; well if Lelouch was going to be a stupid babysitter for a bunch of five year olds he might as well get his reward. Besides, he smirked, it's not like the little brats are never going to do the naked pretzel. His smile widened as Suzaku let out a delicious moan. Yeah it was definitely worth the ass-kicking.

**Kiss**

Lelouch smirked victoriously at Suzaku. He had successfully kidnapped the boy's all important English notebook because we all have problems in understanding all the goddamned symbolism and metaphors and themes and diction in _Tale of Two Cities_! DAMN YOU CHARLES DICKENS! Meanwhile, Suzaku was in front of his boyfriend with a florid face, wringing his shirt nervously.

"Well Suzu?" Lelouch inquired.

Suzaku heaved a sigh. "Alright I'll give you a kiss."

Checkmate. Lelouch leaned back in the chair with a smug air and beckoned Suzaku to his lap. The brunette blushed and slowly crawled on to his "seat". He leaned forward and as Lelouch closed his eyes. He could feel Suzaku's warm breath near his lips coming closer and closer still. Lelouch could see his boyfriend's emerald gems through half-lidded eyes and he subconsciously closed the space between them relinquishing the taste of aluminum foil.

Wait that wasn't right. Lelouch shot his eyes open and saw the Hershey's kiss innocently placed on his lips. He looked towards his boyfriend's smirking face.

"You said you wanted a kiss." He said smiling sweetly at him, but with a coyness in it that made it seem less innocent. He leaned forward towards his ear and whispered, "Not this time Lu."

**Kidnapped**

Suzaku sighed as he was put down on a cold floor. He took off the blindfold and looked at his kidnapper. Lelouch only smirked at him with triumph.

"Really Lu, it's not nice to kidnap an innocent knight."

Lelouch shrugged. "Well I just couldn't resist your cute face." Prince sat down, wrapped his arms around the knight, and buried his face in the crook of his knight's neck. "And I wouldn't mind gobbling you up." He whispered as he dragged his lips on the smooth tanned flesh, breathing in his sweet sweet scent.

"You're lovely." He breathed. Suzaku only nodded dumbly letting the sensations pass him. The moonlight shone through the night sky, gleaming off the walls of the cave and bouncing off the metal armor of Knightmares and Sutherlands that searched for their missing knight. The quiet sky was pierced with the sounds of alarm and men yelling out to find their knight.

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Really you're too much."

Lelouch smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, but that's why you love me."

**Kitchen**

"C'mon Rin!" A boy of four with black hair and amethyst eyes beckoned his older sister to follow him. Rin sighed and reluctantly followed him to get his midnight snack. The little "brat", as she said, was too scared to go by himself and he didn't want to wake up mommy and daddy. The black haired green-eyed, ten year old girl followed quietly behind. Being wary of her sleeping parents, she clutched little boy's hand to make sure he didn't slip down the stairs. It was rather dark in the house.

"Careful Hiro we don't want to wake up mom and dad."

Hiro nodded and tiptoed to the kitchen. They both stopped when they saw the lights on. Rin scratched her head, confused, "Did mommy forget to turn off the lights?" Hiro asked.

Rin shrugged, when she heard a noise coming from there.

"C'mon it could be a burger."

"Burglar." Rin corrected.

Hiro crossed his arms and huffed. "That's wat I said."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of course you did little brother."

Hiro was about to retort, but a loud clang followed by a crash and some cursing stopped him. A familiar shushing voice was easily heard after the little mishaps. The two children crept to the kitchen entryway and hit behind the island. They peeped their heads out and their eyes widened. They saw their father's back and onyx hair with cluttered pots under his feet and their mother's flushed face over his shoulder. Their mother was sitting on the counter sandwiched between their father and the wall. Suzaku's arms were wrapped around Lelouch's back with his legs spread wide to let Lelouch's body in-between them. Lelouch's hand slide up his thigh, letting Suzaku's pink night dress ride up even more.

"Ahh Lelouch~" Suzaku moaned.

The prince smirked and continued to ravish Suzaku's neck, biting and kissing it until it was bruised and red. His ands continued to travel around his uke's body. One gently glided down his spine letting the man moan in pleasure. Suzaku tangled his hands in his husband's hair moaned. Lelouch started to creep up under the dress and fingered the lacy underwear.

"What's Mommy and Daddy doing?"

They both froze and look towards the entryway.

"Hiro-kun?" Suzaku said softy, dread started to fill him. A mop of back hair came out and Suzaku pushed Lelouch away and jumped off the counter straightening his dress just in time to let the boy jump into his arms. Rin also came out and walked nonchalantly towards her parents.

"Mommy what were you and Daddy doing? Were you making something? Because we thought you were burgers at first."

"Burglars." Rin muttered. Suzaku blushed and stuttered, whilst Lelouch only coughed uncomfortably. Hiro waited for the response.

Finally, Rin decided to give him to give him the punch line. "They were making babies."

**Knight**

_As a knight it was his duty to please his king in any way possible._

"Suzaku fetch me my royal elves."

Suzaku looked at his king like he was insane. They didn't have any royal elves. "Your Majesty…"

"Tut-tut Suzaku time is agoing now fetch me my royal elves."

Suzaku sighed, gave a bow, and proceeded to find the royal elves. In the end he ended up gathering ten midgets and dressed them up in elfish outfits.

_Knights are the king's protectors, their shield._

"Suzaku."

Suzaku turned to Lelouch.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Be a good Knight and squish that cockroach for me."

Suzaku looked down at the small vermin bug splattered on the floor. "Your Majesty it's already squished."

"Well squish it even more."

Suzaku gave him a look. "Why?"

"Because it can live up to three days without a head and I don't want it crawling up my bed at night."

"But Your Majesty, its already squashed you can't squish a squished bug."

"As a knight it is your duty to protect me."

"How will this squished dead bug hurt you?"

"I don't know, but it will either way."

"Your Majesty, I think you're trying to make my life miserable."

"But of course what other entertainment is there besides chopping people's heads off."

Suzaku sighed and picked up the dead cockroach.

_As a knight he must be the sword to his king the one who will stain his hands with the blood of the people._

Suzaku looked at the red pool forming under his feet. Twenty dead today under his murderous hands permanently stained in blood. His ears perked at a clapping behind him. Lelouch donned in his white robes slowly made his way to the knight, clapping his hands as if it were mere entertainment.

"A lovely job as always Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at him indifferently. "Thank you Your Majesty."

Lelouch smiled and leaned to his knights ear to whisper, "You look beautiful in red." His amethyst eyes made Suzaku's heart leap, especially when his hands went up to his face and stroked his cheek lovingly. His king descended a soft kiss on his knight's lips.

"We must do this more often."

"Yes Your Majesty."

_As a knight he must do all he can to please his king._

"Suzaku please me."

Suzaku whirled around with a stunned look at his king. "Pardon Your Majesty I thought I heard you say…"

"Please me." Lelouch repeated again nonchalantly.

Suzaku sputtered in embarrassment, humoring the sadistic king even more. "W-What would Your Highness like me to do?"

Lelouch smirked and beckoned him over. Suzaku shifted and made his way towards him like a meek puppy.

"Sit." He commanded Suzaku looked around and pulled a chair from one of the tables.

"No I mean, here."

Suzaku gulped and looked at the spot he was pointing to. "Umm Your Majesty that's your lap."

"Hmm indeed it is, fancy that, now come and sit here."

Suzaku, now a florid red, made his way to his new seat. Suzaku carefully straddled his king and buried his red face into Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch chuckled. "Don't be shy." And he lifted his face up to him and kissed him ever so gently. Suzaku closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his king's neck, letting him take him.

_As a knight he should never make any selfish requests to his king because he is the most selfless being around him._

They were in the bedroom with the covers tangled around them and cloths scattered all over the room. Lelouch looked down on his knight with lust and something else that Suzaku saw, but that was before his king's reign. Lelouch stroked his cheek and smiled.

"You're lovely." He whispered. Suzaku closed his eyes, pulled his king down to his body, and felt their bodies meld together.

Lelouch ravished his exposed neck nipping and licking the flesh until it was red. "Make love with me Suzaku." He said.

Suzaku sighed with pleasure, "Yes."

Lelouch smiled and went for his prize.

"But," Lelouch stopped and looked at his knight.

"Not as your knight."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "Then as what my dear?"

Suzaku looked up at him with his emerald eyes and Lelouch could feel his breath hitch in his throat.

"As your lover."

Lelouch smiled and kissed him. "With pleasure."

_As a knight, well he would never be able to please his king, but as a lover he would do all he can to serve him and please him. Besides, Lelouch was never one to follow the rules of knighthood._

**Knightmare**

Suzaku sighed and flopped down into the chair next to his boyfriend. Lelouch took a glance at him.

"What's wrong?"

Suzaku sighed, "Knightmares are a pain in the ass."

Lelouch chuckled. "Really Suzaku I thought I was your only pain in the ass."

Suzaku glared at him. "You know what I mean." Suzaku huffed. "But really Knightmares are a nightmare sometimes."

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

"Ohhhh I get it now. _Knight_mares and _night_mares. It was a pun."

Lelouch wanted to knock his head to the table. "You're so lucky you're adorable." Lelouch muttered.

**King**

"No." Lelouch crossed his arms and looked stubbornly at Suzaku. The other male huffed and clung on to his lover's arm and looked up with pleading eyes.

"But Lu~"

Lelouch looked away and went to the couch dragging a pleading Suzaku with him. Suzaku straddled Lelouch and faced his husband.

"Lulu don't be a butthead." Suzaku whined.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temples. He did not want this, not at this time not in this season, heck he just didn't want it. "Suzaku we already had this conversation fifty times, we are **not **getting a kid!"

"Says who?"

Lelouch sputtered in frustration. He felt like tearing his hair out. "Says me!"

Suzaku puffed his cheeks (which would have been adorable, if they weren't having this conversation) "Don't shit with me Lulu!"

"I am not shitting with you Suzaku!"

"Yes you are Lu, you're practically shitting on me without the decency to call it shit! Just call it polished shit why don't you!"

Lelouch rubbed his temples. "Suzaku for the last time I we're not getting a kid!"

"When the hell did it become your say!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE KING!"

"Yeah before I STABBED you, dipshit!"

Lelouch growled, prefect now Suzaku was getting technical and now he is going to rant and bitch like hell.

"Then you came back and got me and now were here in a house in OSAKA! Where in that statement did it say you were the king?! You weren't even called a king you were a fucking EMPEROR WHO DIED!"

"Well I'm the top and we're married and that makes me the MAN in the relationship which makes me the king of the household here!"

"Yeah well earth to Lulu I have a fucking DICK too!"

"Well I'm the husband which makes me in charge of the damn household!"

Suzaku looked at him defiantly then his lips started to quiver and his eyes watered. Lelouch gulped. Oh man, he wouldn't. And of course Suzaku did, he started to cry and big tears fell from his eyes.

Lelouch leaned over and embraced him. "Wait Suzu don't cry, don't cry damn it." Despite Lelouch's pleading Suzaku continued to cry.

"Lulu is such a butthead! I just wanted a little baby and wouldn't let me!"

Lelouch grimaced as Suzaku cried harder. "Alright alright we'll get a baby Suzu just don't cry."

Suzaku immediately brightened and kissed Lelouch. "Aww thank you Lu."

Lelouch sighed; he had forgotten that behind every powerful king was an equally powerful queen.

**Knock Knock**

Suzaku sighed and flopped down next to Lelouch. "Lu I'm bored."

"Well I'm sex deprived, but I'm not complaining." He muttered in his book.

Suzaku blushed and gave him a pointed glare. "Lu it's only been five days seen we've had ..."

Lelouch smiled and motioned him to go on. "Well Suzu what is it."

Suzaku blushed and muttered. "S-sex."

Lelouch smiled he was so cute. "Sex would cure your boredom and my depravity though."

Suzaku blushed. "Lu I have to go up and walk in front of many nobles and ladies I don't want to be limping the whole way."

Lelouch shrugged and lid his arm around his uke's shoulder. "I'll be gentle." He whispered.

"Yeah like a mad bull bucking at a red cloth."

"Bull's don't see red."

"You know what I mean."

Suzaku sighed and snuggled into Lelouch. "I think we should tell knock knock jokes."

Lelouch looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Yup I think we should; here you go first."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Knock knock." He finally said with great reluctance.

Suzaku chuckled. "Who's there?" Suzaku replied.

Lelouch smirked and pinned Suzaku down on the couch. "Me, and I'm here to fuck you good."

**Killer**

Cold amethysts looked at the young girl in front of him. Her long red brown hair looked darker in the moonlight, her emerald eyes were brimming with tears and horror.

"You were the one?" she whispered. The darker man laughed, his baritone voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Who else did you think it was?" The man asked. Suzaku tried to hold back the tears that wanted to flow.

"But you're…"

"A noble yes I suppose in title I am, but in here…" he pointed to his chest. "I am a true murderer as you people have dubbed…Jack the Ripper."

Suzaku stood there shell-shocked. He was so nice so sweet to her, so why?

"Was it a lie then?" She asked with a broken voice. Lelouch's eyes softened at the thought of their time together and that special night. He walked over the dead woman and looked down at the brunette.

He leaned his lips down towards her. "No, I do truly love you."

Suzaku gasp as he bite her neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"The question is…" he breathed in her ear. "Would you love a killer like me?"

Suzaku looked at his shining eyes and kissed him softly.

"I do." She buried her head in his chest and cried.

"You kill me inside Lu."

He stroked her hair and sighed. "And yet you're still willing to love me."

Suzaku laughed lightly. "Yes I do."

**AN: **Thank you again for waiting so long I really appreciate it remember **BETA READER WANTED! **I would love it if one of you would like to be the beta reader for this. Thank you again for waiting. And please send in some suggestions for L. reviews are always wanted.

Without wax,

Mikanchan94.


	14. L is For

AN: Hey guys I'm baaack! Sorry a lot was going on during my semi-hiatus time. But anyway I manage to pull this out so I hope you enjoy it. Thank again for being so patient.

**Kuroshitsuji YAOI Monster: **Wow three reviews that's awesome. I'm glad you found some of the stuff funny, and I'm glad you enjoyed my almost M-rated stuff. Don't worry I love those kind of pervy things too. Thank you again for reviewing.!

**Lucinda-chan: **I don't know if you reviewed before or not but my head is telling me you haven't but yea it's good to see a new face around. I had a fun time writing **Computer **so I'm glad you liked it.

**animebooklover14: **Wow another new face that's cool. I'm glad you found this cute it's nice to know that you like it. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing. It's what keeps me going you know? And **Lulu **is waiting for you down there…somewhere. ^-^'

**animelvr123: **Thanks so much for the review. It's nice to know that I made someone laugh that day you read it.

**RiseofaRebellion: **Aww thank you for that. I love writing for you guys. It's so fun. Well now let's see…I believe I owe you **Loser, Lost, **and **Lucious. **Yup I hope you enjoy them.

**-angels cry018-: **I'm glad you liked killer. It was sortof like a replacement for Jack the ripper since you wanted one like that some time ago when. So yea thanks. I hope you like, **Lemons Make Lemonade, LxLight, Left, Lust, Love, List, Loser, **and **Lovebug**

**Edited 1/2/13**

_**L is for**_

**Love**

"Daddy what's love like?" Lelouch looked down on his six-year old son. Curiosity shone through his bright amethyst eyes. Lelouch smiled and brought him up to his lap.

"Why so curious Hiro?" He asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I was just wondering: is my 'I love you' like Mommy's 'I love you?'"

Lelouch chuckled. "No not really Mommy's 'I love you' is something different than yours."

Hiro nodded trying to comprehend that. "So then what's you and Mommy's love like?"

Lelouch tried to find the most G-rated explanation he can get. "Well you get flutters in your stomach and you feel a little dizzy when you're so close. Then you have the feeling that you will do anything for that person along with an urge to strangle and hug the person every chance you get." Lelouch looked down at his son who comprehended this information.

"That's love?" Hiro said with wide eyes.

Lelouch nodded.

"I thought I that was just cooties!"

**Lovebug**

"Doctor I think I'm sick." Suzaku moaned as he sat on the bed.

"I think you are too—breath in—or else you wouldn't be here." his midget (no Suzaku she's one inch above the midget line) doctor said as she listened to Suzaku's heart beat. She mumbled a few things and wrote them down on her clipboard.

"Doctor I'm serious!" Suzaku crossed his arms and pouted. However, his dear doctor only smirked and nodded as she took out the antiseptics.

"Well then hon tell me your symptoms."

Suzaku scratched his head before answering. "Well I feel this hot feeling inside my chest for a minute whenever I see him and then I feel like he's taking all my breath away. Then I have the urge to strangle him, but at the same time I feel like I want to hug him too." His black haired, dark brown eyed doctor listened patiently as she rubbed Suzaku's arm with antiseptics.

"Any theories?" she smiled.

Suzaku nodded vigorously. "Yeah I think I'm allergic to his pheromones."

Oh how she wanted to laugh…and she did. "Hahahaha! Really Suzaku you're too much sometimes." She said as she took the needle from the countertop. Suzaku quirked his head and his doctor.

"Well what should I—OUCH—do Doctor Sim? Am I really sick or something?" he asked as he rubbed his arm from the post-needle pain. She shook her head and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Well I'll prescribe you with some condoms and lube." and she handed him the paper with a smile.

"You just have a case of the lovebug a nice fuck in bed would probably solve that."

**Left**

_Two panting bodies intertwined themselves on the bed, screaming each other's name as they mercilessly pounded each other._

It's been two weeks since then, but Suzaku could still feel the cold feeling of betrayal. Tamaki was so kind so loving it was just…

"Suzaku come on, you're gunna catch a cold if you stand there staring into space."

Suzaku turned to see his friend Lelouch waiting for him. Suzaku put on a smile and headed over to him.

"Stop smiling." Lelouch said.

Suzaku was taken aback by it. "W-what?"

"I said stop smiling. You look like an idiot."

Suzaku put his head down. Lelouch had been kind enough to let him crash at his place. It was probably thanks to him that he didn't go emo on himself and jump off a bridge.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and smacked his head. "He left you get over it. You deserve more than that piece of shit. Let the guy fuck the stupid blond slut…what's her name Monica or something."

Suzaku sighed and smiled softly at him. "Not surprisingly you're not making me feel any better Lu." The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. Suzaku laughed and smiled warmly at him. He hugged his friend and nuzzled into his strong shoulders.

"Thanks Lu." He said as he buried his nose into him. He felt warm tingles run down his spine as Lelouch caressed his head, letting his fingers skim through it.

"Yeah whatever." Lelouch smirked and kissed the brunette's forehead. Suzaku sighed with content. There was still that pain of betrayal, but it was better now. It was slowly going away. Suzaku smiled. It was okay that Tamaki left him for Monica. He'd just leave that bastard for someone better. He looked up at Lelouch with his emerald eyes and smiled at him.

**LxLight**

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow at the anime show Suzaku was watching. Two guys handcuffed together huh? That's not gay at all.

"Suzaku what are you watching?"

"Deathnote."

Lelouch nodded and sat down next to him.

Suddenly, Suzaku sighed dreamily.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I think L and Light make a cute couple."

Lelouch looked at it again and shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Suzaku and looked a little downcast. "How come we didn't get handcuffed in our show?"

**Laugh**

"Lulu look at me!" Suzaku made a funny face, but Lelouch just stared with contempt. Why in all the world did he have to be stuck with an idiot like him?

"You look like a retard." He replied. Suzaku pouted. He tried to make the prince laugh, but the stoic ten year old just wouldn't laugh.

"You're mean."

"At least I'm not immature."

"I think you're just a jerk."

"And I think that you are an irrelevant imbecile."

Suzaku blinked and wracked his head for a smart-sounding retort. "Well you're a…a…a DODO! Without a head!"

Lelouch stared at the Japanese boy before he covered his mouth and snickered. "Really Suzaku is that the—UMPH!" The next thing he knew, Lelouch was being hugged by the green-eyed boy.

Suzaku smiled and exclaimed, "You laughed!"

"No, I snickered."

"Same difference, you laughed!"

Lelouch blushed at Suzaku's beaming face. It was pretty cute.

"At your stupidity."The prince said truing away.

Suzaku laughed. "It's okay."

Lelouch looked quizzically at him. "You don't mind me laughing at your stupidity?"

Suzaku nodded. "As long as I keep Lulu laughing then it's okay."

Lelouch blushed and turned away. "You don't have to idiot." But he secretly felt warm inside as he wrapped his arms around Suzaku.

"But I want to." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch sighed and nuzzled into the crook of Suzaku's shoulder. "Then I'll make sure that you'll keep laughing too." _Even if I have to go against the Brittanian Empire to keep you happy._

**Lost**

"Lulu we're lost aren't we?" Suzaku sighed at the wandering boy.

"No I just merely strayed from the original path." Was the indignant reply.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. Yes, they were lost in the woods, and it was getting dark. Suzaku spotted a small hallow formed by the rotten tree trunk and roots. It should fit both of them in if they squeezed tight.

"Lulu why don't we stop there and rest?"

"Suzaku there is no need to rest." Just as he said this, the sky decided to piss all over him, and Zeus started throwing lightning bolts at some blasphemous person (please let it be Rivalz).

"Unless God decided to piss on me." He muttered and they went into the small hallow while they cursed Milly for taking them on this trip.

Suzaku shivered a bit and rubbed his arms trying to get some heat. Then he snuggled closer to Lelouch and smiled softly as he buried his cold nose in the prince's shoulder. Lelouch smirked and wrapped his arm around the boy.

"It feels nice." Suzaku said. Lelouch grunted in agreement and kissed the brunette's forehead.

Suzaku chuckled softly. "Milly would have a field day if she saw this." He mused.

"If she saw it…_if._" Lelouch stated. Good thing she wasn't going to see the _other _things either.

**Loser**

Two hot bodies melted into each other as they grinded into each other. Lelouch pounded mercilessly on the screaming Japanese. Relishing the moans and pleads that came out of the usually composed soldiers mouth. He smirked bitterly; these became regular occurrences to him. They would stare each other down and then, one will start a heated make-out session that ends up in the bedroom where they fuck the brains out of each other. Then go on with their lives like none of this happened.

He knew it was stupid and utterly scandalous to sleep with the enemy, but they did so none the less. Was it the hormones, the tension, a certain spark of a feeling? He didn't know. This didn't have any logical reasons behind it, just a bunch of conflicting feelings. It wouldn't help either of them in the end. Lelouch thought that it could be a win situation for him, but as the brunette below him screamed his name in ecstasy he felt a spark of something in his chest and he knew…

They were no winners, just losers and a jumble of feelings.

**Lust**

Two bodies intermingled as they grinded and pounded each other on the bed. Suzaku threw his head back and screamed as he felt the prince pound him relentlessly. Suzaku looked up at the boy on top of him with half-lidded emerald eyes. They always ended up like this when they confronted each other late at night. One of them would start a heated make-out session (it was him this time) and then they would end up in his room and start fucking each other's brains out.

_This was so wrong. _Suzaku thought, but they soon vanished when Lelouch pounded him in that spot. He cried out the prince's name and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He growled as he felt certain guilt in his chest. He shouldn't be sleeping with the (potential) enemy. It was crazy; it was scandalous, ludicrous even. So why the hell didn't he stop? It wasn't helping either of them, not in any way possible.

Part of him thought it was just the lust and the need to feel some body contact. Yea that was all. But as Lelouch pounded him to ecstasy Suzaku couldn't help but hope that it wasn't just the lust that drove Lelouch to do this with him.

**Luscious**

"Lelouch your hair is very luscious." Suzaku said as he stroked the prince's hair. On the brunette's lap, Lelouch opened one eye to look up at his smiling boyfriend.

He smirked. "I didn't know you could use big words like that."

Suzaku huffed and smacked Lelouch's stomach as he laughed.

**Lists**

Suzaku looked at the little shopping list he made and then handed it to Lelouch.

"Are we missing anything?" he asked.

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask the kids?"

"'Cuz they'll erase everything and put chocolate and Lay's on it instead."

"Hmmm good point. Let's see now…." Lelouch scanned through the small list. "Corn, broccoli, cucumbers, shitake mushrooms, orange juice, carrots, strawberries, blueberries…hmm only one thing missing."

"What?"

"Lube, we ran out last night remember?"

**Lulu**

Suzaku looked toward the prince sitting in the desk with his eyes wide in shock. Yeah, surprise surprise. He greeted everyone and casually walked down like he was facing his death sentence. As he stopped in front of Lelouch he couldn't help but feel his chest tighten just a bit. He bit his cheek and smiled brightly. Lelouch could have probably seen through it though.

"Lelouch it's been a while." Lelouch. Why did he say that? He hardly ever said his full name unless he was mad at him. Well he should be mad right?

Lelouch smiled back. "Yeah it's been a while huh? I can't believe you're here."

Suzaku smiled in return, but his insides just kept burning and churning. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to say Lulu, if Lelouch did get his memories back he'd see through him immediately, but just saying that name seemed wrong.

Because 'Lulu' was used during those good-old-days where they were just so carefree and everything was alright. It stood for everything that was good and truthful in their life, but now it was just a memory, and Suzaku couldn't bring himself to taint those memories.

**Lucky**

"Suzu-chan there's no one here." Lelouch whispered. Today, he was definitely gunna get lucky. Suzaku blushed and looked away from his perverted boyfriend.

"B-but Lulu what if someone comes in?" Lelouch wrapped his arms around him and slowly rubbed Suzaku's abdomen.

"Don't worry everyone is gone and I really want your milk right now." Suzaku blushed as Lelouch unbuttoned the collar and sucked on his neck.

"Ahh…b-but Lu…AHH...I'm still sore." Suzaku moaned.

"But Suzu I need to feel your tight ass now." As if to further the point he groped the poor boy's ass. Suzaku sighed and wrapped his arms around Lelouch.

"I guess I can't say no to you huh?" he smiled. Lelouch smirked and lowered him to the table. He quickly stripped off the jacket and threw it off somewhere. Lelouch smirked. He could see the red and blue lovebites under the nearly transparent white shirt. He caressed Suzaku's hardened nubs as Suzaku pulled him down for a kiss. Lelouch smirked and slowly unbuttoned the shirt while feeling his uke's hot body.

"Ahhh!" Suzaku moaned as Lelouch brushed against his hard-on.

"God Suzu your already this hard?" Lelouch smirked. Suzaku smiled under him an d gently rubbed against Lelouch's own problem.

"Says the person with a tent in his pants." Suzaku smirked. Lelouch did a mini cheer in his head. Yes he was almost there he just needed to take the pants off and—

"Uhh am I interrupting something." Lelouch never wanted to kill someone this badly before. He was gunna get lucky damnit! Lelouch was about to glare at the person and tell them to piss off, but Suzaku pushed him off and hurriedly took put on his jacket and rushed to the door.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Lelouch, Rivalz." And he bolted out blushing. Rivalz looked a steaming Lelouch.

"Umm could I get you something Lelouch?" Rivalz asked meekly.

The prince glared at him. "A gun to shoot you with."

**Life**

"Hmm well I eloped in a hotel and then I had to get married to her." A baritone voice said.

"Well aren't you a player." A lighter voice laughed. Nunally gasped at the bold confession of her brother. He eloped?! With who? Maybe it was that mysterious girl that Nunally met a few weeks earlier. She banged on the door and Lelouch hastily opened it.

"Nunally is something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

No, but something is definitely wrong with her brother. "Brother I'm ashamed of you!" she exclaimed. Now that caught Lelouch and Suzaku off guard. With haste, Suzaku went up to Lelouch and his steaming sister.

"Eloping with someone and getting married?!"

"Nunally it's not what you think!" Suzaku said, trying to calm her down.

"Then pray tell me what is going on?" she demanded.

Lelouch decided to clear up the misunderstanding. "We were just playing Life."

Nunally paused for a minute and took it in. Oh…that made sense.

Suzaku chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry, Nunally-chan. If Lulu did that I would have beaten his ass."

Nunally sighed contently. Of course Suzaku would make sure her brother didn't do anything brash.

"You're such a good friend Suzaku." She smiled.

The boys looked at one another and smiled. Lelouch slung an arm around Suzaku and smirked. "Yup a reaalll good friend."

**Lingerie **

"What are you doing?" Tohdoh asked a very giddy Kaguya. The Japanese girl only smiled and held up a very…seductive looking piece of lingerie. Tohdoh blushed and cleared his throat. It was also during this time that Zero decided to come in.

"Oh Zero you came!" Kaguya squealed with joy.

She held up the lingerie to him and asked, "What do you think?"

Zero turned to Tohdoh, but the solider looked away.

_You're on your own buddy. _He seemed to say. Lelouch could only groan.

"Umm what's it for?" he asked.

"A present." Brilliant, the receiver would be so thrilled.

"For my dear cousin Suzu!" Now that changed everything.

Tohdoh looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. "Kaguya!" He scolded. "I don't think—"

"I think that'll do very well with our dear knight." Zero said, ahh he could see his dear Suzu now. This was almost as good as last year's present.

Tohdoh stared at him with a mortified expression. "But Zero!"

"Don't worry Tohdoh if dear Kaguya wants to give Suzaku a nice pair of lingerie then let her do so. It could be worse."

Tohdoh thought about it and his mind re-winded to last year's birthday -present. Yea it could have been worse…like that edible lube and cock stopper she sent him last year. "Okay I suppose." He conceded.

Kaguya leaped with joy.

"Yes my tough guy cousin is going to wear lingerie! Finally he might get laid!"

Lelouch smirked inside the mask. Oh if she only knew.

**Lemons Make Lemonade**

"So how long are you going to lock those two up?" Kallen asked yaoi obsessed Japanese girl. Kaguya smiled.

"Until I hear Suzaku moan out Zero's name."

"You mean his real name?"

"Of course."

Kallen blushed red as she heard Suzaku moan out in pleasure.

"_God there…again…uhnn."_

"_Aren't you feeling feisty today?"_

Today?! Kallen nearly fainted, but she managed to ask.

"B-But how do you know Suzaku knows Zero's name?"

Kaguya shook her head with dismay at Kallen's silly question. "Kallen you can practically see the sex tension between them." She sighed forlornly. "Too bad I didn't install a camera."

Another moan echoed out. _"Ahhh…faster!_"

Kallen looked away from the locked door with mortification written all over her face. "Why do you do this to your poor cousin?" she asked.

"Because my dear Kallen, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. So here I am making my lemonade." Kaguya explained.

Kallen sighed. This girl read one fanfiction too many.

"Besides my dear cousin needs to get laid and I'd hate having him die as a virgin."

Kallen chuckled. "I suppose so." They sat in silence as they heard the moans and Suzaku's screams as Zero pounded him senseless.

"So when are you going to let Tohdoh out?" Kallen asked.

Kaguya smiled at her. "Once I give Zero a good head start."

-0-

AN: And that's a wrap folks! Thank you for reading suggestions for M are welcome. So if you please review that would be great!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	15. M is For

**AN: **Hey guys! I hope you didn't wait too long. Well enjoy the newest segment. Were at the kinda half-way point 13 more to go WOOT WOOT! Anyway, enough of that enjoy!

**SpiritOfTheLandXIII: **Thank you…umm I suppose bringing out your evil side is a good thing. So anyway thank you for your support. Here is **Mothers, Molest, Maid, **and **Monsters**

**forlorndemon: **Thank you for reviewing even if you've been reading it for a long while. It's nice to know that my angst made some people cry.

**-angels cry018-: **MUAHAHA feel the evilness…not really sorry for making you wait. But yes I believe it would have been great if they were handcuffed. I love making Kaguya a yaoi fangirl she just has that look. Anyway I believe I ow you **Mother, Maid, Mcdonalds: Badabumpbabaaaa~ I'm lovin' it, Monday, **and **Marriage**

**MeLaNch0Lydreams: **Thank you I'm glad you found it funny. I enjoy making people laugh and cry. Whichever one.

**RisofaRebellion: **I'm glad you love every chapter I put up. Well I made **Mortified **just for you. I hope you enjoy it.

**animebooklover14: **Thank you I'm glad you find it great, again. Haha. Let's see I owe you **Milk **and **Milly. **I hope it is to your liking.

**Edited 1/2/13**

_**M is for**_

**Masochistic**

He never thought he would be masochistic.

Okay that was a lie, perhaps a small part of him knew, but the majority of his brain refused to acknowledge it.

It wasn't until he was fighting Gino that he actually realized he's got a real problem.

"Suzaku what the hell are you doing?!" Gino exclaimed.

Suzaku thought about it. What the hell was he doing? When he did realize he couldn't help but laugh at it all.

"I'm helping the man who killed my princess and smashed my heart into pieces."

"Are you insane?!"

Naw, just a bit masochistic.

**Mothers**

Motherhood was a surprise to Suzaku and it didn't come easy. One problem being: he was a man. But he learned that with motherhood comes great responsibility and aspirin.

Household chores being one of them,

"_Damnnit I just cleaned off the mud two minutes ago!"_

"_Oh my God! Rin did a plane crash in your room?!"_

"_Lelouch you made me stain the couch __**again**__!"_

Then there's the need to be everyone's chauffer

"_What do you mean you need me to pick you up at two in the morning?!...AT A STRIP CLUB?!"_

"_Rin you woke me up at THREE so you can stand in line to get the newest Twighlight book?!"_

"_Lelouch no touching while I'm driving!"_

And cooking and feeding everyone.

"_Yes, you two must eat the spinach...no you will not end up like Popeye don't worry."_

"_Lelouch, don't tell me you still want __**more**__!"_

And going through everyone's laundry.

"_Oh…my…God! Hiro did you run over an deer?!"_

"_Rin when did you buy __**this**__?!"_

"_Lelouch please tell me you didn't buy more lingerie."_

But the start of it all is with pure utter pain…

"_FUCKING SHIT LELOUCH HURRY UP! THE DAMN BABY'S GUNNA POP OUT ANY SECOND NOW!"_

**Mcdonalds: Badabumpbabaaaa~ I'm lovin' it**

"Really Suzaku, this place is filled with only oil and fat and you still want to come here?" Lelouch asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"You're the one…ahhh…who suggested we go to the tunnels in…uunn…the play house." Suzaku moaned as an intrusive hand found its way under Suzaku's shirt.

Lelouch smiled. "Yeah, well I'm glad they got one thing right."

"Which is?"

"I'm lovin' it."

"How corny."

"But you love it."

"Yeah I guess, now shut up and kiss me."

**Molest**

Lelouch sighed contently. He rubbed his brunette's ass and slowly travelled up and down his legs.

"Ohh Lelouch, stop!" Suzaku whimpered.

"We have time."

"Nunally could commmmeee~!"

Lelouch smirked, he groped the nice ass again, relishing the moan from his koi. "Well it's doesn't seem like you mind too much." He whispered huskily into the brunette's ear.

"Lulu~" The prince smirked deviously before a knock interrupted his plans.

"Onii-chan we need to go." Nunally suddenly said.

Lelouch sighed and reluctantly let the brunette go. Oh well there's always after dinner sex.

"Coming Nunally." They both came out to find Nunally already dressed and waiting for them.

"Come I don't want to be late. Go start the car Onii-chan."

Lelouch smiled and ruffled his adorable sister's hair before leaving the two alone.

Nunally looked up at Suzaku and smiled. "I can only keep him from molesting you right now, but tonight you're on your own."

**Maid**

"Hey Lulu, how do you like the new outfit for the café?" Milly smiled as she pulled a blushing maid-uniformed Suzaku along. Lelouch smirked as his eyes traveled down the brunette's body. The short hem of the uniform barley reached his middle thigh showing off the brunette's sexy legs. Lelouch licked his lips.

"I love it."

**Monster**

"MOMMMYYYY!" Two terrified children rushed into the kitchen and clung on to their mother's pants. Suzaku looked down at the two trembling children.

"What happened you two?"

Rin explained, "There was a monster in our room!"

Suzaku looked quizzically at his daughter before he smiled and patted her head.

"Rin there's no such things as monsters."

"Then how do you explain that!" Hiro exclaimed.

Suzaku looked towards the door, indeed there was a monstrosity at the doorway. Disheveled onyx hair scattered over the top of his head and bags could be seen under the amethyst eyes. Suzaku chuckled and gave Lelouch a cup.

"That's just Daddy before his first cup of coffee."

**Marriage**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind these two people, Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia in holy matrimony. Yadayadayada…If any of you object please rise or just suck it up and fuck off." C.C paused and looked at the crowd with her golden eyes.

"Nobody? Alright, I now bind you two to forever in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and death….blah blah blah…you two are now husband and…uke. Kiss." C.C unceremoniously closed the Bible. Suzaku laughed and looked at his husband frowning at the witch.

"I thought marriage was suppose to be more…romantic." Lelouch motioned. C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss." She ordered. Lelouch shrugged and kissed the brunette, letting the crowd whoop and holler at them.

"It's not that bad Lu." Suzaku chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Lelouch smiled. It was a nice start to their marriage.

**Mortified**

As soon as he got into the room he knew something was up. Milly had a devious look on her face, Nina was red, Shirley wouldn't look him in the eye, Rolo looked like he was going to murder him, and Rivalz had a big shit-eating grin on his face. Suzaku sighed and shrugged it off. Maybe he was wrong and that it was just paranoia.

_And while I'm thinking wishfully I want a hippopotamus for Christmas._

"So Suzaku how has your day been?" Milly asked with a foxy grin on her face.

_Sore. My ass hurts like hell. No thanks to a certain princey bastard. Where the hell is he by the way?_

Far away from the turmoil of Milly, but very close to the turmoil of Tamaki.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

There's that smile again. "Oh nothing." And she turned away.

Suzaku sighed. Maybe it was just paranoia.

"Oh by the way Suzie." _Oh no._

"I never knew you were one to be…how to say…_vocal._"

But then again it could just be pure mortification.

**Mondays**

"Tamaki, I still think that going into Zero's room is a bad bad idea." Ohgi said nervously. His eyes shifted around the room to make sure that his leader was nowhere to be seen. Tamaki shrugged off his friend's discomfort.

"What's the big deal we're just going to his room. I hear some weird noises last night when I was walking here and being the faithful follower of Zero I must make sure nothing is wrong. Right Kallen?" Tamaki asked the red-head.

Kallen merely shrugged off the idiot next to her. "Don't drag me into this Tamaki." She said. She was just tagging along to make sure they don't know who Zero is. They stopped at the door; a foreboding aura seemed to have struck the three.

Ohgi nervously backed away. "Uhh…I think it's best that we leave…like now." He said backing away from the door. Tamaki rolled his eyes and grabbed Ohgi's hand.

"C'mon chicken brain." He said as he dragged Ohgi in. Kallen sighed and followed them reluctantly. They stopped mid-way when they got to the bed. There was a lump on it with a mop of brown hair sticking out of the blankets.

"C-Could it be?" Ohgi whispered looking at the tuft in awe.

"It must be!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kallen, however, did not feel the same sentiment.

_That can't be Lelouch, he has black hair and this guy has curly brown hair like a certain knight I'm familiar of—oh no fucking way…_

With a burst of speed Kallen rushed over to the lump and looked at it closely.

"Oh shit." She cursed. The other two quickly went to her side.

"What is it?" Ohgi whispered and then turned to the lump before freezing at the sight. "I-It can't possibly be…"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asked. "It's just Zero." He said and he poked the figure on the bed.

"Hey wakey wakey!" He cried loudly. The figure moaned and turned over to face them, confirming Kallen and Ohgi's suspicion.

"Hmmm…Baby not now, I'm still sore~" Suzaku complained as he snuggled into the pillow. The three froze at the sighed.

Naked Knight plus bed equals UTTTER DISASTER!

"B-B-baby!" Tamaki screeched. Ohgi flushed red with embarrassment and Kallen looked flabbergasted. Suzaku sighed and moaned before he finally cracked his eyes opened.

"Baby why are you so lo—" He froze when he saw the three Black Knights gawking at him.

"Oh shit." He mumbled.

"I'LL SAY YOU WHORE! WHAT THE **FUCK **ARE YOU DOING HERE IN ZERO'S BED!?" Tamaki shouted.

"And I should ask 'why the fuck are you in my room'?" They all turned to see a non to happy masked terrorist in a bath robe. Tamaki spluttered and pointed to the poor brunette in the bed.

"T-The knight…Lancelot pilot…Zero…bath robe…ohhh~" He fainted dead in the room.

Zero glared at him and then to the other two. "Get out."

"Y-Yes sir right away sir!" Ohgi said and he took the two out of the room.

Lelouch sighed and sat on the bed next to Suzaku.

"I'm gunna have a migraine." He said. Suzaku laughed softly and snuggled into his lover's side.

Migraines, stupid subordinates, naked boyfriend next to you…yea it's a Monday.

**Milk**

Two ears pressed close to the door, one listening in anxious anticipation and the other listening so he can win this bet. Voices drifted into their ears.

"_Oh my God is that what comes out? It's so white and creamy looking."_

"_Yeah wanna do it again?"_

"_Umm…sure I guess."_

"_Don't be shy Suzie I'll help you."_

"_It feels weird."_

"_Don't worry you'll get used to it."_

Tohdoh's face morphed into horror and he slammed the door open.

"SUZAKU DON'T DO IT!" He opened it to reveal two boys with their clothes on, next to the goat. Tohdoh heaved a sigh of relief.

"What is it Tohdoh?" Suzaku asked. His sensei smiled.

"On nothing." He said. Then he turned to Kirihara "Now give me the 500,000 yen."

Kirihara grumbled and slapped to money in his hands. "Fine you win this time.

**-Seven years later-**

"Don't worry this man will definitely lead you to victory." Kirihara said to the three members of the Black Knights.

"He never proved me wrong…well actually never mind he did, but that was a long time ago." Lelouch turned to him curiously.

"When was that?"

"That time in the shack with the goat."

Lelouch thought for a minute and smirked. "Oh well you were the rightful winner of the bet."

Kirihara's jaw dropped. "Well why didn't you say so?!"

"I rather like my head connected to my neck and my family jewels not on a stake."

**Milly**

Lelouch quirked his eyebrows at Suzaku. Well that was…interesting.

"Suzaku what…?"

"Milly."

"Ah."

**Mother fucker**

"Hey Dad you have sex with mom right?"

Lelouch looked down at his ten-year old son.

"Uh…well you see Hiro…" Lelouch stuttered. Hiro rolled his eyes at his bumbling father.

"Dad just answer the question."

"Yes." Lelouch sighed.

"So then can I call you a mother fucker?"

**Marked**

"Okay Suzaku take off your cloths!" Lloyd said in his overly cheerful voice.

"W-what?!" Suzaku spluttered. Thankfully, Cecile smacked her boss on the head.

"My apologize Suzaku, Lloyd seems to have forgotten to remind you of the physical today." She smiled kindly. Suzaku internally panicked.

_Today? Now?! Right after Lelouch and I…_

"Right so take it off! You two hold him still!" Lloyd directed with a smile. If there was a moment in his life when he felt God had abandoned him…it was now.

**-a few minutes later outside the building-**

"Well now everything seems to be peaceful." Schneizel smiled.

Cornelia shrugged. "Somehow I don't think it would last."

"HOLY SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT HICKEY!"

"L-LLOYD!" Came in indignant reply of his assistant and 'valuable part'. Cornelia snuck a look at her brother.

"So…" Before she could finish the banter continued.

"OH LOOK THERE'S ANOTHER ONE, ON HIS THIGH!"

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"Ohhh on his _inner_ thigh!"

"LLOYD!"

"DAMN SUZAKU HE MARKED YOU GOOD!"

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF LLOYD!" Crashes and shrieks can be heard from the building.

Schneizel sighed and looked at his sister. "Shall we come another time?" he asked.

"Definitely."

**Mistake**

Lelouch rubbed his temples, feeling the headache coming in on him. Why him? Suzaku had the nice sweet genes right? So then why the hell is their son a total pain in the ass?!

Suzaku rubbed his back to comfort the poor man. "It's okay Lu, he'll grow out of it."

"Suzu people just don't grow out of lighting students' underwear on fire and dunking them in a pool of maple syrup."

"Well whose fault is that?" Suzaku huffed. Lelouch growled. He wanted to say it was Suzaku's fault; his genes should have worked harder.

"He spent nine months in you! Why didn't the niceness seep in? Whatever happened to the laws of diffusion?!"

"Lu, he's still your son and you love him."

"Yes I would love him as a dead corpse." He scowled. Suzaku smacked him on the head.

"Lelouch!"

"Fine, I'll admit it was the one mistake I ever made."

"Which is?"

"Not buying the damned condoms from the vender."

**Miracle**

"Congratulations Suzaku-kun it's a boy!" Cecile smiled as she handed him the little bundle of blankets to the couple. Suzaku started tearing up as he held the little baby close to him.

"Ohh Lu he looks just like you!" Suzaku cooed. Lelouch looked at the little baby and gave a soft smile.

After nine months of a hormonal Suzaku, this was the first time he felt completely at peace.

"Yea, he does."

Suzaku laughed softly. "I hope he's not as naughty as you."

"He's had nine months to get your niceness right?"

"I suppose." Suzaku smiled again as joyful tears streamed down.

"So what are we going to name him?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku smiled.

"Hiroshi, Hiroshi Lampourge."

Lelouch thought this over and nodded. "That works."

"He's our little miracle." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch looked down at the 'miracle' and grimaced. "For now."

-0-

AN: Okay guys that's a wrap! I was thinking for the next segment I would just make a oneshot kind of thing not the little drabbles like these. But you know just give me some words with N and I will put it in the oneshot. Sorry I just want to change the scenery a bit that's all. Thank you all for being supportive and reading this. It means a lot to me. Review!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	16. N is For

**AN: **Hey ho people! Long time no see…in a metaphorical kind of way. Sorry I had to flee for a while. Annywhooos I hope you enjoy the latest chappie. And suggestions for O's are open to the public.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even my soul.

**Spunkay Skunk: **Okay I lied I didn't do the one-shot thing, but I did give the less for more one-shots/drabbles whatever you call them. Thank-you though for the reviews, I have not really reviewed your stories much either so yea that's my fault. But I also enjoy them for all their "LuluSuzu glory" (Spunkay Skunk). But I'm glad you liked **Marked **I had a good time with that. Anyway here is **Naughty, Net, **and** Needs**

**-angels cry018-: **Yea I probably deserve a chainsaw through my head, but I did update, eventually. So thank-you for loving this story it grows with your love and thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. And without further ado I will present thee **Nip and Nibble, Nap-Time, Nice, **and **Naked Party**

**RiseofaRebellion: **No problem I was wondering why your name wasn't in that true blue. Okay anyways I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but here is the next chappie. =^-^=

**x-Hana-x: **Yes I updated…eventually, after the extinction of the dinosaurs so yea…sorry about that. But I'm still alive don't worry I'll see to this to the end. So I think I need to give you **Naked Party, Nunally, Needs, Nap-time, Naughty, Naruto, **and **Neck**

**Kytesama: **Thank-you for the love. It needs the love to grow strong and reviews also so thank you for that too. Also thanks for the suggestions. I believe I need to give you **Nympho, **and **Nunally.**

**Edited 1/2/13**

_**N is for**_

**Nightmare**

It was dark and bothersome. He concluded. Lelouch looked around the dark mass, hoping to see some exit of sorts.

"I hate dreams like these." He muttered. Suddenly the room exploded in a familiar white light and he found himself in the geass-like world again, naked of course.

"LELOUCH!" A voice boomed, causing the prince to jump. He looked around wildly looking for the source of the voice.

"LELOUCH!" It yelled again. "YOU HAVE DEFIED THE WILL OF THE GODS!"

"How the hell did I do that?" He questioned the voice.

"BY USING THE POWER OF THE GODS! NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"What?"

"YOU WILL NO LONGER BE IN THE FORM YOU ONCE WERE!"

Lelouch looked down and screamed.

He was a…a…a…

"I'm a CHICKEN?!"

"YES A CHICKEN!"

"Lelouch." Lelouch turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Thank the gods for Suzaku. His eyes bulged. Suzaku was with…with…LLOYD?!

"Lelouch I can't be with a chicken I have to go."

Lelouch started running to the fleeting image of Suzaku as fast as his chicken feet could go. He outstretched his wings and started flapping madly.

"NNOOOO SUZIE DON'T GOOOOO! YOU WOULD HAVE LOVED ME IF I WASN'T ANYTHING BUT A CHICKEN."

"I'm sorry Lulu I can't love something that can't even fly."

"PENGUINS CAN'T FLY."

"They can at least swim, and they look cute."

"B-BUT SUZIEEEEE!" Suddenly, herds of people were coming closer with their pitchforks and carving knives.

"C'mon boys I bet that chicken would make a great soup."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"AHHHHH!" Lelouch flew out of bed with a cold sweat running down his forehead. Suzaku had one hand patting the poor man's back and gently consoling the distraught male.

"Lelouch are you okay you were screaming like a herd of people were chasing after you."

"Yes…yes I suppose that was one part of it." He looked down and checked himself. No feathers, no chicken legs, no nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a horrible horrible nightmare."

_I'll never look at chickens the same way again._

**Naked Party**

"L-Lelouch." A voice moan shamelessly as a coy black-haired man continued to grope his brunette lover. Pale wondering digits skimmed the white fabric feeling the hot chest underneath. "Oh Lelouch." Suzaku mewled helplessly as his partner continued to nip and suck his sensitive skin. Hot ragged breaths echoed through the bedroom from the flushed brunette under the mercy of his lover's hands. With a practiced hand Lelouch threw off the shirt and started caressing and sucking his chest as his hands busied themselves with the matching white pants. Suzaku looked up at him with half-lidded eyes shrouded in lust and need, begging Lelouch to touch him until he couldn't stand the next day. Lelouch smirked; imaging him soon inside his lover's hot tight—

"Cool naked party!" And the train comes barreling to a halt creating a stupendous explosion of debris and destruction. Lelouch wanted to curse the spawn to hell as the little nuisance threw off his cloths and hurled himself into the bed with them.

**Net**

"Lelouch why do you have a net over me?"

Lelouch smiled and said. "Because there are lots of fish in the sea, but you're the only one for me."

Suzaku blinked, and blinked again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You did not just make a corny love poem. That's my job."

"Well I figured I had to try, and you have to admit it was funny." Lelouch shrugged.

"Yeah I guess now get me out of here."

**No**

Lelouch smiled deviously as he walked over to Suzaku.

"Hey Suzie—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

Grumbles.

**Naughty**

"So do you like it?"

Lelouch was currently suffering from a massive nosebleed courtesy of his sexy brunette boyfriend in an equally sexy devil's outfit, tail and all. "I think I've died and gone straight to hell."

Suzaku chuckled and sauntered his way to his boyfriend. He straddled his legs and leaned down for a kiss.

"Well you have been a very naughty little boy." Suzaku smirked coyly as he glided his fingers over the silky dress shirt that would be soon tossed aside if things went his way.

"And you must have also been an awfully naughty little devil." Lelouch smirked, grasping the brunette's sweet ass. Suzaku moaned sensually and spread his legs a little more.

"Does that mean I have to be punished?" Suzaku asked with innocent-looking emerald eyes. Lelouch smirked and flipped them over onto the bed.

"Of course."

**Naruto**

"Naruto really?" Lelouch asked with a hint of a smile. Suzaku blushed and asked,

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing you're just too cute."

Suzaku pouted. "Me liking a fishcake is cute?"

"Of course."

**Nap-time**

Suzaku plopped under the giant sakura tree and leaned his head against the trunk. It was a really exhausting day and he was sooo tired. He sighed and felt his eyes starting to droop as he felt the warm sun wrap around him like a big blanket. The shade of the tree and the rhythmic sway of its branches soon lulled him to sleep, unaware of an onyx-haired prince coming up to the unsuspecting sleeping beauty. He had been looking for his brunette before he caught him under the sakura tree napping peacefully, and he didn't have the heart to wake up his adorable lover. Lelouch smiled and gave Suzaku a soft kiss on his forehead. Really he was too cute. Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered with the buzzing of his phone. Lelouch growled and flipped it open and answered with a gruff greeting.

"Yes Ohgi?"

"Umm…Zero-san, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." That was an understatement. "But I was just wondering when you would be dropping by because well we have just a tiny problem and I just wanted to make sure—"

"After nap-time."

"Pardon? I thought you said after—"

"After nap-time. So don't bother me." And he terminated the call, turning the cursed thing off just in case. The brunette stirred from his sleep and looked at Lelouch with adorable sleepy emerald eyes.

"Lulu?" Suzaku muttered sleepily.

Lelouch placed a gently finger on the boy's lips.

"Shhh, go back to sleep love."

"Okay." Suzaku mumbled and curled up next to his lover before drifting back to dreamland. Lelouch smiled and stroked Suzaku's soft brown curls before putting his head among the boy's soft hair.

Even a terrorist needed nap-time.

**Nunally**

It's rather funny how Nii-sama believes that he can protect me forever. I bet he still thinks I'm just that little girl he used to dress up as children, and I suppose I can't really blame him. He practically raised me. But it still really bothers me how he always does his best to try and protect me from the outside world. First with the war, and then with Suzaku's capture, and his little relationship, but that's okay I suppose. I know he just wants the best for me. It's just that…I wish he could just let go and let me fly on my own. That I can handle whatever the world throws at me, that I can handle sharing Nii-sama's love with Suzaku-kun. It was times like these when I wish I wasn't blind so I could see Nii-sama's reaction to my 'innocent' remark about the two of them being so loud.

**Nip and Nibble**

A hot tongue raced across the brunette's flushed skin, making him mew and squirm helplessly in the other male's hold.

"No Lulu…You promised not to do anything!"

"I said no such thing." Lelouch smirked. Suzaku would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't overcome with pleasure.

"But Lulu~" the brunette whined. Really he was just too cute for the prince all nice and flustered just for him. Lelouch smirked as he nipped the boy's sensitive skin

"I just want another nibble."

**Needs**

The blood drained from the already paled face as his mind kept repeating his boyfriend's terrible words.

"B-but Suzie I have needs!"

"Oh please Lulu it won't kill you to be abstinent for one day." Suzaku said nonchalantly.

"I beg to differ." Lelouch grumbled. "We haven't had sex for three days!"

"So?"

"I have my needs!"

"This is why God gave you the right hand."

Lelouch stood aghast at Suzaku's implications. "But—"

Suzaku sighed and pecked his boyfriend's lips. "I promise I'll have sex with you tomorrow 'kay?"

Lelouch huffed. "That's what you said yesterday."

**Nympho**

"Congratulations Warrant Officer Kururugi! You are a full blown nymphomaniac aka nymphyo!" SLAP!

"Lloyd!" Cecile chided.

Suzaku looked very confused. "Wait what's nympho?"

"It means that you are extremely active!" Oh that wasn't so bad.

"Sexually of course!"

_Blush_.

"W-what?!"

"Actually it's usually used for women who have a compulsive desire to have sex with many different men, but I suppose in your case you just have rabbit sex with your one man with dissociative identity disorder aka DID! YAY!"

"Lloyd!" Cecile chided again.

"SO CONGRADULATIONS! YOU ARE NOW PART WO**MAN**~!"

"LLOYD!"

"I think I'm gunna have a migraine."

**Neck**

Suzaku scowled at the adorning blue mark tattooed on his neck. Possessive bastard. He traced it with his fingers feeling the way the skin was rawer and tender then the rest of the little unmarked skin left. Stupid Lelouch.

"Admiring the hickey I gave you?"

Suzaku glared at the smirking teen outside the bathroom door. "I think you're part vampire."

Lelouch shrugged and kissed him. "Probably."

**Notes**

_Lelouch what's expecto facto?_

_**Really Suzie? Passing notes?**_

_Shut up Lu just answer the question._

_**After the fact. Gov can't punish you for something you did that was once legal.**_

_Thank-you Lu._

_**Do I get a reward? ;)**_

_Not now!_

_**But I wanna feel your hot mouth on my cock and I want to ravish you and put my cock in your tight ass.**_

Suzaku blushed a hot red and started to write a response when a looming shadow fell over him. A cold sweat formed as the familiar voice said, "Really Kururugi passing notes in class?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Lelouch snickered in the background. Their teacher raised an eyebrow and snatched the note. He made a very good impression of a drowning spluttering red fish. He handed the note back to Suzaku, still red faced and said,

"D-Don't let me catch you passing notes again." He paused. "And if you have a question just raise your hand. Suzaku mumbled a 'yes sir' and thanked God, for the first time, for making Lelouch a pervert.

**Notice**

"Lelouch we can't do this now you have a class first period!" Suzaku hissed. Lelouch only smiled and continued his ministrations.

"It's fine. I put a notice."

The students look dumbfounded as they read the neon orange notice on the door of the classroom.

_NOTICE_

_Lamperouge-Sensei will be coming late due to certain activities he needs to attend to. Please go to your seats and work on pg. 108-110 #1-77 odd and #85-99 all. It will be collected and graded at the end of the period. Have fun. _

**Nothing**

"So, how was school?" a young Lelouch asked. Suzaku paused.

"Uh…it was okay." He forced out.

"You're lying." Lelouch said blatantly. Suzaku shifted and remained absorbed in the book. "So what happened?" Lelouch asked again.

"Nothing really."

"Really?" Lelouch quirked an eyebrow as the brunette squirmed uncomfortably under the other boy's questioning gaze.

"Well it wasn't that big of a deal…"

Lelouch 'hmmed' thoughtfully. "Did it have to do with those sirens this afternoon?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Let's not talk about it shall we?"

**Nice**

"Lelouch come on~!" Laugher drifted through the field of sunflowers. The light yellow plants shifted as two boys weaved through the field. Lelouch growled as a stalk hit him yet again. He cursed his more athletic friend as they went deeper into the field. Suzaku's laughter drifted towards him as he untangled himself from the flowers.

"Lelouch hurry up!"

The prince grumbled. "Hurry up he says. Who does he think I am?" He struggled through the field before his face met the soft ground.

"Umph!"

Suzaku laughed and helped his friend up.

"Why are we here again?" Lelouch grumbled.

"To enjoy nature."

"Can't we enjoy nature inside? Like normal people perhaps?"

"No." Of course he would say that. Suzaku sighed and spread his arms as the wind blew on his olive green yukata. Lelouch blushed when he finally looked at the Japanese boy. The usually ankle-length yukata was tied up, barely coming down to his mid-thigh and showing off his tanned legs.

"A-Anyway you should take the yukata down now." He blushed.

Suzaku stuck his tongue out childishly. "No way, I like it like this!"

Lelouch glared and humph'ed.

"What are we going to do anyway?"

"I have no idea~" Facepalm.

"Then what are we here for?!"

Suzaku shrugged and lied down on the soft, cool earth in a snow-angel position. "Can't we just be somewhere with no goal in mind and just stare at the sky?"

_Of course not._ Lelouch wanted to scream.

"That's not very productive."

Suzaku laughed at his friends' blunt seriousness.

"I guess not, but…" He closed his eyes and let the wind play with his hair. "But sometimes wouldn't it be nice just to lay down next to someone you love and just feel their presence next to you?" Lelouch looked at him oddly. It was a strange feeling that was fluttering in his chest, something between that nice warmth and a fiery passion to protect this precious treasure in front of him. He shook away the thoughts and finally lied down next to the boy.

"I'm gunna get sunburn."

Suzaku laughed and Lelouch let a small smile peak through, just this once of course.

_I suppose it is kind of nice just to forget, just to lie down and be in Suzaku's kind, warm presence._

**Nostalgic**

Sunflowers winked at the sun, absorbing the bright rays that came down from the clear blue skies. A soft wind came, not too long ago, but it did not bother the onyx-haired king lying down on the soft, cool earth. It was strange that even after these ears the field did not change a bit. It was still the picture perfect field it was, unchanged by the war and bloodshed.

He was on his back, hands folded across his stomach and amethyst eyes closed with flowers surrounding him at all angles.

"Trying to get sunburn again?" Eyebrows creased at the jibe.

"No, I was thinking silently." He sat up and turned to his knight, who was still clad in his uniform. He rather did like the butt belt, and the boots, actually he liked the uniform in general.

"Shouldn't you be overseeing the executions?"

"Shouldn't you be doing the executing?"

Lelouch glared at the knight's subtle smirk. "I liked you better when you were polite."

Suzaku smiled genially and sat down next to the king. He shrugged off the cape, and leaned forward to hug his knees. The suit stretched to the knight's figure, molding to the forward arc of his back and showing the steel muscles underneath the suit and tanned skin. A soft breeze came, fondling the chocolate curls as Suzaku closed his eyes in nostalgia.

"Does this remind you of something?" he asked. Amethyst eyes looked silently at his lover. With a sad sigh, Lelouch looked away and stared into the blue blue sky.

"Yes, it does remind me of something."

"And?" Suzaku prompt.

Lelouch breathed a short laugh. "And what? You dragged me out of my air-conditioned haven to go out and enjoy nature and get a sunburn."

The brunette laughed. "But it was nice wasn't it?"

"In the short-run it was nice. In the long-run it was bothersome and hurt a damn lot." Suzaku's smile fell a little. "But in the long long-run, it gave me more happy memories to treasure."

Green eyes met a soften, unguarded amethyst. Pale hands cupped the tanned cheeks as pink lips met with another. Salty tears fell from the brunette's eyes, when his king poured all the regret, all the hatred, all the love into it. Lelouch broke away and wiped the tears off his brunette's face.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

_Don't make me falter, not now, not when it's too late to turn back._

Suzaku shut his eyes before opening them again, still wet and red.

"Then can we stay here a while longer?"

Lelouch held the brunette's hand. "Yeah, just a little longer." It was fine to just stay there a moment longer; in the warm kind presence of Suzaku.

He chuckled, now where had he said that before?

**AN: **Okay and that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen! If there are any males reading this please feel free to make your presence known. I'm just curious that's all. But anyway thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Please review and give some suggestions or whatnot for O or any other thing.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94.

P.S. I lost the game.


	17. O is For

**AN: **I wanted to update it on Lelouch's birthday, but that never happened –sigh- oh well. Happy really belated birthday Lelouch. As for all you delightful people reading this thank-you for being patient with my ubberly slow as a turtle updates. This chapter was a little long, seventeen pages to be exact, so brace yourselfs. So I present you with the next installment of _ABC's of Love_ thank you.

**Spunkay Skunk: **Okay so yes it was their son that interrupted their alone time and naruto I heard meant 'fishcake'. Woah that's cool I had no idea you were planning on putting something like that in _Ambiguous_, and yes I do read your stories, I float around in the Code Geass section and stumbled upon it one day. Thank-you for thinking my writing improved. I didn't really notice too much until you pointed it out. Must be all that exposure to AP English, but thank you I appreciate your pointers. I suppose I should have upped the rating a while back in E though and I have been meaning to change it since the M rating gives me a broader range of topics. So I have **Orange, Obsess, Open, **and **Oh God** for you.

**Jellyfish: **I'm glad I made you happy and you like the chapter. I have **Open **in there for you and thank-you again.

**Meow: **Yes I updated and I did it again! I dunno I always found chickens a little scary to look at. I prefer good old birds in tuxedoes. There so cute! Anyway thank you for the suggestions they did help a bunch. Here is **Obey **for you.

**Kytesama: **Mwahaha I made you lose the game. Anywho's my band buddies and I love to piss people off by shouting that in the D-hall. Yes I had a good time with **Nymph, Notice, **and **Nunally**. Thank you for enjoying them. I have here for you **Orange, Octopus, **and **Occupational Hazard.**

_**O is for**_

**Onsen**

"An onsen?" Amethyst eyes looked at the ten-year old brunette quizzically.

"Yea an onsen. What you never heard of it?" Suzaku asked.

"Considering the fact that I was born and raised in Brittania, a country that shuns any other culture but it's own, no I have no idea what an 'onsen' is." Lelouch scowled. Suzaku gasped and looked at him wide-eyed. Oh his poor friend he didn't know what an onsen was.

"Then it's settled we're going right now!" Suzaku said grabbing the gapping prince's hand.

Lelouch looked warily at the steaming pool of water. It reminded him of a cooking pot rather than an onsen (which he learned was a large bath house with natural hot springs under it).

"So we have to get in it?" Suzaku, who was already stripped down and wadding in the water, rolled his eyes and beckoned his friend in. When they first arrived Lelouch was a little perturbed by how…open it was, and he was even more confused when Suzaku ordered him to wash off first before going into the pool (_"It's for sanitary reasons Lulu.")_. He didn't understand what the point of bathing was if he was going to wash before getting into the pool. Of course, Suzaku's teasing voice told him: _It's not bathing Lulu were practicing the art of 'hakuda no tsukiai'. _Which, from his understanding of the language, meant 'naked communion'.

He sighed and let himself go to the steaming pool, feeling the cool marble tiles under his feet until he reached the Japanese-cypress edge of the bath. He gave it another wary look, when the brunette all but pulled him into the water; Suzaku had tired from his friend's childishness, and a little push (or in the case pull) never hurt anyone…much.

Lelouch sputtered and flailed around the water indignantly,

"W-what the hell was _that _for you…you…!" his face was red, from the rage or from the bath Suzaku wasn't sure, but he was leaning towards the former.

"Oh please Lulu, Brittania would have freed all her territories and stopped the racist treatment of Numbers before you got in." Lelouch flushed and retorted,

"That gave you no reason to pull me into the water. I could have drowned!" Lelouch flailed his arms dramatically, trying to stay afloat.

"In four feet of water?" Almost immediately the flailing stopped and the prince put his feet on the floor to find the water just below his collar bone. Lelouch flushed indignantly, raised his head, and puffed his (scrawny) chest a little more.

"It could have happened." Suzaku snickered.

"Of course it could." Lelouch glared, but did nothing. He would not be dragged into the childish game of 'get-backing'.

SPLASH

But it never hurt to show some authority once in a while, especially when you have to deal with someone as wild and reckless as the soaked dumbfounded idiot in front of him. He smiled triumphantly, feeling the thrill of victory that soon vanished after he felt a large force of water hit him in the face, and Suzaku's laughter in the distance.

Their splash war was short lived, however, when Tohdoh and Genbu arrived and dragged the laughing boys out of the water for creating such a ruckus.

It was moments like these that they both looked back to when the innocence was still there, when their love was at its budding stages, when their world was nothing but a mass of cardboard boxes and wooden swords. When Lelouch wasn't Zero, when Suzaku was not in the army, when they weren't killing—no _murdering—_people, and when Lelouch was not bleeding into Suzaku's chest.

**Occupational Hazard**

He was crying again. The fat droplets rained down like a waterfall. Minutes before, he had been holding it in, but they kept piling up in his green eyes until they overflowed.

"Stupid stupid Lulu." He mumbled as the tears kept falling on his boyfriend. He shouldn't have gone in front of the gunman like that. It was okay for Suzaku, he could have dodged it, or he was at least _more fit_ to take a bullet wound, rather than his boyfriend who could barely run a meter before falling face-flat from exhaustion.

"Calm down Suzaku, it's not that bad." Lelouch mumbled sluggishly, he was sitting up, but that didn't mean he was A-okay, if it weren't for the painkillers he would probably be in severe pain right about now. And though morpheme was making his head feel like molasses, he couldn't leave Suzaku alone like this. The idiot could do something rash _again._

"You should be resting Lulu." Suzaku sniffled. Lelouch shrugged, well as best he could without moving his bandaged shoulder.

"I'll live. It didn't hit any major organs." He said nonchalantly. Really though people were overreacting over something like this.

_If it hit Suzaku most people wouldn't give a damn. _He thought darkly. An Eleven had somehow snuck into the school, posing as a janitor, with the intent of killing Suzaku. They had been under Suzaku's favorite tree, sitting around and talking, when the bastard had shot, barley missing Suzaku's head by a centimeter or two. All hell had broken loose after that. The students (_idiots _the whole lot of them) had run _towards _the scene to see what happened, never mind thinking about the repercussions.

The bumbling herd had made a perfect cover for the man to sneak in closer. But by some miracle though, Lelouch saw the flash of the gun, and even more miraculous, he was able to push Suzaku away fast enough to catch the bullet in his shoulder. After that point all he heard was screaming and a burning pain in his shoulder before he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was in a bright room with Nunally and Sayako on one side and a hoard of other girls surrounding him. He only caught a glimpse of the other girls (thank the Lord) when the nurses, armed with vitamin shots, shooed them away leaving the siblings and their maid alone.

Nunally had been fussing and Sayako started mother-henning him again, but he was far too tired to really pay any heed. His mind started wandering around the past events. The damned Eleven tried to kill Suzaku. Suzaku! Just because the idiot had a naïve dream to…

His mind tumbled to a stop. Suzaku…what happened to Suzaku? He didn't realize he was starting to get up until he felt Sayako hold him down.

"Master Lelouch you shouldn't move." She had fussed. He remembered muttering Suzaku's name before blacking out again.

Apparently, Sayako and Nunally called Suzaku over, where the brunette now sat, crying his heart out because he thought it was _his _fault that the onyx-haired teen got shot.

What an idiot. Obviously if he pushed Suzaku out of the way he _knew_ he was going to get shot. Of course the stray 'why didn't you use geass to stop him' thought came about, but he would ponder on it after he was off the morpheme.

"You idiot, you shouldn't have pushed me out of the way." Suzaku mumbled "I was supposed to get shot."

"Yes but then I'd be the one worrying and you'd still feel guilty because you made me worry." Lelouch deadpanned. Suzaku pouted and laid his head on Lelouch's lap.

"Still I'd rather feel guilty about making you worry than making you hospitalized." Lelouch sighed, and gently patted the boy's soft curls.

"I chose to do it knowing I'd be shot."

"But you—" Lelouch silenced him with his long pale finger.

"Don't feel guilty over something you didn't do." He smirked. "Besides it's just another occupational hazard." Suzaku huffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lelouch's smiled widened and he gently kissed the brunette's curls and inhaled his sweet scent.

"It means I knew that I wouldn't mind taking a bullet for you if the time comes." Though it hurt a damn lot, not that he would say his idiot had enough guilt on him to fill the Pacific Ocean. Suzaku nodded and snuggled closer.

"Yea I guess." Suddenly, a smile broke and he chuckled. "And being in pain builds character." Lelouch groaned and threw a pillow at the laughing brunette.

That idiot.

**Oh God**

Lelouch often wondered if his lack of sleep ever damaged his brain cells, but most of the time he pushed the thought aside as baseless paranoia. Until that night he found himself staring at the most unbelievable sight. Nunally and Sayako had gone with Milly and Shirley for a 'girls' night out' which left Lelouch alone in his home, or so he thought.

When he reached the kitchen he found Suzaku baking cookies in a frilly pink apron. _Only _a frilly pink apron. Oh God, his mind nearly shut down as his eyes traveled around the brunette's exposed body. He could feel the massive nosebleed coming up when he drank the sight in front of him. The apron barley covered Suzaku's -ahem- family jewels and uncovered his tanned ass for Lelouch to see. It also did a good job showing off those long slender muscular legs.

"S-Suzaku?" Suzaku turned and smiled cutely at his boyfriend.

"Oh Lulu I didn't hear you come in." Bullshit. The little minx was plotting something, it probably had something to do with a bed and some lube and—

Stop right there brain you are in already _deep _shit because of Suzaku in an apron (_only _a goddamned apron) and walking towards you with a tray of cookies…

Damn

Suzaku looked at him with innocent cute eyes and held up the tray.

"Would you like a _taste_ Lulu?" It was a conspiracy. He concluded as he tried to regain a semblance of control, which was hard because there was a very _very _appetizing-looking Suzaku in front of him and…

_Would you like a taste?_

No, as God awfully tempting it was, he needed to get some work done on the latest Black Knight's campaign, and he definitely didn't need any…_distractions_. He did not need to have sex with Suzaku now, he did not need to have a _taste _and he most definitely did not need the image of Suzaku sprawled on his bed with his legs apart, skin flushed and panting as Lelouch started stroking his—

Oh God he was losing it.

On one hand it would be nice and it would help release that pent up frustration, but on the other hand, he needed the campaign to be successful, and he noticed Milly giving him the _eye. _

But there was Suzaku in an apron, willingly giving himself to Lelouch for not good reason (that he knew of). He growled. Aww screw it.

He pulled the brunette to a hot kiss, his hands wandering around the luscious body and feeling the way Suzaku pressed against him, and moaning for more pleasurable contact. Suzaku dropped the tray of cookies with a clang, but the couple was too absorbed into each other to notice.

"I think I would want a _taste._" Lelouch smirked before he proceeded to guide the brunette to his room.

-_-"

Lelouch fell on top of the brunette, panting, but satisfied nonetheless. Suzaku's skin had a light flush and his legs were still parted, his thighs were open and wet with sweat and cum.

As tempting as it was to have another round, Lelouch knew he would probably die from cardiac arrest.

"So any reason why you dressed up?" Lelouch asked casually as he ran his hand through Suzaku's damp curls. Suzaku sighed contently at the gentle touch and rolled them over so they were both on their sides facing each other.

"Well I wanted to give a birthday present so…" he trailed off. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Birthday? Images of Milly throwing confetti, Rivalz trying to be funny, and Shirley trying to get his attentions flashed through his mind.

"That was a couple days back." More than a couple, it was more than a week back. Suzaku blushed and pressed into Lelouch's chest.

"I know, but I…wanted to give you something since I missed your party and everything." Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku's forehead.

"Well thank-you then." Suzaku giggled and cuddled into his lover. Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around Suzaku before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

**Open**

"Suzaku you're so…open." Lelouch commented one day as they sat next to each other under the Sakura tree. The brunette blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like an open book. Even a baby can read you, and I highly doubt it such a good trait to have when you're in the army." Suzaku blinked and then laughed.

"Is it weird for you?" Lelouch scrunched his nose. Yes it was strange for him because he was a master of control and Suzaku was the master of…naivety and innocence, to put it mildly.

"Yea it's a little weird." Lelouch replied quietly. Suzaku smiled and leaned on his lover's shoulder.

"Well I don't mind." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm compensating for Lulu." Suzaku smiled. Lelouch scoffed, tried to shrug it off.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I know how hard Lulu makes it for himself so I want to take some of it away by letting it show through me." Lelouch swallowed and lump that formed and tightly embraced his lover.

"Lulu?" Suzaku asked quizzically. Lelouch stayed silent and Suzaku smiled, before melting into the hug and letting Lelouch embrace him tightly.

It was one the rare times Lelouch opened ever so slightly for him, and he treasured those every moments.

**Octopus**

"What is…_this_?" _This _being the strange semi-squishy thing in his bento box that his dear boyfriend prepared him, and as much as it pulled his hearstrings (something not even the cutest baby panda or Disney character could do), he was a little wary about the thing Suzaku put in the box. Normally, Suzaku puts octopus shaped sausages with rice and scrambled eggs, eggrolls, yakisoba, or a sandwich of some sort. They were pretty good, not high-class restaurant level, but it was the thought that counts. However, he had no idea what Suzaku was thinking when he made this.

Lelouch tentatively poked thing as if it were a dead animal (which it probably is, the only question is _which _animal decided to find its way to his lunch). Other than the main course, everything else looked like a normal bento, with its color arrangement and overall "prettiness". Lelouch looked to the strange thing and then to Suzaku, who was looking at him with his puppy eyes. He groaned internally, he didn't want to hurt Suzaku's feelings, but he also didn't want to just turn a blind eye on the thing that was going to go into his system. So he compromised (thank-you essence of politics).

"This is new." Lelouch commented casually. Suzaku, ever the adorable boy, smiled and said,

"Yea I thought you would get tired of Brittanian food so I put something more Japanese in there." Lelouch nodded and nibbled on some rice.

"Ah yes and this," he poked the thing with his chopsticks "would be…"

"Octopus."

…

…

…chirp chirp

"Uh…I know it's probably not what you were expecting." That was an understatement. Never in his life did he expect to see pieces of an _eight-legged sea creature_ in his lunch. "But I thought it would be nice, you know?" He trailed off and muttered something incoherent. Lelouch only nodded, keeping a neutral face on.

"Of course if you don't want it I'll—"

"No." Lelouch cut him off before Suzaku could finish that damned sentence. "Suzaku's it's fine it just…caught me off guard." Like many of the things Suzaku does.

"I enjoy trying new things." That was a lie, he had a weak stomach, and he hated eating anything too foreign, but if it was Suzaku…He gathered what masculinity he bothered to keep and ate a small piece.

Chew…

Chew…

Chew…swallow.

It was…new, rubbery, but not that bad. He knew what he hated and he did not hate this, and in all honesty he wouldn't mind having it again.

"It was…" -he scrambled for the right word- "interesting, but not bad." And he took another bite. Suzaku beamed and hugged Lelouch.

"Aww thanks Lulu." Lelouch smirked and stroked the brunette's back.

"No problem." Another crisis averted.

**Oranges**

"Lulu pass me an orange." Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked to the basket of orange spheres next to him and said,

"There not oranges their clementines." Suzaku gnashed his teeth to prevent him from smacking his head on the counter.

"Does it really matter Lu?"

"No."

"Then why?" Suzaku asked exasperatedly. Lelouch chuckled, plucked a clemintine from the basket, and walked over to his lover.

"Because I love teasing you."

**Ouija Board**

"This is stupid." Lelouch grumbled as he looked at the grey board littered with gothic characters and a shield-shaped block with a canon ball-sized hole in the middle.

"Well I want to try it out." Suzaku pouted. He found the thing in the storage room and immediately showed it to Lelouch. He was even more ecstatic to find the function of this strange board ("It's an Ouija board." Lelouch explained).

"Suzaku there is no way this think could work. It's simply a ridiculous and useless object that toy factories produce to steal your money."

"C'mon just once please." Suzaku pleaded. Lelouch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, an unusual movement for a ten-year old, but it was becoming more common since he came to the Kururugi household, especially since he first met the cute Japanese boy.

"Fine, one question and we'll put it back to the storage where it belongs." Suzaku smiled and immediately sat down and set up the board.

"Okay what question should we ask it?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch thought and shrugged.

"Why don't we ask who's better you or me." Suzaku nodded.

"Alright then." He stretched his arms to the heavens and asked. "Oh great Ouija board who is better me or Lelouch?" They placed both hands on the shield-shaped dial and started moving it jerkily.

"Hey it's moving to the "S"." Suzaku protested trying to gain control of the dial.

"Erg…no it's going to the "L"." Lelouch countered.

"Fine then we'll ask a different question." Suzaku offered.

"Agreed." Lelouch conceded and pulled his hand away.

"Let's ask it if you will become emperor someday." Suzaku suggested with an enthusiasm that caused another sigh to come out of the prince. He should have seen this coming.

"Fine." They repeated the ritual again and started moving the dial.

"G…O...D" Suzaku said as they landed on each letter. "…F…O…R…B…I…D…"

…

…

"I hate this thing." Lelouch grumbled.

**Obey**

"I refuse." Suzaku all but spat out vehemently. Lelouch sighed as he stared into the hardened glare of his knight. Must he be so impossible and infuriating? The answer was a unanimous yes, of _course _Suzaku had to be a pain in the ass, especially now of all times when they were trying to pour the world's hatred on Lelouch. He _told _the brunette his plan and he accepted it with silence, and _somebody _did say that silence meant _yes_ (obviously whoever thought that up was _**braindead**_).

Now he had a disobedient knight to worry about. Never mind the fact that he was tired after using his geass on…what? At least ¾'s of the Brittanian army and all of the royal family. Oh if only Lelouch hadn't used the live geass on Suzaku, if only Suzaku was a little bit smarter and a little less suicidal he would gladly use the geass to _make _the damned brunette obey Lelouch (Oh just think of all the migraines he could have avoided if the brunette had just _listened _and _obeyed_).

"Suzaku I am ordering you to do this. You have no say in the matter." Lelouch replied with an even glare. "You lost that chance when you agreed to become my knight." Suzaku clenched his fists, and locked his jaw in anger. Suzaku knew in the end he would obey, but Lelouch—god _fucking_ damned Lelouch—was going too far, making this even bloodier than it should, making—

Suzaku paused and swallowed a painful lump.

Making Suzaku want to hate the emperor more. It wasn't just the people Lelouch wanted the hatred from, it was from his knight, his enemy, his frie—_former _friend, and…

He didn't want to think about it, he did _not _want to think about…

_His lover._

Former. Suzaku chided bitterly. He looked back up at Lelouch staring into those hardened amethyst eyes, and searched for…

For what?

Anything…something, even a little piece of Lelouch. _His _Lelouch, not…not this cold heartless stranger.

Something inside the emperor cracked when he looked into those beautiful, broken green eyes. The ones he would just stare into when they were laying next to each other in Lelouch's warm bed. Those same eyes that are now asking him,

_Won't you let me in?_

It hurt the emperor to see his sweet sweet brunette like this. So broken, so lonely because of him because Lelouch shoved him aside like a piece of trash. Didn't enough people do that already? Wasn't it _Lelouch _that vowed to protect Suzaku from those sharp words and disgusted glances? Oh the irony that the very person Lelouch vowed to shield was the one he would hurt the most. However…however, if it eased the pain Suzaku would feel when he would fall by the brunette's bloodied hands, then so be it.

_**No.**_

Suzaku looked pained at the unsaid denial, and looked away before heading off to the torture chambers. He obeyed because the art of obedience was ingrained into him and because…

Because Lelouch wanted him too, and he made a promise to himself to always obey because he knew there was one order he could never follow.

_**Hate me.**_

**Obsess (AU)**

It started out as a one night stand. Correction, it was _suppose_ to be a one night stand, nothing attached, nothing, zip, nada. The beautiful onyx haired CEO was having a hard day, and his "friends" decided to drag him to a bar to unwind. Normally, he would decline and told them he would rather not waste any precious brain cells on such trivialities, but at least it was okay for _him _to drink, he had some to spare those blunderheads on the other hand… Perhaps the stress of the day and spending time with idiots (stupidity can be contagious) made him relent and go with them and, as his friends said, "unwind." How utterly _stupid_ he was to listen to those _fools_.

Not surprisingly he found himself in Tokyo's red light district, and headed to the night club Geass. Apparently C.C, one of his employees (and a pain in the ass), ran the club as a side job, a side job that makes a hundred grand a night. She had given him a smile (he swore she knew he was coming) and led the men into the bar. The other idiots started drinking themselves silly and partying on the dance floor, he on the other hand, decided it was best to melt away from the crowd. He found himself a comfy spot in the farthest corner of the bar and proceeded to watch people down brain poison one glass after another.

He really should have known stupidity was contagious. After a few minutes of watching idiots he found himself asking for a glass of sake, he could spare a few brain cells he thought. Before he knew it he asked for more and more and _more_. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a little glazed.

It was probably around his fourth (or was it fifth?) glass of sake that he spotted, what his alcohol-induced mind interpreted as, an angel. A brunette green-eyed angel who was sitting alone on a stool across from him, sipping on a margarita. The lights gave his hair a golden highlight towards the top, almost like a halo.

He didn't realize he was walking towards the brunette until he found himself face-to-face with the angel's beautiful green eyes. The brunette smirked and asked,

"Are you going to stare at me or are you going to offer me a drink?" Lelouch smiled at the subtle challenge. He wound his arm around the brunette's waist and leaned close to him.

"I was thinking of skipping all that and heading off to a hotel room where we can have senseless drunken sex." The brunette smirked and placed his hands on the handsome stranger's chest.

"I don't think it's right for me to accept that offer when the kind stranger hasn't even offered me his name." Lelouch was beginning to love this fire that burned it the brunette's jade eyes. It was a fresh relief from the usual boredom of his monotonous life.

"It's Lelouch, and do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Suzaku." He replied with a smile. Lelouch leaned forward and kissed the brunette's lips.

"Well Suzaku shall we?" The brunette shrugged.

"Why not?"

Don't get him wrong the sex was wonderful, it was the best one he had in months. The feeling of the brunette's warm body under his, writhing in pleasure was intoxicating. Especially when he entered the brunette, the tightness and the heat was exhilarating. The moans and helpless mewls coming from that sinful mouth was music to his ears. He knew it was a one night stand and he was very sure Suzaku knew it too, but for some godforsaken reason it didn't end up exactly as planned, and God knows Lelouch hates it when things don't go as planned.

They slept in, much to Lelouch's chagrin, and by some act of stupidity he asked the man the breakfast. Breakfast! At IHOP no less. Of course, the boy seemed ignorant of the feud in the onyx haired CEO's mind, and accepted the offer with a bright smile. Breakfast was, and it perturbed him to think this, pleasant. In all honesty he rarely found anyone pleasant (excluding his two sisters, Euphimia and Nunally), but by some miracle of God Suzaku was a very pleasant and intriguing individual. He could carry out any conversations that Lelouch started, he didn't mind eating in a "average family" restaurant when he knew that Lelouch had more than enough money to burn, and he even insisted on splitting the bill (_"It's the least I can do." He said brightly_). Lelouch often wondered if God was messing with him again, because he never really met someone like Suzaku. Someone who was truly…genuine. Though he has his skeletons, he still was true to the world; carrying his heart on his sleeve sort of thing was the only way Lelouch could put it.

Like any good gentleman, he drove the brunette to his apartment after breakfast. It was a small but quaint looking building where Suzaku was greeted by a crowd of children minutes after got out of the car. It gave him a sort of nostalgic feel when he saw them crowd around the brunette and started laughing and smiling. It really shouldn't have surprised him that Suzaku was good with kids, but it was still a warming sight to see. After a few minutes of quiet observation, Lelouch shook his head and started his car; although he didn't have to go to work, he still needed to make sure those idiots he called employees don't burn the office down. Stupid microwave and stupid Rivalz for putting the damned _dry _cup of noodles in the microwave. Although it was a spectacular scene of smoke and a hysterical blue-haired idiot, he never wanted to have something that chaotic in the office _ever_ again.

"Are you leaving now?" His internal rant was cut short by the brunette who was peering at him through the open window. Lelouch shrugged.

"Yes I have to make sure none of my employees burn the building down." Suzaku laughed heartily, but there was something…melancholy about it.

"Well then it was very nice meeting you Lelouch." His green eyes shone with an appreciation and warmth, but it was tinged with longing of some sort, like he didn't want Lelouch to go just like that, and in all honesty he didn't either.

"The feeling is mutual." _In more ways than one. _He added mentally. But it will end just like that. Nothing attached, nothing lost, nothing gained. However…

He cringed at the thought. He didn't want it to end just like that. It wasn't that he owed the brunette something it was just…something that fluttered in him. When was the last time he truly enjoyed himself in the presence of another human being other than his two sisters? Never rang in his mind, but would it be right to…?

_To hell with it. _Lelouch thought.

"Are you free Saturday?" He asked as casually as possible. Surprise flashed through those green eyes, but they were soon replaced with a look of happiness.

"Are you asking me on a date Lelouch?" Suzaku teased. The CEO smiled perversely. It was suppose to stay a one-night stand, but he couldn't just leave it like that. Not when he was too intrigued and (dare he say it) too _fond _of this person to just make it go _poof _without a trace into the disappearing sky. He was far too obsessed with him to let it go like that.

"Perhaps."

(=^w^=)

AN: And that is all. Thank you for reading and please review. Suggestions for P are always welcome. Thank you again for reading.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 -^v^-


	18. P is For

**AN: **Yes I am back and yes it has been a while. Sorry it took so long, but I got it up even with a stupid virus that totally wrecked my user, but no worries I got my precious fanfictions saved on a flashdrive ha beat that virus. A word of warning too, if you see a message that says 'antivirus software your computer is infected we can fix it' don't click yes. Some assholes make it seem like an antivirus software, but it is really a virus that damages your computer. My brother being the intelligent being he is clicked yes and well…the computer still dead. Anyway I'm done with my rant. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Epic fail lemon here my first actually.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**darksilverrose: **Well thank-you I'm glad they give you a variety of emotions, and I am glad that you are a follower. I try my best to update soon, but we all know that's not my forte, and yes Lulusuza forever, the Code Geass section needs more seme Lelouch with uke Suzaku. I very happy that you find this a good story(ies?). I put in **Pain **and **Professor** thanks for the suggestions.

**OnlY mE: **Hello to you too and thank-you I'm glad you think it is cute. Here is **Prize** thanks for the suggestion.

**Aquawolfgirl: **Oh thank-you I try my best, and I'm glad you like this. I just put all the ideas in a blender and typed them on.

**simply anonymous: **I'm glad it gets better I would hate for it to get worse. Haha I like **Ouija Board **too and I'm glad it brightened up your day.

**-angels cry018-:** Hey no problem we all have busy lives. I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is.

**Kytesama: **Thanks for liking them, and I am glad that you thought this was a good letter. I went aww too at **Occupational Hazard** and I had lots of fun with **Octopus, Orange **and **Obsess**. I put on **Pretty**, thanks for the suggestions.

**x-Hana-x:** You're welcome. I update for you guys after all and I will see through this to Z.

**Jellyfish: **Thank-you and uh sorry for making you cry. But thanks for reviewing. Uh let's see, I have **Princess **and** Proud **thanks for the suggestions.

**Strawberry: **Thank-you for thinking it was the best chapter, and I am glad you like **Obsess**. Here is **Proud** for you and thank you for the suggestions.

**animebooklover14: **Thank-you for reviewing. Here is **Princess** and **Please** thanks for the suggestions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**P is for**_

**Please**

He was giving him those eyes again, those eyes that you just can't say no to. Lelouch grimaced and looked down at his pouting boyfriend. His big green eyes seemed to look straight into his soul and tug on his heartstrings.

"Please Lulu?" Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat. He could do this, he was the emperor and there was no way his (adorable and absolutely _fuckable_) knight could sway him this way. He hardened his heart and looked to his knight again.

_This time I will not sway!_

"N—" Big teary wet green eyes met his. Lelouch stuttered and gapped trying to regain that composure, but…but…

"N…N…Nuhhhh…" —sigh—"…Fine."

_Fuck._ He cursed; he did it _again_. Suzaku brightened and hugged Lelouch, much to his –ahem- dismay.

"But only if I get _something _in return." Lelouch smirked. He would not back down without a reward. Suzaku chuckled and snuggled into the prince.

"Please be gentle then."

**Professor**

Suzaku squirmed in his seat because really that was the only thing he could do when he was tied up in bed with Lelouch leering at him like he was some sort of dessert. He shifted uncomfortably he was pretty much naked except for the over-sized tee shirt that barely reached his thighs. His legs were squeezed tight so he wouldn't accidently give the perverted prince a free peep show (Lelouch stripped his underwear off along with his pants), and a light blush was painted on his face. Believe it or not, though, this ordeal started with an innocent request (in Suzaku's mind at least). He had been having trouble with the thermo chemistry chapter, and he had hoped that Lelouch could help him with the infinite wisdom he had. So he asked, and Lelouch was "more than happy to assist him" (insert suspicious smile and strange glint). And so there he went into the prince's room with absolutely no idea of the perverted ideas running around in his lover's brain, well maybe deep down inside he did, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt. How utterly and stupidly naïve of him.

Lelouch started explaining it slowly and easily for the boy to understand, and at the end of the two hours he finally understood it. So Lelouch decided to "test" him, and he stupidly agreed. Next thing he knew, he was tied up in bed with Lelouch leering at him. So here he was tied up and watching Lelouch shift his glasses up (he had to admit the prince looked hot with them) as a smirk formed on the prince's lips.

"So why don't we play a game, I'll be the professor and you can be the student?"

"Eh how about we don't and go back to being study buddies?"

"No." Suzaku sighed; he should have seen this coming. Lelouch smirked and trailed his hand up Suzaku's well-toned leg. The brunette squirmed as his body tingled pleasantly at the touch. Lelouch smiled deviously and nipped the brunette's ear.

"You know Kururugi, I would be a terrible professor if I didn't quiz you on what we studied." Oh no, he's already into it. Suzaku's thoughts didn't go much farther since Lelouch took the time to sneak a hand under Suzaku's ass and gave it a squeeze. The brunette moaned wantonly.

"Tsk tsk tsk Kururugi you're so easily _distracted_." Suzaku wanted to retort "and whose fault is that?" but Lelouch continued groping the round ass causing Suzaku's brain to shut down, and making his vocal chords go haywire.

"Le-lelou—ahhhh." Lelouch's other hand managed to get under the over-sized t-shirt and started playing with his nipples.

"It's professor, Kururugi." Lelouch smirked. Suzaku held back an exasperated groan, until the other hand that used to be on his butt found its way to his semi-hard cock. Suzaku arched and bucked into the prince's hand. Lelouch smirked and held the boy's hip down.

"Not yet, I haven't tested you yet." Lelouch went down to the hardened member and licked the tip. Suzaku moaned shamelessly and writhed in pleasure.

"More Le-lel—nnnnngg."

"Didn't I just tell you to call me professor? You're such a slow learner Ku-ru-ru-gi." Lelouch smirked and rubbed the brunette's tip.

"Pro-prof…anng…"

"Well?" Lelouch drawled as he leisurely stroked the weeping member.

"Pro…_professor~_" Suzaku arched, the frustratingly slow strokes were painfully frustrating and his arousal wasn't getting any better, he thought his nerves would burst from all the pleasure overriding his system.

Lelouch smiled and pumped more furiously as he nipped the brunette's neck. Suzaku moaned and tugged against the bindings. He was close so close, and Lelouch knew it too. Lelouch stroked a few more times before Suzaku ejaculated hot semen into the prince's hand. Lelouch smiled and unbuckled his pants and swiftly entered the brunette. Suzaku arched in pain and tugged harder on his bindings.

"Professor." Suzaku moaned. Lelouch grabbed hold of those powerful legs and thrusted slowly.

"If a biker is on a hill what energy is there?" Lelouch asked.

"W-what?"

"It's a quiz isn't it Kururgi?" Lelouch kept getting slower and slower and Suzaku became hornier and hornier.

"P-potential energy." Lelouch smirked and thrusted a little faster.

"Correct, now what happens when heat is added to a system?"

"Un…the uh…internal energy…ahhhh increases." The thrusts picked up speed and went deeper and harder.

"Good now how would you find…the change in enthalpy." Lelouch grimaced his stamina was getting to him again. Suzaku on the other hand could barely think, especially when Lelouch was hitting him in that spot.

"W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Kururugi." Suzaku wanted to curse, Lelouch was getting slower and shallower and he was so damn close.

"E-enthalpy of products minus aahhn…the enthalpy of reactants." Lelouch smirked and thrusted hard into the brunette, hitting Suzaku's special spot again and again. Suzaku arched and cried his lover's name as he came hard all over the two of them. Lelouch grunted and came a second later. They panted and reveled the afterglow. Lelouch sighed contently and laid on top of his lover. Suzaku smiled and pressed his lips on the prince's damp locks.

"Shall we go over the next quiz?" Lelouch smirked. Suzaku mirrored it and finally got the bindings off. He flipped them over and sat coyly on the other male's abdomen.

"Only if I get to ride, _Professor._"

**Princess**

"Lelouch!" said teen sighed and turned to the giddy blond-haired female.

"Yes President?" she smiled brightly, never a good sign.

"We're putting on a play!"

"A play?"

"Yes the student council and the drama club is putting on the play Sleeping Beauty!" Lelouch scowled he didn't like the way this conversation is going.

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Can you take the part?" she pleaded.

"No."

"But Lulu!"

"I refuse." Milly sighed and she placed her hands on her hip.

"But the princess is going to be sooo sad!"

"Like I care." Milly pouted and opened her mouth to retort when a knock interrupted them.

"President the princess is ready!" Shirley said. Milly beamed brightly.

"Bring him in!" Lelouch quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the door to see the princess, who just happened to be a brunette with forest green eyes in a baby blue dress. The princess squirmed.

"Um…President this is kinda embarrassing."

"Oh don't worry Suzaku there will be other cross dressing males on stage, like Rivalz."

"But why do the guys have to perform?"

"Because the girls have to make sure everything is ready. Now I need to find your prince charming—"

"I'll do it." Milly turned to the onyx-haired male and smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do it."

"I changed my mind." Milly smirked and handed him the script.

"Of course you did Lulu."

**Pretty**

"Lelouch, you're so pretty." Lelouch scowled at the smiling brunette.

"Suzaku you're not allowed to call me _pretty_." Suzaku pouted.

"Why not?" Lelouch puffed his chest out.

"Because I am the seme."

**Polka**

"Arrrggh I'm so booorrred!" Rivalz groaned as he flopped his head on the desk. "It's just not the same without Milly." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired teen.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Lelouch." Suzaku scolded. The prince rolled his eyes and leaned against his lover.

"I'm just saying." Suddenly the blue-haired teen jumped up.

"I got it!"

"What Rivalz?" Shirley asked. The teen magically got an accordion out and started playing some very out of tune notes.

"Let's polka!" and started dancing around whilst the other student council members plugged their ears from the horrid sound. Lelouch growled irritably and Suzaku put a consoling hand around the teen.

"You okay Lulu?" he shook his head and winced as another throng of out of tune notes came out of the cured instrument.

"I now under the meaning of justifiable homicide."

**Pancakes**

"What are you doing?" Suzaku turned to his emperor donned in his usual white robes and ridiculous hat.

"Making breakfast." Suzaku replied as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Lelouch wondered if maybe he was still sleeping and pinched himself. No, that was not it, but he really couldn't think of any other plausible explanation for his knight to be in the kitchen in a pink apron and casual clothes flipping pancakes.

"Is this some sort of prank that you and C.C came up with?"

"No."

"Then why are you making breakfast?" Lelouch asked.

"Because your geassed slaves can't cook." Suzaku stated. "You seem to have forgotten that no matter how much you geass someone you can't give them a skill they don't have." Oh right. Lelouch should have known better than to geass his brothers and sisters into servants, no one but pompous spoiled royalty would mistake a feather duster for a mope! Maybe he _should_ have sold them to the circus then at least he could laugh at their (possibly life-threatening) blunders.

"So you decided that you can somehow cook?" Suzaku shrugged.

"I managed to live off my cooking in the army, besides," he flipped another one, "at least I know that this won't give off strange fumes." That was an understatement; Lelouch never realized that brussel sprouts gave off potent sleeping gas nor did he know that carrots can actually become purple.

"I don't like sweet things." Lelouch scrunched his nose. He could have sworn Suzaku laughed at him.

"Then don't put the syrup." Lelouch scowled and took a seat as Suzaku placed a plate of warm pancakes in front of him. Lelouch grimaced.

"What is something wrong with them?" Suzaku asked as he seated himself across the emperor.

"No it's just that this is so…" he struggled for the word, "…normal." Suzaku blinked and then laughed.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled. Lelouch glared at the brunette before he explained.

"I don't know making pancakes and eating like this reminds me of normallacy, like those cheesy family sit coms." That's right his life has been anything _but _normal. But this, this was normal. Eating pancakes that Suzaku made was normal. Having a conversation in a small dining table was normal. Spending time with the brunette that he loved so dearly was normal. But it just didn't seem normal to him, it was out of place. Like Tamaki at a quantum physics convention out of place.

Suzaku closed his eyes and rested his chin against the palm of his hand.

"I guess I could see that." He said. "But it's nice to have a change of pace once in a while." He smiled. Lelouch felt a pang in his heart, that smile was sorely missed and to see it now in such a _normal _setting was irking to say the least. It almost seemed as if it was taunting him because he could never have a life like this. Lelouch sighed and took a bite out of his un-syruped breakfast.

"I suppose it's better than the crap those idiot servants give me." Suzaku laughed and smiled brightly at the emperor.

But for this one moment, he'll grab a hold of it before everything comes falling down.

**Prize**

"Wow Lulu you actually did it!" Suzaku exclaimed happily. Lelouch barely registered it and continued to take in the precious air. "You actually did a mile in less than nine minutes!" Suzaku continued to praise the near-dead prince.

Lelouch took one last gasp of air and stood tall, like he usually does.

"Of course." He stated. Suzaku chuckled and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Good job Lulu." He smiled. Lelouch smirked.

"Shouldn't I get a better prize?" Suzaku smiled mischievously.

"At home." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Well I wouldn't want you to die of exhaustion in the middle of sex."

**Proud**

Lelouch glared at the blond man who was a little too "touchy" with his wife. Yes, Suzaku would never cheat on him, but it still bothered him, not that he could do anything about it. That is until Gino gave her a tight hug, his hands seem to squeeze a certain area just a little too much. Lelouch glared and started towards the duo when he saw the blond man pried off promptly by small pale hands. Hard green eyes glared at the man, and the boy puffed him short seven-year old body to make him seem a little taller.

"Don't get so touchy with Mommy or I will bite you to death (1)." Gino shifted uncomfortably and said a hasty apology and a bullcrafted explanation. Lelouch smiled and ruffled his son's hair. He was so proud of his little boy.

**Pain**

"And what about Lord Weller?"

"Executed just this morning Your Majesty." Jeremiah said. Lelouch smiled and nodded.

"Good, anything else I need to know Jeremiah?"

"Well Lord Voltaire has been giving some trouble lately…"

"Hmm kill him." Jeremiah nodded and took a pad to write on. "Actually take his daughter first and _then _kill him." The green-blue haired main nodded.

"Very well then Your Majesty." Lelouch smirked and waved him away. Next to the emperor Suzaku waited passively.

"You seem unhappy Suzaku." Lelouch stated casually. The brunette stiffened before answering,

"You must be mistaken Your Majesty." Lelouch smirked.

"Yes of course that must be it." Suzaku stayed silent and stayed by the man. There was no one else in the large throne room, not even the geassed soldiers; it made the place seem larger and colder than it usually was. Suzaku clenched his jaw. Lelouch was acting tough and detached again, especially after Nunally's proclamation.

Lelouch gave a yawn and rose from the throne with the same regal elegance he always had. Suzaku watched him walk down the steps before following suit.

"Tomorrow we will strike Schniziel, and you will play your disappearing act." Suzaku nodded and continued to walk with the emperor. Their heels clicked in time on the cold marble floors and echoed along the wide walls.

"You seem more distracted than usual Suzaku." Lelouch commented. Suzaku stopped and the emperor walked a few steps before turning around. "Are you feeling sorry for them? Are you feeling anger at me?" he said with a subtle smirk. Suzaku didn't meet the emperor's eyes and let his gaze drop on the gleaming floors. A pain, sharp and hot, seared through his chest. He quietly walked to the king and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Surprise flitted through Lelouch's amethyst eyes. Suzaku paused and looked at him with his glistening green eyes filled with unsaid pain.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore." He whispered and he kissed his king gently on those pale lips. Suzaku pulled away and dropped his hand. Lelouch was silent before he scoffed at his knight.

"Don't order me to do anything." Suzaku only answered with a dull "Yes Your Majesty" before they left the room. Leaving that pain throbbing dulling in both their chests.

**Pregnant**

Suzaku stared and stared and just kept on staring. He tossed it aside, ripped out a new one, and repeated the process again. Pink. Damn. Suzaku sighed and tossed it out.

"Suzaku is everything okay in there?" No nothing is okay in here because currently Suzaku was having a major panic attack because the damned sticks kept glowing PINK! He took a deep breath. Damn Lloyd damn him to hell.

It was his fault this happened…

"_Suzaku I need to give you your shots!" Lloyd pranced happily waving around a syringe with an ominous green liquid. Suzaku backed away from his not-quite-sane boss._

"_Uh Lloyd I thought I already had my shots."_

"_Oh but I missed one." Something sounds suspicious, but before he could act on it Lloyd had already pushed the sleeve up and injected the strange liquid into his system._

"_There that should do it!" and he hummed away with a happy beat in his step. Suzaku rubbed his arm and shrugged. It probably wasn't anything too bad._

_A month passed and Suzaku forgot about the little incident, that is, until Lloyd skipped by and asked,_

"_Did you perchance have sex anytime this month?" Suzaku blushed and stuttered,_

"_Uh…well yes we did um just last night and then a few weeks back…"_

"_Did you use a condom?"_

"_Uh…no." he got a very very bad feeling about this._

"_Oh goody then you can take these!" Lloyd handed him a bag of pink thermometer looking things._

"_What are these?"_

"_Pregnancy tests."_

…

So here he was now locked up in the bathroom and going through every single one of the pink pregnancy tests.

Pink.

Suzaku wanted to cry in frustration. He was in denial; he just couldn't be pregnant Lloyd was just messing with him. Damn that mad scientist for giving him that damn shot! A murderous aura covered the bathroom.

"Uh…Suzaku is something wrong?" right he forgot about his concerned boyfriend who was waiting outside. He sighed and gathered up all the used pregnancy tests and opened the door.

Lelouch quirked his eyebrow when he saw the pile of…pregnancy tests?

"Suzaku what is this?" they were all ominously pink.

"I'm pregnant."

…

…

"Damn."

-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: (1) Hibari-san's catchphrase always makes me laugh for some reason. Anyway thank-you for reading and I'm sorry it took a while.

Reviews are always welcome.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 -^w^-


	19. Q is For

**AN: **Well this turned out a little longer than I anticipated but, whatever. And holy shit you will not believe what happened to me this week! Some son of a bitch shot a cop in front of my school so we were on lockdown for seven hours. Damn I had to stay in my math class for a while, at least we didn't have to pea in trashcans, but damn I was about to turn into a cannibal I was so hungry. Anyways thank you for the suggestions and reviews! On to Q!

**Question! **For you philosophical people out there does Suzaku's 'live' geass keep him living forever because you know he suppose to live or is it more of a protection you have to live kind of thing? Because I can't imagine how Suzaku got out of that explosion at the end of the series unless the geass acts almost like a Code.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Q is for**_

**Quarrel**

"You're an idiot!" Suzaku shouted.

"Well isn't that ironic?" Lelouch spat coldly. Suzaku just had to argue with him every single chance he gets.

"Why are you always against everything I do?"

"Because you are brash and stupid." Lelouch replied. They were chest to chest and Suzaku was on his tippy-toes so they could look eye-to-eye.

"I am not brash and stupid!"

"Yes you are. Who else but you would stay in the Britannian military?"

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Of course! You are naïve stupid, and brash because you actually believe you can change Britannia from the inside even when the Empire chewed out and regurgitated your ideals and dared you to piece it together again!" tears prickled in Suzaku's eyes.

"Well you are a heartless, arrogant bastard because you can't see past that over-sized ego of yours and your cynical ideals!" Lelouch scoffed.

"I hate you."

"Well I hate you so much that I love you!" Lelouch growled and pulled the brunette into a fierce kiss as they toppled onto the bed. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. He had been watching them from his perch, which happened to be Lelouch desk. If he knew how all their heated quarrels ended, which he unfortunately did, then it wouldn't be long before the brunette was moaning and writhing in pleasure under the onyx-haired teen. The dark tabby sighed and headed out the door with a huff.

_Humans_.

**Quick**

"I-I can't hold on anymore." Suzaku moaned. The coiling heat pooling in his abdomen was going to burst soon.

"Just," Lelouch grunted, "wait a little longer." He could feel the brunette's heat tightening around him and sucking the organ in greedily.

"I-ahhhh!" Suzaku arched and orgasm hard on both the sweaty teens. Lelouch could feel a vein throb.

"I thought I told you to wait!"

"I'm sorry I can't hold it in!" Suzaku whined. "You should cum quicker."

"Or maybe you should slow down, not every human being can cum in two minutes of sex!"

"Then go again, God knows I can handle it!" Lelouch growled and muttered,

"I swear I'm gunna buy a cock ring one of these days."

**Queen**

Suzaku waited patiently as Lelouch sat down with the other old coots, and started discussing politics. Frankly, the subject never appealed to him, but he figured he would never really need to. Then Lelouch rose and said,

"I call this meeting adjourned." The old men scattered quickly, afraid their emperor might do something rather malicious to them if they didn't obey immediately. After all, "delayed obedience is disobedience" and Lord knows how much their emperor hates disobedience. The emperor smiled, pleased at the result of his tyranny. He rose regally and Suzaku followed obediently, like a well-trained dog. The pair walked in silence until they reached the gardens.

"There seems to be something on your mind Suzaku." The knight paused; he was surprised that the emperor noticed. Actually, he really should have known by now Lelouch knows everything.

"I am sorry My Lord if it has disrupted my performance." His lord smiled.

"Not at all, but it makes me curious: what has my knight been thinking of lately?" Suzaku bit his lip, unsure if he should answer. "I will only punish you if you do not answer." Lelouch stated nonchalantly. The brunette's green eyes looked into the emperor's amethyst ones. Lelouch was the master, the player in this game. He controlled everything, manipulating them all like puppets. It was a game of chess, a game that needed skill, intellect, wit, and an iron resolve to push through and plow any obstacle out of the way. Deep in his heart, he always wondered if he was just a pawn, or a knight. Lelouch was one to easily throw away anyone, just look at the geassed soldiers he used, to get to his goal, especially since his "transformation", and Suzaku wondered if someday he would be thrown away also. It hurt just to think about it.

"What am I to you?" Suzaku whispered. Lelouch smiled as if he knew what the brunette was going to say.

"Simple, you are my queen." He stated, gently caressing Suzaku's tanned cheeks.

"Your queen?"

"Yes, you are the next most important piece. You protect the king and do his bidding," his lips gently descended onto Suzaku's and he pulled the brunette into a soft kiss.

"And in return, the king will do everything he can to protect you." Lelouch murmured. And that was enough for Suzaku.

**Quizzical**

Lelouch looked questioningly at Suzaku.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No I'm trying to look quizzical." Suzaku huffed. Lelouch nodded slowly.

"So you're puzzled."

"QUIZZICAL!"

**Quiet**

Cold air struck his face as he entered the dark house. With a flick of his finger the lights turned on, lighting the unusually quiet apartment room. It was devoid of its usual sounds, from the muffled television set to the sizzling from the kitchen to the cheery "Welcome home Lulu" that usually greeted him. But it was quiet. He sighed and fixed himself a small dinner before trudging to his room. He rummaged through his closet, scrunching his nose as he found articles that didn't belong to him tucked neatly into his drawers. He'd have to scold Suzaku later when he came back. Lelouch paused, recounting the events that led to the absence of noise in his home.

…

"_Lulu my cousin is getting married and she asked if I could help her out and hang out with her before the wedding and all." Lelouch sighed, not really liking the idea of having Suzaku over 9000 miles away._

"_She's in America isn't she?" Suzaku looked at him apologetically._

"_Yea she is, I'm sorry Lu, but it really means a lot to her and I want to see her too." Lelouch sighed again._

"_How long?"_

"_Three months." Lelouch grimaced, that was a long time._

"_Be home soon." Suzaku laughed and kissed him._

"_I will."_

…

Three months, that meant 91 days, 2184 hours, 131040 minutes 7862400 seconds—

_Stop. You are getting way out of hand it's just three months if you've lived 19 years without him and you can live three more measly months without the idiot in your life._

Somehow that just didn't convince him. Lelouch sighed; maybe he should just drown himself in work like the good old days before that brunette turned his life upside down and inside out and put it into a centrifuge.

He almost felt like a handicapped person, only without the benefit of great parking spaces. Suddenly a piercing ring shattered his train of thought. He flipped his cell phone open,

"Hello?" he growled in annoyance, who the hell would call at two AM in the morning?

"O-oh I'm sorry Lulu I forgot the time zones an—" right that idiot over 9000 miles away in the land of fast food and stuck up movie stars.

"It's fine Suzaku." He was used to his boyfriend's forgetfulness. "How's California?"

"It's…okay I guess."

"Something wrong with your cousin's home?" Lelouch inquired as he plopped down in his plush black chair. There was a slight pause on the other line.

"It's a little quiet, and it doesn't really feel right…" Suzaku answered hesitantly.

"You'll get used to it." Lelouch assured.

"No…it just doesn't feel the same without you." Lelouch let a small smile pass through his lips.

"Same here."

**Quilt**

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked the brunette who was…was he _sewing_? Or something that Lelouch couldn't quite place. Suzaku smiled.

"I'm making a quilt." Right as if it was the most typical thing one would do on just any old day. Dare he ask?

"Why?" Yes Lelouch always dared to ask even if he knew it would somehow cause him a head-splitting migraine afterwards.

"Because I want to use it to remember the good times we had."

"I thought that's what cameras are for."

"Well it would be nice to have something else for a change."

"Uh-huh." Lelouch looked skeptical; he knew from experience that Suzaku's craft-making skills weren't his best trait. He took a peek at one of the squares and scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Who's the blond bimbo?"

"That's Milly!"

**Quality Time**

"NOOO!" a small boy shot up from his bed and panted, clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms. His green eyes darted around the room and stopped at his closet. He swallowed.

_Maybe I'll sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight._

He gingerly got out of bed and ran to the door. He slowly pried it open and looked around the dark hallway. His parent's bedroom was at the very end so if he ran there he would get there in a jiffy. With a determined nod he stepped out and—

"What are you doing Hiro?" Hiro jumped and glared at his sister.

"I'm sleeping with Mommy tonight Rin, and don't scare me like that."

"Hn suit yourself then, it's not my fault you're a scaredy-cat." Hiro huffed and looked back towards the room. Strangely enough, the hallway seemed to get a little darker and longer in a span of one minute. He clung on to his sister's arm.

"Can you come with me?" Rin gave a withering glance at her six-year old brother.

"Alright." Hiro smiled a little and they both made their way to their parent's bedroom.

THUMP!

Hiro jumped from surprise. Quivering amethyst eyes looked at his sister for assurance.

"What was that?" Rin stayed silent, her young mind piecing together the picture that was more or less what was going on behind closed doors.

"_Ahhh Lelouch!"_

Hiro blinked, slightly confused. That voice sounded a lot like…

"Was that Mommy?"

"_W-wait Lu it hurts!"_

"_It'll just be a minute."_

Hiro looked panicked. He knew his parents had often fought when they were teens. There exuberant Uncle Gino would always tell them stories of their infamous fights, that is, until his wife, Aunt Kallen, smacked his head and told him not to "gossip" in front of the children.

"Is Daddy hurting Mommy?"

"No. Let's go." Rin took her brother's hand and pulled him away from the door to preserve the boy's innocence. Damn her horny father to hell. Hiro looked back again and resisted a little.

"But will Mommy be okay?"

"He'll be a little sore tomorrow."

"But Mommy—"

"Is more than happy to be on the receiving end." Hiro looked skeptical. How can his mother like getting hurt?

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to bash their _quality_ _time_."

"Quality time?" Hiro repeated like a curious child.

"Yea." Rin turned around and ruffled her brother's hair. "Look you can sleep with me tonight."

"Oh okay, but are you sure Mommy is okay?"

"Yes you can ask him about it in the morning."

"Oh okay." Rin smiled deviously.

"In fact you can tell them that they were a little _loud_."

**Question**

Suzaku sighed, it was midnight, and that meant Lelouch forgot about it or he was just too busy working late again to remember. Suzaku scowled and toppled over on the couch.

_And he promised too._

It was supposed to be their four-year anniversary and Lelouch promised to take them out somewhere. His green eyes wavered, maybe he was just being selfish, and it doesn't really mean anything anyway. He closed his eyes and buried his head into the soft pillow.

_Still, it would have been nice._

"Suzaku?" the brunette shot up and turned to the door, and loll and behold Lelouch was standing there, a bit wet from the snow, but otherwise still the same as ever. Suzaku huffed and puffed his cheeks out.

"You're late." Lelouch smiled apologetically and kissed the brunette's forehead.

"I know I'm sorry things got hectic at work." Suzaku felt a stab of guilt.

"Oh I'm so—"

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault for hiring incompetent employees." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette's lithe body. "I have a question though."

"What?" Suzaku tilted his head cutely, Lelouch wanted to pounce him then and there. But that would not be very gentlemanly of him. He cleared his throat and asked,

"Would you say my lover would couch me if I lied to him on those days I came home late and told him I was busy working?" Suzaku's green eyes narrowed.

"That's very probable."

"And what if I told my adorable lover that I was actually preparing a special something for him?"

"Then he might reconsider couching you for a year." Lelouch chuckled.

"And if that special something had to do with a vacation to Bali with his very charming and handsome boyfriend?"

"Then he'll probably forgive him, and tell him he's an egotistical bastard."

"And what about a ring?" Suzaku tilted his head cutely.

"What ring?" Lelouch smirked and pulled out a silver ring with an amethyst in the middle of it.

"This ring." Suzaku was speechless, and his green eyes widened.

"Lelouch?"

"What do you think he would say if I asked him to marry me?" Suzaku swallowed thickly as tears streamed down.

"Then he would most definitely say yes."

**Quack**

"I can't believe you trusted that crazy quack of a scientist!" Lelouch huffed as he dusted the layer of dirt that covered his torn red jacket. Suzaku sighed and plucked a twig out of his hair.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think Lloyd would do something like _that_."

"Regardless you should have known better than to trust _him_ of all people."

"Well you should have known better to trust me Lulu." Lelouch fell into silence and scowled. They stayed silent for a while until Lelouch grumbled,

"I didn't know a giant Venus flytrap could throw a truck thirty feet through the air."

"We're lucky the pitcher plant decided to pick a fight with it."

**Quest**

The dark-haired man paused and grasped his knees as he gulped in precious air. His blond companion laughed boisterously.

"Wow Lelouch that's a record, 5 meters without getting tired. Kudos to you my friend." Lelouch glared at the stupid man. He never asked for a quest, but his father insisted (_You are the only prince of Britannia that has to stop and rest after walking three meters. Even the XVII, the fattest emperor of Britannia didn't get tired that easily_). Apparently, the man thinks that spending time in the wild will magically create some muscles in his thin frame. Pft, as if. Lelouch has long resigned the fact that he would be skinny and pale all his life, and it did not bother him one bit…

"You're just like a woman." Gino laughed.

Except for the times his family or acquaintances mock his sex. Lelouch gave another glare and straightened up. He would be mortified if anyone else saw him in this sorry state.

"I don't understand why we can't just take the horses."

"Because they're all filled up with gifts My Lord." A deep voice told him. Lelouch turned to his other guard, a blue-haired knight with an orange eye patch over one eye by the name of Jeremiah. If Lelouch had had his way Jeremiah would have been his _only_ guard, and that would have been the case if his _dear_ mother had not insisted that he needed _two_ because he was weak and helpless, which was far far from the truth. Well perhaps he was exaggerating it just a _little_; still there was no reason he had to go with two, and one being the biggest idiot in the entire kingdom.

"Tell me again why we have so many gifts." And then there was _that_; the very reason why he was bothering to journey his way to a far off land, island to be exact.

"Well sire, we need the more supplies for the trip since we are crossing the ocean, and the rest are the gifts for the princess." Lelouch wanted to roll his eyes. He was apparently supposed to win over the princess' heart and get her hand in marriage so the kingdom of Britannia and the kingdom of Edo will be united. He wanted to throw something at that bastard of a brother who suggested it. Just because he was gay for his secretary doesn't mean he has to shove his marriage problems at him. Lelouch growled; he had no intention of marrying a snotty bitchy spoiled princess. None whatsoever.

…

"URG!"

Did he forget to mention that he got seasick very easily? Gino, ever the enthusiastic idiot, patted his back in encouragement.

"Cheer up Your Highlyness, only another two days journey and you'll have this quest wrapped up in a doggy bag." Oh he'd better, but before he could retort he hurled another spew of vomit down to the fishies. Jeremiah looked worriedly at his charge.

"My Lord perhaps we should land on a nearby island so we can get you to a doctor." Lelouch waved him off.

"I'll be alright Jeremiah." He did not want to take any longer than he needed to. Needless to say (and yet ironically it is still written), the other two days were hell to the prince. If he wasn't heaving his meals to the fishies he was lying in bed with a wet cloth over his face moaning something along the lines of 'damn brother and damn the princess while I'm at it'. Thankfully for Lelouch, they landed just in the nick of time. The prince could have sung for joy if he didn't trip and fall as he was going down the stairs to the sweet longed ground that he didn't really long for as much now.

"I hate this place." Lelouch mumbled as his guards helped him up (mostly Jeremiah, Gino was too busy laughing near the crates).

"Well Sire you seem to have finally gotten your sea legs." Gino joked. It wasn't a very funny joke; it didn't even make any sense.

"You're an idiot."

"I believe we've already established that." Gino grinned. The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes. With a practiced flick of his wrist, Jeremiah was at his side with the horses and gifts ready for his _dear_ princess. Jeremiah kindly asked directions to the palace from an old kindly looking man.

"Oh a meeting with the emperor I presume?" the old man asked.

"Yes and so My Lord may court the young princess." A hush fell over the docks. Gino cleared his throat and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Even Lelouch was feeling a little awkward in the tense silence.

"Uh…so I do hope you can…give us directions." Jeremiah asked hesitantly. The old man completely ignored him and faced Lelouch with serious eyes.

"Listen Young Lord, I say you just visit the Emperor and drop any idea of courting Her Highness." That was the best advice he'd heard all week.

"Right then we shall just be on our way once we make a few arrangements with the emperor." The old man nodded and told them the way to the palace.

"Well that was peachy." Gino said as they road their way to the palace.

"I'm sure they were just overreacting." Jeremiah stated. "No one can resist His Highness's charm." Lelouch felt a drop of sweat fall from the side of his head.

"Yes I'm sure." He mumbled. Though he was a bit curious about the princess now—

"_Dear Kami-sama there goes another one to his doom."_

"_So handsome too, but that probably won't help with our princess's heart."_

"_Poor poor lad."_

"_Another one for the fishes."_

A twitch itched his way to his elegant eyebrow. The villagers' whisperings gnawed at him like tiny piranhas. Jeremiah tried to assure him,

"My Lord I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." Easy for him to say he wasn't the one whose testicles are on the line.

As they reached the castle, Jeremiah handed them their papers to the guards. They signaled them in whilst giving pitying looks to Lelouch. He wouldn't say that it scared him, just irked him, a little more than it should.

When they entered the palace they were greeted by a surly tall Japanese man with four others by his side. The two on his left, a young man with glasses and a scar traveling down his eye and a short-haired woman, took their horses and promised to take care of the gifts. The three remaining Japanese gestured for them to follow.

"The Emperor is currently at a meeting right now with his advisors; however, Suza—erm Her Highness is waiting for you in the guest room." Lelouch caught the stumble and couldn't help feel curious. For Lelouch, it was unheard of for servants, or Knights to address royalty so informally like this man almost did, but this princess actually…

"I suggest you be careful around her." Lelouch quirked an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" the man and his two other companions stiffened. Finally the leader of the group answered,

"She can be a little quick-tempered, and violent." She sounded almost like Cornelia. "But she can be quite sweet and pleasant so long as you are gentlemanly to her." He intentionally forgot to add the part that she probably hates the onyx-haired prince already since he was sent to court her, but he'd find that out sooner or later. Hopefully later. The colonel sighed, Genbu was getting desperate, after all they had _only _gone through forty-five princes and high ranking lords. There were only so many princes' or lords' that haven't heard of her tendency to shove courters out the palace tower into the moat or leaving them to rot in the Fuji forest.

_Buddah, Kami, Allah, God, Jesus, Mary, whoever please please let this be a winner. _The poor colonel pleaded, mainly because he suggested it and his head would be on the line if this courtship didn't last. He was very fond of his head.

They stopped in front of a beautifully decorated sliding door. The colonel knocked once and slides the door open and then bowing his head to the floor.

"Yes Tohdoh?" a soft voice asked. Lelouch tried to get a better look, but they were asked to step back quite a bit so he only saw the back of her long curly brown hair and jade green kimono.

"My Lady the guests have arrived." There was a pause, her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Show the prince in." Tohdoh nodded and gestured for the prince to come. The two knights tried to come, but the other two guards stopped them.

"I assure you your prince will be safe with her." Mostly.

Lelouch swiped away the invisible dirt on his shirt and entered to room. It smelled lightly of green tea probably from the beautiful princess in front of him. He had found many women attractive before, but never as ethereal as her with her curly brown hair tanned skin and the most striking jade green eyes he'd ever seen. He barely registered her slight bow.

"My Lord it is good to see you have made it here safely." He quickly nodded and took her hand.

_Soft, very soft and warm._

He placed a kiss like any good gentleman and smiled at her.

"It is a pleasure to be here Princess."

"Suzaku." She stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me Suzaku, I don't like being called Princess." Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. How odd.

"If that is what you wish." They chatted over the fragrant jasmine tea for a while before the princess finally put down her cup and said,

"Look I don't want you here and you probably don't want to be here so why don't you do us both a favor and leave, we can say that it did not work out for either of us." Lelouch scowled, as much as he disliked the forced courtship (which surprisingly he began to like little by little, she intrigued him greatly) he hated being ordered around even more.

"I'm sure that if you hadn't scared off all the other courters none of us would be in this situation right now." Jade eyes narrowed, but Lelouch met the challenge with equal ferocity.

"For someone who seemed to hate it before you seem to be adamant to keep it now."

"I just don't prissy princesses ordering me around."

"And I don't like egotistical princes ordering _me _around." They glared at each other, neither side giving up or showing any weakness. Lelouch started the quibble first.

"I seem to think you are more of a brash ill-mannered tomboy rather than a proper meek well-mannered princess."

"And I seem to think that you are more of a weakling that can't do any strenuous activity and can only order people around, rather than a strong gentlemanly prince."

"At least I never chased any of my courters away."

"Well at least I had the guts to say no to them."

"If it were not for my brother who became gay for his secretary I wouldn't be here."

"And if it were not for my cousin Kaguya whose courting the empress of China I would not bother courting anyone less a pompous prince."

They both were flushed and balling their hand in a tight fist. Lelouch heaved a deep breath and inhaled before fixing his cloths.

"Well now that we know we are in more or less the same position I propose a truce." Suzaku scoffed and folded her arms below her breasts (that Lelouch did _not _think was big or attractive in any sort of way).

"Now you act gentlemanly."

"I do what I can _Princess._" He bit out. Suzaku narrowed her eyes.

"I would never fall for a man like you." Now it was Lelouch's turn to scoff.

"I never said anything about falling for me, but if I must clarify, yes you would fall for me." And that was _not _his ego talking. The princess glared.

"Not if you fall for me first _Your_ _Highness._" Lelouch smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Her eyes glittered.

"And if it is?" Lelouch never felt such a thrill especially from a princess, but he was right though, she was odd, and she certainly piqued his interest.

"I'll take you up on that." Suzaku huffed and rose from her seat. She stalked to the door, with Lelouch following at a much leisurely pace behind her, and slid it open,

"Tohdoh what are you doing?" to find the guard and Lelouch's two knights leaning their ears against the door. Tohdoh stuttered,

"We were uh…just uh…passing and um, wanted to check on your highnesses to make sure everything was alright." The other two nodded their heads to confirm the half-truth. They were just as interested about their charge as Tohdoh was.

The princess shrugged and turned to the prince waiting passively at the doorway.

"Good day then My Lord." Lelouch returned the glare with a smirk.

"You too _Princess_." She huffed and left the four males. When she was out of earshot the colonel coughed.

"So, uh… I assume it went well?" he knew the answer to that already, but just to make sure…

"Yes it went very well." Lelouch smiled. It seemed that this would be a far more interesting quest than he first anticipated.

…

-0-0-0-0-0-

…

AN: Yes I am done! Holy crap that was hard. Anyways who wants more of **Quest**?

…

…

Yea I thought so. But here you are with the latest chapter please review yada yada yada, and suggestions for R are always open to those who ask. Cheerios my readers! Here are the review responses:

**Jellyfish:** You are welcome I am glad you found them good. I put in **Quick** and **Queen**.

**Strawberry:** You are welcome I am glad you liked them. Haha yes someone liked my lemon. The next letter is Q so I have **Quick. **

**Nyccha:** Why thank you I am glad you took a liking to these. Yes Lulu is a perv in my head, but I guess that probably makes it.

**darksilverrose: **Thank you I was proud of that chappie. Haha yes I'm glad you liked the lemon. Code Geass probably has the saddest/happiest ending out of all the anime's I've seen. I kinda feel bad for Lulu and Suzu. –sigh- oh well. Moving on, I have **Queen, Quality Time, Question, **and **Quest.**

**Spunkay Skunk: **No problem, I'm forgetful too. Ah thank-you for the cookie, I love chocolate chip cookies! Always a pleasure to help a fellow writer get back to writing. Note taken: Think Point=total computer disaster. Thank-you for that. I always wanted to write a saucy Suzaku I just didn't get to until then and yes business man Lelouch in a suite and maybe sunglasses is hot and cool. Thanks for the lemon suggestions I was thinking of taking up a few Code Geass kinkmemes for practice, but thanks for the critique, and I am glad to see you want more. Pouty Lulu cracks me up so much too. Oh and for **Pain**, uh…I meant "take" as in imprison her to get the father feeling guilty and miserable kind of thing not Jeremiah raping her, sorry for the confusion. Suzaku is a trustful and naïve guy so I figured if Lloyd did it fast enough Suzaku wouldn't pay too much attention to it. Lloyd is known for being strange. But anyway I have **Quarrel, Quack, Queen, **and **Quick**

**Kytesama: **Yes go Lloyd we always love that wacky scientist. Man I make people cry a lot, but I guess that's a good think sort of kind of I don't know what I'm typing anymore. I like making people laugh too so yay. So here is **Quilt** for you.

**Skiperella**: Wao that's a lot of reviews. Uh where to start…I don't mind you reviewing I like reviews and yay I am glad you found this story good. Uh sorry for the lack of lulusuza it's just that there are so many I figured there needed to be one solely dedicated to lulusuza. Again I am sorry. Haha I am glad you found them funny, and well Suzaku dying…I kinda like Suzaku, but hey I did kill him in my stories. Thanks for reviewing so much.

**animebooklover14: **Yes another KHR fan thanks for reviewing, um…sorry for not including more of the O suggestions you had.

Thanks again!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 -^-^-(v)


	20. R is For

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry it took a while but I finally got it up. I'm trying to update faster, but damn it can be hard to meet a deadline, but that's okay I got it before the end of the month (by a day which isn't saying much -_-'). Anyway I hope you like R. suggestions for S are always welcome and yes I will be putting the next installment of **Quest** there. Enjoy! Review responses are at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**R is for**_

**Rabbit**

Genbu sighed contently as he sipped his tea under the blooming cherry blossoms. The quiet air filled the graying man with a sense of peace and calm.

"Ah what a lovely day." He sighed.

"Oji-san, Oji-san!" a familiar happy voice shot through the air. Genbu turned to see his two grandchildren, a cheery onyx-haired green-eyed boy running towards him and a brown-haired green-eyed girl following at a more leisurely pace.

"Hiro, Rin it's good to see you." Genbu smiled. Hiro happily clambered onto his grandfather and smiled with his emerald-green eyes shining brightly at him. His older sister caught up and plopped next to them.

"Hello Oji-san." She said.

Genbu's wrinkled eyes crinkled. "Hello Rin, how are you?"

"Fine." She said. Genbu nodded and mumble a "that's good."

"What about your mother and father?" he asked.

"Oh Mom's pregnant." Rin said as if it was the most common thing in the world. Genbu faltered a little.

"She's with a child…again?" Genbu asked dubiously. He thought Suzaku would stop at one but then it became two and now three…

"Yea Dad's at her like a rabbit! Or at least that's what Uncle Gino said before Auntie Kallen smacked him with a rolling pin." Hiro stated.

Genbu sighed and got up slowly. "I think we better head to your house before Tohdoh finds out."

"Oh Uncle Tohdoh's already there. Him and Daddy are playing tag." Rin said.

Genbu quirked and eyebrow. "Tag?"

"Yup, except in Uncle Tohdoh's version the one who's it gets a big katana to tag people with." Hiro chirped.

Genbu nodded. "Right, then we better get going before your father becomes 'it'."

**Rowdy**

"Rowdy bunch of hooligans." A white-haired stocky man scowled as another loud thump resonated through the room. Old man Jinkins shakily got up from his comfy chair and went out the door to give his neighbors a piece of his mind. Another loud thump and moan followed. He rolled his blurred blue eyes and turned the knob. He smiled when he found the door was unlocked, stupid teens. Without hesitation he barged into the room.

"What's all this racket?" he yelled.

The noises stopped immediately.

Suzaku blushed red while Lelouch looked annoyed since his alone time with Suzaku was interrupted by this crazy old man.

Back to Jinkins, his old eyes squinted into the dimly lit room and barely made out a blob somewhere. He scoffed and gave another glare to the 'hooligans'.

"Humph you better keep the damn noise down or I'll call the cops." The wrinkled man threatened (Lelouch rolled his eyes at the said threat) and left the room.

Suzaku, who was still cherry red, smacked Lelouch's shoulder. "Why can't you keep in your pants for one night?"

Lelouch scoffed and sucked the brunette's sensitive neck.

"Well rowdy teens will be rowdy teens." Lelouch smirked.

**Romeo**

Suzaku look to Lelouch with big green eyes filled with adoration (which never failed to fluff up her husband's over inflated ego) and hugged him.

"Oh Lulu you shouldn't have." Suzaku gushed. Lelouch shrugged lightly and loosened the suffocating tie.

"Well I've been cooped up in the office for a while"—courtesy of Tamaki's idiotic blunders—"so I thought we could have some time off, just you and I." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Suzaku laughed at Lelouch's funny expression.

"Well I don't know Romeo…" Suzaku giggled.

"Pft don't compare me to that small fry." Lelouch scoffed.

"I would have thought it was a compliment." Suzaku chuckled.

"Hmph my love doesn't even come close to those teenage hormones." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku smiled, "Whatever you say Lulu."

**Rough**

Whenever his father would pat his head or—on the rare occasion—hold his hand, he would feel the years of hard work on the large hands, the calluses on the tip of his index finger and the small bump on his middle finger, courtesy of the pens he would use. But the rough skin was comforting and familiar to Suzaku.

Tohdoh also had large rough from the years of sword training and the rigorous army life.

His guardian, Jennifer Lipschit, a snarky independent woman, had rough hands, which was strange for him, he never knew a woman with such rough hands, but she was like the (violent, snarky, course, but caring) mother he never had. Those very rough hands would gently caress his curls when he had the same night mare that continuously haunted him.

Then there were the rough hands that would violate him in his bunk, without remorse, without guilt, as they took him again and again. Their course, rough hands would leave more than just the blue marks and glaring hickeys on his skin.

"Your hands are pretty soft." Lelouch smirked as his thumb gently went over each digit carefully. "It's odd since you're in the army and such."

Suzaku blushed lightly, "Yours are soft too."

Lelouch chuckled, "You always do seem to find a way to return the compliment." He paused and smiled again. "I suppose you could say my hands are rough compared to yours."

Suzaku shrugged and leaned onto Lelouch's shoulder. "I don't mind. It's warm and comforting."

Those hands were different from the hands of his father, teacher, guardian, perpetrators; they held a different felling and that was alright with him.

Lelouch smiled softly, "Again you always manage to return a compliment back don't you?"

Suzaku giggled. "It's a habit."

**Rock**

"Here Lulu." Suzaku smiled as he handed Lelouch a small gray object. Lelouch looked at it curiously,

"Is this a rock?" the ten year old asked. He knew Suzaku could be strange but…

"Yup I thought its charm might rub off on you."

Not really but Lelouch found another way to put it to use.

**Rumors**

_Love is in the air here in Tokyo. Big news for you Gino Weinberg fans out there it seems that he found his valentine, the fiery vocalist for Eleven Rebellion, Kallen Stadtfed. The pop singers were found coming out of Black Knight's recording studio together after their duo album recording and later seen in Romario's Fine Italian Cuisine holding hands and laughing as they fine dined in the _private _rooms. Tacky coincidence? Or a spark of romance? The Tokyo Insider will be sure to fill you in on all the juicy details. _

_And these two blooming lovebirds aren't the only ones that seem to have caught a case of the lovebug. It seems that our Casanova Lelouch Lamperouge has finally met his match with the fiery Suzaku Kururugi. For weeks the two stars have been seen clawing at each other's throats every chance they get since their partnership for the incoming Kohona Fashion Show. But it seems that behind the lights and cameras things are a little different. They were seen eating together at Ichikaru's Ramen House with very cheery faces and our cameras caught them shopping together at the nearby mall with Lelouch carrying all the bags. A change of heart? We don't think so. Our spies caught the two at the Kodak Show doing the naughty near the dance floor. All the juicy pictures below say it all. Tsk tsk Lelouch Lamperouge, but hey if it pleases the lady why not? It seems that they also caught Miss Kururugi running out of Lelouch's hotel room the morning after in a rather provocative state and…what's this? Isn't that Lelouch's shirt? Well Suzaku it seemed that our dear Lelouch banged you up hard. Unfortunately, Suzaku wasn't available for comment, but it seems that Lelouch was caught right on the spotlight. His comment?_

"It was nothing. We were both drunk and we had no idea what we were doing. There is nothing going on between us."

_Tsk tsk Lelouch don't you know it's not right to lie? But whatever it is going on between the two the Tokyo Insider will be the first to snap the picture. _

-0-0-

"Well little brother you certainly outdid yourself this time." Schniezel chuckled. Lelouch glared at the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing how you're taking the latest rumors." Schniezel said. Then he paused and smirked at him. "That is if they are rumors. You certainly know how to be discreet, but I must say Lelouch she really is quite a looker even for a model."

Lelouch growled at his brother. "If you are just going to gossip with me then I suggest you leave."

Schniezel merely shrugged and placed the magazine on the table. "Well I suppose it would please you to know that father is having a heart attack and dear uncle V.V is dying of laughter."

"Perfect now get out." Lelouch said.

Schniezel smiled. "Of course I wouldn't want to barge in on your alone time with dear Suzaku." And he left with a mock bow. Lelouch glared at the door and waited a minute before saying,

"He's gone."

A towel clothed Suzaku came out from the bathroom. She sighed and sat on her lover's lap as she flipped through the magazine.

"Father is going to kill me." She said.

"Hm yes and then your godfather Tohdoh is going to kill me."

"Well at least we'll die together." Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch snorted and let his hand trace his lover's slim fit body.

"Rumors are such a pain." Lelouch said.

"Yea, they are." There was silence before Suzaku said something.

"Well at least they got our good side." She said.

**Read**

Curious green eyes looked at his father as the man picked out a book from his son's tiny shelf.

"Daddy how come Mommy never reads to me?" he asked.

"Because reading is a Daddy's job Hiro." Lelouch stated as he patted his son's black locks.

"It seems to be the _only _Daddy's job." An irritated voice called. Hiro looked knowingly at his father.

"You left Mom with the dishes again didn't you?" Hiro said.

"Details." Lelouch replied flippantly.

**Ride **

Suzaku felt an eyebrow twitch. The whispers were nipping at him like little piranhas and the questioning gazes were stabbing the back of his head like forks. He wanted to turn and yell "STOP STARING!" but that might have a rather unfortunate end. Not that this would either, but he wouldn't have to worry until the back pains were interfering with his running (Lloyd would go into cahoots about his precious "part" being unable to run). Though he was used to his boyfriend's eccentricities (he _is_ the CEO of the largest multi-billionaire company), this was a first. Nobody at the university, not even the rich students, would have a handsome dark-haired man in an expensive Armini suit with an equally expensive pair of Gucci loafers and Chanel sunglasses waiting for them in front of a Lotus Evora.

That was just unheard of… until today at least.

Suzaku felt his cheeks turn red; he clutched his books like a teddy bear and with a track-runner's speed, he bolted towards his lover and buried his face in the man's chest. The older male chuckled softly.

"People are looking." He said, well-aware of his cute lover's embarrassment. He didn't plan on going all extravagant on Suzaku per say, but as luck would have it he ended up being trapped in a meeting room until the afternoon, so he had no _choice_ but to go with the car he went in that morning along with the attire he was in all day (ignoring the fact that Suzaku wouldn't mind waiting a couple minutes so the CEO could change). Besides, Suzaku looked so cute when he was flustered.

"I know." Suzaku mumbled. "Let's go Lulu."

The CEO chuckled and kissed the soft curly locks. "Alright." Lelouch lead him into the plush interior of the Lotus and Suzaku sunk into the cushion seat. Lelouch entered after him and started the engine.

"There's going to be talk at school tomorrow." Suzaku mumbled.

"Do you ever really mind?"

Suzaku stayed silent.

"Well it's a nice ride." Suzaku finally said. Lelouch laughed and patted the soft curls as the city flew by in a colorful blur.

**Run**

Every night the dark forest would echo with harsh pants. A streak of brown hair and frightened green eyes passed through the dark trees, watching, waiting for a shadow, a flash of red eyes. From the darkness he would strike, without mercy, without hesitation, and he would take him on the forest floor among the eyes of the trees and the silent creatures. He would moan and mewl with pleasure as he was filled with a hot long rod that sheathed itself into his body deep and hard. Loud moans would trail its way out of his pink parted lips and the dark lord would chuckle and look deep into his green eyes with his lust-filled amethyst eyes. At times-during the hunt or just before he climaxed-the amethyst eyes would grow red, a blood red that pierced through him.

_Suzaku stopped short and found himself staring into the red eyes he had grown accustomed to. The dark lord smirked and pinned the boy onto the floor as his eyes turned back to their natural amethyst._

Soon Suzaku would be chanting his name and be begging for more like a shameless beggar (_More, oh please more Lelouch_). The lord would smirk smugly and thrust harder into Suzaku (_Does that feel good Suzaku?_). They would fill the forest with their harsh pants and animalistic growls as they fucked on the soft earth, again and again, until the twilight came and Suzaku was nothing more than a wet panting mess. The dark lord would then carry him back to his village, to his home and leave him, until the night came again when he would beckon Suzaku to the edge of the forest in and whisper seductively in his ear,

_Run_

**Relax**

A white robed emperor walked briskly down the marble-tiled halls of the palace with a flock of advisors huddling around him and taking notes as he spoke.

"Has Lord Baraby's rebellion been put down?" he asked.

"It was taken care of this morning Your Majesty." One of the aides said.

"And the new bill?"

"Passed just two hours ago."

"Conquest in Africa?"

"Our troops are trying their best but—"

"Then tell them to try harder. I want the damn continent under Britannia control by next month." Lelouch scowled.

"Y-Yes Your Majesty." The aids backed away fearfully. Lelouch scoffed. Why did he have such useless aides?

"I want the reports an all conquests in my office along with the preparations of the UFN and Chinese Federation meeting. I also want everything covered for my interviews with channel 14, and tell Lloyd to hurry on the Lancelot Albion. I want it done before the meeting, oh and feed the horses." Lelouch paused and looked back; his aides were scurrying to write down everything he said.

"Uh is that all?" one asked. Lelouch rolled his eyes and waved them away. They bowed and left with their usual scurry.

He sighed and entered the quite room, so many things to do, so little time. With a groan he flopped onto the couch and pulled his arm over his eyes. His body felt so fatigued right now, those couple all-nighters didn't help either.

Lelouch was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Suzaku enter the room until the brunette placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"What is it?" Lelouch sighed.

"A spell." Suzaku smiled. Lelouch groaned.

"Please tell me it's not one of Milly's ridiculous spells."

"It's not one of Milly's ridiculous spells." Suzaku parroted with a hint of amusement.

"I never told you to lie to me."

"Denial is a lot cheaper than wrinkle cream and hair dye." Suzaku smiled.

"I liked you better when you didn't have that annoying wit." Lelouch grumbled.

"I learn from the best." Suzaku chuckled. Lelouch rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Get on the couch." He ordered. Suzaku complied and sat next to the emperor, who promptly fell on the brunette's lap. Suzaku smiled lightly and ran his fingers through the onyx locks. Lelouch sighed contently, relishing the soothing movement of Suzaku's slim fingers.

"Maybe for now I'll relax." He said.

"That's good." Suzaku hummed.

"But you better wake me up at three." Lelouch grumbled.

Suzaku chuckled. "Alright Lulu."

**Red Roses**

A tanned body writhed and arched among the satin sheets as another, much paler one sheathed himself into the deliciously tight body. Hot ragged pants and moans flew from the boy's mouth causing the pale figure to smile sadistically as mewls of pain reached his ear. He kissed the pulse on the boy's tanned neck and inhaled his scent. He smiled. Roses, how fitting.

_**Roses are red**_

Among all the sacrifices that were presented to him, this one was the best. The blood running below the tanned neck was enticing him with its delicious scent. None of the other sacrifices had given him such a rush, a need for their blood, but this one was different, this one made him crave for his blood. All he wanted to do was to sink his fangs into the soft neck and drink the sweet blood, but he would wait, now was not the right time. He only wanted the most delicious blood after all. One that would only come as the boy reached the gates of Nirvana.

_**Violets are blue**_

It was rather funny how this boy, who has only seen seventeen summers, can make him feel that odd thrill that has long died since he was a mortal. This boy was special, he was sweet innocent, but stubborn with a fire that burned brightly in his emerald eyes. His was also something to behold. Hi body was lean, soft, warm and so tight. He smiled as the pink hole had engorged the lord's thick member. The bond man was probably steaming right now. The lord smiled as he recalled the earlier hours of the night when the beautiful brunette was presented to him…

_The other sacrifice had apparently eloped with another man and ran off. Genbu, being the leader he was, presented his own son to the dark lord._

"_My Lord Lelouch, as an apology for such an error I present you my son, Suzaku. I hope he will be a great sacrifice to you." The calm voice reverberated thought the silent night, but his dark brown eyes shone with guilt and despair as he reveled his son, clothed in the traditional white kimono with a white cloth covering his hair and eyes. His saw the boy give a gentle smile to his despairing father and whispered something only his father heard. Genbu's hand trembled as he reluctantly let go of his son's small thin hands. The boy turned one last time to the villagers, who were held in a tense silence, though their guilty eyes burned with protest. Suzaku did not scorn them though, instead, he said a soft warm thank-you and bided them good-bye. One, a blonde with shimmering blue eyes tried to run towards him, but the boy shook his head, and the blond stepped back and glared at the dark lord with shaking fists. The teen then walked to Lelouch with an air of determination. When he reached the vampire he stopped and let the pale hand push the white cloth aside. For the first time in years—centuries even-the—man's breath hitched as his red eyes stared into two warm, but fiery green orbs. So warm and green like the forest alit by the sun that has so long cursed him. The boy did not flinch when his pale hand caressed the soft warm cheek. Lelouch looked towards Genbu and smirked. "I accept this sacrifice." With elegant ease, he lifted the boy and disappeared into the veil of darkness_

Usually, Lelouch would take the sacrifice and drain them, but this one he would relish and keep for a while to come. And he completely ravish the boy. Suzaku let the lord take him and his warm tight portal, wholeheartedly engorged the thick member. The boy had screamed, moaned, begged, pleaded, and writhed under Lelouch as he continued to thrust into him, lubricating each one with Suzaku's own blood. He arched and climaxed all over his chest, but Lelouch kept thrusting, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Lelouch lapped the warm neck eagerly waiting for the moment to feed. Soon Suzaku screamed his name as Lelouch's hot semen filled his hole.

_**Your blood is sweet**_

The white teeth punctured the tanned neck and eagerly lapped the crimson liquid. It tasted of green tea with a bit of honey, just how he expected this boy to taste. Sweet and warm like the sun. Lelouch smirked. And roses he tasted like red roses

_**Just like you**_

-0-0-0-0-

**AN: **That's all for now folks. Thank you all for the reviews I love you guys! Suggestions may be put in the review box thanks again for reading and I will see you next time. Oh and here are the review responses.

**Nyccha: **Yes I most definitely did! and I added another one. **Quest **will be in the next installment so not to worry, but I'm very glad I made your day and thank you for reviewing and liking these stories.

**Spunkay Skunk:** Alright I see, thank you for clearing Suzaku's Geass up for me. I should use imprison next time it would probably help clear up any misconceptions. I just couldn't leave quarrel to be a cheesy ball of cheese so I had to add some Arthur spice in them. That cat seemed to be the sarcastic type for some reason…

Urgh I magically changed Hiro's eye color huh? Damn and I told myself to watch out too. Oh well at least you liked it. But yes I must make fun of Milly one of these days she always seemed so immune to them. **Quack **was definitely random even to me. Ah the things I write during Spanish, but I thought it would be interesting.

Sorry I really should have used something better, but I really did not think much of it until you mentioned it. I don't mean to offend people in these stories, but I will watch out from now on.

Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. I put up **Rough, Rowdy, Rabbit** and **Rock**.

**LokoHolic: **Oh thank-you I'm glad I got you hooked. I put up **Relax**. Thank you for the suggestions.

**darksilverrose: **You are welcome I enjoy doing your suggestions. And I'm glad you like **Quarrel**. Arthur is one funny cat I think. Lelouch is one hell of a romantic isn't he? I'm glad you like the mini slice of lemon in **Quick**. I think almost everyone hated it when Lelouch died-sniff-so sad so sad ah well. **Quest **will come in the next chapter.

I'm glad I'm on to your favorite letter so I put up **Red Roses, Romeo, **and **Rabbit** for you.

**White Apple:** No hard feelings I know you just want to improve my writing and I really appreciate that. I am taking your suggestiong and it does make more sense now that I am reading it. I was just never sure about the quotations and stuff, but thank you for clearing it up. I am glad you like this.

**Strawberry: **I'm glad you liked **Quick** and don't worry I will have **Quest **in the next one. Yes I know it's sad to think that this is almost done. There is only eight chapters left, but I will milk this for all it is worth. I had **Red Roses, **and **Rabbit **for you.

**Kytesama: **Thanks for thinking they were funny. I was trying to aim for that. The same goes with **Queen **and **Quality Time**. I had **Red Roses **and **Read **for you. Thank you for the suggestions.

Thanks again!

Without Wax

Mikanchan94 -^-^-


	21. S is For

**AN: **Hey guys sorry it's late, my brother broke the laptop again for the fifth time so he's sharing computers with me and you know how they can get when it comes to computer rights and I definitely don't want him to see this if you know what I mean. But anyway I hope that you enjoy this. Oh and the other segment of **Quest **is called **Story**. Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Kytesama:** Thank you I appreciate that. I like it when your train of thought run parallel to mine and gives the impression I want it to give. Well then here is **Squeaky.**

**Nyccha:** Haha that's true you'd be flooded with baby bunnies in a month. Thanks for the review.

**Strawberry: **When you say strange do you mean it in a good way or a bad way? I myself have no idea how to react to it. It was just one of those odd plot bunnies that bite you. Anyway thanks for the review here is **Stranger, Story,** and **Strawberry**. I know you didn't suggest the last one, but your name gave me the inspiration.

**Angel:** O.O" Wao that's a lot of suggestions the most I have ever seen, but anyway thanks a lot for those. And to answer your question yes I will be making a muti-chapter fic, I am actually working on it right now and yes I do take requests. I put up **Snow, Sanity, Survive, **and **Sweet Tooth**. Thanks again.

**Hanashiki:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**lokoholic: **Thank you glad you thought it was hot, but no I will not be making a multi-chapter of it someday, I think it's better staying as a drabble-short-story kind of thing sorry. But I'm glad you liked **Relax**. Thanks for reviewing.

**darksilverrose: **No problem it is all cool to me, but I'm glad it's one of your favorite chapters. I remember Suzaku saying that Tohdoh can be real fatherly so I thought it would fit the man ^^. Yes I agree that Lelouch does not become a confused little thing, he would probably do something very terrible to the person who dared to confuse him. It's always a pleasure to know that you enjoyed the last one. I always like to save the best for last. By the way what does noncon mean? Also dubcon I don't know what that is either, but don't worry Suzaku didn't die. Lelouch wanted to keep him since Suzaku intrigued him and as for the falling in love part, well I leave it up to the reader ;). Uh I suppose it's too late for me to say good luck on your exam huh?

* * *

_**S is for**_

**Speed Dial**

Suzaku frowned as he scrolled down his contacts list on his cell phone.

"Hey Lulu do you have Milly's number?" he asked.

"Yes I do." Lelouch replied. "I even have her on speed dial."

Suzaku looked impressed. "Really? That's surprising."

Lelouch had a subtle smirk on his lips. "Yup it's 6-6-6."

**Sick**

Warm. Suzaku felt really warm under the heavy blankets. But it was odd, he also felt cold, or at least he thought so, his body was shivering a lot under the covers. Something was odd here, he was supposed to be at school, but this didn't feel like school. It was too…homely to be school.

Glazed green eyes pried open, but they immediately squinted at the intrusive ray of light that snuck in through the crack in the curtains. A soft groan rumbled in his sore throat and he coughed as the itchy sensation in his throat became too much. It was odd though, he felt a little…disembodied from everything, like he was some sort of spirit looking at his body.

"How are you feeling?" a familiar concerned voice asked. Suzaku turned to the voice and a smile broke though his face and his eyes lost some of its glaze.

"I'm alright I guess." He answered. Lelouch scoffed and placed the glass cup and orange tablets on the night stand next to the bed.

"If I last recalled passing out in the pool was not what I would consider "alright"." Lelouch replied sarcastically. "What in all of Hell were you thinking coming to school with a 103 fever?"

"I thought I'd be okay until the end of the day." Suzaku confessed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "And to think you people say that idiots don't catch colds."

"Does that mean I'm not an idiot?" Suzaku smiled sheepishly.

"No that means you're a bigger idiot for not understanding that simple rule." Lelouch huffed.

Suzaku gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Lelouch sighed. "It's not your fault. It's probably that crazy lunatic scientist's and Zero's fault for making you work so hard." He replied rather remorsefully. Lelouch pulled up a chair and sat beside Suzaku. He placed a cool hand on the warm forehead and stroked the damp soft curls.

Suzaku sighed contently at the soft cool touch. "Thanks Lulu."

Lelouch smiled softly. "You better get well soon or I'll smack that cold out of you."

Suzaku laughed. "If you're strong enough."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Just rest."

**Snow**

White flecks fell softly on the ground and on the two children running up the endless stairs to the shrine. A black-haired boy fell on the tenth step and panted harshly on the speckled stone. A cheery brunette laughed, "Oh Lulu it's a miracle you were able to climb these steps with Nunally all on your own."

"Shut-up Suzaku I exercise the more important muscles."

"Like your mouth?" Suzaku teased.

"My _brain _you infidel!" Lelouch yelled. Suzaku laughed and hopped towards his fallen friend. He outstretched his hand and smiled, "C'mon Lu, I'll help you up."

Lelouch grumbled, but he took Suzaku's hand and dusted any specks of snow on him. "I don't understand how you can like this stuff." Lelouch grumbled.

Suzaku smiled brightly, his cheeks flushed with a healthy red that made him look (as reluctantly as Lelouch wanted to admit) cute.

"I love the snow." Suzaku said. "It looks so pretty on the ground, especially when it's fresh and so white."

Lelouch scoffed and looked down at the blanketed ground; well he supposed it was a little pretty, but not enough to make him want to stand in it like the smiling idiot next to him.

"C'mon, let's get inside before your royal hinny freezes." Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch threw him a glare and a (pathetic) snowball which crumbled to pieces before it even reached his target. Suzaku laughed and ran down the stairs as Lelouch threw another flurry of snow at the brunette. Thus a snowball fight ensued for almost an hour until Tohdoh and Genbu hoisted the two on their shoulders and took them inside.

"So," Suzaku smiled as he turned to his friend on Tohdoh's shoulder, "how do you like the snow now?"

Lelouch smiled, "It's alright."

**Strawberry**

"I'm back." Suzaku called as he entered the cozy house. Lelouch looked up from his work and greeted his lover.

"Back from the store?" he asked.

"Yup, I even got some strawberries." Suzaku answered.

"Strawberries? I thought we had some in the fri—" he paused when his lover pulled out a pink tube labeled Strawberry Sensation Lubricant. A sly smile itched at his lips. "Oh I see."

**Swing**

Amethyst eyes looked impassively at the numerous children running around the playground. He sat still on the old swing, watching the others play. Children had a way of ostracizing someone they deemed "different" and Lelouch, an immigrant from America, was very different from the rest of his peers. He scoffed, who would want to play with them anyway? Suddenly, he felt a gentle push on his back as the old swing creaked and slowly rocked him. Lelouch turned around to see the person who was pushing him. A sweet-looking brunette in a baby blue dress smiled at him.

"Hi there." She said. Lelouch blinked incredulously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Pushing you silly." She giggled. Lelouch sat dumfounded as he stared at this strange girl with pretty green eyes.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. It went against all the laws of the playground and yet this strange anomaly was actually—dare he say it—playing with him.

"Because you seem lonely." She replied. Lelouch was silent and he sat listening to the soft creaks from the rusted hinges.

"I'm Suzaku by the way." She said.

"Lelouch." came the blunt reply. There was another pause until Lelouch finally said, "It's my turn to push."

**Sleep**

Suzaku was a light sleeper, especially since that one summer day seven years ago. It was almost as if he was waiting for those heavy footsteps to resonate through the quiet building and that gruff voice to call him and those rough large hands to take him to the other side. Sleep never came easy for him, it wasn't that the bunks were too small or the mattress was too uncomfortable (though it was true, he always thought that he deserved this, in fact some nights he thought he should have it a lot worse, even when his nightly visitors had come), it was because there was always that knowing feeling in his gut that chewed away at his insides that told him that he shouldn't be breathing, he shouldn't be feeling, he should be down in the deepest dungeons of Dante's hell and suffer eternal consequences.

He curled himself around the soft blankets and inhaled Lelouch's scent. He found himself in the teen's bed a lot more often now and it was a lot nicer then the barracks or the dorms.

_I'm such a selfish bastard._ He thought. He shouldn't be here he shouldn't be feeling this undeserved happiness.

Suddenly he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around his body and pull him in close to the owner's chest. Suzaku felt that all too familiar pang of guilt in his stomach.

Suzaku apologized, "Lelouch I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Shush." Lelouch said as he stroked the soft curls. "You need to sleep."

"Is it okay?" Suzaku asked like a skittish child.

"Don't be an idiot." which was Lelouch's equivalent of an affirmative.

Suzaku smiled and slowly closed his eyes. For the first time in seven years he slept without the haunting images of his father.

**Say Cheese**

"Lulu say 'cheese.'" Suzaku smiled as he held up the camera. Lelouch scowled at the black device.

"Why do I have to say 'cheese'?" he asked irritably.

"Because it makes you smile." Suzaku explained.

"Cheese does not make me smile, it just gives me gas." Lelouch muttered. Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Just smile Lu." He sighed.

**Story**

"Daddy tell us a story!" a small boy with black hair and green eyes tugged at his father's neat slacks as they were walking to their bedroom. Their mother was giving the _look_ so they decided to get to bed before somebody was thrown out of the house, but not before a good bedtime story from their father at least. The older girl nodded in agreement with her more exuberant younger brother. Lelouch chuckled softly and led them into their room. He tucked them into the warm mattress and sat in between the two.

"What would you like me to tell you?" he asked.

The boy had already thought of the perfect story and immediately blurted out, "How you and Mommy met."

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "You really want to hear that?"

The two children nodded. Their father sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning…" he mumbled. He cleared his throat and started, "As you know I am a prince from the neighboring country of Britannia and my father believed that I needed to go on a quest in order to court the princess of Edo and tie together Britannia and Edo together."

"Daddy we already know that Grandpa Charles wouldn't stop talking about Uncle Schniezel being gay for his secretary and telling us how he sent you over to man up and get a wife." His younger son said.

Lelouch sighed, "Then where do you want me to start?"

"How about the noodle incident?" he said excitedly. That always seemed to be a taboo around the palace.

"No." Lelouch replied quickly.

"What why?"

"It's not very interesting Hiro." Lelouch said.

"That's not what Uncle Gino said."

"Uncle Gino is an idiot don't pay any attention to him."

The young boy pouted and turned to his sister for help. "Rin help me out."

She shrugged and said, "Why don't you just give us a recap on how you and Mom got together. The older maids were always telling us how you two could never really get along at first."

"Oh yea and they always told us about the time you went horseback riding and you fell into the manure." Hiro laughed. A twitch found its way to Lelouch's eyebrow.

"I thought this was supposed to be a story not an insult." He scowled.

"With you Dad, they go hand-in-hand." Rin said.

"Did your mother tell you that?" he asked.

"She tells us a lot of things." Rin answered.

"Yea like the time you went to the forest and got lost and nearly got killed by a bear." Hiro laughed.

"If it weren't for me then your mother would have been killed." Lelouch huffed.

"That's true you saved her by making the bear think you were its baby." Hiro said thoughtfully. "And then you did get Mom out of the forest."

Lelouch puffed his chest with pride. "I did."

"By accidently setting fire to half of the forest. You're still not allowed there huh?" Hiro asked.

"You know what why don't the two of you get some rest." Lelouch said.

"Wait Dad we're just kidding we just wanted to know how you two were able to get together after all that." Hiro asked.

Lelouch sighed. "Well if you must know your mother just couldn't resist my charm so she obviously fell for me and eagerly accepted my hand in marriage." He smirked.

"Who eagerly accepted your hand in marriage?" a familiar voice asked. Lelouch jumped and the children smiled at their mother.

"Mommy!" Hiro smiled. "Dad was just telling us how you fell for his charms."

Suzaku quirked and eyebrow. "Did he now?"

"Yes." Rin answered. Suzaku shrugged and went to the resting children. She placed a kiss on their foreheads and tucked them in.

"Well I suppose I did fall for your father's charm." She answered with a sly smile.

"You did?" Hiro asked incredulously.

"Yes. It just took eleven proposals." Suzaku smiled.

**Secret**

"I can't believe you did something so _stupid_!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Out of all the girls you could have fucked it just had to be the PRIME MINISTERS _DAUGHTER_! It scandalous!"

Lelouch sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Calm down Rivalz. It's not that bad."

"That's because while you get a slap on the wrist I will be guillotined by sundown!" Rivalz yelled.

"They why did you volunteer to be my guard anyway?" Lelouch asked nonchalantly.

"Because I needed a higher paying job so Milly and I can go to Fiji!" Rivalz sobbed. "But you just had to find a way to slice my head off!"

"Not if anyone finds out." Lelouch replied.

"What the—you can't…I'll tell your father!" Rivalz stuttered.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to lose your head?"

Rivalz opened his mouth and garbled a few words before he grumbled into silence. Lelouch laughed silently at his victory. "No worries Rivalz, I'll make sure no one knows." He pocketed his cell phone and keys and headed out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rivalz asked.

"To see Suzako."

Rivalz bashed his head on the counter. "WHAT? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"And it will be a secret between the three of us." Lelouch answered. "Now cover for me while I'm gone."

"Wait a minute how do you know where she is anyway?"

Lelouch smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "She wrote her number on my underwear."

**Sanity**

"Lelouch what are you doing?" Suzaku asked as his boyfriend mixed together some eerie looking chemicals.

"Making a bomb." Lelouch stated bluntly. Suzaku nearly smashed his face on the nearby counter.

He didn't want to know he didn't want to know. Suzaku chanted in his head. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of, just like the cat before it met its untimely demise.

"Why?" he asked the dreaded word.

"Because I need to make sure Milly doesn't do the cross-dressing festival." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku smacked his forehead. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." Came the reply. "Sanity is overrated anyway."

Well Suzaku couldn't really argue with that.

**Strangers**

It wasn't long after Suzaku took Lelouch to the emperor that he found Lelouch again. They were on either side of the road when Suzaku spotted Lelouch chatting and talking with the others. Suzaku felt a pang of guilt for getting them geassed by the emperor, but it would have been bad if they mentioned anything about Nunally. He recalled that Rolo was currently watching over Lelouch. As he watched the gang through his dark shades, he couldn't stop that pang of hurt from running through him. This Lelouch was the Lelouch he remembered, stubborn egotistical, yet regal, but at the same time it wasn't the Lelouch that Suzaku got to know through their intimate relationship. The one who would shower him with adoration and love and the one who would caress him and cuddle with him after sex. It hurt to realize that at the end of the day they were both walking on separate paths and they would be nothing more than strangers.

**Slap Ass Friday**

A resonating slap followed by a startled yelp rang through the roof of Ashford. Suzaku glared at Lelouch as he rubbed his stinging bottom.

"Lelouch what was that for?" he yelled.

His lover smirked, "Happy slap ass Friday."

**Sweet Tooth **

Not many people would have known it, but Lelouch had quite the sweet tooth. He loved the flaky and sweet pastries that decorated the shops and cafes and he especially loved the special cakes Suzaku would make him on his birthday. When he was emperor he had collected the greatest bakers from all over to create scrumptious pastries for him.

Suzaku would look disapprovingly at all the sweets that were scattered all over the palace.

"Lelouch you're going to get a cavity." He said with a shake of his head. Lelouch smirked at his knight.

"Don't worry about it Suzaku I won't get a cavity." He waved carelessly and continued to munch on his latest sweet. "If it makes you feel any better though I think your cakes taste the best." He said with a sly smirk. Suzaku blushed and turned away muttering something about 'idiot emperors and their sweet tooth'.

-0-0-

Suzaku watched his emperor sadly as the demon king looked out into the dark night.

"Tomorrow will be the day you make history Suzaku." He stated coolly. Suzaku nodded mutely, afraid that his voice might crack from all the emotions welling inside. Lelouch turned and smiled sadly onto the boy. He strode over and gently kissed Suzaku's forehead. "If it makes you feel any better you were right." He said.

Suzaku looked at his lover oddly. "About what?" he asked.

Lelouch answered with a bittersweet smirk and said, "I did get a cavity."

**Squeaky**

Lelouch smirked devilishly at his boyfriend. "You're so adorable Suzaku." He said, already knowing what the brunette would say in reply.

"I am not!" Suzaku squeaked. Lelouch chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I think you are." He said.

"What part of me is cute?" Suzaku pouted.

"I could name a lot of inappropriate things, but for one it would be your squeak."

"My squeak?"

Lelouch smirked. "You squeak very cutely when you're embarrassed."

"I do not!" Suzaku sque—ahem—said.

Lelouch chuckled and patted his boyfriend's head. "Sure you don't."

**Survive**

Sleek black boots clicked on the smooth marble tiles. Green eyes looked down the silent lonely path to the altar, where Lelouch was waiting with a passive smile on his face. A stream of light from the circular window on top of the church shone down on him like a beacon from God. Suzaku couldn't help but think how ironic that was.

"You wanted to see me?" Suzaku asked.

"I did." Lelouch answered. He beckoned the brunette to come up next to him. Suzaku complied and stood silently in front of his emperor.

"I believe it would be fitting for me to present it in the presence of a witness." Lelouch said as he handed a sleek black lotus-shaped mask to him. Suzaku felt a tug on his heart, it was probably the oysters.

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Suzaku stated.

"Well they do say you start believing when your death is approaching." Lelouch shrugged.

Suzaku didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke.

"I don't know if I can do this." Suzaku admitted. Lelouch smiled.

"Zero has no hands or voice but yours." He stated smoothly. His deep baritone voice echoed through the empty church, "You will embody the symbol of justice." He paused, "This is also a punishment for you. You will live on...always wearing that mask. You will become the Knight for justice and truth and no longer live as Kururugi Suzaku. You will sacrifice all of the simple pleasures of your life, for the happiness of this world forever." He looked gently into Suzaku's green eyes. "You'll survive, and watch this world be reborn into a more beautiful more peaceful world."

Suzaku swallowed the lump in his throat. "I accept that geass." And he took the mask in the presence of God.

**Smile**

Suzaku flopped down on the soft cushy bed. The meeting was a success as always when Lelouch takes charge of it. It only took a flick of his eyeball and he had the whole room bowing before his royal feet. His green eyes darkened. He hated that. He hated how the geass would bend people's will like that, but Lelouch assured him that it would weaken after his…

After the requiem.

"Why so glum?" a voice drifted in as it entered the bedroom. "I thought you would be happy knowing that we are moving with leaps and bounds." C.C said. Suzaku sat up and faced the witch.

"I won't be happy until it's all over." Suzaku said.

C.C chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that." She said. Suzaku merely shrugged and the duo fell into a prolonged silence.

"So what brought you here?" Suzaku asked. The witch was silent for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Call it a morbid curiosity."

Suzaku raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"All this time, from the time you found out about the requiem to now, you've kept your tongue, you oblige to your emperor and do as he orders, and I am a bit curious as to why."

"Because Lelouch will be freeing Japan and the—"

"If you want to lie at least have the decency to say it to my eye." C.C said. Suzaku flushed.

"I'm not asking for your made-up answer I want to know your real reasons." She said.

"You were never interested before." Suzaku stated.

"Yes, but it makes me curious what goes on in that pretty little head of yours." C.C shrugged. "You say you hate him, but your eyes tell me differently, you never wanted to kill anyone dear to you, but here you are planning his demise alongside him. These paradoxes—if I can call them that—intrigue me, and I was never really given a straight answer."

Suzaku paused, and C.C continued. "Tell me Suzaku Kururugi why are you so devoted to him? Why are you so willing to help the man will only bring your imprisonment?"

"So I can see him smile."

C.C was taken aback by his answer. His smile?

"Lelouch once told me that Nunally's smile was her way of showing her appreciation for others and because it was the only thing she could ever do." Suzaku chuckled softly, "But I think that he was so absorbed in Nunally's smile that he forgot his own. That he forgot that there are people who also love his smile. That's why I follow him. That's why I will do anything for him. If I can do something right, if I can help him and help carry a fraction of the burden he has then maybe he'll be a little happier, maybe he'll start to smile again."

C.C paused. "You love him that much?" she asked.

Suzaku gave her a soft smile, "I would become the bridge that would endure seven hundred years of rain, wind and the beating sun, just as long as I could see him smile again."

C.C gave him once last look and left the room. She gently closed the door and walked towards the other figure leaning against the wall. His eyes were shimmering with different emotions, but he kept them in check.

"He really loves you." C.C said.

"I know." Came the hoarse reply. He was probably crying before. C.C mused.

"It's strange, I searched for so many lifetimes looking for someone who would love me the way Suzaku loves you, but I never really did find one. You on the other hand, you have a love that I have always wanted, but you're throwing it away like a piece of trash." C.C said. Lelouch didn't reply. She chuckled darkly. "I guess God's a bitch like that huh?"

-0-0-0-

**AN: **Wao, I never thought it would have so much angst, a lot more than usual. It's probably because of all the wacky SoCal weather. It's hot then it's cold and then it's sunny and then it freaking pouring for a week but anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It almost seemed so long ago in middle school when we would slap each other's butts and yell "Slap ass Friday!"

For all you people who like allusions and such, the line in **Survive **that said, "Zero has no hands or voice, but yours" is a part of a prayer from St. Teresa except she said "Christ" instead of "Zero" and in **Smile** the lines that Suzaku said he would become a bridge was a quote from one of Buddha's followers who fell in love with a beautiful girl. Anyway just a couple facts in case you wanted to know.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 -^-^-


	22. T is For

**AN: **Wao I did it I finally updated! Well anyway I didn't mean to take so long. I promised myself that I would finish it up before spring break ends. I just didn't post it up until the day after sorry -_-'. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.

**TokyoFood:** I'm glad that you liked **February 14** it was probably one of the saddest one that I put up, but I'm glad to hear that you liked the dialogue I always try to make dialogue explain more than just ordinary writing. It's encouraging to hear that you like my style of writing I must be doing something right then, I'm not very good with flowery or very elongated and running on writing style so I have to make do with my straightforward-ness I find it easier to make my point. Well then I hope you enjoy **Treehouse** I will be getting on to **Umbrella** in the next one.

**XxPorcelainKnightXx:** Thank you, good to hear that you like the way I wrote **Run **and **Red Roses**. I really put a lot into them so I'm glad you liked it.

**Strawberry: **No problem your username inspired me. Thank you for thinking that it was good chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it. And as for my future plans I'm already starting to write a new story, but I won't post it up until I'm done with this one. I have **Tongue, Time, Tummy** and **Thank You.**

**Nyccha:** Haha Emperor Bunny Lulu that is a really funny picture. Yes even the great Lelouch can get cavities. Hm maybe we can stamp their names on the back so you won't have to remember…But anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Kytesama:** Good to know that you enjoyed squeaky. Haha I guess you and Lelouch could relate to evil people since you both have the same speed dial for them. I'm glad that **Smile **was sweet for you and I guess since I wanted to make that certain bittersweet and emotional mood almost crying is good too. I hope you enjoy **Talk**.

**darksilverrose: **No problem I'll still recognize your penname even without the log in. Yaoi in the dark is a real pain the butt I'll say, but it's all good. Good to know that S was real cute. I also laughed at **Speed Dial** and awed at **Swing**. Hear hear curses to all the infernal image capturing device and the mentions of that dairy product. You know I don't why Schniezel being gay for Kanon makes me laugh either…hmm strange. Good to know that **Strangers **was realistic I was trying to aim for that. Thank also for clearing up the noncon and the dubcon for me I'm always scared I might get something wrong, especially when I'm filling a request on the cgkinkmeme. Hey it's no problem to point out my grammar errors I always appreciate that. I hope that I updated fast enough for you and I hope you enjoy **Tohdoh**.

**Spunkay Skunk:** No problem I understand that **Ambiguous **is a lot to write and takes a lot of time. Haha Super-cal-i-frag-il-istic-ex-pi-al-i-do-cious huh? That would have been very interesting I can't believe I didn't think of that or that dirty one that you implied. I think FF is trying to stunt our language so that they can limit our thoughts to make them more simplistic, therefore forging a path for a dictator to take over the country because the people have become more simple-minded and they are easy to manipulate. Haha just kidding I have no idea why they don't include big words. That word is just too super for FF. Yes two-in-one review though . I'm glad to know that my descriptive writing is improving. I also thought of Junjou Romantica when I was writing **Ride.** I was so shocked when I found out that Misaki's voice actor was the same as Suzaku's though, I would have never guessed because they sound so different. Anyway I had so much fun with **Rumors** especially when I did the tabloid bit. I could be on Entertainment Tonight! Just kidding I wouldn't want to do that. But I'm glad you liked **Rabbit** I was planning on doing something like that since I did the "E" chapter. It's kinda funny I never meant to put that much angst in that chapter it just kinda happened…oh well but it's a good thing to know I didn't skimp on the fluff and funny. I awed to when I wrote **Swing** and we do love the smartass Lelouch. Yea I remember Slap Ass Friday all too well…But anyway I'm glad you LOLed in **Snow**. Yea these are the kind of things I would not want my family seeing, oh God that would be so awkward. I have **Tight, Tohdoh, Tongue, Transylvania,** and **Tummy.** Oh and I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a little "small fry" for **Tummy**. Thanks a lot and good luck on **Ambiguous**.

* * *

_**T is for**_

**Tiny**

Heat and pleasure rolled over the two bodies as they moved against each other in the king-sized bed. Suzaku's tanned skin gleamed with sweat as Lelouch touched his sensitive skin. The pale hands wandered the smooth expanse of skin from his chest to his long lean legs. The digits left a sweet tingling heat as they traced over Suzaku's body.

"Lelouch." Suzaku moaned. Lelouch smiled and slowly pulled away at Suzaku's underwear. Suddenly green eyes flew open and Suzaku quickly untangled himself from Lelouch.

"D-don't look." He squeaked while he covered his private parts.

Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch. "Why in the world would I do that?" he asked incredulously.

Suzaku mumbled incoherently.

Lelouch sighed, "Suzaku I can't understand you're mumbling."

"It's tiny." He said as a red flush decorated his face.

Lelouch felt his eyebrow go up again. "What's tiny?"

"My…my…" Suzaku stuttered.

"You're?"

"Mypenisistiny! Suzaku squeaked.

There was an elongated pause as Lelouch's brain tried to process that information.

…

…

"You're penis is tiny?" Lelouch said slowly.

Suzaku nodded.

…

…snicker…snicker…chuckle…chuckle

Lelouch's face turned quite the interesting shade of red as he tried to hold it in because he was such a considerate lover.

—_LAUGH! LAUGH!—_

Er…when he wants to be.

Suzaku flushed and smacked his laughing lover with a pillow, not that it did much.

"Lulu that's not _funny!_"

"Oh but it —_chuckle_—_is_ it's just too—_snicker—_funny that you actually~~~" the rest of his statement was lost in his chuckles. A few spikes of laughter later, Lelouch finally calmed down enough to make a coherent sentence.

"Oh Suzie you're just too funny you know?" Lelouch snickered. By now Suzaku's face looked like a giant ball of fire with his puffed out cheeks and scrunched nose.

"Now what's with that look?" Lelouch asked.

"You can't just laugh at people problems like that!" Suzaku snapped. Lelouch sighed and beckoned Suzaku over. Unfortunately his temperamental _honey bun_ was being rather obstinate. Suzaku kept his hands crossed over his chest with what Lelouch assumed to be his "mad" face (it looked more like an adorable pout, but Lelouch wouldn't say that out loud, not when the couch was downstairs awaiting his arrival).

"Come on Suzaku I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." It was still quite funny though.

Lelouch could see the obstinate wall start to break down. Suzaku contemplated a bit and slowly scooted closer to Lelouch until he was resting in Lelouch's arms.

"I'm still mad you know." Suzaku pouted.

Lelouch chuckled a little. "You'll get over it."

Suzaku grumbled something that Lelouch no doubt was meant to insult him and snuggled further into Lelouch's chest.

"I am curious though," Lelouch said, "what gave you the idea that your penis is tiny?"

Suzaku blushed. "I just…well…you know when I gave you a…a…"

"Fellatio." Lelouch said.

"Yea that one…I just thought that well…" Suzaku struggled for the right words. "Lelouch's…thing was a lot bigger than mine and I guess I kinda felt a little self-conscious."

There was a pause before Lelouch let out a sigh.

"Is that all?" he said.

"What do you mean is that _all_?" Suzaku asked indignantly.

"Well I assumed it was because of your stereotype and such that made you more self-conscious about the size of your penis." Lelouch stated.

"Stereotype?" Suzaku asked like a curious child.

"Never mind." Lelouch answered. "Just a slip of the tongue, but really Suzaku you shouldn't be so concerned about it."

"Really?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Really besides," Lelouch smiled lewdly and pulled Suzaku closer. "You're not the one that has to fill up a really hungry hole."

Suzaku blushed and smacked Lelouch lightly on his chest. "D-don't say it that way."

Lelouch laughed. "Well I like your penis the way it is."

"You do?" Suzaku said.

"Yea it's really cute that way." Lelouch smirked. Suzaku blushed again. Lelouch wouldn't be surprised if the boy had a permanent red tinge on his cheeks after this.

"Lelouch!"

"We could name it Mr. Sushi-roll if you want." Lelouch laughed.

Not surprisingly Sayako found Lelouch sleeping on the couch with an oddly large bump on his head.

**Tongue**

Lelouch ogled as he watched Suzaku climb out of the pool. The trails of water dripped down his perfect lean tanned body and made him gleam in the afternoon sun. He wanted to trail along those beautiful abs and kiss every inch of his skin, besides they never did do it in a pool before…

Lelouch shook his head. Bad thoughts, bad dirty thoughts. He would probably drown if they did it there.

"Thanks for waiting Lulu." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch returned it with his own sly smile. "No problem." He needed to protect Suzaku from the other boys in his class. He didn't like the _looks_ they were giving Suzaku. It was like leaving a bunny in a den of hungry wolves.

Speaking of which…

Lelouch shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of Suzaku in a cute bunny suit. Although it _is_ the Easter season…

"I don't mean to make you wait so long." Suzaku apologized. Lelouch snapped from his daydreams and gave Suzaku his million dollar smile.

"Well if you didn't have that burning urge to train all those muscles I wouldn't be here." Lelouch stated casually. They could be in his large bed exercising other muscles that didn't leave Lelouch panting like a fish out of water…much. Although he didn't mind too much, he got to see Suzaku wet and mostly naked safe for the tiny spandex that seem clung to his shapely butt. The only downside was that _everyone _ended up ogling at that sight.

_Damn moochers. _

"Well I just remembered that I had another training session this evening." Suzaku said thoughtfully as they walked to the changing rooms.

"And what muscle needs some training this time?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku smiled coyly and stuck out his tongue suggestively. Lelouch paused and soon mirrored Suzaku's smile. He wrapped an arm around Suzaku's damp waist.

"Will Coach Lamperouge help me?" Suzaku asked innocently.

Lelouch smirked, "I think that can be arranged."

**Tummy**

Suzaku looked fondly over his now swollen stomach. Fortunately, the pot-belly like figure was not due to the brunette's extreme craving for strawberry ice cream with a dash of pickles and olives. On the contrary it was from a little _small fry_ that was currently growing and mooching off of Suzaku. Maybe Lelouch _should_ be worried about Suzaku eating all that ice cream. It just can't be healthy for the baby. But after recalling that one time when Lelouch had denied Suzaku of his ice cream, well let's just say he wasn't too keen on reliving that experience _ever_ again.

"It's growing pretty fast huh Lulu?" Suzaku said as he rubbed the swollen stomach.

"Eating three pints of _Very Berry Strawberry_ with pickles and olives can do that to you." Lelouch teased. Suzaku rolled his eyes and gave Lelouch a playful slap on the arm.

"It's not my fault I'm craving it all the time." Suzaku pouted.

"Of course not." Lelouch said, "But don't blame me if our baby ends up with diabetes." He tried to stop Suzaku. He really did, but what did he get for his efforts?

A desk to the face. _His_ desk to his_ face_. And of course a giant dent in the wall, plus a shopping trip for a new desk.

That was quite the _thank you_ he received for his efforts.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine." Suzaku smiled as he rubbed his stomach. Lelouch smiled fondly at the bulge and placed a hand on the warm stomach.

"Yea with you carrying it I'm pretty sure it'll be fine." Lelouch said.

"Yup safe and sound in my tummy." Suzaku chuckled.

"Technically it's not your 'tummy' as you said it's—" Suzaku placed a hand on Lelouch's mouth.

"Shh you're ruining the mood."

**Touch**

Lelouch smirked as his hands inched towards Suzaku's tight bottom. He had applauded himself for keeping his hands at bay, and now that there were no sneaky blonds to watch out for it was the perfect time to touch that nice bottom.

"Don't touch." Suzaku said plainly and flicked the perverse hand away. Lelouch gave him his kicked-puppy look.

"But Suzaku I've waited all day." He whined.

Suzaku chuckled internally and patted Lelouch's shoulder. "No touching before dinner."

Lelouch sighed as Suzaku gave him a consoling (or mocking) kiss on the cheek.

"You can have as much of my butt as you want after dinner." Suzaku smiled.

"Why after dinner?" Lelouch complained.

Suzaku laughed and tapped Lelouch's nose teasingly, "Because I wouldn't want you to spoil your appetite."

**Transylvania**

It was a quiet night and the cool Romania air permeated into the lush hotel room. Two figures were sleeping in the king-sized bed. One was comfortably still, but the other was perpetually shuffling around.

Lelouch sighed as he felt Suzaku shuffle beside him again. The insistent shuffling was the only thing standing in the way of Lelouch and a good night's sleep. Normally, Lelouch would have some naughty time to comfort the boy, but with the she-devil in the other room he couldn't—_wouldn't—_risk it. So he had to do it the old fashion way it seems.

Consoling and cuddling.

He wrapped his arms around Suzaku and whispered, "You alright?"

Suzaku tensed and apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." It wasn't as if Lelouch was getting any sleep in the first place, but he wouldn't say that aloud. He had to work his consoling magic.

"It's alright I wouldn't be able to sleep well if I knew that you weren't." Lelouch stated smoothly. Yes Lelouch was very _smooth_.

Suzaku smiled shyly. "Aw that's real sweet of you Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded and held him closer. "So what was bothering you?" he asked.

Suzaku was silent and shifted in his lover's arms. "It's kinda silly now that I think about it…"

"With you that comes as no surprise."

Suzaku pouted and lightly smacked Lelouch. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Lelouch chuckled and placed an apology kiss on Suzaku's neck. "Of course do continue."

"W-well I thought that you know we're here on a fieldtrip to Transylvania and I just thought that…well you know…" Suzaku stuttered.

"No I don't know."

"It-it's where _Dracula_ was set and all those vampire movies too so…" Suzaku left the last part hanging, but Lelouch got the gist of the implied statement. It didn't make it any less humorous though.

Lelouch chuckled. "So you were scared that a vampire was going to pop out from the window and suck your blood?"

Suzaku pouted. "It could have happened." He huffed.

Lelouch chuckled lightly. "Of course it could have." He said patting Suzaku on the head.

Suzaku huffed and wormed out of Lelouch's embrace. "I don't know why I even bothered consoling to you." He said.

Lelouch winced and took Suzaku in his arms again. The brunette struggled weakly, but made no real attempt to shrug Lelouch off. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Lelouch said. "But really though you don't need to worry about the vampires."

Suzaku turned to Lelouch, "Really?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded and placed a soft kiss on Suzaku's forehead. "Really, I'll keep all the bad vampires away."

Suzaku giggled and snuggled into Lelouch's chest. "Thanks Lelouch." He whispered, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Tree house**

"Tell me again why I'm risking my life just to appease you?" Lelouch sighed as he looked dubiously at the ground so far away from them. Suzaku laughed and patted Lelouch's back encouragingly.

"Because I wanted to share this with you." He said.

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow. "I don't see why you're so keen on sharing a tree house with me. Last I checked you were pretty reluctant with sharing the storage house with me."

Suzaku pouted. "Well at that time I thought you were and egotistical, mean, bratty Britannian prince."

"Oh so I'm not anymore?"

"No, you still are." Suzaku stated bluntly. Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch. "But I know that you have a sweet soft center too." Suzaku chuckled. "Like a mochi."

Lelouch scowled. "I don't like being compared with mochi."

Suzaku smiled. "Well you'll just have to deal with it, besides it's not the tree house I wanted to share with you."

Lelouch looked quizzically at him. "Then what did you want to share?"

Suzaku smiled and pointed to the large opening. Lelouch felt his breath hitch. The cherry blossoms were fluttering down against the view of Tokyo and Mt. Fuji that overlooked them and the sky was painted a beautiful orange and red with dashes of blue and green just along the horizon.

"It's nice isn't it?" Suzaku asked.

For the first time in years Lelouch felt a fluttering in his heart as he watched the sun set below Tokyo, "Yea it's really breathtaking."

**Tohdoh**

Tohdoh was pacing up and down the rug. It was 10:45 Suzaku and that _buriki_ had fifteen minutes before he went out on a rampage into the city. He didn't the boy Suzaku was dating, well he never really liked any of them, but this one, this one was the one he hated the most out of all of Suzaku's dates. He had the air of a monarch and didn't hesitate to openly flirt in front of him. In _front _of _him_! Oh sure Suzaku laughed and told him to _behave_ in that playful manner of his, but he still hated that boy. What was worse was the fact that he was on a motorcycle. A _motorcycle_! If that didn't blare enough red lights he would always wear black or dark clothing. The boy was definitely a goth, or emo or whatever the term young people used.

Tohdoh sighed wistfully. The youths were all on race cars while he was in a run-down Model T., but that wasn't the point right now. He needed to find a way to get that boy away from his sweet innocent Suzaku. He promised to look after Suzaku ever since Genbu and Michiko died in that terrible accident, and no damn druggie or hooligan was going to tarnish Suzaku.

"Tohdoh please calm down and stop pacing you're going to ruin the rug." Kaguya sighed. Her godfather had been more high-strung than usual since Suzaku left on his date.

"How can I calm down when your cousin's chastity is at stake?" Tohdoh cried. "He's out there alone with that perverted _buriki_! I could feel the impure intentions _ooze_ out of his perfectly pale skin!"

"Nothing is going to happen to Suzaku." Kaguya assured.

"Do you know what it means when a boy is on a motorcycle?"—Kaguya's assurance was completely ignored— "He's trying to threaten my dominance! He's trying to show his alpha-male status to me! Not to mention that he _wants_ to feel Suzaku body on him! I'm telling you the boy is no good."

Kaguya sighed, "Lelouch is Ashford's top student, and he is a gentleman."

"Pft I don't believe it." Tohdoh scoffed. Before Kaguya could retort a rumbling was heard in the driveway.

"Ohh they're here!" Kaguya squealed. Tohdoh looked at the clock 10:59, just in the nick of time. Damn.

He glared at the teen through the window. Lelouch had gotten off first and was helping Suzaku out. Of course Suzaku being the clumsy boy he was tripped and fell into Lelouch's arms. Suzaku blushed and stuttered and apology. "I-I'm sorry Lulu."

Lelouch smirked coyly, "No problem Love." He whispered huskily.

Tohdoh steamed. He would kill the boy for being so _smooth_. He continued to glare at the teen as Suzaku gave him a quick peck and run off into the house. Lelouch turned to the window and gave Tohdoh a mock salute, the smug smirk still present on his face. The older male glared at the subtle challenge.

For once they both agreed on one thing.

_This isn't over yet._

**Tight**

Suzaku grimaced as he pulled on the skinny jeans. The fabric clung to his legs like a second skin, almost like his flight suit, except these cut off circulation in his legs. Milly had insisted on having a skinny jeans day and as a member of the student council he had to wear them to show his "school spirit".

"Suzaku you done?" a voice called from behind the door.

"Yea I'm done. Come in Lu." Suzaku answered. Lelouch came in and immediately stared at the brunette's legs.

"Hm. Not bad." He said. Definitely sexy on Suzaku, but then again what tight clothing didn't look good on the Japanese teen?

Suzaku blushed. "Well they're kinda tight."

Lelouch chuckled and wrapped his arm around Suzaku's waist. "I can think of something even tighter."

"Me?"

Lelouch did an impressive double take and spluttered incoherently for a minute. "You stole my line." He said incredulously. "Since when did you start reading people's minds?"

Suzaku smiled knowingly. "With you Lu if you're not thinking of Nunally or revenge, you're thinking of that insatiable libido of yours."

Lelouch sighed. "You're becoming too observative for me."

Suzaku smiled sweetly. "I learn from the best."

**Talk**

"Come on Suzaku open up." Lelouch said as he knocked on the door. _His _bedroom door. Once again Suzaku has successfully evicted him out of his bedroom. Oh the irony. Really it wasn't his entire fault this time. Suzaku was being his obstinate self and he was being his arrogant obstinate self, and apparently obstinate attitudes don't go well together.

Lelouch sighed, "Suzaku can we talk?"

"No." came the curt reply.

Lelouch sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you like some hot make-up sex then?" Lelouch said jokingly.

There was a pause and a soft hiss followed as Suzaku opened the door. The brunette crossed his arms and pouted, "It better be the best sex I've had yet."

Lelouch smirked and wrapped his arms around Suzaku. "When have I ever failed you?"

"Six times."

"That one time in the pool does not count.

**Time**

He never used to hate his nature; he merely disregarded it and walked through life in a nonchalant manner, letting time pass by. After a thousand years his body stopped aging all together like most of his kind. He could change it if he wished, but that was rather troublesome. However, now…

His violet eyes flashed red as he hovered over the fresh grave. Remnants of tears stained his cheeks as he stared at the beautifully decorated grave. The scent of lilies had permeated the air and he found himself drinking it in like the red liquid he was accustomed to. The scent carried him through his memories, from different eras and different places, but there was always one thing in all of them that spanned the memories tying them together like a ribbon, a green-eyed brunette woman. They were all the same, the same soul, the same mind, the same feelings, the same scent, the scent of the very lilies that now decorated her grave.

This would mark the seventh time. The seventh time she was taken from him, and the seventh long painful wait for her rebirth. What would she be in the next life? A warrior, a peasant, a shop keeper, a duchess, a slave? He grimaced at the last thought. That lifetime was by far her shortest, her most pitiful, but even through all of it she kept that beautiful smile until her untimely end. He shook away those thoughts. God had already promised him that He would never put her in that situation again. He stared silently at the grave.

Maybe in this life she could be reborn as one of his kin? He scoffed dryly. His kind was rare, and there was such an infinitesimal chance of her being reborn as a night walker that he dared not let the thought go farther than that. It would be too much of a disappointment to him.

"She's been carried away again?" a soft sad voice asked.

"Yes." He answered. The young pale girl sighed sadly. She stepped to the grave piously and laid a bouquet of pink flowers in front of it.

"You could get in trouble for bringing it here Euphie." He said.

Euphie shrugged and threw a smile at him. "I don't mind, Suzaku loved these flowers."

A nostalgic haze clouded his eyes. "Yes she did, didn't she?" he whispered as if he was in a faraway place. The pair stood in silence watching the grave, reminiscing the times they shared. The clear mountain air whisked passed them with each passing second, but time was of no importance to them.

"How is Nunally taking it?" he asked.

"She was crying hard when she heard the news." Euphie said. "She told me she'll be here this afternoon."

A shadow casted over his eyes. "I see." He said. He turned his head up to the clear skies and laughed darkly.

"You know Euphie the world looks so empty without her here." Lelouch said.

Euphie looked at her brother with worried lilac eyes. "I'm sure she'll come back soon." She said.

"Yes but for how much longer? Souls that have gone to rest don't normally come back." Lelouch said.

"She could be born as a night—"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lelouch snapped. Euphie took a step back as his eyes flashed a blood red.

She felt a burning guilt stab through her. She should have known that those words would have brought out that reaction. "Sorry I didn't mean to…"

Lelouch sighed. "It's fine I just…I just need some time alone." _With her._

Euphie nodded, reading the implied statement hanging in the air. "Alright." And she left without another word.

Lelouch stood alone in front of the grave. Slowly, he knelt down and touched the soft earth. He wondered if her body still looked the way it did when she was warm, vibrant, _alive._ Suzaku usually died prematurely around her late twenties or early thirties from an illness or an accident. Once she lived until she was forty, but then she was killed in a carriage accident.

He frowned bitterly. He of course survived. He always survived. No matter what she was always the one taken away and he was the one left behind. They were walking two parallel roads that touched, but it was always separated by a barrier, time. He brought his hand to his face. Even after two thousand years it still stays the same. His skin, his flesh, never ages, never dies. There were a few ways for his kind to die, but none that he could readily use. Slayers were becoming scarcer now since the Pact was created, and he did not particularly want to kill an innocent life just so he could meet his death. Besides he made a promise to her…

Lelouch's eyes narrowed and stood up. He would wait for her rebirth; he would continue living through the cycles of life and death until the barrier disintegrated into nothing. Until time didn't separate them.

**Thank You**

Cherry blossoms drifted lazily down the white stones the covered the Kururugi shrine. A brunette quietly sat under the tree, watching the blossoms flutter down with nostalgic jade eyes. Before him Mt. Fuji watched over Tokyo, with a scar that graced its face from the mines that used to cover the land. But if one were to look close enough small patches of green were starting to sprout. Ever since Lelouch exploded all the sakuradite inside the mountain, the people left it alone to heal.

Suzaku smiled softly as the birds chirped above the trees. The world was slowly healing, just like Fuji, and though the scars still remain, it hurts a lot less now. Suzaku sighed contently and inhaled the sweet scent from the blossoms.

Suzaku looked up at the blue skies and smiled to an unseen individual. "The wounds are finally starting to scab over and heal." He said. The blossoms caressed his cheeks and sighed softly with the wind.

"You know I never really got to say this to you, but I think I can finally say this now." Suzaku stated as he watched the clouds roll by. His smiled a bright gentle smile to the clouds and said, "Thank you Lelouch."

* * *

AN: Phew that's a wrap folks. I'm glad I got that done. It's almost hard to believe that I'm almost done with this. But anyway it's on to U next! Please leave a review and suggestion as you go. Thank you very much.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 (=^-^=)


	23. U is For

**AN:** Well now this is probably the longest chapter I have ever done. Twenty pages, not including the AN or the responses. Wow I feel accomplished. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest segment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

**Amaya Ishimoto:** Thank you I'm glad you liked **Tohdoh**. The continuation of it is in **Unsure**. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Strawberry:** No problem I liked doing those shorts and I'm glad you like them. I hope you enjoy **Uselessness, Umbrella, Unique** and **Uke**

**Nyccha:** Ah yes sorry for making you lose your appetite for sushi-rolls. I'm sorry I had to make Suzaku die, it was all for the sake of the plot, but I'll put him in a bunny suit one of these days. And as requested I have **Unicorn,** **Unrequited,** and **Umbrella**

**Kytesama:** I'm glad you liked **Talk **and **Tohdoh.** I also find it funny how protective I end up making Tohdoh. Oh well Suzaku did say that he was very fatherly when he wanted to be. It's good to know that **Time **and **Thank-You **got the reactions I wanted. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Here is **Unbelievable, Unicorn, **and** Unhealthy **for you.

**TokyoFood: **No problem, I always do my best to put on one or two of the reviewers suggestions and I find it is good to reply to their reviews. I'm glad you liked **Treehouse** that makes me feel accomplished. Haha yes Suzaku is very lovely I practically drooled on my keyboard as I was picturing it in my head. It is good to know that you found **Tiny **funny. I really liked that line too, I went "Damn that was good" after I pulled it out of my brain. It's not often that that happens though -_-'. So I hope you enjoy **Umbrella**

**Harco8059:** Thanks I'm glad you like it. By any chance does the 8059 mean Yamamoto x Gokudera? I'm just speaking as a fan of that shipping.

**hannalamprouge:** Yes Lelouch used Viagra.

**darksilverrose: **Yea I was also glad to find a lulusuza mpreg fic by Spunkay Skunk I'm sure you would like it too. Haha nice to know that you liked **Tiny** and it was a funny idea to have Suzaku be worried about his package. Jealous Lulu is so fun to write so you will most definite be seeing more of him. And if I am correct buriki means arrogant prince or something along those lines. They said it in Code Geass in the beginning somewhere and the translation said arrogant prince or something like that. Sorry I didn't put as much as you expected, I thought that the ending was suitable for those two to represent their ongoing conflict that I just didn't write about. Haha yes bad ass Lulu was so cool. But I'm sure it would be good for you to know that I have continued it along with **Time** in the chapter. I watched the video you sent me and it was hilarious. I loved the "Lulu you closet emo you ;)" lol.

**Spunkay Skunk:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy the funnies in that chapter, and hopefully this one too. I feel flattered that this brightens your day, and I'll feel really sad too when this is done, but also accomplished. For some reason I get the feeling that you won't be the only person I'll be promising for writing more Lelouch/Suzaku ;). I'm that my writing has grown and it's good to know that other people think so too. I've been studying how to write well by reading a lot of classics and contemporary pieces, even some fanfictions too. I must admit though the biggest help came from all those timed essays in my English class. But anyway I'm really proud of it too.

I'm glad I can make you laugh it gives me good feelings when I make people laugh and I'm glad you liked **Tohdoh **and **Tiny.**

Oh good you don't mind me using small fry. Your fic really inspired me when I was writing **Tummy **so I wanted to thank you for that inspiration in a way. I'm glad I got Lelouch accurately in **Tongue.** Yay bonus points for role-playing. I find it cute for them to role play at times. I laughed too when I pictured Suzaku throwing a desk at Lelouch. And I also put the sequel to **Time**. So here is **Umbrella, Uke, Underwear,** and **Unbelievable. **Enjoy

* * *

_**U is for**_

**Undercover**

They really shouldn't have put him on this job. Either his superiors were brain dead or they just _loved_ messing with him because it amuses a certain blond scheming bastard. Lelouch sighed and tried to focus on the mission. Really he did, it was just so hard to find that elusive focus when there was Suzaku clinging to his arms so he could feel her warm round breasts pressed up against him.

Normally, he abhorred undercover missions, with all the sneaking and running and spying, but this time he was partnered up with his lover and sure enough they were taking to guise of two newlyweds on their honeymoon in _Hawaii_. It was practically a dream come true for him, and their superior did not cheap out on them this time. They actually got a private suite at a four diamond resort. It was the perfect trip.

Well it would be the perfect trip if they weren't busy spying on some smartass mob boss. The FBI had been tracking him for four years now and even when they arrested the slime he slipped right through their fingers. So when a tip came to them about their favorite mob boss making a deal with his associates in Hawaii, the FBI jumped the tip faster than a dog on mating season (or as Suzaku liked to put it, faster than a horny Lelouch on Valentine's Day). Next thing Lelouch knew something other than his alarm clock was threatening to blast his eardrums out and his overly cheerful boss shouted a hearty "Congratulations!" in his poor ear.

"_Lancelot One can you read me?"_ a static laced voice asked from the well disguised microphone on Lelouch's ear.

"Considering the fact that you nearly blasted my eardrums out, it's a miracle that I can still hear you properly." Lelouch answered sourly. The other people didn't spare him a second glance as he talked to the unheard voice; the black Bluetooth on his ear was more than enough information to give them the full picture. However, only his smiling _fiancé _seemed to know where the humor was in the debonair man's sour tone, and they left it at that.

"Lelouch, Lloyd didn't mean to do that." Suzaku consoled.

Lelouch scoffed in reply, "Tell that to my nearly deaf ear."

Suzaku sighed, "Come on Fabio we better get on the plane."

Lelouch felt his eyebrow twitch. He hadn't seen the passports since Suzaku took custody of them since she didn't want Lelouch to accidently dispose of their new identities.

"That was the best they could come up with? Fabio? _Really_?" he said irritably.

"_But I've always wanted to name something Fabio and this time Xing Ke was too busy to pay any close attention to any of the details." _Lloyd said happily.

Dear Lord somebody shoot him. He had seen some of the "details" Lloyd put in, and none of them were pretty.

"Don't be so sad Lulu, you're a very successful fortune-cookie fortune writer." Suzaku teased. Lelouch smacked his head against his palm.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?"

Suzaku smiled slyly, "We have a rather _active_ sex life."

Lelouch smiled deviously, "Well I guess I can live with that."

**Unhealthy**

Lelouch grimaced as he watched Suzaku down another _Very Berry Strawberry_ ice cream.

"You do realize that it's very unhealthy to eat that much ice cream right?" Lelouch said.

"Yea, but I just can't help it." Suzaku protested, "I'm just craving this thing all of a sudden."

"Maybe you should stop."

"And maybe you should go buy another one."

Lelouch groaned. He didn't need another pizza woman, although this time it was an strawberry ice cream man, burning through his wallet.

"How about I don't and you put that ice cream down?"

That led to a verbal argument and his desk being thrown at him. Maybe he should have realized that these situations are only unhealthy for him.

**Umbrella**

Suzaku heaved a sighed as he watched the droplets fall from the grey clouds. He mentally hit himself for forgetting his umbrella today.

"Need an umbrella?" Lelouch asked as he walked out of the building with that knowing smirk on his lips. Suzaku rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yea that would be nice." Suzaku said with a small chuckle.

Lelouch laughed softly and opened his large black umbrella. He bowed theatrically and waved his hand into the umbrella's cover. "After you my dear." He announced like a true gentleman.

His _dear_ chuckled and graciously went under the umbrella.

"This isn't some elaborate plan to do something perverted to me is it?" Suzaku teased.

Lelouch looked aghast at Suzaku's accusations, "Why Suzaku your words pierce through my heart."

"You have a heart?" Suzaku gasped.

Lelouch scoffed, "What a comedian. Maybe I should just leave you out in the rain."

Suzaku panicked slightly. "No wait I didn't mean that Lulu!" he cried as he latched onto the teen.

Lelouch chuckled, "Scared of getting wet?"

"A little." Suzaku said honestly. "And I want to be with you Lulu." He said smiling contently as he leaned his head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Because I'm awesome?" Lelouch smirked.

"Sure, let's leave it at that."

**Unbelievable **

It seemed unbelievable to him that someone could actually be so happy after dying. And yet he felt more lifted and happy than he had ever felt before as he watched the world slowly fall apart and rebuild itself among the dusty ashes. He sees Nunally with his beloved Suzaku by her side helping Japan rebuild itself. Re-creating the beautiful country it once was. He sees the people rising from the abyss of darkness into a brighter future.

He would see Suzaku cry himself at night for the first few years, but as his country grows brighter and stronger, and as the world starts to heal, he sees Suzaku smile at him and say his thanks.

Every year he would see him go to the shrine of the past royalties and write Euphie's name and his as well on candles and drift it along the clear water. He could see Kallen and Gino happily married to one another and a child that bore a name similar to his own. He could see the happy faces of his old comrades as they lived their new lives happily in this new world.

Suzaku once said that happiness was like a glass, fragile but beautiful. This happiness he felt as he passed away was probably the greatest he ever felt. He was the destroyer of worlds and the creator of worlds.

And this was a far far better thing that he did, then he had ever done as Zero or as Lelouch Lamperouge. This was a far far better rest that he went to than he had ever known.

**Unicorn**

Lelouch groaned as he clutched his aching back. "Suzaku can we take a break? My back is killing me." He whined.

Suzaku sighed and put the brush down.

"Lulu we've only been working for forty minutes." He said. "And you're not the one carrying five month old baby." Suzaku placed his hand on the growing belly.

Lelouch scowled. "Why do we need to put these up anyway?" These being the smiling animals that seemed to have gotten in the "baby room" box, and they perturbed Lelouch for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that his rational mind couldn't accept that hippos smiled that big.

Suzaku sighed and placed another seemingly happy dolphin on the wall. "Look we'll take a break once we put up the unicorns."

"Oh that's nice." Lelouch scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just let our daughter stare at the pink pony with a dildo on its head." He said peevishly.

There was a pause and finally, Suzaku put down the unicorn.

"You're right the unicorns don't go well on baby blue." Suzaku said.

**Unique**

Lelouch sighed as he walked into the well furbished school. Its silver gates were opened wide for him as he entered, as if they were awaiting his arrival. He scoffed at the thought.

People were just too ridiculous. If they weren't goo-goo eyeing him they were trying to suck up to him and if they weren't doing either they were trying to assassinate him. He walked down the marble hall quietly, with only the sound of his shiny black Gucci loafers clicking on the pristine white marble tiles. Once again his "father" had yet again needed to move—not out of a city or state it would be the end of the world if _that_ ever happened—to another country, this time it was in another continent, Asia. And the country? The land of the rising sun.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, jet-lag was a man's worst enemy, especially when said man was about to go meet with the principle. Just as he stifled a yawn, a body collided into him and sent them spiraling to the wall.

"I-I'm so so sorry!" the unknown body said in a rushed voice. Lelouch grunted.

"Watch where you're going next time." He said bitingly. Before his collider could respond two other people came out from the corner with orange vests labeled, Hall Monitor, and pointed at Lelouch's assailant.

"There he is!"

"Get then shoeless delinquent."

The boy cursed and hurriedly ran out down the hall with his shoes in his hand and bare feet running across the marble, along with the two hall monitors tailing after him.

Lelouch had to blink a couple times before he finally concluded that this was real, although a little surreal, but real nonetheless. He sighed and stood up, brushing away any pieces of dirt or dust that could have soiled his new pressed uniform. He was about to walk away when a white slipper caught his eye. He picked it up and found the name Suzaku Kururugi sewn into the tongue of the shoe. For not the first (and he doubted the last) time that day, he wondered if this was just a strange dream he was having as he slept in the limo. A hard pinch on the cheek told him otherwise.

After reaching the office, without any other mishaps, he found himself seated in front of a kindly old lady who told him to wait because Principle Ashford was busy with another student. Lelouch nodded politely and opted to look around at the brochures left atop of the mahogany desks. It was the same old picturesque settings and the same hook lines.

After what seemed like hours (it was only forty minutes) a bulky graying man came out and right behind him was the same brunette who had given him a _surprise_ welcome, still shoeless of course.

"Ah you must be Lelouch vi Britannia our new transfer student." The principle greeted with a kind smile. "I have your schedule right here." He said, holding up a yellow paper with his new routine on it.

Lelouch took it politely, the older man seemed to be a kind granfatherly type of man and he made a pretty good first impression. "Thank-you." Lelouch said.

The principle smiled again. "It's not a problem I even have someone to guide you to your classes, he just happened to have the same academic schedule." The principle nudged Lelouch's "guide" towards him and loll and behold it was the shoeless delinquent.

"It's nice to meet you." The teen said with a smile. He didn't look like someone who had just been scolded by the principle, in fact by the looks of things; the principle seemed more amused than shocked that such a heinous act was occurring in his school.

"Good to meet you to Cinderella." Lelouch said.

The boy tilted his head. "I don't understand."

Lelouch pulled out the lost "slipper" and handed it to Suzaku. "If I'm not mistaken I believe this belongs to you Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku blushed while the principle laughed.

"Well now that's not something I see every day." The principle chuckled. Suzaku cleared his throat and tried to salvage whatever dignity he had left.

"Right well then we shouldn't bother you any more Principle Ashford." Suzaku said and ushered Lelouch out the office.

They walked a couple feet before Suzaku took the shoe and said, "Well you sure know how to make an entrance."

The teen shrugged, "It takes one to know one."

Suzaku smiled, "I guess so."

"May I ask why you were running down the halls shoeless with a team of Hall Monitors chasing after you?"

Suzaku smiled, "Well they can't have people walking shoeless in their prestigious establishment."

Lelouch chuckled at that, "Yes I suppose so, but really why go shoeless?"

The brunette shrugged, "This place is just so stifling sometimes that I just need to do something that would let all my frustrations out."

"And taking of your shoes is one of those things?" Lelouch asked skeptically.

"Yup." Suzaku smiled.

"You're strange." Lelouch said.

"I prefer unique." Suzaku smiled.

Before Lelouch could retort, a familiar, "Hey!" rang through the halls.

"We better run." Suzaku said as he spotted a team of hall monitors getting ready to chase after them.

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure you'd want to get to class some time." Suzaku smirked.

Lelouch figured that it was a little too late to tell Suzaku that he was a really bad runner.

**Unsure**

Ever since Suzaku's parent's died in that terrible accident Tohdoh vowed to watch over the boy and protect him from harm. Protecting him from physical harm was easy enough, just showing up in the front of the school with his dark shades and nice suite while leading Suzaku out to his black Mercedes kept most of the bullies at bay. The self-defense lessons and kendo training kept the other small percentage away too. It was the mental pain that always worried Tohdoh most. Ever since the accident Suzaku was extremely sensitive to other people's emotions towards him, and there were those few who would take advantage of his delicate situation. He was careful to assess any friends Suzaku might be making and he was _extremely_ careful with the boys he dated. Which now leads to the dilemma at hand.

How in all the hells could he have let Suzaku marry a snobbish punk? The very same punk who would drive up to their driveway in his motorcycle and smirk victoriously at Tohdoh, like he had just won a trophy.

_I'll show him a trophy. _Tohdoh thought sourly. And let's not forget the indecent places he saw his hand go on. He was an emo back in high school for god sakes! Oh sure his fashion style changed up a bit when they entered college, but damn it he still looked like a punk to Tohdoh.

Tohdoh sighed again as he brushed any stray dust specks on his dark blue kimono. Suzaku had finally settled down with someone so he should be happy. However, that someone was also Tohdoh's sworn nemesis. The same cheeky smirk and smug amethyst eyes that would smile victoriously at Tohdoh as he will probably be doing after drinking the nine cups of sake. Maybe there's still time to poison one of them…

Tohdoh shook his head, no he couldn't ruin Suzaku's special day, but at the same time he didn't want Suzaku to be hurt by his husband. So that left him unsure of what to do. Was it better to let Suzaku get hurt now or in the long run?

He sighed and watched the flower petals fall from the tree. He could hear the other guests talking through the shrine, but he let the respective families intermingle, there were going to be soon considered one anyway. He was so caught up in his dilemma that he did not see the black figure move towards him.

"Tohdoh-san." Lelouch said, taking the older man from his thoughts.

"Ah Lamperouge-san I did not expect to see you here." Tohdoh said politely. Not surprisingly Lelouch was in the traditional black kimono and grey hakama.

Lelouch gave a small smile, "Well the gods are shining their luck on me today."

Tohdoh raised his eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes, I was lucky enough to break away from the troublesome guests find you before the ceremony." He said.

"Is there something you needed then?" Tohdoh asked suspiciously.

Lelouch shrugged. "I know that we never had the smoothest relationship." That was an understatement, with all the silent glares and conspiracies behind Suzaku's back it was a miracle that they did not punch the lights out of one another the moment they sniffed their nemesis out. "However, despite our differences we have the same goal."

"And that is?" Tohdoh asked with doubt in his voice.

"Suzaku's happiness." Lelouch answered.

Tohdoh stood silent for a moment, and Lelouch took this moment to elaborate. "Although we disagree with one another," Lelouch, ever the politician and master of words, said, "we both want Suzaku to be happy."

"So what do you propose?" Tohdoh asked.

Lelouch smiled as if he were waiting for that answer.

_Tch smug bastard_

"I propose a truce." Lelouch stated.

"A truce?"

"Yes a truce, treaty, compromise, whatever you want to call it." He said as he reached out a hand towards Tohdoh.

"And what would be the agreement of said truce?" Tohdoh said as he took the hand slowly.

"I promise to protect Suzaku's happiness and lest I fail to do so you have my permission to punch my lights out, so to speak."

Tohdoh scoffed, "Boy, I would do more than punch your lights out with or without your permission."

Lelouch smiled dryly, "Of that I have no doubt, but let's be legal here." He said, "And if you compromise Suzaku's happiness I have your permission to also punch your lights out."

"If you can." Tohdoh said sarcastically.

"I was speaking metaphorically."

Tohdoh scoffed. "I don't see why I should trust with such a responsibility."

Lelouch's eyes softened. "Contrary to popular belief I do truly care about Suzaku and I love him more than anyone else."

Tohdoh paused and slowly digested his words.

"I know you don't trust me and I know that we have been squabbling since we first met, but I just want Suzaku to be happy, and I want to be there next to him basking with him in that happiness." Lelouch said.

There was a pause as Tohdoh carefully looked over his words, but for some reason his heart was telling him that this man truly had Suzaku's happiness in mind.

"I'm surprised you let yourself compromise with such an obstinate old man." Tohdoh finally said.

Lelouch took that as a sign of approval and smirked, "I believe that it is wise to hold fast when need be and compromise when the situation calls for it."

Tohdoh nodded, "Yes wise indeed." And for some reason, it was as if something heavy was lifted off his chest and he was at ease with himself.

As he watched the Suzaku, donned in the pristine white kimono and cap, drink from Lelouch's cup he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy and as the two newlyweds look at each other with such bright eyes, and those unsure feeling were dissolving.

For the first time, Tohdoh felt that Lelouch was the perfect choice for Suzaku.

**Underwear**

"Lelouch I need to go to the mall for a bit do you want to come?"

Lelouch, without looking up from his book, answered with a, "Hm maybe later."

Suzaku sighed, he really didn't want to go alone so…

"I'm going to go underwear shopping afterwards." He said.

"I'll be right there."

**Unrequited**

Lelouch groaned under the strain of the books while Suzaku laughed silently next to him.

"Will you be alright Lulu?" he teased. Lelouch sent him a nasty glare.

"Try as you will Suzaku, but sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He managed to say.

Suzaku chuckled. "If you say so Lulu." Over time Suzaku learned that it was better to appease his lover for the sake of…well appeasing his lover. The brunette chuckled, Lelouch would have probably smacked him over the head for thinking that ridiculous statement, but thankfully he wasn't a mind reader like—

_Okay stop, bad memories there, really really bad memories._

"Hey you in there Suzaku?" Lelouch asked in a teasing manner that masked his worry. Suzaku threw him a smile, "Yea I'm fine Lu, I was just thinking."

"You? Think? Why I never." Lelouch said in mock surprise.

Suzaku huffed, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Lelouch."

The prince smiled. "Touché."

"Alright you lousy gossiping maids get your skinny little butts over here." A familiar bossy voice called from the Student Council room. Lelouch groaned and turned to his arch-enemy: Milly Ashford.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ordering us around?"

"Nope." Of course she didn't she was Milly freaking slave-driver Ashford. "I need Suzaku to go down and get the spare batteries and streamers from downstairs after you put the other boxes down."

"I'll go show him then." Lelouch volunteered, already planning a _delay_ that would keep them busy for quite some time.

Milly pouted childishly. "But I need you to order some files."

"Then make Rivalz and Shirley do it, heaven knows that they're sitting there twiddling their thumbs." The two smiled sheepishly at Lelouch's accusatory remark.

"We'll get on to that Madame President." Rivalz said, and Shirley nodded eagerly.

Milly sighed and stomped her foot a little. "Sometimes I hate it when you're so damn logical."

"You don't seem to hate it during the board meetings." Lelouch commented dryly.

"But that's because you're on _my_ side during those meeting." She whined. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Suzaku and I will be back with the streamers and batteries in a couple minutes." He said, dismissing Milly's childish attitude.

The president sighed and waved her hand at the two, as her blue eyes lingered on the prince.

"Madame President?" Rivalz called worriedly. Milly snapped from her reverie and plastered on her happy smile.

"Yes Rivalz?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, now get to work." She ordered. Rivalz scrambled to his papers to appease his goddess.

Milly sighed and looked out the window and watched the two boys walk towards the storage house. She paid special attention to the dark-haired prince whose hand was lingering a little too close to the brunette's bottom. It seemed that this time the joke was on her.

"I guess it'll always be an unrequited love."

"Did you say something President?" Rivalz asked.

Milly shook her head, "Nothing I won't get over."

**Uke**

Suzaku was peeved, and needless to say, it was Lelouch's fault. With that confident smirk on his lips and sparkle of victory in his eyes, it was no surprise Suzaku felt peeved, especially since the damn bastard was holding up a revealing bunny outfit.

"What are you trying to do this time Lu?" Suzaku sighed exasperatedly.

"Trying to get you in this bunny suit I found in Milly's costume closet." Lelouch replied with the damn confident smirk on his face.

"No." Suzaku deadpanned. He chuckled to himself as Lelouch's confident expression tumbled to the ground like the Berlin Wall.

"But you're not supposed to say no." Lelouch argued.

"Says who?"

Lelouch held up a book, "Says this 'yaoi manga' of yours."

Suzaku resisted the urge to hit his head on the wall; however, Lelouch's head would be kissing concrete very soon.

"Lulu you do realize that most yaoi mangas are unrealistic right?"

Lelouch sighed with a dejected face, "But I thought ukes were suppose to be wide-eyed, embarrassed and cute boys who would do anything for their seme."

"And I thought semes were suppose to be tall rugged men who didn't depend on their uke to ride them because they god tired halfway through." Suzaku bit out.

Lelouch paused. "Hm I guess you're right."

Suzaku sighed. "Thank you."

"I still would have liked to see you in the bunny suit though."

**Useless**

Love was a faraway fantasy for her. She saw how twisted and ugly it can be, but she also saw how pure and beautiful it was as well. She saw people die for it, pillage for it, sell their very souls for it. After all didn't she do so herself?

She never once cared about her contractees stories of former love and happiness and she never cared when she saw them go mad with anguish as their very happiness and love was ripped away from them by the very power that saved them. No she never felt that sympathy or pity, just the bitter disappointment as she once again watched her death slip through her fingers.

But when she saw them look at each other with such a bittersweet glow, something tugged in her, something she hasn't felt in years, centuries.

Their soft touches, the unseen pecks, the sweet looks and whispered words were so painful to watch because she knew it was fleeting and probably what was even more painful to swallow was that _they_ knew it too, probably even better than her.

(Because they were living in it, because she heard the soft cries from Suzaku's bedroom as she passed by his door and seen the pent up tears that filled the Emperor's eyes.)

So as she prayed in the quiet chapel, as she saw the last fleeting images, she couldn't help but feel a deep sympathy for them. Her amber eyes flowed with tears as she raised her eyes to the Lord.

"You are cruel sometimes." She said, "Are you even listening to the anguished cries of those who loved him, or have you turned your back on us?" she chuckled softly.

"No I suppose you never really were involved because you gave man "free will" to use and govern their lives as they please, even if it strays from your doctrines." Her amber eyes stared fixatedly at the image of the angel proclaiming the Lord's word with a Bible in one hand and a sword in the other. "You gave us this free will because you believe in the hearts and desires of men right? Because you believe that no matter how far they have strayed they will always find a way back to your arms because you believe that no matter what, mankind will always love before they hate." She smiled bitterly. "This faith of yours is no different from men's faith in you. It almost makes you seem more…" she paused and let out a breath short laugh "…human. Something that can only watch in pain as mankind once again sacrifices a paschal lamb for the good of this world."

Again she waited in silence, as if she were listening to His silent answer.

"You feel this as well don't you?" she finally asked. Images of two happy faces flashed through her mind and that familiar feeling rang through her body. "This feeling of uselessness."

**Unforgettable**

_There was an old saying that was whispered through his clan. Those mortals, who can make the slightest ripple in their never ending stream of time, are by far the rarest, and also the most unforgettable._

-0-0-

"I never thought I'd see a Nightwalker pass by these parts." A soft voice said. The dark haired being looked to the shrine gates and met a pair of familiar jade eyes.

"I'm rather surprised you recognized one from just one glance."

"You're devilish good looks gave it away." She smiled. The immortal chuckled.

"And you're not afraid?" he asked.

"Why would I fear a being that was created for the sole purpose of protecting humanity?" she answered light heartedly.

The Nightwalker smiled, "May I enquire your name?"

"Only if I may enquire yours."

He chuckled, "Lelouch vi Brittania is mine."

"And I am Suzaku Kururugi."

"Well Suzaku, you seem more knowledgeable about my people compared to most mortals." The deep baritone voice said with amusement lacing his smooth words. The brunette smiled.

"But compared to you, I am like a newborn baby." She answered smoothly.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his throat. "Indeed, but let us not forget that I live in that miserable world every day." He said with a flicker of sorrow in his eyes.

Suzaku eased her smile and placed a warm hand on his cold ones. "Are you lonely?" she asked. The dark-haired immortal smiled bitterly.

"Aren't most Nightwalkers?" he answered.

"But yours seem much deeper than any other I have encountered." She answered.

The man (if he can be called that) was silent for a moment before he evaded the question, "You are a _miko_ am I correct?"

"Yes." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was curious." In her past life she was also a spiritual woman, a nun to be exact working within the Vatican.

"I find that hard to believe." She said humorously.

Lelouch turned his amethyst eyes to her and smirked, "Do you now?"

"Yes, I find that most Nightwalkers have a purpose and that belief is the stem that leads to the other belief that they are all-powerful."

"Hmph, then they are fools if they think that." He scorned.

She chuckled and soon his own deep rumbles accompanied her soft chirrups. "Do you not think highly of your kind?" she asked.

"They don't understand their task in this world and they choose to abuse their gifts in ways the Creator never intended them to." He answered. He had seem them drain the life blood that they were suppose to protect he saw them crumble the civilizations they were suppose to save.

"But the fact that humans still roam mean that there are still those who are good." She said optimistically.

The dark male laughed dryly, "Exceptions do not refute the way things are."

"No I guess not." Suzaku answered. "But it's not like mankind sees your people in a kindly light."

"Nor does mine." He answered.

She smiled softly, "You know there is something I never really understood." She said.

The man raised his eyebrows, "And what would that be?"

"Men seem to think that Nightwalkers are so terrible and Nightwalkers think that men are below them, but in each one we can see reflections of ourselves in one another, our good, our bad everything. The only differences between the two of us are your extended canines and your devilishly handsome good looks."

The immortal chuckled, "You have an interesting outlook." He said.

"Do I?" she asked with a childlike glow in her eyes.

"You do Suzaku." He said. "And I find it refreshing."

"You don't sound as if you are refreshed Lelouch." She said. "You sound nostalgic."

Lelouch chuckled softly, "Yes I suppose so."

"Was there someone else who said something like it?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch pondered for a moment, "Yes she did, but that life has long expired"

"She must have been an amazing woman if she could make you remember her so fondly like that." Suzaku said with a tinge of envy.

"Yes." Lelouch answered, "For someone like me who wades in this endless flow of time, life just becomes a collection of endless memories meant to be forgotten, but she was truly the loveliest and most unforgettable woman I have ever met." He said looking into Suzaku's green eyes.

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

"Not anymore." Lelouch said as he smiled fondly at the brunette.

"Then she has been reborn?"

"Yes."

"If it brings you so much pain to wait for her again why don't you just turn her into one of your kind?" she asked.

Lelouch chuckled, "It seems that no matter who I speak to they seem to believe that we can turn people into one of us."

"You can't then?"

"No, only the Creator has the power to turn a mortal into a Nightwalker."

Suzaku nodded. "I see, but she is still reborn right?"

"Yes she is."

"Then I can help you find her if you wish." Suzaku offered with a light glow in her eyes. This woman, perhaps she could ease that sorrow she sensed in his aching soul.

"I already have." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku tilted her head questioningly, "You did, what is her name?"

Lelouch smiled and answered, "Suzaku."

-0-0-0-

AN: Woot Summer Break is almost here! That means more time for me to write and finish this story up. So I hope you liked this chapter and cookies for anyone who can guess what **Unbelievable** is paralleled to. Please review and leave a suggestion for **V**.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94

P.S, Can you believe that there are only five chapters left? I can't.


	24. V is For

**AN: **Eh sorry it's a little late, but I made it extra long to make it up. Or maybe I just didn't want this to end. Who knows. In case anyone was wondering **Unbelievable** is a parallel to **Tale of Two Cities**. After reading the last page of it I just couldn't help, but think **Code Geas**! So yea there you have it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Sunrise and Clamp. I think. Unless there's a conspiracy of some sort.

-0-0-

**Harco8059:** Yes I guessed correctly! They're a really cute pair I like 1827 myself but that's just me. I'm glad you like these drabbles and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Nyccha: **I always do my best to post up one of your suggested words. It's good to know you liked it. Hm I guess Lelouch is always horny, but Cupid gets a little mischievous on Valentine's Day. Bunny Suzaku is really cute. I even posted a picture of him on my deviantart account. Maybe we can write to Sunrise and ask them for one. I hope you enjoy **Vault**.

**SpiritOfTheLandXIII:** Haha I get that to whenever I review someone. It's good to know that you still like these series. I hope you like **Violin, Violent, **and **Vampire.**

**Thisismedealwithit: **I'm glad you like these stories. I always feel warm and fuzzy when I make people laugh. And yes can't forget the raunchiness. It wouldn't be the same without it. I hope you like **Violent** and I will be sure to remember **Zipper** when I get to Z.

**Spunkay Skunk: **It's true you do inspire me, and I also feel happy when I see that you updated as well. I always do my best to put up some of your suggested words even if it was last minute. Actually I was hoping I could add more to it so you're words were very helpful. **Underwear** was definitely a favorite of mine too. I even told myself in the beginning when I started it I would so something like that, but alas I forgot, until you reminded me at least. And as for **Unicorn** well, we're all pervs, especially when it comes to Lelouch and Suzaku ^^. Haha too true. Lelouch should definitely try to bolt his desk and then we could have a suspicious Milly lurking around and asking him why he's bolting his desk. I think Lelouch likes the ego-stroking once in a while, especially when his dear Suzaku does it. Glad you like the Cinderella bit in **Unique**, it just suddenly bit my brain as I was writing it. You know I always thought it was "loll and behold", but I guess I've just been writing/saying it wrong. Maybe I'll write a little battle scene with Tohdoh and Lelouch later on, but for some reason I just couldn't think of one with the words, that or something else just came to mind. I'm glad you like the theme of Tohdoh being protective of Suzaku. He just strikes me as a father-figure and it's funny to think of him being all "I'll shave your testicles off if you even _look_ at Suzaku the wrong way." Besides Suzaku did say that Tohdoh was fatherly so what the heck. I think the theme just works really well. Haha yes I do want to see Suzaku in a bunny suit, actually I even drew him in a bunny suit on my deviantart account. I'm glad to know that **Useless** was moving to you. I really tried to invoke my philosophical side. Haha well I didn't want **Unforgettable **to be another **Twilight** kind of thing because well…that's just not Lelouch or Suzaku. I find the falling in love every lifetime really romantic, it reminds me of the movie **Thirty First Dates**. Anyway I hope you enjoy **Violent, Valentine, Venus, Vulcan, Voice, Voyeur, **and **Voluptuous**

**bloodybeth: **Well I'm glad to say that I'm still writing this and don't worry there are a lot more happy endings in the end of this thing. The sad ones were just a phase of mine, but it is good to know that you like this collection of stories.

**Darksilverrose: **No problem I'm also late at updating ^^'. Haha, I liked that line in **Undercover **too. You know **Umbrella **also made me squeal a little inside as I pictured it in my head. Just too cute for words. Haha yes Lelouch would only go there to buy some _sexy_ things for Suzaku. I'm glad that **Useless **was just what you wanted. Yes it's always nice to have a concrete ending from the writer at times so yea. Haha I loved how Shirley started backing away as Suzaku (with sunglasses of course) started walking towards her. Yes Lelouch is so awesome and sexy and definitely one of the top reasons I love Code Geas

**Strawberry: **Hey no problem I liked writing them so I should be thanking you for suggesting them. Haha sorry **Unique **was a little short. I might continue it in a separate drabble sometime. Yea I know, now there's only four more chapters. I hope you like, **Vanilla, Vampire, Violin, Valentine, **and **Voice**.

* * *

_**V is for**_

**Vulcan**

"I see, well give her my deepest sympathies." Suzaku said and put down the phone.

"Who was that?" Lelouch asked out of habit.

"Kallen." Suzaku answered. "Her daughter's dog died."

Lelouch blinked. "That's it?"

Suzaku gave him an unamused look, "She's very devastated Lulu."

"I'm sure, because I would definitely be devastated over an old dog's death as well." Lelouch replied sarcastically.

Suzaku sighed, "Sometimes I think your part Vulcan."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "How so?" he asked with amusement underlying his voice.

"Because you're a cold intellectual man."

"With devilishly handsome alien good looks?" he smirked.

Suzaku paused, "Is this another excuse for some ego-stoking?"

"Any excuse is a great excuse for some ego-stroking." Lelouch answered without shame and that ever present smirk on his face.

Suzaku shook his head and chuckled softly. "Alright and you have devilishly handsome alien good looks."

Lelouch smirked lewdly, "With a killer Vulcan grip."

**Violent**

There was something bothering the little nine-year old. Something he just didn't quite understand. His bright green eyes watched his "mother" limp around the kitchen as he prepared breakfast.

"Mommy?" he asked. Suzaku turned to his son.

"Yes Hiro?" he answered.

"Was Daddy violent to you again?"

Suzaku paused. "Well…he lost his steam in the middle of it."

Hiro tilted his head cutely, "Did Daddy go into his "panting fits"?"

"Yes, that sounds about right." Suzaku smiled.

Hiro nodded thoughtfully, "If you ever need protecting Mommy you can always go to my room."

Suzaku smiled. "I'll do that. Now eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Hiro happily obliged, feeling happy that he had done his "good deed of the day".

**Vanilla**

The hot July sun shone down on the group of students as they walked around the large metropolitan city. Well, it was more like three girls happily walking and looking at the various stores, one blue-haired male ogling at the blond girl's butt as best he could while trying to balance the various bags and boxes he carried, a brunette who was walking behind, also carrying various bags and boxes, and encouraging an onyx-haired male who was struggling under the weight of two bags.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Suzaku offered cheerfully, while trying not to offend his lover.

Lelouch glared at the boy, but he didn't say a single complaint.

Shirley clapped her hands together, "That's a good idea Suzaku." She said. "I know a really good ice cream parlor nearby."

Milly sighed, "Well I was hoping to get some more shopping done, but I suppose our pack mules need a break."

Lelouch glared at the blond while Rivalz looked a little offended. Suzaku of course just kept his silly grin on like there was nothing wrong with the statement at all.

_Simplistic idiot._ Lelouch thought as they walked to the ice cream parlor. But nonetheless, he was grateful for the little break and the cool air that hit his face as he entered the parlor. The group situated themselves on one of the cream colored table and a waitress gave them an obligatory cheerful smile with six menus.

They pondered on which ice-cream they wanted, the raspberry sherbet or the strawberry cheesecake gelato?

"Ahhh there's so many flavor my head is spinning." Rivalz cried. They laughed at his predicament, causing the teen to go further into his teenage despair.

"Just do eeny meeny miny moe." Shirley, ever the helpful girl, said.

"Good idea!" Rivalz exclaimed as if it were a stroke of genius.

Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was miracle that Rivalz's brain didn't explode at the predicament.

"So what are you getting Lulu?" Milly asked.

"Vanilla." Was the straight answer. The blonde's eyebrow rose.

"Just plain vanilla?"

Lelouch nodded with a smirk. "Plain vanilla is just as good as any other flavor." His eye flickered to his brunette, who found the street very interesting for some particular reason or another. "Especially when you add just a bit of sprinkles and chocolate sauce."

The others blinked but didn't question the boy.

"Ah, you're face is all red Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine." Suzaku smiled. He had to remember to hit Lelouch later for his perverseness. "It was a pretty hot day today."

Shirley nodded and left him be. The rest of the day went smoothly, but the tinge on Suzaku's cheeks never really left, and Lelouch had the barest hint of a smirk on his face.

**Vampire**

Lelouch looked distastefully at the bookshelf. One section, one whole freaking section devoted on type (it pained him every time when those giggly monstrosities called it a genre) of book. Vampire romances. Oh how the great night creature has fallen. Bram Stoker is probably rolling in his grave. The glory days of _Dracula_ have fallen into mere rubbles of "sparkly" perfect stalkers.

"You look like you're in pain." Suzaku smiled.

He motioned to the section. "_This_ makes me feel pain."

Suzaku chuckled and placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Well, it can't be helped."

"That's rather chilling." Lelouch replied. "The fact that humanities intellectual downfall can't be helped worries me."

The brunette didn't seem to be worried though, "Well you'll help us through right?"

Lelouch seemed to puff out a bit like a peacock, "Of course, I'm your only hope."

Suzaku ignored the rather egotistical statement and smiled as he took out a book from the shelf. Even if Lelouch didn't think it was funny, Suzaku still thinks it amusing to see Lelouch's face when he sees the glossy cover of _Twilight _staring at him from the neatly wrapped present.

**Voyeur**

Just to clear things up, Sayako is _not_ a voyeur, she just happened to be the victim of some bad luck.

It was early in the night when it happened. She was walking down the hall, as usual to make sure that nothing was wrong, when she heard a loud thump and strange noises coming from Master Lelouch's room. So obviously, she hurried over to make sure her master and Su-san, who happened to stay the night, were alright. When she reached the door she heard a very distinct moan that told her that the only thing attacking was Master Lelouch's —ahem—_sword_. Her first instinct was to walk briskly away from the door, but alas, curiosity had a strong grip and she stood in front of the door, listening to their love-making soundtrack (well more like Su-san's erotic moans and Lelouch's deep seductive whispers that were not appropriate for certain blind members in this household, she didn't even _know_ he had a vibrator or edible cherry underwear).

She stood still in front of the door listening to them until the tell-tale moans of release reached her ears and she ran down the hall with a red face and slightly wet underwear.

Again this was not her fault; it was Master Lelouch's fault for not keeping his pants on…or keeping Su-san's pants on.

**Vault**

There was a time in one man's life where they felt that their manhood was at risk of being burned at the stake. Lelouch had once again felt one of those feelings as Tohdoh all but gave him a sentencing glare as he glanced various pictures of a cute green-eyed brunette that were scattered all over the floor. However, this incident could have been avoided, if he had hidden them in a less obvious place, a vault practically screamed "something important is in here" in bright neon green lights. Why did he buy it anyway?

Lelouch shook his head. Now was not the time to be fishing through his memories. Now was the time to be working his magical rhetorical skills and trying to distract Tohdoh from the problem that was currently scattered all over the floor. And refrain from strangling a laughing witch in the background.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, General Tohdoh I don't recall asking to come to my private abode."

"Miss C.C asked me to come." The man calmly stated, but Lelouch caught the slight movement towards the long _katana_ on the general's waist. He wanted to strangle the laughing witch more and more. Maybe he could stuff some snow into her throat? That way it leaves no evidence.

"And I'm sure you have a very good reason for all these photos coming out of this vault." Tohdoh continued to say.

"Eh…yes they were just…_research material_." Lelouch lied. And what a horrible lie it was.

"Hm I see," Tohdoh replied thoughtfully, "Researching his bed wear I'm sure."

"Yes—I mean no of course not." Not that he _minded_ seeing Suzaku in his baby blue pajamas he looked adorable in them especially as he slept peacefully on the bed like that. "I just so happen to have that…accidently." Lelouch replied while he tried to keep his cool.

"Rather odd of you to have those." Tohdoh stated.

A certain picture had caught Lelouch's attention and he answered automatically, "They came with the deal." Lelouch shrugged.

"Deal? What deal?"

"Well Lady Alstreim gave me a pretty good bargain." Lelouch replied absentmindedly as he looked over the various adorable poses Suzaku was in. It wasn't until he heard C.C. coughing in the background that he realized the situation he was in.

Lelouch paused and slapped his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that."

**Violin**

It was quiet. So quiet it made Lelouch's eyebrow twitch in irritation. The damn house wasn't supposed to be this quiet, at least not when Suzaku is in it. He sighed and snapped his book shut.

"Okay what happened this time?" Lelouch asked the sulking brunette, who was curled up at the other end of the couch.

"Nothing." He mumbled stubbornly.

Lelouch sighed again. Silly little boy, doesn't he know that he can't beat the emperor of stubbornness?

"If you don't tell me I can't make you feel any better." Lelouch replied. That was probably a lie, he could _easily_ make Suzaku feel a lot better with just a flick of a finger, or tongue or—Lelouch shook his head. Perverted thoughts later.

He wrapped his thin arms around Suzaku's shoulder. "Come now you can tell me."

There was a moment of silence. "Hibird died."

Lelouch blinked. "Who?"

"The little yellow bird that I would feed whenever we were up on the roof." Suzaku exclaimed.

Lelouch searched through his memory. A little yellow bird…with round black eyes…

Lelouch's brain clicked with recognition. "Oh that one."

Suzaku glared. "Yes that one."

"So?" Lelouch asked.

"So he died!"

There was a pause. "Would you like me to start playing on a violin?" Lelouch stated.

Suzaku groaned and flung a pillow in Lelouch's face. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered. But he smiled in spite of himself. Lelouch was just trying to make him feel better.

"I believe I deserve a kiss for that." Lelouch said as he fixed his hair. Suzaku smiled.

"Hm maybe later." He said.

Lelouch slumped, "But I want it now."

"In bed."

"I can live with that."

**Visit**

"Lelouch hurry up!" Suzaku exclaimed as he ran up to the top of the hill. That is of course where the very problem lied. Suzaku ran while Lelouch, more or less, _dies_. The poor man was currently heaving up the hill as fast as his poor tired feet could go (it amused Suzaku a bit since Lelouch wasn't the one carrying the backpack).

_Hurry up he says._ Lelouch though bitterly. No human should be so athletically gifted like Suzaku. Then again no human should be so athletically cursed like Lelouch.

Suzaku laughed lightly at his fiancé as he tried to climb up the hill to where Suzaku was standing. It made it worse that gravity was also against the poor fellow. Of course Suzaku _had_ offered to carry his fiancé up, but of course Lelouch's stubbornness and pride refused to let such a thing happen to someone as brilliant as himself. He _will _conquer this damn hill…eventually. Gravity and his non-athletic body be damned.

Lelouch replied with a mixture of huffs and noises that could be words, "Just…give me…a minute." _Or maybe a day._

Suzaku sighed and looked over the hill towards the vast city of Tokyo. A light breeze picked up, and Suzaku vaguely wondered if he should be worried for Lelouch. It could topple him over and send him rolling down the hill. He shook his head. No that wouldn't happen.

Soon harsh ragged breaths and pants filled the quiet hilltop followed by a faint plop on the grass. Suzaku smiled. It seemed that the _H.M.S Lamperourge _has finally sunk.

"I'm guessing you'll need a minute?" he asked.

"Pft…I'll…need more…than just…a minute." Lelouch wheezed.

Suzaku chuckled and sat beside his gasping lover, "Whenever you're ready then."

There was a quiet pause, only Lelouch's harsh breathings and the slight breeze whistling through the grass sounded through the hill.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Lelouch finally asked after he regained the use of his lungs.

"We're going to visit some people." Suzaku smiled.

"Visit who?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku smiled again and stood up while he brushed his pants to get out any stray pieces of grass that chose to stick on.

"You'll see." He answered. Lelouch sighed and continued to follow his fiancé.

They finally stopped in front of a large Japanese maple tree. Lelouch drew in a large breath as he stood in front of the large tree. Its red leaves danced slightly with the wind, making the light swim within them like sparkling fish going with the current.

Suzaku glanced at his lover and smiled. Lelouch's eyes were aglow with awe as he watched the tree move.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Suzaku said.

"Yes, it's one of the most breathtaking sight I've ever seen." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku chuckled, "And what was the other breathtaking sight?"

"Hmm Nunally being born, Mt. Fuji covered in a layer of white snow, the cherry blossom trees in full bloom, the sun set on the beach, the clear-blue waters of Lake Tahoe…hmm that might be it."

Suzaku pouted, "And where do I fall in?"

Lelouch smirked. "The only reason why they were so breathtaking was because you were in each one of them…well except for Nunally being born, you weren't there."

Suzaku blushed, "I should have known you would have used that line."

Lelouch shrugged and wrapped his arm around Suzaku's waist. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

Suzaku chuckled. "And arrogant."

Lelouch smirked, "And you know you love it."

Suzaku laughed, "Yes I do."

"So why are we here?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku smiled and led him to the other side of the tree. Underneath the red maple leaves were two stone slabs. One was Genbu Kururugi and the other was Michiko Kururgi.

"Those are…" Lelouch started.

"My mom and dad." Suzaku finished. He dropped the backpack and took out a large water bottle. After wiping any stray leaves off the graves he poured water on each of them. Then he took out a pack of incense and pulled out eight sticks of incense. He lit them up and said a silent prayer to his parents.

Finally Suzaku beckoned Lelouch over. Lelouch took out eight incense sticks like Suzaku and lit them up, again saying a small prayer to his deceased in-laws.

Suzaku smiled and placed the incense in a tube in-between the two graves. Lelouch followed after a minute. Suzaku took Lelouch's hand and smiled brightly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lelouch my fiancé. The one I told you about the last time I came here." Suzaku told them. "We were just visiting you guys before the wedding and I hope you give us your blessings." Suzaku chuckled. "I know he seems like a prickly arrogant guy, but he's really sweet and I know he'll take good care of me."

Lelouch felt a tug of happiness in his heart as Suzaku continued to chat with his parents. It felt warm and gentle like the rays of sun that filtered through the red leaves.

"…well I guess that's it…Do you want to say something Lulu?" Suzaku asked as he turned to his fiancé.

Lelouch thought a moment. There were a lot of things that he could say, all of them sincere, but there was just something…_lacking_ in the eloquent speeches that went through his head. There was really only one thing to say that can capture the feelings he had. He smirked and pulled Suzaku closer to him.

"Thank you for bringing Suzaku into my life." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Suzaku's forehead. His brunette blushed but he didn't say anything. The pair stood in front of the graves for a couple minutes before they said their good-byes and promised to visit soon.

"So," Lelouch said as they walked down the hill. "Do you think you're parents liked me?"

Suzaku tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hm we'll see if you're still alive in the morning." Suzaku chuckled at the thought of Lelouch screaming at the sight of his dead parents.

"That's reassuring." Lelouch replied.

The pair started to laugh and walked down the hill, unaware of the two smiling figures watching over them underneath the maple tree.

**Vent**

"…and then there was that stupid Schniezel who would always make fun of me whenever I lost at chess…" A thin pale ten-year old boy threw angry gestures at the sky as if it were his most hated enemy while his friend just smiled like it was an everyday occurrence. The boy continued to rant on the many complaints that burdened his young mind and still the brunette kept smiling. After a couple minutes the boy noticed it.

"What's so funny?" he fumed.

The brunette chuckled. "Nothing Lelouch you just look so funny when you rant."

Lelouch looked insulted. "I am not ranting." He huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm venting."

Suzaku tilted his head (which Lelouch definitely did not find cute, it was hot out so his cheeks were a little red that's all) and asked, "What's the difference?"

"Venting is more dignifying for someone like me." Lelouch explained in his matter-of-fact tone. Suzaku just nodded in agreement. It was never a good idea to get in an argument with a prissy prince.

**Valentine**

Suzaku quickly jotted down the various key points that came from his teacher's droning voice. It was hard not to fall asleep with him droning his lecture, but Suzaku forced himself to pay attention. No matter how painful and boring it was.

Just as he was finished writing down the major achievements of FDR's New Deal, a whirring sound took his attention to the front of the classroom where a familiar blue robot wheeled inside.

The teacher stopped abruptly in his lecture and stared curiously at the robot along with the rest of the class. Some (the girls mostly) even called it cute.

Suzaku chuckled. Its maker would definitely not be pleased if he heard that.

The robot stopped for a moment and went down the aisle of desks until it reached Suzaku. It held up a box of chocolates and a white sign with familiar cursive writing inked on it that said: "Will you be my Valentine?"

Suzaku paused and chuckled softly before writing his answer on the bottom,

_Of course Lulu._

**Voluptuous**

"Rivalz close your mouth, you look unsightly." Lelouch muttered. The blue-haired teen closed his opened mouth and wiped the trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Lelouch scrunched his nose in disgust.

_Uncivilized heathen._

"Man Lelouch I don't see how you can't be ogling at those voluptuous beauties." Rivalz exclaimed motioning towards the "voluptuous beauties" he spoke of.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. He wasn't ogling at them because one, he was a more proper gentleman than his companion and two, he only saw girls in swimming and jumping around the beach in their skimpy swimsuits. Of course for those who didn't share his tastes he could see how it may as well be paradise because of all those round large breasts and finely shaped bottoms.

"Oh man Madame President looks the best." Rivalz sighed ogling at the she-demon's figure as she shot poor innocent souls with her water gun.

Lelouch scoffed, the poor man has fallen victim to her charms. "I just see a she-demon in disguise."

"I can't understand how you don't like it." Rivalz said incredulously.

_Because I'm homosexual.'_ Lelouch though dryly. "I appreciate the more voluptuous kinds."

"I don't see how you can get more voluptuous than that." Rivalz exclaimed.

It was rather a lucky stroke of coincidence that Suzaku came walking towards the two. His sun-kissed tanned skin gleamed with a thin layer of water (no doubt from Milly's menacing water gun) and his hair sparkled with the light droplets of water.

"Hey Lulu, Rivalz." Suzaku smiled. Rivalz took the opportunity to start venting about Lelouch's "inability to appreciate the president's voluptuous body".

Suzaku listened with a smile and tapped Lelouch's nose in a playfully chiding manner. "Oh Lulu you shouldn't make fun of Rivalz." Suzaku chided teasingly.

Lelouch gave a mock hurt look. "Why Suzaku I would never tease such an intellectual individual like Rivalz." The blue-haired teen puffed up a bit. "I was just defending my most voluptuous beauty." He said dramatically.

"And who might that be?" Rivalz asked.

Lelouch smirked and grabbed Suzaku's round bottom. "Why Suzaku of course."

**Venus**

"Lelouch what's this?" Suzaku asked holding out the brochure of the town's annual art festival along with another paper letter addressed to Lelouch. Lelouch looked up from his coffee. "It's just a letter of confirmation for a real-life portrait volunteer." He answered.

"Oh you're volunteering to be a character in a painting?" Suzaku smiled. Lelouch would be perfect for it too.

His lover shook his head. "No you are."

"What?" Suzaku gawked.

"Oh yes I figured you would be perfect for it." Lelouch smiled.

"And what portrait would I be doing?" Suzaku asked cautiously.

Lelouch smirked, "The _Birth of Venus _by Botticelli."

Suzaku slapped his head. He should have known.

**Voice**

Suzaku shifted slightly as he felt a soft cloth fall over his eyes and then tied in the back by a pair of gentle hands.

"You're back?" he asked. The figure didn't answer; he only slipped his hands under Suzaku's white shirt and move up the smooth warm skin leaving trails of tingling warmth in their wake. Suzaku sighed contently as the hands roamed, already the wanted heat of pleasure was making his mind hazy with lust. He could hear a deep chuckled rumble from the man's throat as Suzaku moaned appreciatively at the talented hands.

This mystery man, Lelouch was his name, would enter his room (how he did it Suzaku never knew) then ravish Suzaku senseless until the tell tale streams of light filtered through his blinds. Then he would take his leave until the night appeared again. Suzaku fiddled with the idea of this man being a vampire, but no, he would have sucked his blood a while back instead of his—ahem—other body fluids.

Lelouch's sudden nip on his neck jolted him from his thoughts.

"_I really hate it when you don't pay attention to me."_ His deep voice rumbled.

"Egoist." Suzaku grumbled. Lelouch laughed again.

"_Perhaps I am."_ He nipped at Suzaku's smooth neck again, _"But I know you like it."_

Suzaku blushed, but he let the pleasure flow through him as Lelouch continued to nip and bite his skin.

He could never see, just feel and hear.

He felt the slim digits dance on his skin and clothed hot member rub against his own naked one. He felt the cool hands go down his abdomen and enter his hole. He felt the searing pleasurable heat that soon followed as the digit continued to rub against his hot walls and stretch it well. Suzaku moaned as he felt the fingers being replaced with something bigger and hotter. His back made an upside down "u" as the hot member entered him. The deep chuckle tickled his ear and sent shivers down his spine as it resonated through the quiet room.

Suzaku heard the slick sounds of wet skin against skin and the low grunts from Lelouch as well as his own moans and mewls.

He felt the member twitch as his walls convulsed and tightened around it. And he heard the soft lustful whispers in his ear as Lelouch continued to thrust inside him. He felt the hot passion that swallowed them whole as they moved against each other and made love.

Soon he felt the heat consume him and took him to the edges of Nirvana as the hot sticky liquid splashed against his walls. He heard the soft harsh pants from his partner and felt the erratic heartbeat against his chest. The cold empty feeling soon came in as he slowly withdrew his member from Suzaku. The brunette shivered as the thin fingers ran along his jaw line and hot lips met his own. They eagerly flew into a passionate make-out session before Lelouch again withdrew. Suzaku could feel him smiling. That bastard.

Lelouch bent down to Suzaku's ear and whispered softly into it causing the cute brunette to blush and sputter some incoherent nonsense. Lelouch merely smiled and gave a quick peck on his lips before he left once more.

Suzaku sighed and removed the blindfold and stared at his dark ceiling. All the while the sweet baritone voice continued to resonate in his mind.

_I love you my dolce angelo_

* * *

AN: Well that's all for now. I'll try to update faster since I'm on summer break now. Suggestions for "W" are welcome (hey that starts with a W!) and as always please drop a review, even if it just says "I love it" or "Holy Emperor penguin!" or "Shut the front door!". You get my meaning, anything (except for flamers) are welcome.

Notes on this chapter: Sayako refers to Suzaku as Su-san so I put it in like that just to make it more Sayako like. For those who do not speak Italian or Spanish "dolce angelo" means "sweet angel". And Bram Stoker was the creator of _Dracula_.

Also I posted up "Bunny Suzaku" on my deviantart account. I use the same name so just go to www. deviantart. com (take out the spaces).

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 (=^-^=)

PS. Happy Father's Day. Don't forget to give your Dad a hug.


	25. W is For

**AN: **Hey thanks again for reading another chapter of **ABC's of Love**. We're so close to the end, but it still hasn't caught up to me yet. **Harry Potter **on the other hand will soon end and that's so sad and happy at the same time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've also posted up some LelouchxSuzaku pictures on my deviant account just go on to **www. deviantart. com** and type in my pen name **mikanchan94** and you'll probably find it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Strawberry: **No problem I enjoyed writing them. I'm glad you liked **Voice **a lot. I hope you enjoy **Weed, Whipped, White Veil Occasion, **and **Wet**

**Fruitbasketlover123:** Thanks for the suggestions. I hope you enjoy **Weird, Walk Away, Who? What? When?, **and **Why?**

**LovelessOuranHost: **Actually Suzaku died on February 14. His birth date was July 10th so you actually share the same birthday as Suzaku. How cool is that?

**darksilverrose: **Wao you did sign in that's cool. Haha Lelouch is always up for ego-stroking and I didn't think it was possible for people to go more gaga over Lelouch. Congratulations on achieving what I thought was impossible. My bad I didn't think that Hiro and Rin would become part of the character cast. That would be cool though to see. I actually drew the four of them together on deviantart funnily enough. Haha yes we fan girls have to twist everything to our desires more power to us! We can't always agree on the majority, but it's still fun to poke fun at it. Poor poor Bram Stoker. Haha did you know that it actually happened in one of the non-Code Geas episodes? It didn't explicitly say that they were having sex but it sounded like they were. Haha I would kill for some pictures of those two hotties going at it. I wish they showed Lelouch with a vault like that in the canon. Hibird is a really cute fluffy yellow bird. You can google it and it'll show you some pictures of Hibird. Haha inner demon fangirls are always so hard to restrain. I solemnly swear I will post more LuluSuza fics after this one is done. Thanks for the review and I hope the awesomeness is with me.

**Loella: **Haha thank you for the review.

**Harco8059: **Thank you I always try to make the chapters better and I really appreciate that you enjoyed them. Yes Suzaku is definitely the uke.

**sign: **Thank you for the suggestions. I hope you like **Weed**

**Thisismedealwithit: **Haha yes Lelouch is one pervy dog and we all love him for that. I'm glad that you get excited when I update. That means I'm doing something right so thank you. Yea Z will be a toughie, but it'll be alright somehow. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy **Who? What? When? Where?**

* * *

_**W is For**_

**Why?**

Lelouch looked worriedly at his lover. Suzaku was the bed with a thick orange book beside him to keep him company as he cried.

"Um Suzaku?" Lelouch started hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

"No." was the sniffled reply.

"Why are you crying?" Lelouch asked as he sat down next to Suzaku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because it's just too sad."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's so sad? Harry lives doesn't he?"

"Yes, but it's still the end after the movie that's going to come out in a couple days it will be the end of Harry Potter and it's just too sad." He cried.

Lelouch looked at his lover and sighed. "Well all good things come to an end."

Suzaku sniffled, "I know I just can't imagine what it would be like without it."

Lelouch shrugged before he got a devious smile on his lips. "Well I think I know a way to make you feel better."

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "Already pointing your wand out?"

Lelouch smirked, "What can I say I'm an Animigus, and I love whomping your willow."

**Wonderful**

Suzaku watched the little children laughing and playing on the playground. They looked so content and peaceful it reminded Suzaku of the time he was a child. Before Britannia came along, before Lelouch hid under a mask. He sighed and reveled in those memories as the sun warmed his face.

"_Come into the water Big Brother! Suzaku will make sure you won't drown."_

"_I refuse to be degraded to the likes of a _dragon_!"_

"_Can't catch me Lelouch!"_

Those fleeting images of three children creating their own world where nothing mattered, where there was no such thing as duties or revenge, came into mind, and he reveled in each and every memory because then everything used to be wonderful.

**Who? What? When?**

"I'm pregnant." Suzaku announced one day over the phone with Tohdoh and Kaguya on the other end.

Of course Kaguya squealed with delight and Tohdoh more or less resembled a very shocked statue.

"Y-your what?" he whispered like it was all a bad dream.

"I'm pregnant." Suzaku repeated slowly for the sake of his old teacher's heart.

"When d-did you find out?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yesterday." Suzaku answered. He could make out the shrill squeals of his cousin in the background and her exuberant plans for a baby shower. Suzaku chuckled softly; well it was good to know that someone was happy.

"How far are you along?" Kaguya squealed.

"Five weeks." Suzaku answered. "So you can't really see anything yet."

Kaguya let out an awe of disappointment, "Tell me when you can see it alright?" Suzaku chuckled and promised to tell her when you could see the bump.

"Who's the Daddy anyway?" Kaguya asked.

"Oh it's Lelouch."

Tohdoh seemed to come out of his stupor. "Who?" he exclaimed.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, you know the boy that used to stay with us as a political refugee."

Tohdoh was silent for a moment and collapsed on the chair, "Oh dear Lord." He said hoarsely.

Kaguya looked at Tohdoh and quickly took the phone out of his hand. "He'll be a while." She informed Suzaku.

The brunette laughed on the other end. "I figured. So do you think I should leave out the part that we might have possibly conceived the baby in the back room closet?"

Kaguya smirked. "Possibly."

**Weird**

"You can't possibly turn this opportunity down Suzaku." Kaguya hissed at her cousin. "How many times does a gorgeous single male drop on the lawn injured and in need of care? And you're turning down this opportunity because of your _silly_ _nobleness_."

Suzaku groaned and ran his hand through his curly hair. Somehow she always seemed to make it sound like _he_ was the crazy one. "Kaguya one: this is just one really weird incident and two: I will not take advantage of an injured man and besides how do you know he's single?"

"Because he was practically _undressing_ you with his gorgeous eyes." She stated obviously. "If I hadn't gone up there I was sure he would have been mind raping you—"

"Okay stop. That's just…too much information."

"For your brain or for your libido."

"What does my libido have anything to do with this?" Suzaku cried.

"Because I can obviously tell that you wouldn't mind having his big di—"

Suzaku immediately slapped his hand onto her mouth just as she was about to spell out the "d" word. "I can't believe you almost said that!" he hissed.

"What you know it's true."

"I refuse to take advantage of an injured man."

"Alright so let him take advantage of you."

"What? No!"

"I thought you wanted to get laid." Kaguya said innocently.

Suzaku looked scandalously at her. "Since when did I say that?"

"Since I saw you look longingly at Gino and Kallen, Ohgi and Villetta, and Milly and Rivalz, hell even Tamaki and Ayame." Kaguya stated. "Face it my dear cousin, you not only need to get laid, you need to get boyfriend."

"And what makes you think he's boyfriend material?" Suzaku looked horrified the moment the question flew out of his mouth and Kaguya's grin grew wider.

"Well he's handsome for one and he seems really interested in you, plus his name is just so dreamy." Kaguya sighed.

Suzaku raised his eyebrow. "His name?"

"Yea, Lelouch vi Britannia, it just sounds like a name for a prince or emperor."

"I think you're crazy." Suzaku pointed out.

"And I think you're crazy in love."

"I'm not in love!" Suzaku denied.

"No, no perhaps not, but you most definitely have a crush on him." Kaguya smirked.

Suzaku turned red with embarrassment. "You know what, I'm leaving. I need to make sure Lelouch is alright."

"Oh ho eager aren't we?" Kaguya smiled deviously.

"No, now stop being weird." Suzaku groaned as he went up the stairs.

"You could probably find a cute nurse outfit in Uncle Kirihara's room." Kaguya exclaimed.

**Warm**

Lelouch's foot moved anxiously, up and down and up and down, like the piston in an engine. His old school habit of nail-biting was also returning to the usually composed man.

Kallen rolled her eyes at the man and slapped his hand away. Lelouch threw her a glare, but she could tell that it wasn't his usual pointed one; his mind was too far away to focus on her.

"Stop your nail biting it's driving me insane and keep your foot still you look like an horny dog that's going to pounce at something soon." Kallen scolded.

Lelouch scoffed, "Well excuse me for being just a tad bit nervous."

The red-head sighed, "Relax he'll be fine."

"Tell me that you've seen a male give birth and then maybe I'll consider thinking that he's _fine_." Lelouch growled.

Kallen ran her hand through her red hair, "Look just be calm Suzaku is in good hands."

Lelouch nodded and breathed deeply trying to calm his bouncy nerves.

It felt like hours before something cried out from behind the door. Lelouch perked up and tried listening to it again.

Kallen looked at her friend with a puzzled expression, "Lelouch what—"

"Shush!" he ordered. He strained his ears and he heard it again, the unmistaken sound of cries from a baby from the other room.

"Is that?" Kallen breathed as she listened to the wails from the newborn baby.

"Yes." Lelouch said with a big smile on his face. A doctor came out from the room.

"Congradulations Mr. Lamperouge you have a healthy baby girl." He smiled. "You're partner will be moved to another room upstairs, but you can see the baby if you want."

Lelouch nodded dumbly and Kallen smiled.

"I'll go tell the others." She said.

"Yea thanks." Lelouch replied, still dumbfounded by the idea that his baby was in the room right now.

The doctor wheeled Suzaku out and another nurse came out carrying the baby. She smiled at Lelouch and gently handed her to him.

The onyx-haired man swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at his child. The baby's face was still red from crying and its face was scrunched up, but it was beautiful. This was his and Suzaku's baby. He felt the tears prickle in his eyes as he looked down at the infant. The nurse smiled kindly and said, "Would you like to go to your husband?"

Lelouch nodded and they carefully walked to Suzaku's room.

They entered quietly and the nurse pulled up a chair for Lelouch next to Suzaku. He said his thanks and sat down next to the sleeping brunette still holding on to the baby.

Suzaku's face was still a little pale, but it almost seemed like there was an ethereal glow coming from him. Maybe it was because he just brought new life to the world or maybe it was just a husband's sentimental feelings that made his mind believe that Suzaku looked like he was glowing.

The brunette stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open, still glazed from the sleeping drugs. He smiled as he looked at Lelouch.

"How's the baby?" he asked weakly.

Lelouch smiled and brought the little bundle closer to Suzaku. "She's just fine." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku smiled warmly and gently caressed the baby's cheek. "Can I hold her?"

Lelouch chuckled, "You've been carrying her for nine months of course you can hold her." He gently laid the little baby into Suzaku's arms.

"What's her name?" Suzaku asked.

"You said you liked Rin right?"

Suzaku nodded.

"Then her name is Kururugi Rin." Lelouch said.

Suzaku smiled and looked down at his baby. "Kururugi Rin, I think it suits her."

Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around the two. The warmth in his chest spread throughout his body as he smiled down at his family.

"Thank-you." He said.

"For what?" Suzaku asked.

"For bringing her into this world."

"Well we couldn't have done it without your supersperm."

Lelouch laughed, "Hm obviously not."

**Walk Away**

Mid-summer in Chicago was usually a combination of humidity and heat. Everywhere you went it felt like you were swimming through hot water that clung to your cloths like an unwanted, but clingy girlfriend. A blond male leaned against the wall in a secluded basketball court and inhaled deeply from cigarette. He blew out a ring of smoke and watched it mingle into the dark brown smog in the air.

"You know you're probably going to get fucked for this right?" he said to his companion. He would say friend but in this part of town it wasn't wise to show off your buddies in public.

The suave man, however, didn't seem fazed when he heard this. "Tell me something I don't know." He replied.

"You know you can't just walk away from all this right? You've seen what happened to those who tried." The blond told him.

"Yea I know, you walk out you get a bullet through your brain." He paused and laughed dryly, "If you're lucky that is."

"Still gonna make a run for it?"

The man turned and looked into the blonde's blue eyes. "I'm not running Gino." And Gino believed him. Those familiar amethyst eyes that would look down at the poor bastards that ended up on his hit list held a different kind of gaze from the one that he had seen. He was no Lelouch-expert, but he knew his partner well enough to find out that he was damn serious about it and Lord help the fool who'd stop him.

Gino couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation. "I thought you said you'd shoot your brains out before you settle with a gal?"

Lelouch chuckled darkly, "Yea well you can tell how that worked out."

"I'm still surprised that you didn't kill her."

"Yea me too." Lelouch replied. "Well will you be leaving?" he asked.

Gino glanced at him. "What makes you think I'll be leaving?"

"I've seen the way you look at Suzaku's friend."

Gino smirked, "Oh you mean that bombshell of a red head?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yea the one that punched you when you "swatted a fly off her ass"."

"Damn that was one ass." Gino muttered. Then he turned to his friend. "I'll do whatever. You know me I'm not really a master mind kind of guy."

"So I've noticed." Lelouch grumbled in reply. God knows how many times the blonde nearly killed them with his "going with the flow" attitude. "Don't expect me to save your ass if you get dragged into shit again." Lelouch warned him.

Gino laughed. "Yea yea I got it. I can take care of myself, plus when have I been beaten in a fight?"

Lelouch smirked, "You will soon."

"You sure of it?"

"Positive." Lelouch replied.

Gino laughed and they stood in a companionable silence.

"So this is it then? You're really going to just walk away?" Gino finally asked.

"Yes." Was the reply.

Gino gave his friend a real smile. "She changed you, you know? And I think it's for the better."

Lelouch scoffed but he turned and returned Gino's smile with his own smirk. "Jealous?" he asked, knowing how hard the blonde had tried to "convert" his friend.

Gino laughed, "Nah, I like the way the situation turned out." Suzaku had thawed out the man's cold exterior and slowly chipped her way into him. The cold man he remembered was now a shadow of the past.

Lelouch smirked and looked up at the sky. "I think I'll be moving to California with her." He said.

"Sounds like something you would do." Gino stated. "How does it feel though?"

"To what, walk away from a life of killing, drug selling and gangs?" Lelouch asked with a dry smile on his face.

"Yes if that's how you want to put it."

"Strange." Lelouch said honestly. "I guess the gang life will never leave you. I'm sure even after I'm off in California I'll still be looked behind my back as if Al Capone will show up and shoot my brains out."

Gino scoffed, "I wouldn't put it past him if he did."

"That's reassuring." Lelouch replied sarcastically, "But you know I feel like I've been liberated somehow."

"Now who's saying the mushy bullshit?" Gino smirked.

"Shut up Weinberg."

Gino laughed and patted his shoulder, "You have a good life alright and don't forget to write."

Lelouch smirked, "If I feel like it."

**Wow**

Lelouch ogled his brunette lover as he came out of the costume room.

Suzaku smiled deviously and asked with an innocent look in his eyes, "What do you think Lu?"

"Wow." He breathed because what else could he say to the sex god in front of him?

**Watch**

Lelouch flopped down onto the bed and sighed. He never wanted to go into another adult shop _ever_ again. But of course it would be worth it.

Lelouch groaned after noting how wrong that sounded. It wasn't for his teenage hormones, it was for _research_. All of the dressing up and sneaking into a porn shop without Rolo _and_ Milly noticing was for the sake of research.

He could remember the look on his face when he found out (from Milly of course), that the Knights had a tradition of making porno movies and magazines every year for extra cash and for the sake of tradition.

Lelouch thought that this would be a perfect research opportunity to see how the brunette was, nothing more. He found out rather quickly that Suzaku was a very _very _popular knight to the porn-loving population. He had to fight tooth and nail to get the entire collection and afterwards he had immaculately dressed himself in a dark trench coat with shades and snuck out to get his collection. Fortunately for him he found many people in the same dark attire he was and the cashier didn't even give him a second glance as he handed him the order. This was all for the sake of research of course! Nothing more.

Lelouch found himself browsing through the porn book and staring at Suzaku in the many poses and outfits he was asked to do. No doubt the brunette was probably mortified when he did them. And the little yellow tabs in the book were just for research purposes, he did not favor them because he liked seeing Suzaku in a bunny suit or in his robes as he stepped out of the shower. They were just there as markers nothing else.

After he flipped through the book twice (for research obviously), he put in the porn disks and watch the brunette sensually move around the television. The room was soon filled with Suzaku's sensual moans and soft pleas as he was fucked on the screen. Lelouch could only stare at Suzaku's glazed green eyes as the men (it was strangely only men) thrusted into him. He ignored the tightness in his pants. It wouldn't be good for him to be distracted when he's doing research.

"So, this was what you were doing all day." An amused voice said.

Lelouch jumped and glared at the witch at his door. "You could have knocked."

C.C shrugged, "It's not as fun and it's not like you would have noticed." She smirked. He hated that smirk.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temple, "Just close the door before Rolo finds out."

C.C smiled deviously, "Finds out what? That his "big brother" is a die-hard Suzaku fan and wants to fuck him, but can only resort to porn?"

Lelouch glared at the witch. "I am not a Suzaku fan and I don't want to fuck him. This is just for research purposes."

C.C smirked and glanced at the bulge in his pants. "Hm research huh?"she said. "Then you wouldn't mind if I join? I'm sure four eyes are better than two."

Lelouch promptly got up and slammed the door in her face. C.C chuckled and walked down the hall.

_It's alright_. She thought. _I already have my own copy._

**Whipped**

The lights flashed different colors around the bar and dance floor, coloring people in purple, dark red, and lime green. On the bar counter was Rivalz's head as he groaned in pain. His hand was on a glass of Scotch and beside him were some empty bottles of beer. To his right was Lelouch who was sipping on a red martini. Next to him was Suzaku who was drinking some ginger ale.

"So what's the occasion this time?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch do you know that I'm having post-marital regrets?" he asked with slight slur in his voice.

"I think you're just a little tipsy." Lelouch answered. Suzaku threw him a look that said _pity the man_. Lelouch answered with a shrug that said, _it's his fault for marrying that blond demon_.

"You know I thought I would be happy with Milly, but nooo~ look what's happened to me! I'm here sitting in a bar stool like a lazy bum."

"You are a lazy bum." Lelouch answered. Suzaku jabbed him on the side and gave him a look that said _be nice._

Lelouch answered with his own glance that said _why should I?_

"I'm sure Milly's not bad." Suzaku tried to reassure.

Lelouch scoffed. "Not that bad? The demon's got the man whipped."

Rivalz seemed to cry at those words and he downed another shot of Scotch and continued to cry. "I'm a handsome man who's tied down!" he cried. "I could have any woman I want!"

"Yes but here you are at a gay bar crying your sorrows away." Lelouch grumbled. Suzaku had to laugh at that.

Rivalz was still wallowing in his sorrows to hear the two.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "Aren't you glad you aren't into women?"

The brunette laughed, "Yup."

**Wet**

Lelouch hated summer. It was too damn hot all the time and he always managed to sweat like a pig and that was just too disgusting to think about. Why can't the damn sun go elsewhere?

He sighed and waved the fan in his face to create some cool air which worked for a little while, before his arms got tired.

"Please tell me you didn't get so tired from waving a fan around." An amused voice said.

Lelouch glared at the person. "Suzaku, it's too hot to start a verbal fight."

Suzaku laughed, "Well we can always get wet." He suggested.

Lelouch sighed, "I could have thought of something perverted if it weren't for this heat."

"I have no doubt about that." Suzaku smiled.

**Weddings**

"Hey Daddy?" Hiro asked while he sat on his father's lap. "What's a wedding like?"

Lelouch looked down at his son and raised his eyebrow, "Why do you need to know?"

"I just wanted to know since Auntie Kaguya's wedding is coming up." he shrugged.

"I think Daddy forgot about it." Rin said casually as she flipped through her book.

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please Rin I would never forget something as important as your mother's cousin's wedding."

"I don't know Mommy was grumbling something about a stupid good for nothing forgetting about the wedding and piling on more work for him." Rin replied.

"That's not me that's Tamaki." Lelouch said quickly. Rin gave her father a knowing look, but she didn't say anything.

Lelouch then turned to his son and said, "A wedding is a ceremony where two people get married and are proclaimed as man and wife."

Hiro nodded with a sparkle of interest in his green eyes.

"It's usually held in a church with family and such and after the wedding there's a reception, a party so to speak where the bride and groom go around and talk to the guests and receive gifts and such."

Hiro nodded, "Did you and Mommy have a wedding?"

"Yes we did it was very pretty we had flowers and a big cake and lots of gourmet food." Lelouch smiled.

"I don't seem to remember any of that." Suzaku stated casually as he walked into the living room and placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

Rin smiled deviously, "What do you remember?" she asked.

"Oh you know, your father getting drunk and marrying us in Vegas and then running away from your Uncle Tohdoh." Suzaku stated casually. Lelouch grimaced.

"What about the big cake?" Hiro asked.

"He barfed on it." Suzaku answered. "He had a terrible hang over after the "wedding"."

"I did not!" Lelouch denied.

"I have pictures to prove it."

Hiro looked at the two with curious looks. "What about the reception?"

Suzaku gave Lelouch a look, "Yea what about the reception?"

Lelouch swallowed and put Hiro down, "You know I just remembered I have some work to do." And he bolted out the door.

Rin rolled her eyes.

_I have weird parents._ She thought with a content smile on her face.

**War**

Tohdoh was feeling a little edgy today. After a month of Suzaku's "secret" dating (it really wasn't much of a secret considering how badly Suzaku lied), Tohdoh was finally able to meet Suzaku's boyfriend. When Suzaku had revealed his secret Kaguya had squealed loudly and congratulated her cousin, and then Suzaku revealed the mystery boyfriend who happen to have the name of Lelouch Lamperouge, and Kaguya _screeched_ like and over-excited Harry Potter fan. The girl went from crazy to absolutely mad, and Tohdoh had no idea why. Well at least he had more of a clue when she kept gushing about Lelouch's prestige and handsome good looks, and Tohdoh seemed to like the boy just fine when Kaguya described him.

So here he was looking out the window waiting for the boy to drop Suzaku home while Kaguya was whispering excitedly with her camera ready.

"Are you going to tease your cousin with it?" Tohdoh asked humorously.

"Are you kidding me I'm going to make a fortune selling these!" Kaguya exclaimed happily.

Tohdoh quirked his eyebrow. "What fortune?"

"I'm going to sell the pictures to people at my school." Kaguya smiled.

"Wait why would anyone want pictures of that?" Tohdoh asked, still confused.

"Yaoi fangirls have deep pockets." Kaguya said as if her every word made sense.

Tohdoh just nodded and went with whatever Kaguya said. Maybe it would have made sense if he was twenty years younger.

Suddenly, a distinct rumbling hummed through the quiet streets. Tohdoh quirked his eyebrow as it grew closer to their house and soon a dark purple Kawasaki Ninja 250 motorcycle rumbled into his driveway.

Kaguya had squealed once more and gushed about how cool and spicy Lelouch was while Tohdoh all but gawked at the vehicle. A dark clothed male got off first; he took off his helmet and put the kick stand down before helping his companion off the motorcycle. While Kaguya was squealing at how sexy the man looked as he tossed his hear a bit to get it to its natural fluff, Tohdoh was busy thinking of ways to intimidate the man and chase him and his perverse intentions away from poor sweet Suzaku.

He knew this type. This Lelouch Lamperouge was one of _those_ boys. Those who were arrogant, egotistical, and possessive and used their snake-like charm and good looks to get what they want. And there was no way that Tohdoh would ever let that _punk_ near his precious godson.

Kaguya had complained to him once that he was, in layman's terms, a cock blocker. Well he'll show her how cock block-ish he could be.

He could see the perverted thoughts flying through the boy's head as Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's waist and helped him off the bike. The brunette seemed oblivious to the perverse thoughts running around him and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. He wound an arm around the punk, as Tohdoh put it, and led him to the front door. Kaguya was too busy squealing and taking pictures to go open the door for them, but Tohdoh was more that pleased to do the job himself.

He straightened up and put on his most menacing pose before he opened the dark mahogany door in hopes of intimidating the man.

When he did open it he scowled darkly at the pale raven-haired teen and reluctantly let the man in, after Suzaku gave Tohdoh the _look_ of course. Lelouch smiled politely and said his thanks.

"Good evening Tohdoh-san. Suzaku has told me a lot about you." He bowed.

Tohdoh glared while the male bowed, but quickly reverted to his stoic expression. "Yes, Suzaku has told me a lot about you as well." Well Kaguya was the one gossiping Suzaku only confirmed or rejected the rumors and tales of Lelouch Lamperouge. "Well then I suppose we should get inside I wouldn't want you to freeze to death." No that would be much too painless.

Lelouch graciously thanked his invitation to dinner (still smirking that infuriating smirk of his) and took of his shoes and set them neatly next to the other shoes that occupied the entrance.

When they were seated at the table Kaguya made her entrance and exuberantly welcomed Lelouch _nii-san_.

Tohdoh gave her a horrified look, which she ignored, as usual. Suzaku blushed and told his cousin that Japan didn't allow gay marriages. Lelouch then chuckled and placed a light kiss on Suzaku's forehead before saying that they could always have a June wedding in Spain.

Kaguya laughed and then babbled on about how _wonderful_ it would be if she could put Suzaku in a wedding dress. Lelouch, of course, smiled and told her that it was a brilliant idea. Suzaku blushed red and smacked his boyfriend's arm playfully.

Dinner was fairly peaceful though. Tohdoh was occasionally interrogating the man, but unfortunately this one didn't cower in fear. No instead the damn punk smiled and easily answered all the questions.

After the main course was done Suzaku and Kaguya went into the kitchen to get the desserts. Once they left a good distance away Tohdoh glared at the teen whilst Lelouch sipped his water leisurely.

"Something the matter Tohdoh-san?" Lelouch asked pleasantly with a hint of amusement in his violet eyes.

"I think we both understand the mutual hate between us." Tohdoh replied.

Lelouch hummed in agreement. "Indeed, but I'll let you know right now that I'll be the victor in this war." He smirked.

Tohdoh gritted his teeth, "We'll see about that Lamperouge."

Lelouch smirked, his violet eyes were glittering with amusement, "Indeed we shall."

Tohdoh didn't get a chance to respond since Suzaku and Kaguya came back with the desserts.

"I hope you like Black Forrest cake Lulu." Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch returned the smile and said, "I like anything you make Love." He shot a victorious smirk Tohdoh's way as Suzaku blushed.

Tohdoh glared at the teen.

_This war is far from over._

**White Veil Occasion**

Lelouch was sweating as he stood at the alter. Seconds ticked by so slowly that Lelouch wanted to scream and throw something at the damn clock. But no he had more dignity than that. He looked around the room anxiously, and it certainly wouldn't do from him to freak out like a barbarian on this white veil occasion.

But that didn't stop him from feeling so edgy. It seemed that even the slightest sounds could send him on edge. He could hear the crinkle of fabric and paper alike and the soft hushed whispers in the church that echoed in his ears. He saw the people look up at the alter with shining eyes. At least some people in the room were happy. Lelouch wanted to fidget under their stares. Fortunately he was spared from the chattering as the organ started to play. Too slow for his liking though. It sounded more like a death march. He swallowed hard as the door slowly opened.

Why did everything have to go so slowly? It was like they were trying to torture him. His vision was filled with a bright light and then white. Anya and Tien Zi came in first in their soft pink dresses, throwing flower petals on the red carpet. Arthur, who was chosen as the ring-bearer much to Lelouch's amusement, walked behind her with the ring tied around his neck. Then the bridesmaids entered. Viletta was walking besides Rakshata both donned in dark purple dresses and behind them were Milly and Nina also donned in the same purple dress. Lelouch could feel his heart pounding harder as they walked into the church, already knowing who was going to come next. Sure enough the bride entered and walked down the aisle just as slowly as the music with Kaguya holding the long dress so the bride wouldn't trip. They slowly made their way to the alter step by step with each step they took Lelouch could feel the harsh pounding of his heart going faster. The suspense was nearly killing him.

Finally the bride reached the alter. Gino smiled at her and lifted her white veil, revealing Kallen's bright blue eyes. Kallen returned the smile and took his hand as they stood beside each other in front of the priest. Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief not that that ordeal was over with. He could hear his lover chuckling beside him.

"Aren't you glad we're not allowed to get married?" Suzaku asked.

"Immensely." Lelouch breathed.

**Weed**

"Hey there pretty boy want some weed?" a scraggly long-haired man gave Suzaku a holey, yellow smile as he went rather close to Suzaku's face. The brunette tilted his head in confusion.

"Um why would you sell people weeds?" he asked him curiously. The strange man looked drunk with his goofy smile and staggering step, but Suzaku couldn't smell the alcohol on him, just a weird smoky smell that made him feel a little light-headed.

Suddenly, he could feel Lelouch's arm grab him and lead him away from the strange happy man.

"He doesn't want any now go away." Lelouch growled.

The man held up two hands in surrender, "Alright there dude." He slurred, "No need to go all Wolverine on me. Maybe you should hook up a joint or two with you're pretty boyfriend." The man replied with a goofy smile.

"No thanks." Lelouch scowled and lead his naïve idiot lover away.

"Um Lulu what was that?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing at all Suzaku."

**Wizards and Wands**

Lelouch grunted as he felt a warm body curl up next to him. Since he was in the Astronomy tower he had a pretty good guess who the warm body was. He slowly surfaced from the thick soup of sleep and turned down to see Suzaku curled up next to him.

He smirked, "You know when I said "Accio gorgeous" I didn't expect you to come."

Suzaku chuckled and gave his lover a kiss on his cheeks. "Hm well you are pretty good with your wand."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow and smirked at the Gryffindor. "Indeed I am, so do I get to Slytherin to you tonight?"

Suzaku laughed, "Possibly, it depends on my mood."

"And what mood would that be?" the Slytherin said with a sultry smile.

Suzaku smirked, "It depends if I want to practice my 'swish and flick'."

Lelouch laughed, "Well I wouldn't mind if we have a little duel. My wand is _always _ready."

The brunette giggled and sat on Lelouch's lap. "Will I get more rides than the Hogwarts Express?"

"Only if I let you on my broomstick."

Suzaku rolled his eyes playfully, "You're such a charmer."

"I am number one in Professor Flitwick's class." Lelouch smirked.

"Hmm I don't know though I still have a lot of homework for DADA." Suzaku replied with a smile.

"Well you don't need defense against _my_ dark arts_._" Lelouch returned easily. His pale hands started going up Suzaku's warm back tracing the quidditch shaped muscles that would bend beautifully whenever he chased the golden snitch or when he was on the verge of Nirvana as Lelouch thrusts into him. "If I were to look into the Mirror of Erised I would see you and I on the bed doing it like hippogriffs." He whispered hotly into the brunette's ear.

Suzaku moaned, "Should Myrtle be worried about her name soon?" he smirked.

Lelouch returned it with equal lust and desire in his eyes, "Definitely."

Suzaku chuckled and nuzzled into his lover.

"Will you be letting the basilisk into your chamber of secrets?" Lelouch asked.

"Definitely." Suzaku smirked, "You know that it hurts like a Cruiatus Curse without you."

Lelouch chuckled with mirth, "Well I am like Oliver Wood. I'm a keeper."

Suzaku smiled, "Obviously."

-0-0-

AN: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop by and send in a review or suggestions for **X**. Erg that's going to be a hard one. Anyway please review you can even say "If I'm the snitch Lelouch can be my Seeker" or "I 3 LuluSuza with a dash of Harry Potter-ness." Anything is welcome except flamers. Thank you come again. ^^

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94 =^-^=

P.S Happy belated birthday Suzaku!


	26. X is For

**AN: **Hey guys schools starting again . But never fear, I will do my best to put this in my rather hectic schedule! This chapter though was a brain teaser, but I finally got it. The drabbles are rather long in this one so be prepared! Thanks for all the support by the way. I probably have never said this before but it really means a lot to me that I hit over one hundred reviews and I've had a lot of help and pointers along the way from you people so thank-you. I'll probably end up repeating this again at the last chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that this story wouldn't have been possible without all the great support I've had. So next is Y right? Put a suggestion in the review box.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Nyccha: **It's no problem I know that college preparations can get really hectic that you can't tell up and down anymore. In **Warm** the "mother" would be Suzaku because he gave birth and the "father" would be Lelouch because he…well he didn't give birth. Sorry for the confusion.

**darksilverrose: **The ending movie was pretty good I felt content with it, and if you're old then we all are old. Yes we really are cruel to poor Tohdoh, but don't worry he'll get over it. I think we should make a huge baby shower with Kaguya too. Yes it would be nice if a gorgeous single male dropped on my lawn, especially if it was a few weeks before prom. Haha Lulu does have a rape face on sometimes, especially when he's looking at Suzaku. Thanks for the help I really appreciate it. I hope you like **XI **and **XX-Chromosome**.

**Strawberry: **Thanks I'm glad that you liked that chapter. Yes it is rather sad that it's almost done, but then I'll be free to write more Lulusuza. I hope you like **XXX, X-ray Vision, Xenophobia, **and **XingKe**.

**Spunkay Skunk:** It's fine, I know how bad a fussy fic can get. I never saw too much of Star Trek, but the one thing I remember most clearly from it was the Vulcan Grip so I had to put that in somewhere, and of course, it's used as a sexual innuendo. I think that all great Lulusuza fans think alike. Yes, we would all love to see Suzaku rise from the sea foams in all his naked glory.

I think Rivalz only knows big words that have to do with sex. It's just my theory. By the way, I just picked a name that popped in my head one day, so now I forever call Suzaku's mother Michiko. I don't think they ever did mention her in the canon. I think the only thing we know about her is that she's dead, and she's a Sumeregi.

I love it when Kaguya harasses Suzaku, and yes old people need the love. Go old people! Just a hint, but it is a new fic I'm working on. I hope you weren't offended or anything when I used the super sperm for **Warm**. I was toying with the idea of Lelouch being in the operation room because my uncle was in it when my aunt had a C-section and he was taking all the pictures and such, but I figured since it was a mal pregnancy C-section, I thought that it would be more delicate than normal. Hence the reason why Lelouch is outside the room. Yes we all love Tohdoh interaction, and not just because we love giving him high-blood pressure. The premise of **Watch**, funny enough, was from the cgkinkmemeii page and I thought that it would be fun to do a ridiculous premise like that. I figured that since Rivalz was drunk his hold on reality is rather slippery so he believes what he wants to, and yes Rivalz probably wouldn't mind being whipped by Milly.

I agree Suzaku's adorableness can overlook a lot of creepy things.

Thanks for the tips by the way. I had no idea that it sounded rushed like that, but once I say the commas it made it sound a lot better, and thanks for the "yeah" correction.

I'm glad you liked the artwork. We Lulusuza artist need to join forces and create more Lulusuza everything! Yes I believe nonmembers can leave comments. Pikajew was suppose to be comical. A friend of mine actually requested it so there it is. I hope you enjoy, **Xenophobia, XXX, XOXO, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, XI, **and **X-Ray**.

**Harco8059:** Thanks I'm glad you like **Who? What? When?**

* * *

_**X is for**_

**Xenophobia**

_This had to stop. _Lelouch thought irritably. There was suppose to be a line between being nice and being stupid. Of course Suzaku has, once again, obliviously ignored the line and went straight ahead to the other side like the moron he is. Really it shouldn't surprise Lelouch, but he would have thought (and prayed and hoped and prayed again) that Suzaku's obviously stunted brain went against all odds (like the boy usually does) and grew a couple hundred more brain cells. Unfortunately, his brain seems to understand that that obviously went against the laws of nature and common sense.

It was so terribly ironic it _hurt_.

Lelouch sighed. It was fine to help old _oba-sans_ cross the street; as irritatingly nice as it was, it was still alright in Lelouch's books. He remembered when he and Suzaku were younger; the brunette made it a habit to help every single stranded _oba-san_ across the street until both his cheeks were red from their pinches (_"Well aren't you the sweetest and cutest little boy that has helped out this old woman."_). Lelouch begrudgingly helped his friend out, only because he knew that if Suzaku went running around saving kind old ladies they'd never get anywhere on time. Of course, Lelouch normally got away fast enough before the horrible cheek pinching, but of course luck wasn't always on his side and he got the full power of their pinching fingers.

Even now at seventeen they still helped out _oba-sans_ crossing the street (_"Well, aren't you still the sweet boys you are."_). He could swear that some of them did it just to see them.

But this, this was just stupid, and reckless, and dangerous, and whatever synonymous adjective there was in the dictionary.

Lelouch glared at the red lollipop in Suzaku's hand.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I'll eat it." Suzaku replied as if it were the obvious answer. Suzaku seemed to believe that it was polite to take the candy the strangers offered.

Really Suzaku?

_Really?_

Lelouch pinched the familiar bridge of his nose. "Suzaku you don't need to accept the candy from strangers." He shouldn't be having this conversation with his seventeen-year old boyfriend. He really _shouldn't._

"But they were so nice to give it out for free." Suzaku stated.

_No they weren't._

"No they weren't." Lelouch scowled. Blame it on his skepticism and cynical view of human nature and the lessons he had as a child to not trust strangers. _Someone _had to be the cynic between the two, and it obviously wasn't going to be the brunette.

"But they give people candy." Suzaku said innocently.

Is it possible to teach someone to be xenophobic? Maybe he should take lessons from Nina.

Lelouch sighed, "Suzaku, let's just say for the moment, that you shouldn't take candy from strangers. Just…decline them politely or something."

Suzaku somehow understood and nodded his head. "Can I still get cake from them?"

Lelouch slapped his forehead and sighed, "You know what? Just forget we ever had this conversation.

Suzaku smiled brightly and nodded his head as he opened the lollipop. He smiled as he took a lick. He wouldn't tell Lelouch anytime soon that Suzaku did it just to get on Lelouch's nerves, besides he did know the people who were giving out the treats.

Though, it probably isn't nice to get Lelouch's blood pressure up like that, but the brunette could count the number of times he actually tricked Lelouch on one hand, and he would milk this for what it was worth, even if it did cost him his ass (most possibly literally speaking) when the man found out.

Suzaku smiled slyly. Then again it wasn't as if Lelouch _had_ to know.

**X-factor**

"What in the world are you watching?" Lelouch asked.

"The _X-factor_." Suzaku replied

"What is that? Is it like the chemical X that made the Powder Puff Girls?"

"No it's like _American Idol_, but you can have groups singing instead of just a solo act."

"So it has nothing to do with the Powder Puff Girls?"

"Nope."

"What a rip-off." Lelouch snorted.

**XX-Chromosomes**

Lelouch sighed and sunk into the soft leather couch. He felt the couch dip a bit as Suzaku sat next to him and place the tray of warm herbal tea on the coffee table. "You okay?" he asked.

Lelouch sighed again and put his hand over his eyes. "Do you believe in karma?"

Suzaku thought for a minute, "Well I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

"I think Karma is getting back at me." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Now why would she do that?"

"That's the issue here!" Lelouch exclaimed suddenly as he threw his hands up to the sky.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Lelouch glared at the brunette, "Do I _look _alright?"

Suzaku thought it would be wise to stay silent and let his husband rant out his problems, then maybe they could take a nice relaxing bubble bath, and Suzaku could _squeeze_ the stress out of his poor husband.

"I have a theory." Lelouch continued, "I believe that there is something wrong with the X-chromosome."

Suzaku tried to recollect the few facts of biology he retained and looked at Lelouch with a confused expression, "But don't all people have an X-chromosome?"

"Yes, but there's something wrong with the _XX_-chromosome." Lelouch explained with a grave look on his face.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch rather incredulously. It reminded him of an elementary-school discussion they would have probably had; only said elementary-school children had a rather larger vocabulary and a deeper understanding of what made females, females, and it wasn't just the _cooties._

"You mean women right?" Suzaku said.

Lelouch scoffed, "Yes, they're also called by that euphemism."

In Suzaku's rather limited understanding of large vocabulary he at least knew that euphemisms were something that glazed over a rather horrifying or disgusting thing.

"I don't see the problem with women." Suzaku answered.

Lelouch looked scandalized, "Can't you see that it's imprinted in their _genes_ to be nasty sadistic, violent creatures?" he exclaimed.

Suzaku paused and finally asked, "Is this about the noodles? Because I thought we discussed that there was no proof that Rin did it."

"That is not what I'm getting at, and no, Rin obviously did it." Lelouch huffed. "But you're getting me side-tracked."

_That's the point_. Suzaku thought dryly. He loved Lelouch, really he did, but when he gets into these…rants, he tends to come up with some crazy theory backed up by even crazier logic.

"Do you remember when you watched cartoons or read some comics?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"Do you know what the artists draws on their eyes to show that their "dead" or at least severely injured and comatose?"

Again Suzaku nodded.

"That's exactly what the girls have!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Suzaku blinked, "I'm lost, what does cartoons have to do with girls?"

"They have _cross-bones_ in their _genes_." Lelouch whispered furiously. Suzaku stared blankly at him and Lelouch heaved an exasperate sigh, "The XX shape of their chromosomes."

Something finally clicked in Suzaku's brain and when he finally realized what Lelouch was getting at he stared at the man.

"Well?" Lelouch demanded.

"You're basing you're theory on the fact that they have chromosomes shapes that look like cross-bones?" Suzaku finally said.

Lelouch scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous that sounds crazy."

Suzaku wisely ignored the answer.

"But don't you see that most of the women I've encountered have either been violent, sadistic, devious, or just plain loony." Lelouch explained.

"I don't see how any of the girls are like that." Suzaku said.

Lelouch groaned and slapped his forehead, "I could name the women that have caused me woes throughout my life, and trust me, all of them fall into one of those categories."

Suzaku frowned, "I don't think all the girls in your life have been like that."

"Kallen is a violent woman capable of incapacitating a man in less than twenty seconds, C.C is a thorn in my brain, who loves nothing more than burning my wallet with pizza bills and tortures me with her riddles and muddling answers, Milly is the demoness from hell who loves to make my life miserable, Cornelia is an extremely volatile woman who can snap a man in two with her pinky, Kaguya is a malicious devious little girl who—"

"I don't see how Kaguya is devious or malicious." Suzaku interrupted.

"She spiked our drinks on New Years and videotaped us having sex in the bathroom. Then she _blackmailed_ me with the footage if I didn't dress up like Grampa Smurf for the school festival." Lelouch hissed.

"I thought you looked really cute in that Grandpa Smurf outfit."

"That's not the point." Lelouch growled. "The fact is that almost all the women I've met were violently dangerous and sadistic."

"What about Miss Cecile or Euphie?" Suzaku asked.

"I think that anyone who chases someone around while brandishing a large steak knife, even if the man is a crazy mad scientist, can be considered somewhat unstable, and you have no idea what Euphie hides under all those fluffy skirts."

Suzaku sighed, "Well what about Rin?"

"I think she's the worst out of all of them." Lelouch grumbled.

"Because she's got you tied around her finger?" Suzaku said with amusement. Although Lelouch hated to admit it, Rin was Daddy's little girl and Lelouch could never say no to her.

"She does not." Lelouch denied. "She almost killed me with her "science project"."

"To be fair she did warn you that you shouldn't just chug the whole glass down." Suzaku said. There was silence before Lelouch huffed and crossed his arms dramatically.

"I blame you." Lelouch stated.

"I know." came Suzaku's easy reply.

"I still think that there is something seriously wrong with the XX-chromosomes." Lelouch grumbled.

Suzaku chuckled and kissed Lelouch's cheek, "I have no doubt."

**XingKe Li**

Xingke Li was a man who was never caught off guard, even if he was caught off guard his stone face would never show it. He learned from a young age to "expect the unexpected" and prepare for any situation that could arise. That's what made him into the pride and leader Chinese Federation's army. He was TianZi's faithful body guard and held the respect of millions of people. He was cool and level-headed and could talk through any situation.

That's why when he was meeting with Zero he pulled him aside and said coolly,

"Please tell Kururugi to not be so _loud_ during your fornications."

**XOXO**

**Suzaku: **I miss u

**Lelouch:** That's what you get for leaving me behind.

**Suzaku:** I know but I still wish u were here.

**Lelouch:** If I told you I was there in spirit would you still miss me?

**Suzaku:** Yes. I want you here in the flesh so I can snuggle against you.

**Lelouch:** I know.

**Suzaku:** R u smirking?

**Lelouch:** Obviously.

**Suzaku:** I really miss u

**Lelouch:** I know, I suppose I miss you too. And stop using that horrendous texting jargon.

**Suzaku: **Arrogant bastard and what's wrong with the way I text?

**Lelouch: **I know I'm a bastard and the way you text makes you look like an infidel.

**Suzaku: **Will it appease you if I started texting like you?

**Lelouch: **Very much so.

**Suzaku: **The things I do for you Lu.

**Lelouch: **Because you obviously love me?

**Suzaku: **I suppose you were the better choice between Gino or you.

**Lelouch: **I resent that.

**Suzaku: **I know. I kinda wish I could talk to you and not just text you.

**Lelouch: **You were the one that said you didn't want to disturb Gino's sleep.

**Suzaku: **I know. But I can still wish it.

**Lelouch: **You'll be back in three days.

**Suzaku: **Can we snuggle when I get back?

**Lelouch: **I think we should do more than snuggle.

**Suzaku: **Pervert.

**Lelouch: **I'm not a pervert I'm just more enthusiastic when it comes to worshiping your body.

**Suzaku: **Don't say such embarrassing things!

**Lelouch: **You didn't seem to mind when we were frolicking in bed.

**Suzaku: **That was different!

**Lelouch: **Why because we used the handcuffs and paddle?

**Suzaku: **You tricked me into using them! I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you.

**Lelouch: **Admit it you can't help thinking about all the possible things we could be doing on a glorious night like this.

**Suzaku: **Yes I will admit it. I can't wait to get back home

**Lelouch: **I know me too.

**Suzaku: **I need to go now Lu.

**Lelouch: **Be careful then. I don't like it when you tell me your accidental encounters with shady people.

**Suzaku: **Those were complete accidents.

**Lelouch: **I know and that's what scares me.

**Suzaku: **I'll be alright Lu. Good-night

**Lelouch: **Don't stay up late.

**Suzaku: **I won't. I love you.

**Lelouch: **I love you too.

**Suzaku: **XOXO

**Lelouch: **What?

**Suzaku: **Hugs and kisses.

**Lelouch: **I don't see how that translates to 'hugs and kisses'

**Suzaku: **It just does.

**Lelouch: **Well then TOUX

**Suzaku: **What does that mean?

**Lelouch: **Hugs and kisses back, plus more

**Suzaku: **I don't see how that translates to it.

**Lelouch: **You use indecipherable letters I use indecipherable letters.

**XI**

He disliked white. It was too plain, too dull, too lifeless. The white walls of his cell flickered with the shadows from the bright neon lights above him. The small room was only ten by ten feet. Suzaku's green eyes stared at the wall in front of him. He wondered if one was most likely to go insane from the experiments or the whiteness of the walls. He absent-mindedly rubbed his wrists. Just last month, he had slit his wrists with his teeth and splattered the white walls with his blood. When the guards found him, he was smiling at the wall and painting picture with his blood. They moved him to the isolation chambers below and put him in a straight jacket for two weeks before they put him back in his cell under high surveillance. His eyes flickered to the black camera just on the corners of the cell. Of course they would want to keep their precious weapons safe from harm. Harm from outside the Ring at least.

Suzaku smiled a bit at the memory of the eccentric scientist, Lloyd. He seemed to have no qualms exclaiming loudly about their existence, ("Why you're bred to kill of course! Darwin always did say: it's killed or be killed."). The other scientists looked scandalized at Lloyd's bluntness and tried to salvage the situation. Lousy hypocrites.

After the First Biological War, people seemed keener on make the perfect superhuman. One that had almost inhuman speed and strength, that could ignore pain and keep on fighting until his body was desecrated into nothing but a mound of flesh. At least that's what happened to Luciano Bradley, or number XIII as they liked to call him. Although, Suzaku would say that he probably enjoyed his life until his last breath, the man breathed blood and war after all. The scientists made sure of that. Can't have their killing machines gain a conscience after all.

Sometimes Suzaku believed that he was born in a test tube, at least that's what it felt like. The earliest memories he had was the feeling of being suspended in water with a glass wall between him and the scientists murmuring some science jargon and taking quick notes on their clipboards.

He knew he wasn't born in one though. He was just "altered", as they liked to put it. They took him when he was just a baby (he overheard the scientist say that he was the son of a whorish drug user and a lousy drunken politician, not the best combination of parents for a little baby so perhaps this was the lesser evil, who knew?). Now he spent his days staring at the blank white wall and fighting for his life in the Ring.

A loud banging from his door pulled him away from his thoughts for a minute. "Oy Eleven!" the guard shouted, "Munchies!" he threw in a box of what looked like fish sticks, but you could really never tell with these, and a juice box carton of water, no straw of course. He listened for a minute as the guard's footsteps disappeared into the hall. He sighed and laid his head back against the cushioned walls. He looked down at his wrist. Tattooed on was XI, indicating his number. It looked a little uneven on his skin, like they were an awkward pair of letters to be standing next to each other like that. But that was probably just his delusional mind talking.

A flash of blue caught his eye. He looked up and saw a shimmering blue butterfly fluttering along the white walls. Suzaku smiled as he watched the delicate creature fly around. It must have found its way from the air ducts. The smile soon turned into a frown. Would it be trapped here too? As the butterfly landed on his tattoo he could see the small tears on the small blue wings. He looked at it with pity. It didn't like being in here. It was too devoid of life, unlike the colorful fields that it probably fluttered around in. He had only had the luxury of seeing small glimpses at them from the small cracks in the trucks that transported them from the lab to the Ring.

A curt knock took him out of his daydreams and the butterfly fluttered off into another corner as a familiar man in a white lab coat with sleek black glasses, resting on the bridge of his nose, came in. He closed the door and gave Suzaku a warm smile, "Hello Suzaku." He said. The deep baritone voice sent pleasant tingles down Suzaku's spine.

"Hi Lelouch." Suzaku greeted happily.

"You know it's Dr. Lamperouge, Kururugi." Lelouch chided teasingly. Suzaku chuckled and patted to the empty space next to him.

"Will you be staying long?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Lelouch replied, "I told them I was giving you a follow-up just in case your lungs were bothering you again."

Suzaku tilted his head, "But their fine now."

"But they don't know that." Lelouch stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Realization dawned Suzaku and he nodded. "You're so sneaky." He chuckled. He really liked Lelouch. The man was probably one of the few people here who could make him feel so _alive_.

"I see you have a little friend here." Lelouch said glancing at the direction of the butterfly.

Suzaku nodded sadly. "Yeah I think it got caught in one of the vents and it led it here."

Lelouch nodded.

"Its wings are very beautiful though." Suzaku said wistfully. "I think that Kallen's eyes look like them."

"Hm, I could see that." Lelouch nodded.

There was a pause before Suzaku asked, "Are my eyes like that?"

Lelouch turned to Suzaku with a quizzical expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are they—are they…pretty? Like yours and Kallen's?" Suzaku asked. "Because Kallen's eyes look like the sky and that butterfly's wings, and yours look like that pretty purple jewel that Schniezel wears on his finger."

Lelouch chuckled. "What brought this on though?"

Suzaku hesitated, "I'm not sure, I guess I just, never saw my eyes before, and I…kinda wanted to know." They didn't have mirrors around them and Suzaku could never really look at himself very clearly in the glass. He got the gist of what he looked like: lean, tan, a bit shorter than most, messy curly brown hair and a round face. But he never once could see the color of his eyes. Not clearly of course.

Lelouch paused for a moment and smiled, before ruffling Suzaku's hair. "You're eyes are very beautiful Suzaku."

"Really?" he asked with a childish fascination. "Are they pretty like yours?"

"Prettier." Lelouch answered.

"That's a lie." Suzaku laughed.

"No it's not." Lelouch chuckled, "You're eyes looked like the clear grassy meadows and the fresh pine needles on the trees."

"Do you think so?" Suzaku asked.

"I know so." Lelouch smiled.

"That's cheesy." Suzaku laughed.

"I know, but it's true." Lelouch smiled fondly at the brunette as he ruffled his hair.

Suzaku smiled at that as the familiar warmth spread through him. It felt nice, this warmth. It reminded him that he wasn't just a plain number. He was a human. A living breathing human with the capacity to think, care, and love.

**X-Ray Vision**

"Daddy if you had one super power what would it be?" Hiro asked.

Lelouch smiled, "Well I suppose it would be—"

"X-ray vision." Rin intercepted.

Lelouch looked incredulously at Rin, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"After living with you for ten years, I can tell where your thoughts usually stray, Daddy." Rin smirked. "And it usually involves Mommy naked."

Hiro made a face. "Ew Daddy why would you think that?"

Rin looked at her father with an innocent expression on her face, "Yeah Daddy why would you think that."

Lelouch groaned, "I thought you're mothers nice genes would have diffused into you."

Rin smiled sweetly. "No I guess not Daddy."

**XXX**

Rin was sitting on the couch reading _East of Eden_ when a knock on the door called for her. She got up and peaked through the door hole to see the guest before deciding that it was probably alright to let her in. For her at least.

"Hi Aunt Milly." She greeted. The blond woman smiled brightly and gave her a big hug.

"Hello my favorite little niece!" She exclaimed as she squeezed the brunette. Hiro, who just heard the loud exclamation from the kitchen, walked over and smiled brightly at the familiar face. Lelouch may have _tried_ to warn them of the dangers of a blond demon, but Suzaku seemed to catch him just in time to send him on the couch for the night.

Milly caught sight of the mini-Lelouch before she squealed excitedly and hugged the boy tightly. Rin heaved a sigh of relief as the woman released her. She loved her aunt, really she did, but she can be so…exuberant.

"Are your parents here?" she asked.

It was Hiro who decided to answer, "Yup there in the study doing—"

Rin slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around before she made a motion with her finger for her aunt to come closer. She shifted her eyes and whispered, "There doing…_XXX._"

Milly's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Is that so?" she said.

Rin nodded, "We're not really suppose to tell you, so you're going to have to keep it a secret."

"Oh don't worry I will." Milly said. "Is it alright if I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"It's no problem." Rin smiled sweetly. As Milly left for the "bathroom", Hiro gave a puzzled look at her sister.

"Why did you say XXX?" he asked. "Is it a bad thing that Mommy and Daddy are meeting with Uncle Ohgi and the Prime Minister of Australia?"

Rin smiled at her younger brother, and patted his head. "Oh don't worry about it."

She heard about her aunt's notorious reputation for making her father's life miserable and her way of tricking poor unsuspecting victims, and she thought it would be fun to see the trickster become the tricked. No matter though, her Aunt Milly would probably find some way to twist the situation ("Ohh foursome—_kinky_."). She heard a distinct slam of a door and the hurried pace of her aunt. Milly stopped by the two children and looked at Rin.

"You are one sneaking little kid." She smiled.

"I know, it drives Daddy crazy." Rin smirked in reply.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youth**

"_Mr. and Mrs. Britannia, you're son is very gifted. One of the most gifted child I have ever met, in all my years of teaching."_

-0-0-

Gifted.

Lelouch scoffed. He hated that word. It made him feel…_sub-par_ as ironic as it was. The fact that people used that word to describe him was an insult to not just Lelouch, but everyone else here at the school. It was like the sticky sweet, sugar-coating used to cover up the uglier bitter word: freakish. He winced every time he heard the phrase, "You're not a freak you're just…_gifted_."

Ha. Bull_shit_.

If it weren't for his pride and dignity he would have slammed his head on the wall quite a number of times.

The school itself was vaguely reminiscent of an old English castle. Professor X, as the headmaster was called, had given him a nice brochure with picturesque scenes of students having fun and teachers with kind but serious faces as they taught the students in their classrooms. It was so idyllic his parents jumped at the chance when Professor X offered Lelouch a scholarship that covered fifty percent of the tuition until he graduated because he was so _gifted_. Honestly, Lelouch could probably say that his parents were waiting for a chance to get him out of the house, mostly due to the scandal he would cause when the rest of the world found out how _gifted_he was.

Lelouch scoffed at the notion of the scholarship though. He could honestly say that he didn't need the scholarship, and it wasn't just his pride talking. Between his mother, who is the owner of various clothing lines and chain stores, and his father, who was one of the biggest oil tycoons in history along with his ownership of hundreds of multi-million dollar companies, he could say that he was—laymen's terms—_loaded_. And frankly he would love the chance to make a dent in his father's account.

On the August 15 a dark-haired man with the most peculiar red shades came in and introduced himself as Scott. He then told his parents that he would be escorting Lelouch to the school. After a few tearful hugs and goodbyes (sarcasm of course), Lelouch stepped out of the house into a sleek red Ferrari and sailed off into the new school. The eleven-year old boy decided that he liked Scott. The man didn't try to be buddy-buddy with him and he only talked when Lelouch asked a question or two about the school (he found out that Scott had graduated from the school and is now a teacher there). He also found out that Scott could shoot high powered plasma beams out of his eyes, which is why he wears the glasses (Lelouch's inner sci-fi nerd jumped with joy when he heard this, not that he would say it out loud). Then he learned that there were others like Lelouch, children with special powers, mutants, normal people would call them. The school was founded by Professor Xavier (_"The bald man in the wheel chair."_), who wanted to make a safe-haven for children with mutant powers. There they would learn the basics that all children learn like a regular boarding school, but they would also learn to control their powers.

It was rather interesting, Lelouch admitted. And it certainly beat the normal boarding school that he would have gone to.

When they arrived at the school Lelouch was amazed. The building was impressive on the brochure but when he was standing in front of it he couldn't help but be awed by it. The place felt different from other schools or buildings. It made him feel like he belonged there. Safe, away from the world that would stare at him critically.

Scott had let him a few minutes to look at the building before he took him inside and gave him a tour of the place. He showed him the classrooms, dining hall, and dorms. Lelouch later found out that he would be rooming with a boy named Suzaku Kururugi. A Japanese name if he recalled. Their names always did sound so long and elegant.

The funny thing about it was that Lelouch never did see his dorm mate. The boy never seemed to come into the room and on the occasion that he did Lelouch was always a bit too late to see what he looked like. From what he could tell though, Suzaku had curly brown hair and a thin small frame. He was shorter than Lelouch who was an inch above average height, but Lelouch could tell there were small signs of muscles underneath the cloths.

It wasn't until three weeks later that he finally saw the boy. He had been wandering around at lunch and found himself in front of the fountain. Sitting on the ledge of it was a small boy with unruly brown curls, but he was the most extraordinary boy Lelouch had ever met, even if Lelouch didn't realize how extraordinary he was at the time.

The boy was manipulating the water like it was second-nature to him. The water bended to his will, creating a myriad of shapes and designs. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Lelouch had ever seen.

Suddenly the boy stopped and looked back to find Lelouch staring at him with awed eyes. The boy blushed.

"I-I'm sorry did you want to sit here?" he asked shyly.

"No, no I was just…watching you play with the water like that." Lelouch answered.

The boy flushed at the admission. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it go off like that it just happens."

Lelouch flashed a smile at him. "It's alright sometimes I use my powers to "convince" the Storm to give me some more cookies."

The boy chuckled softly, "That's a strange power."

Lelouch shrugged. "Yea I can make people obey me whenever I want, but I can't always help it sometimes. It got out of control when I was ten so I had to wear contacts." He smiled at the boy, "You have a really cool power though."

Again the boy flushed, "Well, it's nothing really. It's nice to use it without always having to look behind your back." The boy's eyes lit up with realization, "Oh I'm so sorry, I must be terribly rude if I didn't give you my name, I'm Suzaku." He said and he stuck out his hand.

Lelouch smirked, "Ah yes, my ever invisible roommate." He said as he took the hand. Suzaku flushed with embarrassment.

"Well I—I didn't really know if—if you wanted me around since you just…you know got here." Suzaku babbled. Lelouch found it rather endearing.

"It's alright, just make sure you come back in the room once in a while." Lelouch stated.

Suzaku looked at him with his adorable bright green eyes and smiled, "I'll do that."

It was strange, Lelouch thought, Suzaku didn't make him feel like a mutant or a gifted child; he just felt like Lelouch. And he rather liked that feeling.

* * *

**AN:** And that's a wrap. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and a suggestion for Y. Only two more letters!

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	27. Y is For

**AN:** Hey guys. So…I know that it's been a while, well actually I think it's been more than a while, and I thank you all for sticking with me all this time. I apologize for not getting this up sooner, but again thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I made it extra long for you guys because I felt guilty for letting you wait for so long. Hopefully now that my winter break is starting the last chapter will come out sooner. Cross your fingers. I am too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Kich:** I'm pretty sure this isn't what you meant by "soon," but thank you for the review! And I'm glad that you think this is pretty good. Here is **Yaoi, **and **Yes.**

**Sylphic Waffles:** Aw thanks, I'm glad to know that I've improved, and I will definitely write more Lulusuza. Ah yes the third line of **Xenophobia** I'm glad you had a good laugh. Suzaku's dim-wittedness is a bit frustrating at times, but then again it just makes him more adorable and just Suzaku. Haha, I would love to see Lelouch watching the Powerpuff girls with Nunally. I agree that girls are evil and manipulative at times, but that's only because the guys are also manipulative and evil too! Hey hey I won't judge if you like Gossip Girls, I got a couple buddies that like it too. You know, now that you mentioned it **XI** was a bit like **Red Roses**. Huh I'm the writer and I didn't notice that. And yes Kallen and Suzaku are friends. I always did think they would get along very well—sighs—it's too bad they weren't. Haha, no problem it also takes me a while to get things too. I hope you like **Yes, Yo-Yo, Yaoi, Yours, Yummy, Yank, **and **Young.**

**Strawberry: **If it makes you feel better I'm pretty late in updating. ^_^'. I'm happy to know that you like every part of it especially **XXX.** I also hope you equally enjoy **Young, Yaoi, **and **Yoga.**

**Nyccha:** Well Rin is cut from the same cloth as Lelouch. I'm glad you laughed at **XX**-**Chromosome**, I was a little iffy with that one. Yes I love Lelouchian Logic, it is the best one there is. I agree that Lelouch has a scary crazy face one when he starts laughing evilly. I hope you like **Young** I put in Hiro and Rin in there for you.

**Spunkay Skunk:** Well I don't know if it was as soon as you hoped for, but I got it up! and that's what counts right? ^-^'. So I hope you enjoy **Yes, Yo-Yo, **and **Yarn**. I'm not sure if they were what you were expecting (even I wasn't expecting them to come out, but they somehow did), but in any case I hope you like them just the same.

* * *

_**Y is For**_

**Young**

"Dad looks really depressed." Hiro said as he snatched a piece of toast from the table. Suzaku merely smiled.

"Don't worry, he's just experiencing a midlife crisis." Suzaku assured him.

"Why?" his son asked.

"Dad just found a white hair." Suzaku chuckled.

Hiro nodded, but he still didn't understand.

"He means that Dad's getting old." Rin explained from across the table.

"But I want to get older, why isn't Dad happy about it?" the eleven year-old asked.

"That little brother is the paradox of life." Rin stated.

"Your father's just scared that he's losing his touch." Suzaku said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I am not losing my touch!" Lelouch huffed as he stormed into the dining room. "I am just as good as I was in my youth. Hell I'm still in my youth."

Rin and Suzaku shared a look.

Suzaku smiled. "Of course dear."

**Yoga**

"Lelouch that was completely uncalled for." Suzaku chided the scowling man.

"No that was completely called for." Lelouch argued back. "There was no way in hell that that man was just "helping" you out."

"He wasn't doing anything wrong." Suzaku countered.

"He was _dry humping _you ass!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Suzaku blushed, "I'm sure that was a complete accident."

Lelouch scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

Suzaku sighed, "Alright so he was dry humping me."

"See!"

"That doesn't give you a right to throw a yoga ball at the man."

"In my defense, it probably didn't even hurt him much."

Suzaku sighed and shook his head, "Well it hurt him enough for us to get kicked out from the Yoga Room."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and sneaked a hand on Suzaku's waist. "It's better than that man ruining your dignity and reputation."

Suzaku smiled, "You're really too sweet Lelouch."

"I know." Lelouch smirked. "Why don't we just do a little yoga back home, in our bedroom?"

"You're going to turn it into sex."

"No I'll turn it into foreplay and then see how it goes."

Suzaku laughed, "Agreed."

**Yes**

Lelouch stood still as Genbu's piercing dark eyes looked over him critically. The tense atmosphere settled around the living room, but the occupant preparing upstairs remained ignorant of the alpha male testosterone battle. Genbu continued to observe Lelouch and sized him up accordingly.

"You'll be home no later than midnight?" he asked. It was more of an order than a question.

"Yes sir." Lelouch answered.

"No drinking?"

"Yes sir."

"No fooling around in a hotel—anywhere?"

"Yes sir."

Genbu paused, gauging Lelouch's worthiness for his daughter. "I expect you to be a perfect gentleman." He finally said.

"And I will be nothing less."

Genbu seemed to say "you better" telepathically. Lelouch long learned that he was very good at that.

There was a short silence; until it was broken by the cheerful call "I'm ready."

The tense cloud immediately dissipated as a sunny beaming Suzaku came out and entered the living room in her silky dark green dress.

Lelouch gaped for a second before he composed himself and handed a boutique for her. Suzaku beamed, "Thank you Lulu."

"My pleasure." He answered, but from the looks Genbu gave him it wasn't the correct on.

Suzaku then turned to her father and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later Daddy."

Genbu looked disgruntled, but he seemed to concede for just tonight.

"Have fun, but safe fun." He said.

Suzaku chuckled, "We will," and she kissed him goodbye.

As they walked to the sleek black Mercedes, Genbu came out and called out to Lelouch. He turned as Genbu walked towards him. Genbu's dark eyes were hesitant and they wavered a bit, but he finally said, "Take care of my princess."

Lelouch smiled, "You know I will."

**Yummy**

Lelouch loved sex, especially with his bombshell of a husband.

However, an insatiable hormonal and pregnant Suzaku was just _tiring_.

"Lelouch~" a familiar dreaded whine called out from the bedroom. Lelouch groaned; this had to be ironic in some twisted way. What was that saying about having too much of a good thing?

"Yes Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he entered the room. Suzaku gave him a sultry smirk in reply. The brunette would have looked delectable, especially with only Lelouch's button down silk shirt on, if Lelouch wasn't so tired. The poor man was running off of five hours of sleep a night, and with the brunette's constant need for sex and other things, Lelouch just wanted to drop on the soft inviting mattress and sleep through the week or maybe just until the end of Suzaku's pregnancy. He didn't know how much longer his luck will protect him from flying furniture and other stray heavy objects.

"Lelouch, I'm really hungry." Suzaku said. "I want something really yummy."

Lelouch tried to feign ignorance. "Should I get something from the kitchen?"

"No." Suzaku replied crawling closer to his poor husband.

Lelouch swallowed thickly. "Well then should I get take-out?"

Suzaku's warm hands were slowly traveling up Lelouch's back as Suzaku melded into Lelouch's warm body.

"No that won't be necessary Lu."

"Then what should I do?" He was calculating his opportunity cost of saying "not tonight honey" but that might just cost him his life, or life-imprisonment on the couch.

Suzaku smiled. "Just sit back and relax." He said hotly. His green eyes were glazed over with wonton lust, and Lelouch really couldn't say no to a blow job.

Lelouch's pants seemed to have disappeared as Suzaku smiled sweetly at him. "_Itadekimasu._"

**Yours**

When Lelouch entered their cozy house the first thing he heard was a soft humming coming from the library room. He quietly put down his briefcase and headed to the library where he found Suzaku re-organizing the books in alphabetical order (they were undoubtedly _de-organized_ by the little menace, Hiro). Suzaku seemed too absorbed in his work to notice Lelouch's presence by the door. He smirked and quietly sneaked over to the brunette. Suzaku was still blissfully unaware of his devious husband creeping up to him.

Suddenly, Lelouch pounced and tickled Suzaku's sensitive sides. Suzaku shrieked (which he later denied) and tried to wriggle from Lelouch's tickling fingers, but to no avail. Lelouch tickled him mercilessly until Suzaku was sprawled on the ground with Lelouch pinning him down. Suzaku laughed loudly as Lelouch continued to tickle him.

"L-Lelouch—hahaha—st-sto—pft hahaha!" Suzaku laughed as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Lelouch smirked and eased his fingers from Suzaku's aching sides. Once the brunette recovered his breath he smacked his husband's arm. "I can't believe you did that."

Lelouch feigned an innocent look. "Did what?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes, but they were glittering with amusement. He kissed Lelouch's nose and smiled, "Hm, I think the years are getting on to you Lu, you forget so easily."

Lelouch scoffed, "We have to improve that dull wit of yours."

"Maybe later."

"Why not now?" Lelouch asked.

"I thought we were a little _occupied_?" Suzaku smirked. Lelouch mirrored it and snaked a hand to Suzaku's lush bottom.

Lelouch smiled deviously as he heard Suzaku's cute mewl, "I can't believe your all mine." He said as he buried his nose into the soft brown locks.

Suzaku smiled, "And I can't believe I'm all yours."

**Yarn**

There were some days where Lelouch thought his life couldn't get any worse, and then there were days when Life sneaks up and punches him in the face to prove that yes, his life could get worse. He was already having a bad day. Being the babysitter of a hundred incompetent workers could make it a really bad day, especially with the two dumbest socially retarded people in the world: Tamaki and Rivalz. Then of course he went to get a ball of yarn to keep his new kitten, Suzaku, happy, but of course his altruistic deed turned on him as Milly cornered him in the store and started "suggesting" the many uses of yarn.

And then Life just had to prove that she's a bitch by placing a hot naked cat boy in his living room, who just happened to replace the homeless chestnut kitten he took in two days ago.

(There was an irony here somewhere, and Life was laughing at him.)

He had to pinch himself a couple times, and then look around his rather spacious apartments for hidden cameras, or camera crews for the matter, in case they just suddenly pop out (_You've been animefied NYAHA!_). He later concluded that that was just ridiculous.

Because technically _he_ wasn't animefied, his _life_ was.

When he concluded that, no there weren't any stray camera crews hiding in his bathtub, he slowly crept up to the napping cat-boy on his sofa. The more Lelouch looked, the more convinced that yes Suzaku the kitten, had suddenly turned into Suzaku the strange cat-boy hybrid sleeping on his couch.

He still had the unruly chestnut hair and Lelouch was pretty sure that his eyes would be the striking green as well, and the big giveaway was the strange pink bird-like mark on his lower abdomen, the same place it was on the kitten.

It was really strange, and Lelouch wondered whether he should wake the boy up or just cover him up and question him in the morning.

Maybe he should poke it? It's not like he _wanted_ to feel the tauntingly seductive tanned skin and it's not like his libido was going full steam ahead to Big Pen Island.

Of course before anything _inappropriate_ could take place Suzaku stretched as if he were teasing Lelouch and opened his big green eyes. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes cutely before staring back at Lelouch with a bright childlike fascination. Lelouch stared back with a raging-teenagelike fascination. And it didn't help that Suzaku suddenly smiled and flung himself over Lelouch.

"Master!" he said happily.

Life had a sick twisted sense of humor.

**Yank**

The ride home was quiet. Lelouch was still brooding and nursing his bruised nose in his corner of the limo while Schniezel looked at him with a merry twinkle in his eye. But nevertheless, Schniezel still had appearances to keep, and technically he should be very disappointed in Lelouch right now after his little chat with the principle and Genbu Kururugi. Lelouch had apparently gotten into a fight in school today; he had yanked the new girl's pony tail. Of course, the girl had retaliated and punched the boy in the nose. Before anything else happened a teacher ran towards them and dragged them to the principal's office. And as the nearest relative in reach (their mother and father are in Paris), he had the responsibility of disciplining his little brother.

"So, is she a new girl?" Schniezel asked.

"Who knows?" Came the mumbled answer.

"She seems rather cute though."

"Who cares?"

Schniezel smiled, "Do you like her?"

"NO!" Lelouch vehemently denied.

That was the first time Schniezel laughed so hard.

-0-0-

"I hate her!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Schniezel smiled behind his book. "Do you now Little Brother?"

"Yes,"—he completely ignored his most hated pet name—"she's always laughing and smiling, and she's always on the swings, and whenever she wants to eat she sits under the cherry tree, and that was MY cherry tree before she came around."

"If I recall," Schniezel replied, "You hated to play on the swings, and you said that the cherry tree gave you allergies."

Lelouch flushed, "I did not say that." He yelled.

Schniezel bit his tongue.

"I've always like the swings, you saw me with Nunally! And why would I go under a cherry tree if I didn't like it?"

Schniezel only nodded, ignoring the fact that Lelouch only pushed Nunally on the swing and he used to cherry tree to hide from Milly Ashford. "You seem to observe her often though."

Lelouch reddened, "S-she's so obvious like the sun. You can't ignore the bloody thing."

Schniezel smiled knowingly and nodded in agreement.

-0-0-

"Suzaku looked very cute in that dress didn't she?" Schniezel smirked. He wasn't surprised to see the Kururugi's come to the gala, but it seemed that his little brother didn't expect her since he stared at the brunette with wide eyes as she came down the marble stairs. They looked so cute together while they danced (courtesy of Schniezel), but it didn't look like his brother thought the same.

Lelouch growled and glared at him, "She looked silly."

"Well I thought you two looked cute when you were dancing together."

"You made us dance together!" Lelouch accused.

"You looked a little lonely." Schniezel replied, "And besides it's only proper that you dance with her." He paused, "And anyway you looked a little miffed when she started dancing with young Weinberg."

"I was not." Lelouch denied. "I just thought it was odd that Gino would dance with her."

Schniezel smiled, "Yes, of course little brother."

-0-

"So how was your first day of middle school?"

Lelouch threw him a glare.

Schniezel smiled, "Is Suzaku in your class again?"

There was a string of grumblings and curses and a ringing bang as Lelouch's door slammed shut.

Schniezel chucked, "I thought so."

-0-0-

"I can't believe Gino asked Suzaku out to the dance!" Lelouch ranted. "That's just…just disgraceful!"

"For Gino or for Suzaku?" Schniezel asked.

"Suzaku of course! She could do much better!" Lelouch said, but then he blushed and stuttered, "W-well it's a disgrace that she could have found a much better and sneakier way to taint Gino's noble reputation." Lelouch said with a confident upturn of his nose.

"I thought you said their reputation is in the dirt?"

"Well now it's in the shit!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Schniezel didn't bother correcting his brother's foul mouth; that was his mother's job. "So who will you take?"

"No one of course." Lelouch huffed. "I'm not going."

"Not going?" Schniezel said with mock astonishment. "Well it's admirable that you would not want to go, but it might make you seem…less refined since you are skipping on a rather important dance in the school. Even Gino would seem better since he is going with a date to top it off."

There was a gleam of fury and challenge in Lelouch's eyes, and Schniezel smirked behind his cup. Hook line and sinker.

"Well, perhaps I might as well go. I wouldn't want the rumor mill to work against me. And perhaps I might ask Shirley Fenette if she would agree to go with me." Lelouch said with his nose in the air.

Schniezel merely smiled.

0-

"You look like you had a good time." Schniezel commented as Lelouch came home dripping wet. The maids were scurrying around as they dried him off with fluffy towels, but Lelouch still found a way to glare at his brother.

"Shut-up."

"Care to enlighten me?" Schniezel asked.

"Stupid Suzaku pushed me in the fountain."

"Why?"

There was a lapse of silence.

"I said her face looked like an atrocity with make-up."

Schniezel laughed a good fifteen minutes after that. His dear brother had no idea how to compliment a lady.

-0-0-

Lelouch came home quietly one day, and it perturbed Schniezel. Usually the boy had no qualms vociferating his disdain for Suzaku, but today he was quiet.

"Did something happen? You're home later than usual"

"I had to drop off Suzaku's work because she's sick today."

Schniezel brightened, "Did you have a good time?"

Lelouch reddened, "N-no." he stuttered and ran to his room.

The next few days Lelouch came home quietly, but rather chipper than usual. He came home especially late one night, soaking wet, but he had the biggest goofiest grin that Schniezel had ever seen.

Schniezel was intrigued, but he let the matter slide, for now.

-0-0-

Schniezel sighed, it was boring when Lelouch was sick. He couldn't pick on him because the army of sisters would come and lecture his ears off. He sighed again and sank into his chair, praying for some sort of entertainment.

Suddenly God answered his prays as a familiar brunette came into the living room with a cute blush on her cheeks and a basket that smelled like freshly baked goods.

Schniezel immediately stood and greeted his guest. "Why Miss Kururugi, what an honor it is to see you here." And he kissed her hand.

Suzaku flushed, "The honor is all mine, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Schniezel waved it off, "Nonsense my dear you're always welcomed here, I'm sure Lelouch will be _delighted_ to see you."

Suzaku brightened, "Oh is Lelouch here? Is he alright? I feel rather bad for letting him go out in the rain like that."

Schniezel raised his eyebrow. "Oh really, well I'm sure my brother didn't mind it in the least."

Suzaku flushed and nodded, "Yes, it was very kind of him to find Lancelot."

"Lancelot?"

"My puppy." She clarified, "He ran off that day and when I told Lelouch he ran off to find it."

"Well that was kind of him." Schniezel said with surprise.

Suzaku nodded, "So would it be alright if I see him?"

Schniezel smiled widely. "Why of course."

-0-0-

There was a change in Lelouch after that. If he didn't come home with Suzaku, he was a few houses down in Suzaku's home.

Marianne smiled as she sipped her tea. "You know I'm so glad Lelouch is finally getting along with Suzaku."

"Yes I believe I can almost hear the wedding bells." Schniezel replied.

Marianne raised her eyebrow. "Now Schniezel do you _really_ think they'll get married?"

He smiled, "I'm willing to bet on it."

-0-0-

"You seem preoccupied." Schniezel said as he watched Lelouch stride purposefully down the marble hall. It was so sad to think that Lelouch would soon be reaching Schniezel's height. Fortunately, the current high school student wouldn't be as thick or broad as the blonde man.

"I'm going to woo Suzaku." He replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

-0-0-

"Dinner with Suzaku can't be that bad." Schniezel said.

"No but dinner with her father is a bit intimidating." Lelouch replied as he twisted his tie.

"Couldn't you just charm your way through like usual?"

Lelouch gave him a look.

"Right, you'll have to earn your way through with Lord Kururugi."

"And earn I shall." Lelouch stated confidently.

"Well as long as he doesn't ask you to use any other muscle than your silver tongue."

That comment was rewarded with a glare.

-0-0-

Schniezel sighed as he looked around the dark crimson club. One of Lelouch's friends, Milly Ashford he thought the name was decided that they should have a little reunion with the student council, Schniezel, Cornelia and Euphie since they haven't seen much of each other the past eight years after graduating high school. Fortunately for him, right now the girls were at the bar and Rivalz was in the bathroom leaving only Schniezel and Lelouch. Lelouch was unusually jittery that evening too and currently the man was looking around for something.

"Something wrong little brother?" Schniezel asked.

"I can't find it." he said.

"Find what?"

Before he got an answer the missing members came back, and Milly exuberantly lifted her glass filled with red wine.

"I declare a toast to long-lasting relationships!" Milly stated. They all raised their glasses and took a sip. Not a moment later, Suzaku started choking on her drink and Lelouch, being the caring lover he was executed a perfect Heimlich maneuver and a small silver glittering object flew from her throat and into the plate.

Silence came on the table as they stared in disbelief.

Suzaku picked up the ring and stared at the large diamond embedded on it. She looked up at Lelouch who smiled sheepishly.

"So, will you marry me?"

-0-0-

It was a beautiful wedding. Schniezel thought. Suzaku looked ethereal in her white gown and Lelouch looked like the happiest man alive on the alter.

Marriane sniffed beside Schniezel and dabbed her eyes. "I can't believe my baby's getting married."

"Oh it would have happened eventually." Schniezel replied.

The couple stated their vows and shared a kiss as the guests clapped cheerfully. Milly even gave a loud wolf whistle. Lelouch smirked and subtly yanked Suzaku's hair. Suzaku paused, but she smiled in return and flicked Lelouch's nose.

Schniezel smiled contently. Life was good.

**Yaoi**

Suzaku had learned a long time ago that it was better to not question some of the things he happened to stumble upon among Kaguya's possessions. That doesn't mean he always practices that principle, which he started to seriously reconsider after _that_ mishaps.

He was cleaning the room, and of course, with his rotten luck he stumbles on the one folder that mentally disturbs him for life. It was so _awfully_ deceiving, with its little ponies on the cover and puppy stickers covering it and right dab in the middle was Yaoi in bright pink flowery letters.

Let it be known that Suzaku did not know what the term meant and would not have looked through it if he hadn't noticed a photo of Lelouch sticking out from the edges, and the little monster called jealousy that itched under his fingers. Of course it wasn't long until Suzaku discovered that his photos were included in the mix, along with several other pictures that Suzaku had previously thought were kept a deep buried secret. It was becoming more obvious, especially with the "I Lulusuza!" lettering, that Kaguya was running a secret Big Brother club that watched couples during their—ahem—quality time. It was shocking to see the long list of members that support her cause, and it perturbed Suzaku that he didn't even notice them sneaking around.

The poor fools obviously underestimated the power of a devoted yaoi fangirl.

It was a shock to see that his cousin along with her posy of followers managed to snag MA-rated pictures of their happy hour, and it was even more surprising to see his fellow student council members, Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and Nina, joining in on the fun.

Needless to say Lelouch was not very happy when he found out.

**Yo-Yo**

Suzaku sighed as he looked under the hollow tree. "I told you not to yell at the poor boy." Suzaku chided.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Well I wouldn't have to yell at the little brat if _you_ hadn't spoiled him so much."

"I don't spoil him Lulu." Suzaku stated, "I'm just letting have a little fun by himself. You can't always be there for him."

Lelouch scoffed, "I beg to differ."

"He's twelve Lu. You can't keep him sheltered around you forever," Suzaku sighed, "And besides he's going through the dreaded rebellion stages of his life. The more you suffocate him the more he wants to get away."

Lelouch grumbled something and went another direction. Suzaku sighed and watched a lazy leaf fall from the branches. He smiled softly and looked up the tree. A pair of bright green eyes looked back at him.

"Come down Hiro, I'm not mad at you." Suzaku stated.

Hiro slowly climbed down. He looked sheepishly at his dad.

"Is Dad mad at me?"

Suzaku grinned and ruffled his head. "No you're just getting too old for him."

Hiro returned the grin. "So does that mean I get to stay up later?"

"Don't kid yourself kiddo, bedtimes still nine pm sharp." Suzaku returned easily. Hiro pouted.

"But Dad's not going to stay mad right?"

"Hiro, if there's one thing I learned about your father it's that his mood-swings are like a yo-yo."

"So he'll get mad later?"

"Exactly."

**Yo-Ho Yo-Ho a Pirate's Life for me**

A thick fog covered the sea with its thick gray blankets, only the eerie dim glow of lanterns showed the presence of black ship. The easy wind carried the sails towards the shore, where motley colored lanterns lit the dim beach and the beautiful mansion on top of it. However, the _Black_ _Knight_ will not be docking at the port with the other few ships that arrived; no, it was heading towards the cliffs, where there was a small but adequate natural harbor for their ship resting between the two massive cliffs and surrounded by a thick layer of fog in the narrow bay.

Glimmering amethyst eyes stared out into the dim sea and watched the festivities dance in and out of the mansion. He inhaled the familiar scent of the sea and smirked.

"Such a lovely summer night for a party." He stated. A green-haired woman with cat-like golden eyes turned to the captain.

"Aye, but it seems a little dull don't you think?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The captain laughed, his deep baritone voice carried out through the dark night, "Indeed, a party wouldn't be complete without us now would it?" he asked. The witch nodded.

A dark-haired man suddenly came up to the captain and saluted to him, "Orders Captain?" he asked.

The captain turned to his first mate and smirked devilishly, "Ohgi, get the men ready." He ordered. "I believe a little chaos and mayhem is in order."

-0-0-

The grand chandelier hung high on the ceiling and created sparkling lights that danced along the marble floor and glimmered off of the many elegant ladies' jewels. The orchestra played a variety of waltzes for the couples dancing in the middle of the grand ball room, and the others were scattered around the tables or outside in the gardens. The people were merry, as merry as aristocrats can be at least. While the beautiful disarming smiles showed through their handsome faces, their eyes were constantly on the look-out for new gossip to spread.

Just a typical high-class party. Elegant and dull.

Suzaku tried to fight back the yawn that was threatening to erupt from her mouth. Lord Odysseus, of course, didn't seem to notice as he continued to ramble on about his military achievements. Or what he considers military achievements.

_Honestly, how long can a man go on about the conquering of some island in the East Indies that was smaller than Singapore?_

"While I'm not one to boast my lady, I have to say that it was by far one of the most brilliant take-over I have ever had. Why you should have seen the looks of surprise on those savages, but of course I wouldn't want such a delicate lady like yourself to see such a monstrosity. They're so dim-witted and ignorant it would be shameful to have a lady such as yourself to be in their presence." Lord Odysseus said.

"Clearly." Suzaku replied with a tight civil smile.

"Yes of course, some people are just so ignorant of their surroundings it astounds me, really it does. How can they live with themselves like that? It is true savagery I tell you miss, true savagery." The lord continued, "And those pirates especially. Why they have no noble brave bone in their body."

Suzaku's curiosity perked up with the mention of pirates, but she knew better than to talk about them with the fat jolly lord. "Well if they were to ever attack us I'm sure your military genius will be able to get us through." Suzaku replied.

Lord Odysseus beamed at the praise, "Why of course my lady. While I am a humble man I can acknowledge the fact that I am a rather tactical genius. I am even told I'm on par with my brother Schniezel. Ah you have met him? Oh good, yes he is quite the genius, but it seems that it runs in the family."

"Hmm, indeed." Suzaku stated.

The fat boisterous lord was about to continue when a young blond male came in and smiled at them.

"Ah my dear Miss Kururugi I have been searching all over you." He said with a genial smile. Then he turned to Odysseus. "You don't mind if I take Miss Kururugi elsewhere?"

"Not at all, Mr. Weinberg, I'm sure we can continue this riveting conversation another time."

"It would be my pleasure." Suzaku replied politely and curtsied a good-bye and let the lord find his next victim.

She sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. "Oh thank-you Gino you're a God send."

Gino laughed amiably. "I noticed how strained your patience looked."

Suzaku flushed, "Well, I'm sure it could happen to anyone."

"Yes but no one had enough patience to stick with him as long as you have."

"Don't tease." Suzaku laughed as she aimed a jab at his ribs.

"Careful the guest may get other ideas." Gino smirked as his eyes flickered to the women already gossiping behind their colorful fans.

Suzaku tried not to roll her eyes. "Not to worry, everyone knows you fancy Miss Stadtfeld."

"Yes, now if only I can get her to return those sentiments." Gino sighed, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "Although I suppose that adds to the appeal." He added thoughtfully.

Suzaku chuckled. "She's a lucky woman to have caught your eye."

"Not as lucky as the man who will catch _your_ eye." Gino smirked.

"And that will be a long ways away." Suzaku returned.

"From the deathly glares your father is sending every possible suitor I'm not surprised." Gino laughed.

Suzaku smiled and glanced at her father, who indeed had on his intimidating and disapproving glower on. "I think that'll keep most of them away." She replied.

"Well maybe not all." Gino said glancing to Lord Bradley who had an easy sly smile on as he tried to chat with her father.

Suzaku scrunched her nose. "I really don't like that man."

"And I don't blame you." Gino replied, "But I've heard Miss Ashford gossiping about his proposal for quite some time."

"Since when were you one to pay any mind to Miss Ashford?" Suzaku teased.

"You know I can never turn down an opportunity to make new acquaintances."

"Or to make Miss Stadtfeld jealous."

"You know me to well my darling, now perhaps you may indulge me with a dance or two?" Gino asked with a merry twinkle in his eye. Suzaku laughed and accepted his offer with equal merriment. They joined the other dancing figures on the floor, unaware of the crew approaching the manor.

-0-0-

Lelouch carefully stepped through the brush careful not to catch any unwanted attention. When he was satisfied no one had seen him he smoothed down the fine jacket (stolen of course) and headed towards the lighted building. No one would notice him. They would all be too absorbed in their own world and looking out for new gossip that they would hardly check and see if he had an invitation. Besides many of the aristocrats were too proud to say that they did not know someone, especially someone who looked as wealthy and handsome as he did. It was terrible flaw, not that he was complaining. He smiled indulgently; it would be like picking an apple from a tree.

He scouted the land and figured it would be most beneficial if they were to start an attack around the back of the large mansion and around the hedges and move inward. The trees and cliffs would provide more than enough cover. He smiled, there was nothing to fear. He pulled out an pocket watch with an amethyst embedded into it; it was five minutes until eleven.

He took a glance and spotted C.C already flirting with a tipsy lord and eyeing his large collection of rings and golden chains on him. He motioned a signal for her and she nodded in response.

_We attack at midnight._ Lelouch smirked and strutted towards the mansion.

-0-0-

Suzaku smiled as she exited the dance floor. Her friend seemed to have successfully caught the hand of Miss Stadtfeld as he now twirled the bewildered red-head around the dance floor.

"Is it wise to let Mr. Weinberg use you like that?" a deep voice asked. Suzaku turned and smiled at her father.

"Yes it is fine. You know that he would have done the same for me." She answered.

"True, but I don't like seeing my daughter being abandoned like she's nothing but a wench." Genbu scowled.

Suzaku sighed, "Gino was very kind about it."

"Yes, but did he ever consider _your_ feelings in this affair?"

And that of course was the crux of the complaint. Suzaku sighed again, but she gave her father a gentle smile. "I do not fancy Gino, Father."

"I never said anything of the like."

"I don't fancy any of the men on the floor, and Miss Stadtfeld already knows that he and I are just good companions."

"It could have driven away any potential suitors."

Suzaku chuckled. "Father you make it impossible for _any_ to come near me."

"And rightly so, I can't imagine any of these _gentlemen_ ever being good enough for you."

Suzaku decided not to comment on her father's contradiction.

"You don't need to worry Father, you won't be giving me away yet."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't _need_ to give you away at all."

Suzaku laughed and took her father's arm, "I suppose we should take advantage of this time then?"

Genbu scoffed, "Just because you're married doesn't mean you can ignore this senile old man."

Suzaku just laughed as he led them to the dance floor once again, with the midnight moon slowly rising.

-0-

"Honestly, young people now are such a disgrace." Genbu scoffed derisively at the giggling bunch of girls openly flirting with men. He watched them in distaste as he twirled Suzaku around in time with the music. Suzaku chuckled, "Now Father, not all young people are bad."

"No, of course not. If they aren't arrogant like Miss le Britannia they're air-heads like Miss Fenette."

Suzaku just shook her head. Her father continued, "Of course not all parents can produce such well-mannered independent women like you."

Suzaku laughed, "No, they aren't as great as you are Father."

"Indeed." He said. Then he looked at the emerald necklace around her thin neck glinting softly in the candlelight. "It brings out your eyes." He said.

"What does?"

"The necklace. I remember thinking that it brought out your Mother's eyes when she wore it." Genbu smiled wistfully. "She was a great woman."

Suzaku smiled softly, "Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do," Genbu stated, "but I know she's as proud of you as I am."

Suzaku smiled brightly, "Thank-you Father. I think she's proud of you too."

Genbu replied with a smile of his own.

-0-0-

Lelouch tried to hide his cringe as he gracefully twirled the giggling lady, who was, unfortunately, his partner for this dance. Perhaps this was his punishment? He scoffed, some vengeful God that one turned out to be. Nonetheless he had to thank, said God for being lenient enough to let the dance pass quickly and soon he switched his partner to a brunette in a fine emerald silk gown. She seemed taken aback by the sudden switch, and her piercing forest eyes turned to her former partner (who Lelouch presumed to be her father), who was now dancing with an equally abashed and angered young lady (she threw a nasty glare at the brunette now in his arms that promised a retaliation). Lelouch didn't seem to mind too much though; this one was far prettier and less _giggly_ than the other one.

He looked down at her and gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

_How cute_. He thought as he danced with the young woman with the most enchanting green eyes.

Suzaku knew her cheeks were probably a faint red as she danced with the mysterious stranger. His piercing handsome amethyst eyes felt like they were boring into her soul and his hand was edging dangerously close to her bottom. But he was probably one the most handsome man she had ever met, and he exuded such a powerful charismatic aura that seemed to draw every eye towards him and of course to her. But while he would be the subject of admiration she would be the subject of malicious criticism from the eyes of the many young noble women in the party.

"Don't mind them." His deep baritone voice whispered softly in her ears. She could feel the blush flowing through her cheeks to the tip of her roots, as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear. "They're just jealous that we make a handsome looking couple."

Suzaku laughed, and it vaguely reminded Lelouch of the soft tinkles of wind chimes that C.C hung on his cabin door. The pair glided along the floor with the soft sway of music.

Suzaku felt so warm and secure in his reassuring arms as he glided her away from the malicious looks, and away from the reality of things. Then it ended just as abruptly as it started. The music was gone and she found herself bowing to her partner and taking a little longer to look into those mesmerizing eyes. Then he was gone, just as abruptly as he came.

"Well that was…interesting."

Suzaku jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He quirked his eyebrow and she flushed delicately. "Y-Yes, I'm sure it was; if you don't mind father I'm rather parched."

He gave her a knowing look, "By all means, I will be with Lord Dalton."

Suzaku nodded and hastily went towards the refreshments, ignoring the looks of envy she received from the group of women. Perhaps it would be best to wander around the maze until the heat dies down.

-0-0-

Lelouch took out his pocket watch. It was five minutes until midnight. He smiled and walked up the stairs towards the east balcony. It had the best view of the gardens, and it let him watch the mayhem unfold from afar. He, of course, would be targeting the more notable nobles and acquiring their keepsakes like the beautiful emerald necklace that hung on that pretty brunette's slender neck.

He shook his head. No, he was sure there were far better prizes than that silly little trinket.

"You seem to be in deep thought." C.C said as she walked towards him. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh please, the bumbling Lord Britannia is not even worth thinking about."

"Then perhaps you are worried about the old gentleman talking with Lord Dalton?"

"Not really, though he poses a potential threat he can easily be subdued if need be."

"Is that just an excuse to find his pretty little daughter?"

Lelouch shot a glare at her. "Don't be ridiculous." He muttered.

C.C merely smiled. "Well just in case Lord Kururugi _does_ give us some trouble, I saw his daughter wandering around in the maze."

Lelouch gave her another quelling, but unfortunately ineffective, glare. Before he could retort the clock struck midnight; the world seemed to pause as the lights shone down on the merry people, and then it shattered with the glass panes as the band of pirates entered the manor in their tattered dirty cloths and glinting swords.

A moment of shocked silence passed.

Then the people screamed and shouted, the ladies tripping over their lavish dresses as the pirates chased after their jewels, and the men either running in fear or fighting back with bravado.

Lelouch smiled indulgently from his post. Ohgi soon came to him as the pirates charged their way through the manor. "Your hat and sword Captain." He stated.

Lelouch thanked him and put on his signature black feathered hat and drew his sword. "Ah, I love the sound of chaos." He chuckled. He soon walked leisurely to the stairs admiring the chaos that befell on dance floor down below. "Round up the treasures and take what you can!" he ordered. The pirates smiled gleefully at their leader, while the people looked horrified at the prospect of losing their good jewelry. The people scrambled towards the exits, and Lelouch could vaguely make out Lord Britannia's bumbling round body as he tried to race out the door. He had to laugh. So much for the proud brave captain.

Then he spotted Lord Kururugi fending off one of his men, with cool burning determination set in his eyes. An experienced swordsman is an inconvenience, but an experienced intelligent leader is trouble. He gritted his teeth, he would have to tread carefully around him, and also the five burly solider fighting alongside the man. He watched Genbu's eyes dart from one pirate to another, but it seemed like he was _searching_ for something rather than looking out for some malignant force. Lelouch smiled suddenly.

He was looking for his daughter. The very same woman darting into the maze after the dance. He smiled indulgently and went off in search of the little princess, after all how hard would it be to subdue one pretty little brunette?

-0-0-

Suzaku cursed as she reached another dead end. By this time she was desperate enough to just go through the leafy walls. She had heard the sudden shouts from the mansion, and the roar of pirates that overcame the terrified screams a few moments ago, and she stupidly ran in whatever direction to get to the mansion. Not surprisingly she got lost and wandering around the maze trying to find the exit. She let out another curse.

"To hell with this I'm just going through." She said. Suddenly there was a deep familiar chuckle behind her. She quickly turned to find herself facing the mysterious man she danced with and the indirect reason she was here in the first place.

But there was something else; he was now wearing a feathered hat and a sword in his hand. His eyes pierced through the night and glinted with predatory ferocity.

"Well now, what's a young lady like you doing here alone in dark maze? And cursing nonetheless." Lelouch tutted in mock reproach. "What would your dear father say?"

Suzaku glared at him, "I don't believe you have a right to chastise me like that."

Lelouch merely smiled, "I can chastise you as I wish, my dove." With a quick motion his sword cut the air and stopped short of Suzaku's throat. Strangely enough she did not even flinch; instead she regarded it with cool calm eyes.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Are you so petrified with fear or are you just being stupid?"

"Neither" was the answer, and Lelouch barely had enough time to see the glint of silver shooting out from a slit in her dress and the clang of metal with metal that rang through his ears. "Hm I missed." Suzaku mused with disappointment. "You're a lot faster than I anticipated."

Lelouch blinked before chuckling. "I suppose I was wrong for calling you a dove, perhaps a kitten would have been more appropriate." Suzaku threw another glare before she flicked the gleaming sword and thrusted it towards him. Lelouch, now ready for the blow, parried it with equal force. The harsh sounds of metal rang through the night. Each thrust was quick and each parry was just as quick and light. Lelouch noticed how Suzaku seemed to glide on the grass with graceful movements as she fought with the captain. She was fierce and unrelenting and what she lacked in strength she made up in her quickness and sharp reflexes. But Lelouch was just as sharp. He wouldn't win through skill, but rather through wit and slyness. He quickly leaned down to her, using his height to tower over her and sweep her in his arms, and without hesitation he swept up her lips into his in one quick movement. He felt her give a gurgled gasp and he felt her mind go blank for a second. The precious second he used to knock the sword from her loosened hand. She quickly came back as she felt the sharp edge nick her hand. She tried to move away but Lelouch's strong arms held her in place.

"Well now," he said with slow deep breaths, still slightly out of breath from their little fight, and the exhilarating kiss. "that was certainly the most interesting that has happened tonight."

She glared at him with disdain. "Unhand me you scoundrel!" she said as she beat against his chest. If the drumming hurt Lelouch at all he didn't show it, instead he merely smiled which vexed Suzaku further.

"I don't believe I want to Kitten." He smirked as he ran his tongue over his lips. "I rather liked the little appetizer." His eyes darkened as his hand felt the warm soft flesh under the silks dress. "And I definitely like this." He said as he squeezed her bottom. Suzaku squeaked and blushed profusely.

"You-you…" she stuttered as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

Lelouch smirked, amused at her cute blushing face, "What my dear?"

"You disgusting—perverse man!" she screamed as she tried to get out from his embrace.

Lelouch sighed and decided that it was best if he let her go before she bruised him badly. He smirked and let her go.

Suzaku stumbled out of his grasp and glared at him once more. Lelouch shrugged and held up a gleaming emerald necklace. Suzaku's eyes widened and her hand groped the empty curve of her neck.

"You thief!" she yelled.

Lelouch looked hurt. "Kitten you hurt me by placing me in the same class as mere thieves. I actually have some decency to steal with fashion."

Suzaku glared and ran to her sword. She gave a quick swipe at the captain but he jumped aside unaware of the thin unnoticeable cut on his trouser pocket. He smirked mischievously at her, "My apologies Kitten, but I'm afraid I have to cut this short." He truly did sound disappointed, not that Suzaku cared much. She tried one last swipe to get her necklace, but Lelouch was too fast. He quickly jumped aside and ran towards the cliff. As he ran through the dark green brush he heard the soft thuds of bare feet hitting the damp grassy ground. He sighed morosely. It was a pity that those delicate feet would soon be decorated with cuts and scrapes. He ran towards the cliff and smiled as he breathed in the fresh salty air. Ah he loved the smell of freedom. There was a soft panting behind him, and he turned leisurely to face the girl. The smirk left his face as he saw the girl hold up an amethyst watch. His eyes widened and his fingers felt the tear that caused the rip in the pocket. He laughed at the irony.

"How about a trade Captain." Suzaku said with a confident blaze in her eye.

Lelouch smirked and walked towards her. Suzaku expecting the return of her necklace was caught by surprise as his warm lips found hers again, and again she was in shock as he pulled away and smiled slyly at her. His amethyst eyes gleamed in the moonlight with amusement and glee. There was a promise in those eyes and it made her legs threaten to collapse under her.

He smirked and leaned close to her ear, and the feel of his warm breath ghosting across her flesh would haunt her at night. "Keep it safe for me, Kitten."

And he disappeared into the mist.

* * *

**AN:** Well that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. hopefully now that winter break's coming up and I'm done with college apps I'll have more time to update faster. Wow it's just one chapter away from being completed can you believe it? I definitely can't. Well suggesting and reviews are always welcome and drop one in for **Z** if you guys don't mind.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


	28. Z is For

**AN: **Again I apologize for its lateness, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Spunkay Skunk:** I think Suzaku just wanted the hot possession sex. ;). We all love a respectable but horny Lelouch. It just makes him hotter, and perhaps I will make a full length fic. There are a lot of Lulusuza ideas in my head. I'm glad that you thought the characterization in **Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho** fit. To be honest, I was a bit skeptical about it when I wrote it. I think the cannon should have had more Genbu. He just wasn't a developed character in the show. Yes fangirls are a pretty fearsome force. It's good to hear that you enjoyed this chapter and that my writing is getting better. Always a plus ^^. And I'm glad you liked the cross-dressing Suzaku picture. I hope you like **Zero, Zebra Stripes, Zipped By, Zealous, Zucchini, Zephyr, Zap, **and** Zinnia.**

**Sylphic Waffles: **Well it's sad to say that we're done, but hopefully I'll have something out soon. Cross your fingers. I'm pleased to see that you liked many of these. I think that whenever Suzaku says "master" to Lelouch a fangirl faints from the sheer hotness. And I'm really glad to see that you like **Yo-Ho Yo-Ho**. I was thinking of making it into a full length fic. I hope you enjoy **Zit, Zero, **and **Zips By.**

**Nyccha: **Oh thank you. I'm flattered that you enjoyed it and it was worth the free time. I'm sorry I had to make you wait after my hiatus, and again forgive me for making you wait so long for this chapter. I hope you enjoy **Zealot** it is a much lighter "Emperor Lelouch" story.

**Jackthedog: **I'm glad you like the _Harry Potter_ references. ^^

**LadyoftheGate:** I'm thinking of making a full length story out ofthe pirate drabble. Not really a sequel, but I think it'll do just the same. I'm glad you liked it.

**Trippy-oreo: **Yes it is sad that it's over. I hope you like **Zygote**.

**Harco8059:** I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for the review.

_**Z is For**_

**Zap**

_Two hot steaming bodies rocked against each other. The mattress squeaked in protest, but they didn't notice it. Bright green eyes starred into the deep violet as the pale white hand moved over his golden skin, and lighting every nerve aflame._

_Suzaku panted harshly and drew them closer together. He wanted more; he wanted to feel Lelouch meld into him as he entered him. _

"_L-Lelouch." Suzaku whispered. There was a deep chuckle above him and the hands flitted over the hot flushed skin._

"_Yes love?" he asked softly into the brunette's ear. Suzaku felt his member twitch; he knew what his voice did to him, the bastard._

"_M-more." Suzaku mewled as the hands eagerly groped his bottom._

"_More what?"_

"_Y-you~"_

_Lelouch chuckled. "What would you like me to do love?"_

"_I-I wanna feel it~" he moaned._

"_Feel what?" Lelouch teased as his slick fingers circled Suzaku's entrance. _

_Suzaku gasped and writhed on the satin sheets. "I wanna feel you inside."_

"_Like this?" Lelouch smirked as he slid his slick fingers into Suzaku. The brunette gasped and arched as the slick digits caressed his insides. He thought his nerves were going to light up ablaze and the pleasure flooded through him as they continued to stretch his tight entrance._

"_L-Lelouch~" Suzaku moaned._

"_What love?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face._

_Suzaku looked up with his glazed green eyes and said, "I wanna feel your big juicy cock slam inside me."_

_Lelouch smirked and easily withdrew his fingers. He aligned himself along the puckered entrance and—_

SLAM!

Kallen's face now took the same bright red as her hair, and she quickly pushed the paper aside. What the hell was she thinking?

What the _hell_ was she thinking?

She slammed her head against the metal desk again and groaned. She couldn't believe she actually read that, and what's worse was that she was actually affected by it (if the heated sensation in her groin was anything to go by).

"I'm going insane." She cried as she gripped her hair. "What the hell made me do that?" she cried.

"Oh no worries you were just zapped by the yaoi bug." A joyful voice tittered.

Kallen immediately stood and turned to the culprit. "You did it!" she accused.

"Me?" Kaguya said innocently.

"_You_ zapped me!"

Kaguya chuckled, "Well of _course_ I did silly."

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I'm just converting you to the yaoi side." Kaguya said. "You show great taste my young apprentice."

Kallen stared incredulously at her.

"Although, I have to admit that was more of a "porn-without-plot," and it was rather unrealistic, but all the same it _is_ rather hot and steamy." Kaguya smiled. "I mean can you imagine Suzaku actually saying he wants Lelouch's big juicy co—"

"STOP! Don't even finish that thought!" Kallen yelled as she covered her ears.

"It took you long enough to stop me." Kaguya chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Kallen said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. I must be insane."

"No worries." Kaguya said as she patted her back. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Now don't we have a story to finish?"

"I am not finishing it!" Kallen denied with a flush.

"But don't you want to know the climax?" Kaguya asked suggestively. Kallen still refused to budge.

"They have chocolate sauce."

Kallen twitched and slowly looked over, "Really?'

Kaguya smirked. Hook line and sinker. "Of course."

Kallen sighed and picked up the paper again. "Alright but just this once!" she said.

Kaguya merely smiled. She had no idea of the power of the yaoi side.

**Zygote**

Rin's green eyes cautiously observed the flat plan of her daddy's stomach. She tentatively touched poked it.

"So my brother is growing in there?" she asked.

"Well we don't know if it's a boy yet Rin. It's still a zygote. Just the size of a peanut." Suzaku said.

Lelouch nodded and ruffled her hair. "Are you excited?"

Rin thought about it for while, "Hm, maybe, but it's going to be a boy."

"Really?" Suzaku asked.

Rin gave the trade-mark Lelouch-smirk, "Oh yes, it'll definitely be a boy."

**Zipper**

Suzaku struggled with the zipper of his pilot suit. He cursed Lelouch for designing such a complicated outfit. As he tried to grip the zipper, a deep chuckle drifted from the door.

_Speak of the devil_. Suzaku grumbled.

"I have to admit I outdid myself this time." Lelouch said.

Suzaku glared at the emperor. "Just help me get out of this." He growled.

Lelouch smirked and strode over to the struggling knight. He gently swatted Suzaku's hand away and pulled the tiny zipper down. Lelouch slowly revealed the hidden golden skin, and marveled t the tough sinewy muscles that lied just under the tantalizing skin.

Lelouch bend his head down and slowly trailed his cool lips over the hot skin. The muscles twitched and reflexively jerked away, but they soon relaxed and leaned back to Lelouch's touch. Lelouch smirked and continued trailing kisses down Suzaku's back.

"You're a jerk." Suzaku groaned.

Lelouch merely smirked and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's waist. "I'm not a jerk." He said as he tasted Suzaku's skin. "I'm a demon."

**Zero**

_11:30_

Oh how he _loathed_ Milly Ashford. Curse the day Satan sent his underling to earth, and curse imbecile who made up that "New Year's kiss" rubbish. Those two idiots were the reasons why he's hiding behind the trees from a pack of galloping rabid fangirls.

Lelouch rubbed his temples. Curse Fate for ever letting Milly Ashford cross his path.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Lelouch sprang up and got ready to run when a flustered Suzaku emerged from the hedge. His green eyes lit up when he spotted his lover.

"Oh thank _God_ you're he—!" Lelouch slapped a hand over Suzaku's mouth.

"Shhh!" Lelouch chastised, "Fangirls have Vulcan hearing."

As if guided by Fate herself (curse that bitch), muffled steps and giggles started to come closer. Lelouch cursed and quickly led Suzaku and himself elsewhere.

"Damn Milly and her stupid New Year's Kiss chase." Lelouch grumbled as they slinked up to the roof.

Fortunately they made up to their safe haven without any mishaps. Lelouch allowed himself a moment to sigh in relief as he locked the door behind them. He glanced at his watch; it was eleven forty. Twenty more minutes until this was all over.

"Milly really did it this year." Suzaku chuckled.

"I don't think that's anything to laugh at Suzaku." Lelouch grumbled. The tired teen slumped against the wall, and patted the spot next to him.

Suzaku smiled and sat in the "reserved for Suzaku spot."

Lelouch then leaned his head onto Suzaku's shoulders. The brunette laughed quietly, but he understood that his lover was exhausted from the chase.

"I'm surprised you made it that long." Suzaku said, "But I'm proud of you."

Lelouch scoffed, "You better be, I only reserve me kisses for you or Nunally."

Suzaku blushed prettily and pecked his lover's cheek. "That's sweet of you Lu."

Lelouch merely smirked as they watched the mayhem unfold below. It was a lot funnier when you're not actually in it.

_11:59_

"It's almost New Years." Suzaku said. Lelouch nodded silently.

_50_

"Do you believe in a New Year's kiss?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch shrugged and grasped Suzaku's soft chilled cheeks in his hands.

"I don't think it'll hurt our chances." He smirked.

Suzaku smiled. "I don't think the clocks quite reached zero yet."

_35_

Lelouch rolled his eyes and put down his hands. "Che, traditions."

Suzaku chuckled.

_24_

"What about now?" Lelouch asked.

"Not yet." Suzaku said as the crowd yelled out the countdown to New Years.

_15_

"Ne Lelouch."

"What is it Suzaku?"

"I love you."

Lelouch smiled and leaned forward until he was just a hair's breath away from Suzaku's sweet lips. Their eyes glittered in the moonlight and Lelouch gently cradled Suzaku's face in his hands.

_5_

He smiled tenderly and whispered, "I love you too."

_3…2…1…0_

And they leaned in as the fireworks bloomed in the dark New Year's sky.

**ZZZ**

Suzaku quietly pulled out his camera as he tiptoed to the couch. He stifled his giggles as he took the endearing picture of his husband and two children. Lelouch had his head lolled to the side, and a book was precariously balanced on his lap. On one side was Hiro, who was curled up beside his father, and on the other was Rin, who was leaning against Lelouch's arms. The soft firelight gleamed on their skin and lighted their hair like a halo.

Suzaku smiled and patted a growing bulge on his stomach. Soon there will be two new members of their family.

"I'll delete that picture when you're not looking." Lelouch mumbled through his sleepy haze.

"I don't think Nunally will appreciate that." Suzaku answered softly as he sat next to Hiro. The boy turned and started cuddling Suzaku's side.

"Hn, probably not." Lelouch answered. He turned slightly so he could see his husband. "Are you tired?"

Suzaku shrugged, "As tired as a pregnant man can be."

"Are the twins keeping you up?"

"Yeah, they're even worse than Hiro." Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch scoffed, "I find that hard to believe."

"Then you can get pregnant next time." Suzaku quipped.

Lelouch grumbled, but he didn't retort, and the pair fell into a warm silence. Lelouch could see Suzaku's head lolling, and he smirked.

"I think mama bear needs to catch some z's. He needs all the rest he can get."

Suzaku chuckled and leaned towards Lelouch. "I think papa bear needs them too."

"Of course."

They let the silence settle in as the fire crackled in the hearth. Slowly Suzaku's eyes drooped down, and his breathing fell into a soft even pattern. Lelouch smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sandman drift him away.

**Zealot**

Suzaku casually flipped through the paper on Lelouch's bed. Not surprisingly, the assignation attempt on the emperor was on the front cover.

"Zealots Snuck into the Palace. Thwarted By Knight of Zero."

"Hm, you have an army of zealots on your back." Suzaku commented to the working emperor.

"Ohh I'm so scared." Lelouch replied monotonously.

Suzaku chuckled, "Just a warning."

"Duly noted."

"You don't seem to be worried."

"And you don't seem to be too concerned." Lelouch replied, "Could it be that you want me to be skewered?" he said in a mock hurt tone.

"At times." Suzaku teased.

"Hn, well these zealots seem to have forgotten that I have a very powerful, not to mention sexy zealot to protect me." Lelouch said as he groped Suzaku's bottom.

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you let them in on purpose so you could see me fight them naked."

Lelouch smirked, "What can I say, I love seeing that naked ass in action."

**Zinnia**

She never told anyone how much she missed her brother terribly (though she had no doubt that Suzaku knew). There was that constant ache in her chest as she longed for Lelouch to stand beside her and help her along. But not matter how much she cried for him at night, he would never come.

Nunally sighed as Zero wheeled her into her room.

"Thank you Suzaku." She said.

"It is my pleasure your Majesty."

Nunally smiled softly. Suzaku was always so proper, but it was nice to have that constant familiarity. She wheeled over to her desk, but paused as she found a picture tucked under her papers and a purple flower next to it. She carefully picked it up and twirled it in her hands. It reminded her of a marigold, but it was purple and it was a lot less fluffy. There weren't as many petals on it like a marigold.

It was strange, but she put it down and looked at the photo. She could feel her eyes start to water as she looked at the photograph of her, Lelouch and Suzaku. They were in a garden and she was making some flower necklaces for the two boys beside her. Suzaku still had the carefree smile on his face, and Lelouch had a small smile on his lips as he watched them.

She flipped the photo over and saw a note written on the back.

_Let this Zinnia be a constant reminder of their lasting love and affection. Even in the absence of friends and loved ones, they'll always be with you._

Nunally smiled widely and chuckled as the tears fell on the flower.

Outside Suzaku smiled softly as he heard her soft laugh.

"She's fine now." He said. There was a pause as Suzaku waited for the silent response.

He chuckled. "Yeah I got it you big idiot. I'll take care of her."

Again he waited for a response. Suzaku smiled tenderly, "I miss you too Lelouch."

**Zephyr**

A soft spring breeze flitted through the tall grass. The white snow melted a few weeks before, just as the spring warmth was settling into the country. The birds came back from their winter getaway and were now building little nests for their new brood. The air carried the scent of wild flowers as they started blooming in the warm spring sun. Fresh leaves were starting to paint the forest green once more, and the various animals finally emerged from their winter's sleep.

In the village, farmers were starting to see their summer fruits growing. New calves and lambs were joining the herds, and the children ran around in the soft earth with their bare feet.

Two children in particular were running farther out of the village towards the long staircase that leads to the village shrine. One was a brunette with eyes like the forest. The other was much paler than his friend. He had dark hair with eyes like amethysts. They were running up the stairs, at least until the darker haired boy crumpled into a gasping heap after the sixth step. The brunette laughed and sat there with him.

"Wow, you actually made it to the sixth step this time." he teased.

"Shut—_gasp_—up—_wheeze_—Suzaku." The other boy panted.

Suzaku laughed, "Well then hurry up Lelouch. I want to get there before anyone else does."

"Remind me again why—_gasp—_ we're going up there?"

"Because we need to say a prayer to Zephyr." Suzaku answered.

"Can't we give it to her another day?" Lelouch whined.

Suzaku pouted, "No, it's our little tradition to offer a prayer after the first twelve days of spring."

Lelouch sighed and got up slowly. "Alright, but no running. I don't think I can survive if we took another run."

Suzaku laughed, "Agreed."

They walked up to the temple where a statue of Zephyr, the wind goddess, stood. Her hands were outstretched and her wings were spread. Her feet were worn from the many hands who touched them for her blessings, but her lips were still upturned in a kind warm smile.

Suzaku and Lelouch kneeled down before her. Suzaku clasped his hands and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and prayed for fertility, good rainfall, and protection for his village.

_And please let me be with Lulu forever._ He added just as he always does.

As they headed down Suzaku asked Lelouch, "What did you pray for?"

"It's a secret." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku pouted, but he didn't pry, "Well I hope that she answers them."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and smiled warmly, "She always does."

Suzaku flushed, and felt a warm pleasant heat spread from his chest. He smiled shyly back and as they walked back t their village their hands were intertwined.

**Zealous**

He tried to hide his limp, but from Lloyd's shit-eating grin, Jeremiah's sympathetic glances, Cecile and Sayako's flushed faces, and C.C's all-knowing smirk, it seemed that he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Had a rough night?" C.C asked knowingly.

Suzaku glared at her, "Shut up C.C."

-0-0-

Lelouch walked smugly to the throne room. Suzaku had thrown him the most quelling glare the brunette could produce, which thankfully wasn't much, it actually looked like a small cute bird fluffing up to look menacing. It helped that he was covering his naked body with the sheets. Then he tumbled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom on his shaky legs.

Yes, Lelouch definitely felt accomplished.

"I see you had a _heavenly night_." C.C said with a smirk.

"Of course." Lelouch answered.

"I didn't know you had it in you." She teased.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and gave her a weak glare, "Shut up C.C."

**Zebra Stripes**

Suzaku's green eyes flitted nervously from side to side. He hated how they stared at him as he walked to the sleek dark Ferrari. It was like they were judging him and criticizing him…actually, he was pretty sure they were criticizing him. They always looked at him with this strange expression of disdain and wonderment, like he was some kind of creature, or maybe a banana slug.

He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he saw them whispering to one another, and some were even blatantly gawking him.

Gods how he wanted to run and just hid under his blanket. He was already stared at because he wasn't who you would call a rich kid, and at Ashford Academy only the richest and the most privileged children can enter.

That said Suzaku is who people would call a commoner. The only reason he was able to enter was because the kendo coach Kyoshiro Tohdoh scouted him out and gave him a full scholarship to the academy, as long as he joined the kendo club of course.

Then of course he just had to trip somewhere and fall into the arms of Lelouch vi Britannia, hottest male on campus, and of _course_ said boy would end up doing something drastic.

…

**{Two week before}**

_Suzaku sighed as he watched the students walking around. They looked like speckled dots of red from the roof, scattered about the campus. He turned back and sat on the bench with his homemade obento. He didn't have any money to spare buying the cafeteria's gourmet lunch specials; besides, he liked his octopus sausages just the way they were thank you very much._

_Of course another reason he was avoiding the cafeteria was his rather embarrassing mishap in the hall. He could have sworn the teen was smirking at him, but he after he stuttered an apology he ran as fast as he could._

_He sighed again; he was safe here from the rabid fangirls at least._

_Suddenly he heard the door open. Suzaku turned and faced the same prince-like face and violet eyes._

"_Ah, you again." He drawled. It almost sounded like Suzaku was some cockroach. Suzaku puffed his cheeks, and the teen's mouth twitched slightly in amusement._

"_Well _excuse_ me for being in His Highness's presence." Suzaku said._

"_Hn, I suppose I could overlook your folly." was the flippant reply._

"_Y-You!" Suzaku said indignantly, "Who the hell do you think you are? God?"_

"_Of course."_

_Suzaku groaned, "You're such an arrogant bastard!"_

_Lelouch smirked, "Hm, indeed. You're rather bold for a commoner."_

_Suzaku glared. "If you're going to insult me there's already a club."_

_Lelouch scoffed, "Pft, why would I want to join such a distasteful bumbling swarm of locusts? I am _clearly _on a higher level than those buffoons."_

"_Clearly." Suzaku mumbled. There was a pause, and Lelouch sauntered to the bench and sat down next to him. Finally Suzaku broke the silence and asked, "So why are you here? I thought you would be with your girlfriends."_

"_Girlfriends?" Lelouch asked._

"_Yeah, the blonde and the strawberry blonde."_

_Lelouch shivered, "Ugh, don't even call them my girlfriends, that's just terrifying."_

"_What about that C.C.?" Suzaku asked. He met the strange girl during his entrance exams, and she left quite a strange impression._

"_I don't want to talk about that witch." He said._

_Suzaku sighed and poked at his octopus sausages, "Then why _are_ you here?"_

"_Because I want to get away from people."_

"_I'm a person." Suzaku stated._

_Lelouch smirked and turned to him, "I wouldn't call you that."_

_Suzaku huffed, "Are you just going to insult me?"_

"_Yes, unless you stop setting yourself up so easily like that." He easily replied._

"_Why are you even here?" Suzaku asked exasperatedly._

"_Because you intrigue me."_

_Suzaku blinked. "What?"_

"_I'm rather bored, and you intrigue me." Lelouch said._

_Suzaku was at lost for words so he merely shook his head, "You're crazy you know that?"_

"_Well, isn't the pot calling the kettle black."_

_Suzaku pouted and huffed before he shoved a sausage in his mouth and chewed harshly. He glanced at Lelouch's lunchless hands. Again his conscience started to pester him, and he shyly nudged his lunch towards Lelouch. He stared at it strangely and looked at Suzaku._

"_You don't have a lunch, and I don't want to you to go hungry." Suzaku replied._

_Lelouch smirked and grabbed a sandwich, "Your an odd one no doubt."_

_Suzaku glared, "Am not."_

"_No, probably just bipolar."_

_Suzaku answered by bopping the prince's arm._

…

After their little incident, they lunched everyday on the roof. They would quarrel, sometimes chat about themselves. Lelouch was not fond of student council, and he _hated_ the student body president, Milly Ashford, but he had to because Ashford required at least one club, and Lelouch figured that Student Council was the lesser of all the evils, even with Milly.

Suzaku bowed his head again as he felt a wave of pure _loathing_ wash through him.

He sighed again. Why? Why the hell did Lelouch have to drive up to his apartment, and say, in that deep, spine-shivering voice of his, that he was going to take him to breakfast and take him to school?

Thank _God_ his father wasn't home, or the man would have had an aneurism.

Suzaku, of course, just dumbly nodded as all his brain functions ceased to work at the immaculately dressed teen in front of him.

Breakfast was interesting, well, Lelouch was interesting in general. The princely teen was just as graceful in speech and thought as he was physically, if not more so. Suzaku had more than once seen him double over and gasping for breath after a fifteen meter dash. It was quite funny.

The grating whispers drove him out of his mind and Suzaku shook his head discretely. The walk to the car looked so long and scary with the pillars of watching students on either side of him. Suddenly the prince himself finally lost his patience and went out of the car. Their eyes locked and Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

Suzaku flushed and hurried over to the car. On the way he heard the whispers floating through his ear.

"—_can't believe he chose _him."

"…_such a shame."_

"…_could have done better."_

"_Seriously what's so special about _him._"_

Suzaku flushed and quickly walked to the man and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He said, "Their stares are a little intimidating."

Lelouch scoffed and guided the boy to the car. "Let them be." He answered quietly, "They're just jealous."

"Brilliant deduction Holmes." Suzaku grumbled.

Lelouch merely chuckled and opened the door for him, "After you my dear." He said dramatically.

Suzaku flushed and gave a weak glare at the prince.

Lelouch paid no mind and as soon as he was in the driver's seat he took off.

It was silent for quite some time. Only the rumbling of the engine and sound of traffic entered the interior. That is, until Suzaku asked, "Why me?"

Lelouch turned to the brunette and asked, "Why not?"

Suzaku grumbled at the vague response. That jerk loved to confuse him. "Why did you choose a plain commoner like me, instead of the other wealthy impressive girls or guys?"

"That's just the reason why." Lelouch answered with a smirk, "You're not a dull impressive wealthy spoiled brat. You're an intriguing plain commoner."

"That's a bit ironic isn't it?" Suzaku said with a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Lelouch answered. Then he grasped on of Suzaku's hand in his own.

"You're not an ordinary black on white zebra. You're a white on black."

"That seems a little overused." Suzaku teased.

"Well, just because I fancy you doesn't mean I'll use my best intellectual analogies on you." Lelouch answered.

Suzaku laughed. He had to admit, Lelouch wasn't such a bad guy after all.

**Zit**

This was it. This was the end of the world as we know it.

Lelouch had a zit.

The bright red inflamed sac of puss was mocking him. It was _mocking_ him.

Lelouch wasn't a vain man. Extremely cocky? Yes. Arrogant? Definitely.

But he was not vain. He just took pride in looking a little better that most mortals, which is why he religiously washes his face twice, once in the morning and once at night. So why was that infuriating zit _mocking_ him?

"Lelouch are you almost done?" Suzaku asked from behind the door. Lelouch gritted his teeth and walked out slowly. There was a pause as Suzaku looked at the glaring red zit on the other boy's forehead.

"Oh can't you just cover it with your bangs?" Suzaku suggested.

He knew Suzaku wouldn't understand. He was called peparoni face in middle school for a reason. Still, Lelouch wanted to bash his head against the wall.

"That's not the point!" He shouted.

Suzaku looked unfazed. "Then what is?"

"I have a _zit_! A grossly inflamed pouch of puss and bacteria in the middle of my face!"

"I can see that."

"_I _have a _zit! Me!_ Lelouch Lamperouge!"

"I believe you said that already." Was the calm reply.

"Do you know what this means?" Lelouch ranted. Suzaku's statement was completely ignored.

"Utter ruin?"

"Complete utter _destruction_!"

"Lelouch I know that you think the world revolves around you but it really _doesn't_."

"Why are you so calm?" Lelouch cried.

"Because it's just a zit Lulu." Suzaku replied, "Come on I'll put some Clearasil on it, and cover it with your bangs. Good think you didn't get them cut yet." Suzaku rambled as he fished through the medicine cabinet.

"Just put it on every night, and it'll go away in about three or four days. But don't pop it." Suzaku made a face, "I don't think you can handle it if your face starts spitting out puss and blood onto the mirror."

Lelouch glared at the brunette. "Shut up Suzaku."

Suzaku chuckled and gently applied the cream on the inflamed zit. Lelouch imagined it screaming in agony as it is slowly and torturously destroyed. That made him feel a lot better.

"There, all better." Suzaku smiled as he brushed some of Lelouch's bangs over the white spot.

"Thanks." Lelouch mumbled. It wasn't everyday that their respective roles were reversed. "It's good to know that you know what to do when I freak out."

Suzaku chuckled and pecked his lover's cheek. "Even his Highness can't understand _everything_ we mere mortals go through."

Lelouch stuck his nose up, "Well, at least I know more than most."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on Your Majesty we need t get to school."

Lelouch sighed and got up slowly, "Yet another thing I just can't understand: the reason for school." He grumbled.

"It's to get us smarter." Suzaku replied.

"Well it certainly hasn't worked for you." Lelouch chuckled.

Needless to say Lelouch was walking around school with a large bump on his head.

**Zips By**

A shrill bell rang through the empty halls, and almost immediately the doors opened the flood of eager students, ready to get out of the classroom for a few precious minutes.

"Ah finally I thought the bell was never going to ring." Rivalz said as he stretched out his limbs.

Shirley looked at him disapprovingly, "Maybe if you take notes you wouldn't be so bored."

Rivalz made a face, "Heck no. That might just blow my brain up."

"It's true." Lelouch said, "If he were to try to learn anything his brain might just explode."

"Yea—HEY!"

Lelouch chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Kidding Rivalz."

His blue-haired companion huffed indignantly, "Whatever Lelouch." He pouted (or so it looked).

Lelouch merely shrugged it off and headed out, "Well it's not li—?"

He suddenly smelled the fresh scent of pine and felt the warm hard body crash into him. Suddenly he felt the hard cold marble floor under him and a sharp pain spread from his rear and back. He groaned and looked up to see a pair of wide beautiful green eyes staring down at him.

The weight on him seemed to instantly vanish and he felt his body sit up to keep those green eyes in his sight.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into it was just an accident—" the boy frantically said as he started to help Lelouch up.

Lelouch could only stare in amazement as the boy with a rather baggy uniform and tattered backpack helped him up.

"—are you okay?" he asked.

"Hn." Lelouch grunted. The boy flushed (cutely) and stuttered another apology before running off into the crowd.

"Geez what's with that guy?" Rivalz said. "He looked like he was about to wet his pants."

"Maybe Lulu looks like an imposing figure?" Shirley said.

"Somehow I doubt a kendo kid like him would be scared of Lelouch."

"Kendo?" Lelouch finally said. "He's in kendo?"

Rivalz looked confused but he explained anyway, "Well yeah, didn't you see the badge on his jacket? He's one of the captains; I think Kallen or Gino might know him."

"Really?" Lelouch said as his mind pondered on the idea of finding the cute little brunette again. There was just something…odd about him, and it intrigued Lelouch very much. He was rather bored and so perhaps this endeavor may keep his mind occupied. It's wasn't everyday where a cute brunette bumps into you, apologizes profusely and then zips by.

"Maybe I will ask Kallen about this boy." He said with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

**Zucchini **

Even though she was only six years old Kaguya considered herself to be a smart child. She knew some really big words and even declared herself a child progeny. Her parents laughed, and then patted her head saying yes, she was definitely their little progeny. Needless to say she was very pleased.

So of course when a strange handsome man, Lelouch was his name, started staying over at Suzaku's house there was something going on. Her parents always got a strange "I have to poppie" look when she mentioned them, but they're probably just jealous that Suzaku and Lelouch have awesomer sleep-over parties than her parents.

Still, it didn't stop them from letting Kaguya go over to their house sometimes. Suzaku always made the bestest ramen, but sometimes when she was supposedly sleeping during her nap time she could hear Suzaku praying really loudly saying "Oh God, Lelouch I'm coming!". She never told her parent's this because her parent's always said prayers were personal.

But she was now drawing the line. She wasn't letting her cousin get fat and round like a blimp!

She didn't mind Lelouch so much, but she wouldn't let him feed Suzaku sweets, couldn't he see that Suzaku was getting fat? And he was patting the little belly and saying he looked pretty with it, how strange was that?

What was also peculiar (see she knows big words too), was that Suzaku was glowing a lot more. Kaguya thought he was bit by a vampire because she saw a big blue mark on his neck, but Suzaku said no.

So she let it go, for now she had to get her cousin skinny again. Kaguya nodded to herself as she packed a good number of zucchinis in her backpack.

She just needed to tell him that he was getting fat, but it's nothing a good few zucchinis can't fix.

**-0-0-**

AN: And that's it. Wow I can't believe I finished it. This is my first multi-chapter story, and you guys helped me out a lot. Thank you for all you people who reviewed and gave me suggestions. You really helped me out both in inspiration and in writing. It's been a pleasure to hear from all of you lovely reviewers and supporters. I couldn't have done half of these without your help. Even if you didn't review, thank you for your support, I can still see you in the Traffic stats.

Again thank you everyone and I hope to see you again in my new endeavors. We don't have enough Lulusuza on this site.

Without Wax,

Mikanchan94


End file.
